


Taming The Wild

by L8Bleumr



Category: Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Romance, slightly AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-05
Updated: 2011-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-27 21:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 118,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/300381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L8Bleumr/pseuds/L8Bleumr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was born with only one purpose, to fight. But when Legolas tries to harness her, she finds it difficult to submit for the sake of their love. She must stay true to her namesake. Rated for explicit het situations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not This Day

Chapter 1 - Not This Day

 

Legolas was merely an elfling ten years of age when he first met Rhavaniel. Right from the start he did not like her very much. Today was his day not hers. You see, today was Legolas’ begetting day and also the day Rhavaniel was born. He glared at the tiny infant lying in the bassinet. It just was not right. No other Elf in Greenwood shared the same begetting day as his. He was a Prince after all. As he looked down on the sleeping babe, his mind began to wonder how this happened. Legolas looked up at his father, the King.

“Why did she have to come into the world on this day Ada? Now I must share my begetting day with another Elf and an elleth of all things. Does she have no respect for royalty?” he said.

Thranduil smiled to himself. “It cannot be helped ion nin. Only the Valar truly know when an elfling might enter the world.”

“Then they should have known that this was my day. There are plenty of other days she could have been born. I am the Prince after all and should not have to share.” Legolas replied rather selfishly.

Thranduil laughed at his boldness but his mother scolded him. “Legolas Thranduilion, I will not have you behaving in such a manner. It is not appropriate, especially for a Prince.” Then Alastegiel turned an unforgiving eye on her husband. “And you should not encourage him by laughing at his behavior. No son of mine will grow up to be an arrogant selfish fool.”

Thranduil looked at his wife with a raised eyebrow. “Is that what you think of me hervess?”

“Sometimes I do not know what to think of you my Elf King. Had I not been so young and naïve when we first met, I may not have fallen for your charms,” Alastegiel said playfully.

“Then I will forever thank Eru that our first meeting happened when it did for I do not think I could live without you,” Thranduil answered sweetly kissing her on the cheek. A fire burned in his eyes as he looked lovingly at his wife.

“Do not forget where you are,” said a voice from the nearby bed. Faelwen had just woken up after a strenuous morning of giving birth to her new daughter. With a raspy voice she laughed at the royal couple. “It seems Legolas will have a sibling before too long.”

Thranduil had not been aware that Faelwen was awake. He brought his thoughts back to the present and smiled at his wife’s royal bodyguard and lifelong friend. “We will let you rest now mellon.” Then he gently touched the newborn on her tiny head. “She is absolutely beautiful.”

Legolas came over once more and looked at the baby. He glared at Rhavaniel. The little elfling cracked her eyes open and saw the young Prince for the first time. The others in the room watched the exchange, smiling.

Legolas looked at her with distaste. “She has no hair,” he remarked. The infants face scrunched up and she began to cry as she looked at Legolas. It seemed that neither one made a very good first impression upon the other.


	2. Legolas' Thorn

Chapter 2 - Legolas’ Thorn

 

Quite a few years had passed now. Legolas was still a youngling at the age of thirty. He had recently been given his first authentic bow and quiver, equipped with arrows of the Wood Elves. Still, it was only for practice. For so long he had waited for this day to arrive. He had always admired the woodland warriors and could not wait for his chance to become as fierce and strong as them.

As he walked proudly through the palace, he passed Rhavaniel who was sitting in the open space of the library. She eyed him as he walked by and saw the new addition to his normal princely attire. She jumped up and with the quiet stealth of the elves, she ran up behind him.

“What is that you have, Legolas?” she asked curiously.

Legolas stopped and turned to face her. He stood tall and proud. “Today I start my training as a warrior.”

Rhavaniel eyed his bow. “But that is only for practice. It is not real like the one my ada uses.”

“It is still a bow and it is mine.” He looked her up and down. Rhavaniel had always managed to work her way into his business. She was a very curious elleth and he despised it. Rhavaniel on the other hand, sensed this about Legolas and always made it a point to irritate him.

“Well, one day I am going to be a warrior too,” she said with a determined voice.

Legolas laughed a little louder than he should. “You cannot become a warrior. You are an elleth. Your future lies here in the palace to one day become a lady of the court.”

“I can too become a warrior Legolas Thranduilion. My naneth is one as is my ada and I will be too,” she huffed.

“Your naneth is not a warrior. She watches out for my naneth in case something bad happens and only then is she allowed to fight. But everyone knows that will never happen. Our home is well protected at the borders by warriors, the kind that I will be in charge of one day when I am made their captain,” Legolas countered.

“You are only fooling yourself. You are a Prince. The King will never let you get so far in our armies. You say I am bound for life in the palace. Well, so are you princeling.” Rhavaniel put emphasis on the last word, making Legolas see red, not just because of what she called him but because he knew there was some truth to what she said. His mother had told him many times that he should know how to fight should the need ever arise, but he was the son of a king and he would have his own protectors to watch over him. He did not want this. He wanted to become the best archer to ever live in Greenwood.

“You’ll see, Legolas. One day I will become the greatest elleth archer in the Great Greenwood and you will eat your words. You will be the one stuck in the palace,” she smiled sticking her tongue out at him and turned to leave.

Legolas merely stood there and shook his head. “I curse the day she was born. She will forever be a thorn in my side.”

* * *

Rhavaniel marched straight to her mother. “I want to train as a warrior,” she blurted out.

Faelwen rolled her eyes. “You saw Legolas with his training gear I suppose.”

“Yes. And that arrogant ellon thinks he is better than me. He says I will never be an archer and that I will only ever wait on royalty.” As she spoke, she plopped down on the couch of their family room.

“Ai, sell nin. Why do you want to become like the warriors? They live a hard life, always out on the borders. There is nothing wrong with life in the palace. As a matter of fact, you are very fortunate to be raised here,” her mother said trying to convince her.

“I will not let Legolas be better than me. He already thinks he is anyway and I must prove him wrong,” Rhavaniel said, anger adorning her young face.

Faelwen smiled and cupped her daughter’s face with her hand. “Who am I to tell you what you can or cannot be? If this is what you want, then one day, when you are old enough, you will be trained as I once was.”

“But you are not a warrior,” Rhavaniel said.

“Now you listen here. I may not go out to the borders and fight with the others but my job is just as important, if not more. I am trained to protect our Queen. I know things no other warrior knows. You may not think I am fierce as our armies, but if the need should arise, no one will harm Queen Alastegiel. I would die first before letting any harm come to her. If you are to become a royal guard, you must learn patience, stealth and quick thinking. No border guard possesses the same qualities as a royal guard. We are a special breed. I think it is only right that my daughter train one day to follow in my footsteps.”

Rhavaniel thought about this a moment. “How did you come to be a royal guard to the Queen?”

Faelwen took her daughter onto her lap and settled into the chair she sat in. “Queen Alastegiel and I have known each other since we were elflings. From the first time we met, a bond of friendship formed between us and we were inseparable. We were both raised to one day be lady maids of the palace. And so time went by and one day as we strolled through the forest, we were besieged by a group of hoodlums. I always carried a dagger with me, just in case such a thing was to happen. I had never been trained with any weapon but I had watched the others as they practiced. I took out my weapon and made short work of these traitors. Alastegiel was amazed at my stealth and courage, especially for someone with no prior training. She and I realized that being lady maids was not what we wanted and began training right away to become warrior guards. We felt we wanted to become something much more than mere servants. We would have been fearless together had Alastegiel not met Thranduil. They fell in love and married. Alastegiel never forgot me though. She remembered how I fought that day in the woods and asked if I would become her royal bodyguard. It was a dream come true for me. I could stay in the palace, close to my friend and still do what I have always loved doing. But the life of a royal guard is much different from that of the border guards. We are a rare breed for we live a quiet life. We are always on guard even if we seem carefree. We must blend in with the others of the court, never showing visible weapons. The training was much different. I worked long and hard to get to where I am now. All warriors of the Woodland realm are important though. We are all working towards the same goal, to keep our home safe.”

Rhavaniel had never felt so proud of her mother. She lifted her head and looked at Faelwen. “Then this is what I want naneth. I want to be just like you, a royal guard.”

Faelwen hugged her young elfling daughter. “And one day you will sell nin. You will be the best of any of us. You just wait and see.”


	3. What's In A Name

Chapter 3 – What’s in a Name

 

Rhavaniel was finally old enough to begin training for the royal guard. This was something she wanted more than anything else. She would not be a lady maid, especially with Legolas being one of the royalty she would have to wait on. There would be no end to his gloating.

Her mother gifted her with the very dagger she used to protect her friend, the Queen. This would be the start of her training. Most of the time, the royal guard carried no visible weapon. They were taught more in the ways of hand to hand combat. Any weapons were to remain well hidden on their person, so as not to draw attention to anyone. It was a clever disguise to anyone wanting to do harm to the royal family. Though they may look vulnerable, they were indeed very well protected.

Rhavaniel got ready extra early, making sure to eat a proper and nourishing breakfast before heading out to the training grounds. As she sat in the kitchen with the cooks, Legolas strolled in.

“You are out early this morning.” he said as he walked past her. They hadn’t seen much of each other in quite a while. Legolas was busy with his own training and other duties.

“As are you.” she answered, not even looking up from the plate of delectable fruit before her. “How goes your lessons?”

“I am at the top of my class, of course.” he smiled. “And you? How goes court life?”

Rhavaniel smiled suspiciously. “Better than you might think Prince Legolas.”

Legolas cocked an eyebrow in her direction. She never called him by his proper name. Maybe she was finally taming her wild ways. “Well, today will be especially trying. We are to escort the royal guard trainees to their grounds.”

Rhavaniel became quite curious. “Why do the warriors do this?”

“It is expected of us. It is part of our preparation. We work with this elite group for the first few months before the instructors commence. We help weed out the good from the not so good. Our evaluation will decide which individuals will move on to the next step.”

Rhavaniel’s heart sunk. Legolas was to be her judge on whether or not she was acceptable for this course. Legolas despised her. What if he purposely sabotaged her to make her fail? Could he actually be so cruel? She felt he definitely had it within him. He and Rhavaniel had always clashed. They were too much alike. They had always tried to outdo the other. Now her future may be in his hands. What a cruel joke the Valar were playing on her, she thought.

She finished eating and stood. “I must be going. I have important business to take care of.”

As she left the kitchen, Legolas watched her every movement. She was acting rather suspicious today. He wondered if she was up to something. After all, their birthdays were just around the corner. His mind wandered as he thought about their early years.

In the beginning, being their mothers were so close, they shared birthdays together. Maybe this was part of the reason Legolas cared nothing for Rhavaniel. He knew it was not her fault but young elflings can be selfish. As they got older, their birthdays were celebrated separately but each was expected to attend the other’s party. This was when Rhavaniel began making life hard on him. They were always in competition with each other; who had the better party, who had more guests and then who won the most party games. Legolas went head to head every chance they had. Sometimes he came out the winner and sometimes she did, the winner always gloating to the loser. This was just how they were. Their mothers spoke to them many times about the courtesy one should show the other but they did not listen. They always felt the draw of competition between them.

* * *

And so, Legolas made his way to the training grounds with the rest of his troop. This was his first time to participate in such a ritual and he was looking forward to it until his eyes fell upon the last elf he thought he would see here. A single elleth stood out amongst the others. Long blonde hair braided in the style of the warriors, she was dressed in her training tunic and leggings. Legolas narrowed his eyes and glared at her, waiting for her to notice him.

Rhavaniel knew this would happen. She ignored his stare as long as possible. She could feel the tension on the field. She took a deep breath and let her sight fall upon Legolas. He looked very bothered by her attendance. Quickly, she averted her eyes from him as they seemed to burn a hole straight through to her very soul. Normally, she would react in such a way as to challenge him in some sort of duel. This was quite a different situation. She had no power now.

The Captain of Legolas’ troop began assigning warriors to their students. When finally he came to Rhavaniel, Legolas stepped forward and spoke up. “I will be in charge of her training, Captain.” The other ellyn were surprised to see Legolas speak out of turn. He may be a Prince but out on the field, he was regarded as an equal.

“I cannot blame him.” whispered one ellon. “She is quite beautiful and there is such fire in her eyes.”

His neighbor whispered back. “Yes, I’m sure she will give him quite a challenge. And he will get his way no doubt. He is the Prince after all.”

The Captain looked at Legolas and then to Rhavaniel. He just caught sight of her rolling her eyes and was disturbed by this unorthodox display of disrespect. “Your name.” he commanded.

“Rhavaniel, my captain.” she responded in her best military voice.

“Your name means ‘wild’. May I ask why you were named such?”

“My mother says I have always had an air of aloofness and stubbornness about me. I like to think that I am independent, my captain.” she said proudly.

“When you are home, you may behave as such, but when you are on my field and under my command, you are a student. I suggest you reevaluate yourself and leave this ‘stubbornness’ back in the palace. Understand?”

Rhavaniel felt as if the air was knocked from her as she submitted herself. “Yes, my captain.”

Then, the Captain turned to Legolas. “Are you willing to take responsibility for this student?”

Legolas dared to let his eyes wander to Rhavaniel who still stood at attention, staring straight ahead. A slight smile made the corner of his mouth curl. “Yes, my captain.” he answered.

“Very well. Rhavaniel, you will be under the command of Legolas.” the Captain said and then turned to the Prince. “Though I’m afraid he may not know what he is getting himself into.” The Captain continued on down the line.

Legolas went and stood next to his new trainee. While the Captain was busy he nudged her with his elbow. “Finally, a chance to tell you what to do and how to behave, and you have no say in the matter. Are you sure you are willing to go through with this?”

“Nothing, not even you my prince, will change my mind. I have waited many years for this opportunity.” she growled. Could this day get any worse, she thought?

* * *

She spoke too soon. This was by far not only the worst day but also the worst week of her life. Legolas was very tough on her. He gave her no room for error. He trained her hard though she could hardly call it such. Most of the time, they would assume their position and he would yell, ‘Ready?’ Before she had a chance to think, Legolas attacked in their hand to hand combat training.

Finally, tired of being bruised and beaten, she spoke up. “It would help if you would first teach me the moves before you commence to battling with me.”

“If you want to learn to be one of the royal guard, you must not anticipate what will happen. Your attacker will give you no such warning. Come now. Let us try this once more.” he said holding his hand out to her. With his last move, he managed to flip her to the ground where she remained, trying to catch her breath.

Rhavaniel reached up to take his hand. As he pulled to help her stand, she used her leg to knock his feet out from under him. Legolas fell to the ground. Some of the others close by laughed under their breaths. It seemed they were being watched by quite a few pairs of curious eyes. The Captain noticed too, and came over to them.

“Legolas, may I have a word with you?” he said.

“Yes, my captain.” the Prince responded and got up, dusting himself off.

The Captain led them away from the earshot of the others. “You have been quite tough on the elleth, but you are not teaching her anything. This training is not only for her sake. You are being evaluated also. Only one who knows how to teach properly will advance in the ranks. Whatever is going on between the two of you needs to be resolved or I will give you another student. Teach her first Legolas. She cannot learn if she is not shown the proper moves first. Remember, young Prince, she may one day become the royal guardsman of you or your future princess, should you find someone willing to put up with you. Understand?”

This was something Legolas hadn’t thought of before. “Yes, my captain.” he answered. “I will try to become a better mentor.”

“I am not asking you to go easy on her. Just demonstrate first.” the Captain finished and he let Legolas get back to his student.

Rhavaniel smiled to herself. It seemed Legolas was still in need of training himself.

And so, Legolas changed tactics and began properly showing Rhavaniel how to fight. After a while, she finally bested him as she was able to incapacitate him, bringing him to the ground and pinning him there. She then reached for her belt and whipped out a small practice dagger, which she held to his throat. She smiled mockingly down at her victim. “Do you surrender?”

Legolas returned her stare as their eyes locked on each other. He was used to sensing her defeat but never before felt her confidence as she had won the battle fair and square. There was a fire in her eyes that he had not seen before and it sparked something within him. Maybe it was a reflection of his own desire to become the best. Deep down he knew she was meant for this kind of work. Her mother had been and it was only natural that Rhavaniel would too.

“I surrender.” he whispered to her. Rhavaniel heard something in his voice that sparked her interest. For the first time, they saw each other as equals.

Off to the side, the ellon who spoke earlier commented again. “It seems our Prince has met his match. She has the true spirit of a warrior in her.”

The second ellon answered. “What I wouldn’t give to be pinned beneath this untamed beauty.”


	4. Game Over

Chapter 4 - Game Over

 

In the weeks that followed, Rhavaniel and Legolas worked hard together. He taught her all he knew of hand-to-hand combat and eventually worked in small weapons such as daggers and knives. She was a quick learner and began to understand Legolas better. They came to a silent understanding that this was business. Their differences were set aside and for the first time, they were as equals.

The day of their final test arrived a few months later. Student and teacher were to enter onto the field for one more battle. They were to use every technique they were taught. The outcome of the battle would depend on how well they executed their skills. If the teacher felt they were properly trained, they would recommend advancement.

Rhavaniel felt very secure that Legolas would treat her fairly. She would hold nothing back and use every skill. She felt he had become the best mentor she could have asked for, though she would never admit this to him.

As they sat on the bench awaiting their turn, Legolas spoke. “Give me everything you’ve got today. This will determine your advancement. You have what it takes to become a royal guard.”

Rhavaniel was taken aback by his kind words. “Thank you Legolas. Thank you for believing in me. You will not be disappointed,” she said sincerely.

Then an evil smile spread across Legolas’ face. “Though you will never outdo me,” he laughed at her expense.

Rhavaniel suddenly felt very foolish to believe he had a tender side. The wild determination she had kept at bay began to boil to the surface. Today of all days, she would not be outdone by him.

Finally, they were called out onto the battlefield, the last of the group to compete. As they walked, she noticed how arrogantly he strolled beside her. A fire built within her. “May the best elf win.” she said in a low tone.

“You may congratulate me when it is over,” he answered, antagonizing her even more.

They stood in the middle of the field and assumed their positions. Rhavaniel checked her practice weapons once more, making sure they were properly secured. Finally, a whistle blew and the fight began. Legolas made the first move with catlike reflexes. As he was about to approach her, he jumped up and flipped his body over hers, kicking her to the ground as he did. Rhavaniel quickly got up and spun around. “Never keep your sight from your enemy,” she told herself. Legolas repeated the same move only this time, as he leapt over her, she grabbed his booted ankle, stopping him in mid-flight and bringing him crashing to the ground. As she lunged at him, he rolled to the side. She landed face first in the dirt. “Do not remain on the ground too long.” she said again, reciting the rules. “And always keep an ear tuned in.” She heard Legolas approaching her, spun onto her back and flipped an unassuming prince over her body. Unfortunately, Legolas landed on his feet. Quickly, she got back up and faced her foe.

The battle went on for some time now and Rhavaniel countered every one of Legolas’ challenges. He was no longer toying with her but fighting the good fight. She could sense his determination and it fueled her. It was exciting to finally battle Legolas and hold back nothing.

Legolas could also sense her warrior soul. She was a true match to his cunning and strength. It made the fight exciting for him and he was enjoying every minute of it. She was like a wild untamed animal and it made his own spirit for battle come forth. This was a side of Rhavaniel he had never seen before, not even in training. There was something very alluring about her and it raised his temperature. He felt her savageness and it brought about a new level of curiosity.

Finally, Rhavaniel saw his weakness and as he was about to seize her and claim his win, she turned the tables with a move that no one saw coming. It was the same move she had used on him in training. Flipping him to the ground, she jumped on him, thighs clamped tightly to his hips. Her hand reached for her blunt dagger. Legolas tried one last move in order to stop her but she was quicker. She grabbed his hands, pinning them to the ground above his head. They lay on the ground, their faces mere inches away. They felt each other’s breath, hot and heaving. Their eyes met, dark from the excitement of battle within them, but there was something more. Desire. They became oblivious to their surroundings as they felt an unnamed fire burn between them.

Somewhere in the distance, a whistle sounded, ending the fight, but neither one moved. Rhavaniel was rather enjoying the moment and stayed her position.

Legolas felt something stir deep within his loins. What was this feeling deep within his core? No, he thought. Not for Rhavaniel, his rival. In order to put a stop to these feelings, he forced anger to the surface. He was angry that she had beat him, but even more so he was angry that he had felt the stirrings of desire for the one person who had made his life thus far miserable.

Rhavaniel smiled. “Do you surrender?” she panted, still out of breath. Then she sensed his mood change from desire to anger and it confused her.

His brow furrowed and his eyes turned to slits. “Get off of me.” he whispered through clenched teeth.

As she got up, he pushed her but she did not falter. It seemed the Prince did not like being bested in battle, especially by an elleth. They stood once again and faced each other, this time as foes. She raised an eyebrow as the corner of her mouth upturned in a slight smile. She had won fairly and it upset him. “Game over.” she jested.

Legolas did not back down but came up to her bringing his face to hers. “This is not the time to gloat. I must still decide your recommendation.” Legolas heard snickering coming from some of his comrades. They were obviously surprised to see the Prince beat in battle by no other than an elleth. He had a reputation to uphold and this did not look good for him. Would he be teased, gaining the disrespect of his people? He took this into consideration.

Rhavaniel was instantly sorry for her comments. She was not sorry, however, for her just victory over the Prince. “Legolas, I…” she started, but he held up his hand to silence her. She was sure he would not recommend her now. She had made him look weak in front of his own people, the very elves he may one day rule over. Maybe this was his plan all along. Maybe he let her win just so he could ruin any chance she had of fulfilling her dream. She silently awaited his decision.

“Legolas.” called the Captain. “What is your recommendation? Does Rhavaniel deserve the chance to train with the guard?”

You could have heard a pin drop that day. No one moved or made a sound as they awaited the Prince’s decision.

Legolas watched Rhavaniel’s expression as she waited to hear his words of yea or nay. He held her future in his hands. Her fate depended on one word to be uttered from his lips. He was upset and knew how easy it would be to ruin her life. Maybe then she would leave him alone, disappear from his life completely. As he thought about this, he realized that life would not be the same without her around. He could not deny the feelings of desire he felt towards her as she straddled him on the ground, nor the way they battled together as if consumed by some lustful dance. He would lose more respect from his people if he let his anger make his decision. And so, he answered honestly.

“My Captain, I, Legolas Thranduilion hereby recommend Rhavaniel to train for our most noble position as guardsman.” he said.

Cheers and clapping immediately followed his announcement. Rhavaniel and Legolas stood there a moment, regarding each other. Finally, she put her hand over her heart and bowed low. “Thank you Prince Legolas. I hope to not disappoint you,” she said in her most submissive voice. It was an honest and fair response.

Legolas bowed his head in answer to her courtesy then turned to leave the field. Rhavaniel’s fellow students came up to her, surrounding her, laughing and smiling. She smiled along with them but her eyes searched past them looking for Legolas. He was already gone and she wondered how long it would be before he would speak to her again. That did not matter now. There was celebrating to do with all of those students who passed their training. A feast and a dance would commence within the next couple of days and secretly, Rhavaniel hoped to see Legolas then.


	5. The Dance

Chapter 5 - The Dance

 

As expected, the feast was to be one of grand proportions and style. Lamps were lit, garland was strung and only the best musicians were at the ready. The newly appointed royal guard trainees were dressed in their battle clothes. They lined up in front of King Thranduil’s throne and the ceremony began. Each one was given a shiny new dagger. Each dagger was inscribed with a blessing for the individual elf. As Thranduil handed Rhavaniel her dagger, he smiled and kissed her cheek. “May the blessings of the Valar be with you always. You are very special to me and my family.” he whispered only for her to hear. “It seems like only yesterday you were a babe in your mother’s arms. You have made us all proud.”

Rhavaniel curtsied and accepted the weapon. She examined its perfection, a thing she one day hoped to accomplish. On the hilt was a single rune. Hers read ‘Patience’. It was a reminder that it was the one thing she needed to work on most. Without it, she could never accomplish her dream.

The new recruits sat at their table, enjoying song, food and stories with each other. Throughout the meal, several guests approached them, congratulating them on their accomplishment. Rhavaniel’s heart sunk as she saw Legolas approach. She wasn’t sure of his mood. He was probably still angry with her but he hid it well. His smile seemed genuine. He regarded each elf in turn with congratulations and a few words. Then he came to Rhavaniel. He simply bowed his head. “Well done Rhavaniel.” he said and turned to let them get back to their meal.

“Oh, by the way.” he said looking back to the elleth. “I have requested that you be trained by none other than Suiauthon (Soo-ee-ow-thon). I think he is the best choice to further your training. Enjoy your meal.” he said sarcastically and left.

The other ellyn looked at Rhavaniel. “I knew Legolas would make you suffer somehow.” one said.

“So did I.” Rhavaniel growled as she took a sip of wine.

Suiauthon was the toughest, cruelest, and most hardened of the Captains of Greenwood. No one wanted to be under his command. Usually the student who needed the most improvement was assigned to him. Not many completed their training that had him as a mentor. Rhavaniel felt she was not the worst of the bunch, but knew this was Legolas’ doing, punishment for beating him on the field.

“It matters not. I will take whatever he has to throw at me… stubborn, arrogant prince that he is.” This last part she muttered to herself.

Then her friend and fellow trainee, Antien (Ahn-tee-ehn) put a gentle arm around her shoulder. “What the Prince forgets is that it may be you who has to save his hide someday.” Then he altered his voice into a high pitch and imitated Rhavaniel, acting out a scene that might happen. “Oh, so sorry Prince Legolas. I did not see that Orc hiding behind that tree. Maybe if you had been nicer to me, I might have saved your royal ass.” He then batted his eyelashes and everyone at the table laughed.

Rhavaniel merely smiled. “Now Antien, you know I would not let such a thing happen. Besides, then I would have to haul him over my shoulder all the way back to the palace.”

As the others laughed at the Princes expense, Rhavaniel peeked over her shoulder to where Legolas sat with the King and Queen. He was watching her, expecting this from her and raised his wine glass, wearing a smirk upon his fair face. He thought he had one up on her, but Rhavaniel would eventually retaliate. Sooner or later, she would win the next round.

* * *

Later, when the sun had set and the moonlight filled the glade, the elves began to gather for the dance. The trainees were given enough time between the feast and the dance to change into clothing more appropriate for the night. There were no ranks of warriors or students. Everyone was equal for the night’s festivities. Rhavaniel sat in her room and stared into the mirror. She hated these dresses. Not that they were uncomfortable, but that it just was not her. It reminded her of the ladies in waiting around the palace. This was almost her future, one she would surely come to despise had her mother not intervened. Rhavaniel’s father did not want her to follow the path of a guardsman. Gondien (Gon-dee-ehn) wanted her to be prim and proper, a good little elleth ready to answer the call of the court. He had hoped that she would one day marry into the royal family. Well, there was only one person she could marry to make her father’s dreams come true and she was more likely to marry an Orc before Legolas would see her as such. Still, her father abided her wishes and sat back quietly observing her accomplishments as of late.

As she looked in the mirror, Rhavaniel sighed and tried once more to make her wavy hair behave. Just then, Faelwen entered her room.

“Shall I help you sell nin?” she said smiling at her daughter in the mirror.

“I can’t seem to do anything but braid it lately.”

Faelwen picked up a brush and began working on her unruly hair. “Tonight you will look nothing like a warrior. You will be the most beautiful elleth anyone has ever seen, even the Prince.”

Rhavaniel glared at her mother. “Can we not mention him? I have had my share of Legolas for a while.”

Faelwen laughed. “I could say the same thing about your father when we first met.”

“Surely you are not suggesting that there could be anything between Legolas and me. He has been nothing but a pain in my…”

“Rhavaniel! Watch your tongue hennen. You see, being around warriors and training will cause you to lose some of your refinement. You must remember where you will be stationed one day. If you are to guard the palace or the royal family, you must still remember proper etiquette for a lady in the palace. Do not forget, you are a hidden warrior. No one must know of your deadly stealth.”

“I understand Naneth. It’s just… Legolas can be unreasonable sometimes. I know I shouldn’t let him get to me but he does.”

“So did your father.” Faelwen laughed.

Rhavaniel ignored her mother and finished getting ready. Her mother finished up with her hair by tucking a blue flower behind her ear. “There. No one will recognize you. You look beautiful.”

Rhavaniel got up and went to the full length mirror. She wore a long light blue silk gown with sleeves that hung low. Silver embroidery lined the neck and the upper sleeves, representing her heritage. As she looked at herself, Faelwen came up and stood behind her smiling from ear to ear.

“You have made me so proud. I know in my heart you will make a very strong warrior. It is in your blood. It is in your heart and in your soul. Never let anyone tell you you cannot do something. You can accomplish anything you put your mind to.” she said to her daughter and then hugged her.

“I love you.” Rhavaniel said as she embraced Faelwen.

Faelwen wiped a tear from her daughter’s cheek. “Now, let us go. I am sure there are many ellyn who will want a chance to dance with you tonight.”

* * *

Rhavaniel entered the glade and all eyes were upon her. One of her fellow guardsmen elbowed Antien. “Who is this beautiful elleth? I do not believe I have seen her before.”

Antien rolled his eyes and sighed. “Fool, it is Rhavaniel.”

“But it cannot be. She is much too wondrous a creature to be her.” said the first.

They watched as she came towards them. “Why do you stare? Is there something wrong with this dress? I hate wearing these confining garments.” she complained.

“Rhavaniel, I did not recognize you. You look so… different.”

“If that is a compliment then I thank you.” she answered looking around the glade.

Antien went to her side. “You are very lovely this evening. You must excuse us, but we have only ever seen you in your battle gear. It is nice to see this softer side of you.”

“You are too kind Antien. This must be why we have been friends for so long.” she laughed. Her eyes went back to scanning the crowd.

“He has not shown up yet.” Antien said.

“Who?”

“The Prince of course. This is who you search for is it not?”

Rhavaniel did not know it was so obvious. “No not at all. I was just looking to see who all has shown for the evenings events.”

Antien laughed. “Say what you will, but you do not fool me. I saw it on the battlefield. You carry a flame for him.”

Rhavaniel regarded Antien with slanted eyes. “The only thing I carry for Legolas is a feeling of animosity. He is the most arrogant, uncaring, egotistical…”

“Yes, yes. But you cannot deny that something transpired between the two of you as you fought. It was poetry in motion to see you fight each other. You were so in tune with one another. I have never witnessed anything like it before. Together, you could be as deadly as the sons of Elrond.”

She thought about this as Antien spoke. She could not deny that something had happened. It was quick and Legolas turned on her immediately, which infuriated her. Still, she had felt his emotions and they were quite strong. “Nothing of the sort happened. He was a good fighting partner is all. And why shouldn’t he be? He is the son of a King. It is to be expected of him.”

Antien could see he would get nothing out of her. “Fine then, go on believing what you will but…”

As he spoke, his words seemed to trail off as she laid her eyes upon the Prince entering the glade. He wore a long silver robe tied at the waist with an intricate belt made of mithril. Silver leggings and boots to match could be seen through the slit in the front of the robe. On his head he wore a mithril circlet, curved in two teardrop shapes that came together in the middle and housed a brilliant emerald upon his forehead. Legolas looked every bit the Prince in his regal attire.

She noticed that he too was glancing around the glade. Could it be that he was looking for her? Why would she even think that? What did she care who the Prince was looking for?

Rhavaniel turned away from him and made her way to a table which held the wine. She picked up a glass and sipped the sweet nectar. It was the finest wine she had ever tasted. King Thranduil had certainly outdone himself tonight. As she stood there, the musicians started playing their soft music. She closed her eyes and let the music fill her mind. It soothed her and soon she forgot about her troubles. Suddenly, she sensed a presence behind her.

“My lady, would you care to have this dance with me? I believe they are looking for a couple to break the ice so others might join in. I would be most honored if…” Legolas said to the blonde beauty. But as she turned to face him, his words failed him for he was looking at none other than Rhavaniel.

“Legolas.” she whispered, not knowing what else to say.

His jaw dropped to the floor as he looked stunned to see who he was just trying to woo. “Rhavaniel, I thought you were… I thought…” he stuttered.

She glanced around them and noticed that all eyes were upon them. “Everyone is waiting to see their Prince dance. I think we have no choice but to follow through with this. I’m willing to call a truce if you are.”

Legolas looked around and saw the hopeful faces watching their Prince address the beautiful elleth. She was right of course. To walk away now would not look good. “Very well. One dance cannot hurt.”

“Depends on the dance.” she replied and noticed how her response made him crack a small smile.

Legolas held his arm out for her and she accepted his offer. He led her out onto the dance area. Every elf in attendance watched them as they took their dancing positions. Their fingers entwined with one hand. Rhavaniel placed her free hand on his shoulder while Legolas laid a light hand at her waist. Soon they were stepping in pace to the music. As they danced, others joined in and soon the dance area was full.

The couple moved in silence, avoiding each other’s eyesight. The tension between them could be cut with a knife. They were never as uncomfortable as they were in this moment. It was Rhavaniel who decided to break the ice.

“I feel I must apologize for gloating on the field. You are our Prince and it was disrespectful of me. I did not mean to belittle you.” she said honestly.

Legolas smiled to himself. He knew it took a lot of courage for her to say this, so he would not tease. “I accept your apology and may I say you fought quite well.”

“Thank you.” she answered. She was glad they were being civil towards each other but she knew it was only because they were the center of attention. Had the circumstances been different, none of this would have happened.

Antien watched as Rhavaniel and Legolas danced. He had to laugh. Their movements were very stiff. It was almost too painful to watch. Yet, he knew that deep down; they both had feelings towards one another. He was very susceptible to such things. It was a gift he supposed. These two were destined for each other, or at least he thought they were. When he felt like they had been tortured enough, he strolled up to the dancing couple.

“Prince Legolas, might I have a dance with this beautiful elleth?” he asked.

Legolas immediately released Rhavaniel. “Yes of course. Please do.” he said a little too eagerly, relieved for the diversion. Antien took over the dance.

Rhavaniel squint her eyes at the Prince. Did he have to make it so obvious, the pain he was in from dancing with her? This just made her loathe him even more. Still, she had taken the high road and apologized. Now to plan her revenge for assigning her to Suiauthon.

“You know, if we had not been friends for so long, I think I would ask to court you this night.” Antien said bringing Rhavaniel’s attention back to them.

“Antien, surely you jest. You know we are more like brother and sister than bond mates.” she said turning pink in the cheeks.

“I know, but an ellon can dream can’t he? Truly you look absolutely stunning tonight.” he said and twirled her around the dance floor. Rhavaniel laughed and began to relax as Antien lead her on with his dance. When she wasn’t paying attention, he casually glanced at Legolas. The Prince stood off to the side, watching every move they made. Antien smiled to himself and spun her around again, causing her to giggle aloud. It seemed his little plan was working. Legolas seemed the slightest bit jealous. Maybe he thought he should have been the one to dance this way with Rhavaniel. Antien heard the song coming to an end and dipped her low, looking into her eyes. “Yes, I guess you are correct. There will never be anything more than friendship between us.”

“And will that be enough?” she asked playfully.

“It is more than I could ask for.” he replied and laid a gentle kiss upon her forehead. Then he led her from the dance floor in search of some refreshments.


	6. Begetting Day Invitation

Chapter 6 - Begetting Day Invitation

 

The celebrations were over and now it was time to get to work. The trainees walked together to their grounds. Rhavaniel was once again comfortable in her tunic and leggings, hair braided at the sides. They approached the field and went to their assigned instructors. Suiauthon stood tall and proud as he looked out at the approaching students. His shoulders were broad and his face was like stone. He was built different from the Wood Elves, being he was only half sylvan from his mother’s side. She had married a Lorien elf, a Galadhrim no less and took on their characteristics. He was raised in Caras Galadhon but came to live in Greenwood when his father was killed while on duty. His mother insisted there was nothing left for her in Lorien and they came back to the Woodland Realm. Suiauthon began his training with the Galadhrim before this tragedy struck and many of their skills stayed with him. Perhaps this was the reason he seemed so detached from the others.

“Rhavaniel is it?” he said as she approached. “Wild. Well, let us hope you were wrongfully named. You will give me no resistance. You will do only as you are told. I will explain things only once. You should be a quick learner or you will fail. Is this understood?”

“Yes my captain.” she answered standing at attention.

“You should know you came highly recommended by Prince Legolas. I do not normally take references but I could not go against the royal family. I hope the Prince was right about you.” the Captain said.

Rhavaniel wasn‘t sure how to take this bit of information. Was it a good recommendation or a bad one? Whatever, she would take her punishment. “I will prove beyond a doubt that I was made for this position, my captain.” she responded.

“Good. Let us begin.”

* * *

Rhavaniel’s training was hard and rigorous. There was no room for error. When she failed, Suiauthon found ways to punish her. Mainly, she was made to run or do more pushups than she thought possible. On occasion, as Legolas happened to be walking by on his way to the archery fields, he caught her in these punishments. He would merely smile at her, making her blood boil. To avoid this, she made sure to listen carefully and watch every example her Captain gave her.

After a six week period, the students were allowed a reprieve. They needed some time to recuperate from the many injuries which was common in training. A special camp was set up for all warriors in training. It was meant to be a time for the different ranks of warriors to get to know each other. After all, they were all working towards a common goal, to protect Greenwood and keep its people safe.

Rhavaniel was sitting in a hot spring, enjoying its healing powers alone with her friend Antien, when she spotted Legolas walking along with an elleth. They made their way to an available spring on the other side, well enough away from her. She squint her eyes looking closely at the elleth. Valisilwen (Vahl-ihs-ill-wehn) was her name. She was training to become a border guard as was Legolas. She was quite beautiful; not at all what Rhavaniel would consider border guard material. She looked too soft. Rhavaniel noticed her wavy hair and how it was similar to her own hair.

“So that is why he approached me at the dance.” she muttered under her breath. Antien followed her glare and saw the elleth sitting with Legolas.

“He thought I was Valisilwen.” she commented.

“Of course not. You look nothing alike. Besides she was not at the dance. She was tending to some other business that night. Surely Prince Legolas knew this.” Antien answered.

“It does not mean he did not think I was her. Maybe he thought she came after all.” Rhavaniel turned so as not to face the couple. “It matters not. I care nothing about who he is seen with. But I will say this. It does not look good for Valisilwen to be seen in the private company of the Prince, especially during our training years. Some may mistake her for trying to advance her position using the Prince to do so.” A slight smile escaped her tight lips. She was glad it was this other elleth and not her. She did not need the unwanted attention. Being trained by Suiauthon was enough added pressure.

Antien slid closer to Rhavaniel so that their shoulders were touching. “Come now. Do you not feel the slightest bit jealous? Remember, you are an elf and you cannot lie.”

He was right of course. She could not lie but she could avoid the question all together and let him think what he may. “I’m done here. The water has become too hot. I think I will go for a swim in the lake.” she said and jumped out of the spring. She grabbed her towel and began tamping the sweat from her brow. As she did, she dared to glance over at Legolas to find him looking at her. She wore only her swimming clothes leaving her arms and legs bare. None had seen so much skin on her before. She felt his eyes scanning her from head to toe and decided to put on a show for him, especially while he sat with his lady friend.

She took the towel, slowly and deliberately drying her moist skin, paying extra attention to some parts more than others. Another stolen glance proved that she had his attention and the expression on his face was priceless. His eyes were wider than usual and his lips were slightly parted. As she wiped her face once more, she secretly glanced over to see Valisilwen following his gaze. Then she made a face resembling dissatisfaction and slid away from Legolas, now sitting on the opposite side of the spring. Rhavaniel laughed to herself. Sometimes being an elleth came in handy. It did not take much to draw the attention of an ellon, especially when bare skin was exposed. She finished up her show and headed for the lake.

* * *

Later that evening, she was enjoying a simple meal with her friends. A tent was set up for a dining hall. There were tables lined up in two rows. Some ate inside but most would rather be outside in the open air. Rhavaniel was feeling rather tired and decided to go inside. The others journeyed out after they finished their meal but she stayed behind. It was nice to have a moment alone. It did not last long.

“Hello Rhavaniel.” said a smooth voice. Any other elleth in the Greenwood would have swooned at its melodic charm, but she rolled her eyes and dreaded what else he had to say.

“What do you want Thranduilion.” she answered unemotionally.

He sat down on the bench next to her. “That was quite a show you put on today.”

“Whatever are you talking about?” she said trying to be clueless.

“No one dries off just to jump back into the water. I suppose you did that for Valisilwen’s sake. It worked. Now she despises me.” he said.

“I was not drying off. The spring became unbearably hot and I was merely wiping away the sweat.” she said defensively. On the inside, she was enjoying the fact that Valisilwen abandoned her suitor.

“Well whatever happened, she will have nothing to do with me and is probably telling all of her friends to stay clear of me as we speak.”

“Are you saying it is my fault that while you were entertaining one, you were ogling another? I find that a poor excuse for why an elleth is not interested in the most sought after Prince in the elven realm.” she countered.

“Well, since you have spoiled my plans, I think that it is only right that you show your remorse by making it up to me.” he said with a crooked smile.

“Make what up? Legolas, I don’t know what game you’re playing but…”

“I mean, now that you have chased Valisilwen away, I have no one else to accompany me to the dance next week.” he interrupted.

“Legolas Thranduilion, have you lost your mind?” she said, thinking there was some ulterior motive behind this plan of his.

“No, I just do not want to show up alone at my own celebration. You cannot possibly have forgotten what next week is.” he said waiting for her answer.

Of course she didn’t forget. Next week was their begetting day. So now she knows that Legolas is having a dance and Valisilwen was to be his partner. “I will not play sloppy seconds to your warrior lady. Besides, maybe I have my own celebration to go to.” She didn’t though. This year, with all the training, she decided to just get together with some of her close friends and share in a glass of wine. Then again, going to a dance, especially one being held by the royal family, sounded like a grand time. Going to this dance with Legolas… well that was another thing.

Rhavaniel let down her guard and looked at Legolas with sincerity. “Come now Legolas. Why would you want to have me as your partner? You know we do not get along. As a matter of fact, we have never gotten along. If you are doing this just to prove some point, then please do not waste my time. I know you have always hated the fact that our birthdays are on the same day. I remember how you hated sharing the day when we were young and then having to attend each other’s parties was pretty excruciating too. Save me whatever tricks or embarrassment you have planned and let’s forget about this.”

Legolas decided it was best to let his guard down too. “No tricks, I swear. Actually, to tell you the truth, I was asking Valisilwen about you. I wanted to find out if you had anything planned for your birthday before I invited you to mine. Listen, I am trying to make amends with you for recommending you to Suiauthon. I regret my hasty revenge for your winning the last challenge. Then you apologized and I felt like a fool. So now I ask you honestly and from my heart, Rhavaniel, will you accompany me to my birthday dance?”

This could be her payback for all the rough times he put her through. He was being open and honest right now. It would be so easy to turn him down and let him go alone to the dance. However, Rhavaniel was not that type of person. Something inside her made her set aside her differences with Legolas. “Alright, I will go to the dance with you. But I swear if you are up to something…”

Legolas put his hand over his heart. “I swear that I have no other course of action to take upon you. Just two rivals who need a break from all this competition. So, what say you Rhavaniel? Will you do me the honor?”

She glared at him for a minute, searching for any sign that this was a trick, but she found none. “Alright Thranduilion, I will go with you.”

“Good. Then it is settled.” he smiled. He left the tent, leaving Rhavaniel feeling a little better about Legolas and his intentions. Maybe he was finally changing into someone who she could learn to like.


	7. Bait and Switch

Chapter 7 - Bait and Switch

 

A week had passed. Rhavaniel managed to avoid Legolas for the remainder of the camp. Training was about to start back up. The only thing left was the birthday dance. Many times that week, she came very close to calling the whole thing off. The more she thought about Legolas’ proposal that she accompany him, the more she doubted his honesty. Why all of a sudden was he being so nice? Then again, she would not be the one to run away from the challenge, if there was one. He would never let her live it down. So she decided to go along and be his dance partner, if just this once.

Rhavaniel was dressed in a beautiful green gown. She stood at the doors that led into the royal ball room of the palace. ‘Here we go’ she thought to herself. She took a deep breath and approached the door. Two very tall golden guardsmen opened the doors and she strolled in. All eyes were immediately on her. She scanned the crowd. Where was Legolas? Shouldn’t he be there to take her arm and lead her in? She stood there a moment when she finally saw a familiar face.

“Antien, what are you doing here?” she whispered as he held his arm out to her. She took it gracefully and he led her down the steps and into the hall.

“I was given a… special… invitation to the event.” he said as if he was trying to hide a secret. “I wasn’t going to go until I found out that you were going too. So, the Prince has finally come around has he?” Antien teased.

“I am not quite sure what Legolas is up to just yet. I’m not ready to let my guard down.” she said looking around the room. “Where is he anyways? It should be him, not you taking my arm. No offense Antien.”

“None taken.” he answered. “Well, he was here a moment earlier. Maybe he was needed somewhere else.” Antien was nervous for her.

“Thank you Antien. I will take over from here.” said a familiar voice from behind them. Legolas stepped in beside Rhavaniel as Antien released her arm. Her friend smiled and let the new couple go on their way.

Rhavaniel took a sidelong glance at Legolas. He wore his royal robes, dark green and silver with shirt, leggings, belt and boots to match. His circlet completed the look. The light green color of her gown complemented his attire very nicely.

“You look wonderful tonight, mellon nin.” he said with a smile. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it lightly. He had never before done anything like this and Rhavaniel’s heart skipped a beat, but only once she thought. She still had reservations about him.

“As do you Prince Legolas.” she answered.

With that out of the way, they finally relaxed a bit. “Happy begetting day Rhavaniel.” Legolas said sincerely.

“Happy begetting day Legolas.” she smiled.

They went on for a while, arm in arm, meeting with different friends and couples. They danced. They ate and drank together. They were actually enjoying each other’s company. Rhavaniel began to relax as Legolas proved to be a gracious host and partner for the night. It was all rather civil. After a while, they decided to step outside to the balcony for some fresh air and to give their ears a break from the music. Each with a glass of wine in their hands, they exited into the night air.

“Thank you Legolas, for inviting me here tonight. I must admit, out of all the parties we were forced to be a part of, this one is by far the best.” she said, feeling the effects of the wine.

“I agree wholeheartedly.” Legolas said. They stood silent a moment looking out over the forest.

“Rhavaniel, I feel I need to apologize.” he began.

“About what?”

“I should never have acted out and recommended you to Suiauthon. He is reserved for those in need of the most training. It should not have been you. You were not the worst in your class. Actually, you were at the top of the list. I let my anger get in the way. If you want, I will request you be put with someone more deserving of…”

“No, Legolas. Having Suiauthon as a mentor was the best thing you could have done. He has trained me hard and taught me things that only he knows. He has instilled in me some of his own teachings of the Galadhrim. It has made me a better warrior. You have done me a favor, mellon.” she quickly answered.

“Truly? You are not just saying this to make me feel better?”

Rhavaniel laughed. “I thought you knew me Thranduilion. Since when would I go out of my way to make you feel better?”

They shared a muffled laugh. Silence fell upon them once more and they sipped more wine from their glasses. “You were also the best instructor I had.” she whispered.

“Me? How?” he asked, now facing her as they leaned against the railing.

“You taught me much. You made me a better fighter. You paved the way for my training and for that I am also thankful.” she replied.

“I must admit, to fight with you on the field that day was exciting to say the least. It was the first time I fought without reserve. I knew you could handle my blows and I did not worry about injuring you. I knew you had it in you. I saw the fire in your eyes that day. You have the soul of a warrior.” Legolas said honestly as he remembered the feelings she brought out of him while they battled.

“It was quite exciting wasn’t it? It’s a shame really, that we will be stationed in different sections. You will be at the borders and I will be in the palace. I would have liked to have fought side by side with you one day. You are a fierce fighter.” she said remembering the feel of his warm breath as she pinned him to the ground.

“Perhaps we can hold another challenge. Just you and me; hold nothing back.” His voice had changed to something a little more seductive.

Rhavaniel felt and heard it too. “I would very much like that, Legolas.” she answered, now examining the features of his face. Since when had he looked so mature? His chin was more pronounced. His eyes had more determination than ever before. And his lips, his parted hungry lips. Her heart began to race as she felt herself being drawn towards him. That’s when she noticed his hand on the small of her back.

Legolas had not seen her in this light before. Rhavaniel was always on the defensive. Now she looked soft and alluring in the moonlight, dressed like she was in her green gown, his favorite color. Her dark blue eyes scanned his and he felt a heat rise within his core. He had never known her to look so feminine, so lovely and beautiful. He especially had not noticed how full her lips were and wondered what they would feel like on his own. His hand seemed to move by itself as it came to rest on her slender waist. He could feel the heat of her body emanate from her and pulled her to him. His curiosity got the best of him. Just one taste of her lips…

They were mere inches away from each other when suddenly they were interrupted by someone, another ellon.

“Ah, Legolas mellon. I was wondering where you had gotten off to. And just who is this lovely creature you seem to be hiding away from the rest of us?” It was Arandorion (Are-ahn-dore-ee-on), a fellow warrior and good friend of Legolas. He was a very pushy ellon, always needing to have things his way, which is why Rhavaniel thought him and Legolas got along so well. She never thought much of him though. She would be too ‘wild’ for his personality. He was among the nobility of the palace as his father was chief advisor to King Thranduil. Why he was interested in border patrol was a mystery to her. He did not seem like the type to want to get his hands dirty. She figured he was only doing it because of Legolas.

Legolas’ face fell as Arandorion interrupted their first possible kiss, if that was what was about to happen. The Prince’s uncomfortable shifting was not wasted on Rhavaniel. Something was taking place here. She had a feeling the truth was about to rear its ugly head.

Arandorion seemed to push Legolas aside as he stood before Rhavaniel and reached for her hand. “Ah Rhavaniel, you look quite elegant this evening. I can see why the Prince has chosen to hide you away.”

“We were not hiding, Arandorion. We merely stepped out for some fresh air.” she countered as her mood switched and she was once again on the defensive.

The pushy ellon glanced to Legolas. “Fresh air. Yes, I can see that. Well, I have heard so much about the elleth who bested our fair Prince and I just had to see for myself that it was really you. Now that I have, I must admit, I am quite smitten to be in your presence.” He then turned to Legolas. “It seems the Prince went back on his word.”

Rhavaniel’s eyes turned to slits. “And just what did he promise.” she said, watching Legolas look to the floor.

Arandorion smiled. “Why... not more than an introduction mind you.”

Now she knew what his plan was all along. Legolas only invited her to this dance so he could put her off on Arandorion. Well, she was not some toy to be passed around. “And you have received it. Consider your Prince to be true to his word. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have somewhere else to be.” she spat as she pushed past them and entered the ballroom. She was steaming with anger as she thought about how she almost gave into her feelings for Legolas. And all along he was only trying to set her up with his best friend, which she had nothing in common with. She should have known better. Her gut told her something like this would happen. Why didn’t she listen to her first instincts? That was the main rule of a warrior and obviously something she needed to work on.

As she walked the long hall aiming for the doors, she passed Antien. She noticed him smiling and laughing with another ellon and wondered who invited him and where she was? The thought quickly left her mind as her only goal was to get as far away from Legolas and Arandorion as possible. Antien saw her hurried steps, excused himself from his company and ran after her.

“Rhavaniel, wait. Where are you going? What happened?” he said grabbing her arm to stop her.

“It seems Legolas only used me to pass me off to his friend. I am nobody’s prize. I am leaving.” she said, her anger at a boiling point.

“Rhavaniel!” she heard him call. It was Legolas, the last person she wanted to see right now. Unfortunately, he caught up to her. “Rhavaniel, please forgive me. I was… I just…”

“Don’t waste your breath. I know what you were up to. You were only trying to please your friend by putting us together; a set up. I need not be ‘set up’ with anyone, Prince.” she growled.

“No… well yes… but…” Legolas wanted to explain but his words left him.

“Save it Thranduilion. Find someone else to be the bait.” She got up close to Legolas and stared him in the eyes. “And just what was all of that about, back there on the balcony? Or were you just trying to hold my attention while you waited for your friend to show up?”

“Please, let me explain. I will admit I invited you because Arandorion has a deep interest in you. I thought it was a good way to introduce the two of you. But what happened on the balcony was unexpected and now that it has happened I…” Legolas wanted to tell her that he genuinely felt something for her but could see she was not in a mood to listen.

“You are nothing but an arrogant, selfish, spoiled…” she said before Antien interrupted her.

“Rhavaniel, I think we should leave now. Others are beginning to stare. Let’s take this out in the hall if you are to continue.”

“I have nothing else to say.” If looks could kill, Antien would have been dead by now from the look Rhavaniel was giving him. Then to make matters worse another person entered the scene.

“Legolas. Oh there you are.” It was Valisilwen. “Legolas, I made it after all. My mother decided she did not need my help so I thought I would surprise you.”

Legolas closed his eyes and accepted his defeat. Rhavaniel turned a new shade of red from the anger she was feeling. Antien took her arm and led her out of the ballroom. As soon as the doors closed and they were far enough away from the hall, she stopped and let her emotions out. Antien held her close as she cried. He could feel her pain and it angered him that Legolas would behave in such a manner. He thought for sure that tonight would be the night that they discovered their feelings for each other. Nothing could be farther from the truth.

He eventually guided her out into the palace gardens and found a bench to sit on. Rhavaniel finally managed to pull herself together. She felt like such a fool. Again, Legolas had belittled her. She knew they did not get along but never thought he would be so shallow. She thought about the kiss they almost had and felt used. What did she ever do to deserve this kind of treatment, least of all on her birthday? She looked up at Antien and noticed, though he was sad for her, he still had a slight smile in his eyes. At least one of them had a good time. Then she looked at his shirt and noticed a big wet mark from where she cried on his chest. She couldn’t help but giggle. “I must be quite a site now, a far cry from a ruthless palace guard.”

“Yes, but you managed to ruin my favorite shirt in the making.” Antien said and they shared in a laugh. Antien was good at cheering her up. She was never so glad to have him as a friend.

“So, you never told me who invited you tonight. What is her name and where was she?” Rhavaniel asked wanting to change the subject.

Antien’s face flushed and he looked down at his hands. “Well, I never told you because I wasn’t sure what you would think of me.”

Rhavaniel abandoned her sorrow and was glad for the diversion. “What do you mean?”

“’She’ is a ‘he’ and his name is Glandur (Glahn-dur). You may not have seen him as you were running by quite hurriedly.” He waited for her response, not knowing how she would behave towards this bit of interesting news.

Rhavaniel smiled and hugged her friend. “I am happy for you. Is it serious? Will you see him again?”

Antien was shocked. “What? No speech? No curiosity as to why I mentioned an ellon?”

Rhavaniel smiled. “I guess I always knew you were different. Antien, you are quite handsome yet I have never seen you as much as talk to an elleth besides me. It matters not. You are my friend no matter who you love. I think it is wonderful.”

He blushed. “Well I wouldn’t call it love just yet.”

“You should go back. Don’t let me spoil your evening. Go and enjoy the dance, enjoy your new company. Please, do it for me.” she begged.

“Are you sure? I feel I should stay with you in your time of need.” he said hesitantly.

“I will be fine. I am a royal guardsman after all. Now go, but promise me that if this is real, you will introduce me to him soon mellon nin.” she said forcing a smile.

“As soon as I know anything, you will be the first to know. I love you Rhavaniel.” he said in a brotherly tone.

“I love you too Antien. Now hurry before the dance is over.” she said, watching him head back to the ballroom. Rhavaniel sat on the stone bench a little while longer and then headed back to the palace. She needed to get her things together since tomorrow she was headed back to training camp. She also wanted to get to her room before the dance was over so as not to run into Legolas. She did not want to see him again, though she knew she would, if only in passing. It was time to switch into her warrior mode. No more stirrings of love or whatever it was. She needed no ellon in her life, especially Legolas. It was time to get serious.


	8. The Contest

Chapter 8 - The Contest

 

The night of the birthday dance was the last Rhavaniel saw of Legolas for a very long time. Occasionally, she passed him on her way to practice or in a hall at the palace, but she never gave him a second look. She chose to put that horrid night out of her mind and pretend that nothing happened. She had her friends and her guardsman company and that seemed to be enough. She finished her first round of training and moved on to more exertive exercises, all in the hopes of becoming a palace guard. She poured her very soul into her work and was always at the top of her class. Her reputation for being a hard worker, quick learner and a fair fighter was known all over the Great Greenwood. Her next level would be archery. She had some practice in the art but she wanted to know more. It was not as much a requirement for the palace guard as they carried no visible weapons. Yet, she wanted to be trained in everything Greenwood had to offer. She was a perfectionist and wanted to be at the top of her game in every way.

Legolas, in the meantime, had spent every spare moment honing in on his archery skills. His goal was to become the best in his field so that his father would have no other choice than to let him become a border guard. Palace life just was not very exciting. He never wanted to become like the other nobles of the castle, sitting behind a desk, signing this and that, giving orders to others to take care of things that could just as easily be done by them. He wanted to be out there with the others, fighting to protect his realm. In his mind, there were no free rides. He would fight with his own armies and prove to be the best. He was well on his way as he had already managed to move up in ranks, now in charge of a small battalion of his own. They spent many days and nights at the northern borders. Yet, this is not where trouble was brewing.

There was recent activity in the southern forest of Rhovanion. Fewer elves would even venture into this area and for a while things went unchecked. Legolas felt something more was taking place in these areas. Still, by orders from the King, he was to stay in the north.

* * *

Quite a few years had passed and Rhavaniel’s day finally came. She and her fellow guardsmen were graduating and being placed in their positions at the palace. There were many positions to fill as more guards were being placed around the perimeter, inside and out. She prayed to Eru that she would be given an outer position. She loved being outside in the open. To be inside would mean to see Legolas more and that was the least thing she needed. Though they were older now and more mature, she still wanted her space from the Prince. She could not deny that he had stirred something within her so long ago, but did not wish to revisit those feelings for they brought back too much pain.

A simple ceremony took place for the new recruits. King Thranduil, Queen Alastegiel and Prince Legolas were among those in attendance as were other nobles of the court. Each graduate was given their weapons needed for their position as different ones were needed depending on where they were stationed.

Rhavaniel’s prayers were answered as she was assigned at a post along the outer perimeter of the palace, at the grand gate no less. She was thrilled when her best friend, Antien was stationed with her. It seemed the Valar were finally smiling down upon her. This would also mean more extensive training with a bow, which really made her day.

She and Legolas spoke briefly; actually it was more of recognition of each other’s presence. Legolas could not help but notice how different Rhavaniel looked. She had matured into a lovely elleth, much different from the young elfling who used to follow him around the palace. Still, he felt her animosity towards him and did nothing to gain her wrath. A nod and a smile would suffice. Then they went on about their business.

The recruits were being given a month’s reprieve before they started their new jobs. It was a well-deserved break and all looked forward to their time off. Some were spending it with family, some with friends. Few chose to travel far from Greenwood. Rumors spread of an uprising of evil due to the happenings in the south. Still, not many worried at this point. Life was basically good and everyone was content.

* * *

Rhavaniel had spent the better part of her time off with her family. Her father was away a lot more being he was a border guard. Her mother stayed close to the Queen any time she ventured from the castle. Today was no different. Faelwen and Alastegiel decided to go out on an adventure, something neither one had indulged in for quite some time. Thranduil was against it with the recent outbreaks and all, but the two friends ignored him. It was said to be a beautiful day from the looks of the sunrise. They packed a picnic lunch and headed off, Faelwen fully armed of course. They may be friends, but she still had a job to do. Alastegiel managed to overlook this and only saw her friend, not a bodyguard.

Rhavaniel was at the archery field this day. In just a few days she began her new position at the palace. She had already set aside times to come to the field for practice. Her instructor was one of Legolas’ Captains who saw her potential and took it upon himself to teach her this fine art with a bow. She really would have liked a finer weapon but felt she wasn’t ready just yet. Besides, she wasn’t expecting to need such a fine instrument of war anytime soon. This one was good enough for practice.

She picked her target, one far enough away from the other archers, and began shooting. No matter how hard she tried, her aim was always off. She kept in mind all of her teachings and concentrated but to no avail. Rhavaniel was very deep in concentration when someone spoke.

“You should try bringing your elbow up more.” he said.

Rhavaniel sighed and closed her eyes. She did not need this right now. How long had it been since they spoke to each other? Why was he here and why of all the targets, did he have to pick the one closest to hers.

“If I want your advice Thranduilion, I will ask for it.” she said in a low tone, never taking her eye from her target. She released the arrow. Still off center, she thought. She knew Legolas was a good archer and he was probably right, but pride took over.

“I was just trying to help.” he said. Legolas notched an arrow and without taking too much time to aim, released it and hit dead center on the target. Rhavaniel watched out of the corner of her eye as he did this time and time again. Showoff, she thought. Jealousy rose up through her chest. This was what she wanted, to be an accurate shot. She couldn’t deny that he was very good at his art.

Rhavaniel waited until Legolas’ arrows were spent and he went to retrieve them. Then she swallowed her pride and took his advice. She raised her elbow, incorporating it into her other training. She released the arrow and it hit the center. She smiled to herself and tried it again. When she got the same result, she found her niche and continued to hit center every time.

Legolas saw her progress and knew she followed his advice. He smiled to himself knowing he helped her, even if she didn’t want it. He came back with a quiver full of arrows and looked at her stance. Her poise was good but for her front foot. “You might want to try pointing your right foot forward slightly.” he said and waited for her to tell him to mind his own business. He was surprised when she tried his suggestion without saying a word.

Rhavaniel felt her balance shift by doing this. Now her core was balanced and not off center as usual. She continued to hit arrows into the center with more ease this way. Everything was making sense and coming together. This was what she needed, though she wished it wasn’t Legolas who helped her. Now he would boast to his friends how he was the one who taught her to shoot correctly, further infuriating her. Well, maybe just this once it was worth the hassle.

After some time, Legolas spoke again. “How about a contest?”

Rhavaniel lowered her bow and looked straight at Legolas for the first time since he arrived. She didn‘t want this. She just wanted to be left alone, but she never was one to pass up a challenge. “What kind of contest?”

“Best out of ten wins.” he said, examining his bow.

“Forget it Thranduilion. You know we are never good at competing with each other. Someone always gets hurt and you seem to be in a good mood so far. I’d hate to ruin your day.” she heckled.

Legolas laughed. Some things never change, he thought to himself. “You seem so sure you will win. Fine, but won’t you give me a chance to prove you wrong?”

Rhavaniel squint her eyes at Legolas, wondering what he might be up to. “Alright then, best out of ten.”

“You go first.” Legolas said but Rhavaniel glared at him.

“Wait a minute. What does the winner receive?” she asked. She knew everything came with a price as far as he was concerned.

Legolas thought for a moment. “What do you want should you be victorious?”

She thought for a moment. Could she dare ask? If she was going to be serious about this, Legolas was the best one to break her in. “You will teach me all you know about archery, as often as we can spare but at least once a week.” There, she put it out there and hoped he would accept.

He stood tall facing Rhavaniel as he thought about her offer. “Fine then, archery lessons but for how long?”

“Until you feel I am able to improve on my own.” she answered.

Legolas nodded his head. “Agreed.”

“Now you, Thranduilion. What is your price for victory?” she asked. Surely it would be something simple, something to do with her new position as a palace guard.

There was one thing he wanted, something he was not so sure she would agree upon. Dare he ask this of her? Surely he would win this contest. Or maybe he would let her win if he thought he could not go through with it. It was a bold move but he would say it. Legolas ran his fingers along the length of his bow then without lifting his head he rolled only eyes to her and said. “We finish what we started on the balcony that night.”

She gasped. “Oh Legolas, you are so crude. Do you really believe I would agree to such a thing? And with you of all the ellyn in Middle Earth?”

His smile sickened her. “I knew you could not handle the challenge. You are too insecure of your aim yet. But then again, if you win I will be your instructor, professionally mind you. I have seen your skill with a bow. You are quite good at it and with just a little help you could come to master it. But if the price of losing is too great then…”

“Fine.” she interrupted. “I will agree to the challenge.”

Legolas smiled and approached her. He held out his hand to her and they shook, finalizing the deal.

Rhavaniel went first and then Legolas. To spare one all the details, you should know that it ended up with one final shot, Rhavaniel’s that would determine the winner. If it was off, she’d lose. If it was centered, she’d win. The elleth felt quite secure with her aim by now. She could win this and Legolas would have to teach her what he knows. She notched an arrow, raised her elbow, adjusted her feet and starred down the shaft. Then a little voice in the back of her mind interrupted her. She could throw the contest by losing. The thought started off small, but it quickly grew as she had been watching Legolas fire his bow. She couldn’t help but notice his well-defined muscles, his strong jaw and toned arms of an archer. He had grown into a very handsome ellon indeed. She remembered that night on the balcony, putting the rest of the night out of her mind. In that one single moment, she wanted to feel his lips upon hers. She enjoyed feeling his hand at her waist and how he gently pulled her towards him. He did not force himself upon her that night. She would have done so willingly. Soon, they would reach their maturity and then they would be freer to become involved with the opposite sex.

She brought her thoughts back to the challenge at hand. No, she would win. Becoming a better archer was much more important than a chance at tasting his sweet lips and feeling his warm breath upon her…

No! Her mind shouted. Before she could completely think straight and check her stance, she loosed the arrow and…

“Game over.” Legolas said with a devilish grin.

“I missed?” she said with disbelief. “No! I missed. But I wasn’t ready. I… I…” she stuttered. She looked over at Legolas who was smiling at his victory. Actually, he was sure he would lose. Rhavaniel proved to be a better shot than he thought.

She dropped her bow on the ground, put down her quiver and walked over to Legolas. Her eyes were facing the ground as she accepted her defeat. Legolas came up to her, standing in front of her and looking down upon her forlorn face. “Alright Thranduilion, let’s get this over with. You won fair and square. Claim your prize.” Her voice held no enthusiasm at all.

Legolas took her chin in his fingers and tilted her head up. He met her eyes and held her there a moment. Her eyes were beautiful, deep blue and sparkling. He wanted this badly, a chance to finally kiss her. He leaned into her but stopped just before their lips touched. There was something missing in her eyes. It was not like the excitement he felt on the field that day, or the passion that rose within him on the balcony. She held nothing there for him in this moment. It just did not feel right.

Rhavaniel just wanted to get it over with. But as soon as his fingers touched her skin, she felt a kind of spark. She met his stare and searched his sky blue eyes. Somewhere deep down within her, she wanted this. She wanted Legolas to be her first kiss. Still, this was not how she wanted her first kiss to happen, not because of a lost bet.

Legolas backed away from her, releasing her from his hold. “I cannot do this. I’m sorry Rhavaniel. It was foolish of me to ask such a thing. I will not force you into something you are not comfortable with.” he said and turned from her.

Rhavaniel was relieved at first. Then his voice rang through her head. She heard his compassion. Maybe he was not the selfish arrogant brat she thought he was. He had a conscience after all. He wanted this just as much as she did, but was not willing to go through with it in this manner. She watched as he walked away from her. Then before she knew what she was doing, she spoke out.

“Have you ever kissed another?” she asked as he was walking back to retrieve his arrows.

Legolas stopped and turned to her, head lowered and looking at the ground. “No.” he whispered.

Rhavaniel found it hard to believe. “Not even Valisilwen?”

Legolas managed a slight smile. “No. She did not see me as such. Besides, she found an interest in Arandorion. I was not but a pawn.”

Rhavaniel was surprised at his admission. “You, the Prince of Greenwood the Great, a pawn in a silly elleth’s game? I find that hard to believe.” Now she was moving closer to the Prince.

“And what about you? Rumors say that you and Antien are…”

Rhavaniel laughed to think about her and Antien. “You do not know how far from the truth that rumor is. Antien is my best friend but nothing more.”

“And you have never even kissed out of curiosity?” Legolas questioned.

“My lips are not the ones he kisses.” she answered as she thought about a scene she came upon once, in the gardens behind the giant ash. She happened upon Antien and Glandur in a lovers embrace, kissing with much need and passion. She thought it odd and a little disturbing at first, but soon came to realize how much they cared for each other. So far, the two ellyn had managed to keep their affair a secret. “Besides, he is like a brother to me. When the right ellon comes along, I will surrender my first kiss.”

Legolas met her in the middle of the practice field. They were once again standing face to face. “And have you at least met the one who might deserve this from you?”

‘Maybe.” she answered, biting her bottom lip. “He must be someone strong but compassionate, able to put up with my wild ways. I will not change for anyone. He should accept me as I am or leave me be. And you? Have you met the one who deserves your first?”

Legolas smiled gently. “Maybe. She is of course beautiful but more importantly, she is independent and strong willed. Her mind is her own.”

Rhavaniel reached out and touched her finger to his suede jerkin, tracing the silver embroidery. “Do you see anyone here that might match your description?”

Legolas looked up and around the practice field, as if he was truly searching for someone. Then his eyes came back to her and there was a fire in them that was not there before. “I believe so.”

Rhavaniel gazed into his smoldering eyes. She had felt this before with him and her heart was racing once more.

Legolas truly looked deep into her dark blue jewels. Just a moment before, he found nothing for him there. But now what he saw was meant for no one else but him.

Slowly, they leaned towards each other. Legolas laid a gentle hand on her waist and pulled her to him. She followed his lead and let him guide her. Their lips came together and it was soft and sweet. Rhavaniel felt lightheaded as his kiss consumed her mind. Strong but soft were his lips.

Legolas relished the moment to finally taste her sweet breath. He wanted more and deepened the kiss with more pressure. She answered him by adding her own pressure, then feeling his bottom lip with her tongue. Legolas responded by parting his lips and allowing her entry. Tongues touched and sparks were lit behind closed eyes. Soon they tasted each other fully as their mouths covered each other. Breathing became heavy, warm and caressing.

Rhavaniel’s hand involuntarily came up and snaked around the back of his neck, sending a shiver along his spine. His hair felt soft between her fingers.

Legolas’ arms surrounded her waist and pulled her as closely as he could get her to his own body, feeling the softness of her breasts pushed against his chest.

They soon realized that this felt better than either one could imagine. Simultaneously, they ended the kiss and pulled away from each other, eyes coming back to one another and searching for some proof that what they felt was real. This was more than a reward for a silly contest. A spark had been lit. The feeling was mutual.

Legolas smiled first. “I never imagined my first kiss to be like this.”

“Neither did I.” Rhavaniel answered with a smile of her own. “I never imagined it being with you.”

He laughed. “Nor you.”

“So… what now Thranduilion?” she said raising an eyebrow.

Legolas tucked a stray hair behind her ear, noticing how she closed her eyes in delight of his touch. “I would like to know you better. I mean, we already know each other to a point but I would like to…”

“PRINCE LEGOLAS!” came a shout as a guard ran into the practice area.

Shocked by the interruption, Legolas and Rhavaniel both looked up to see what was so urgent. “What is it?” he asked, slightly annoyed.

“Prince Legolas, you are commanded to return to the palace at once. You too lady Rhavaniel. You are both being summoned by the King. News comes from the southern borders. There was an attack inside the boundaries” said the messenger.

Rhavaniel was worried. Her mother and the Queen were headed in that direction this morning. “Who was attacked?” she demanded.

“They did not tell me but only asked that I fetch you both. Now hurry.” he said and Legolas and Rhavaniel followed the guard back to the palace as quickly as possible.


	9. Darkness Falls

Chapter 9 - Darkness Falls

 

Rhavaniel and Legolas entered the palace and made their way to the King’s throne room. They stopped as soon as they burst through the doors. Thranduil sat on his throne, bent forward with his head in his hands. The head healer and his chief advisor stood on either side. Legolas could see by the way his father’s body convulsed that he was weeping. A wave of panic swept across Legolas’ entire being. Something had happened. Then he noticed who was not there to console him.

“Adar?” he said in a soft voice.

Thranduil slowly looked up to where his son stood. His eyes were bloodshot and his face was lifelessly pale.

“Go to him.” Rhavaniel whispered as she pushed gently on Legolas’ back. He approached his father and kneeled down on one knee before the mighty King. Nothing was said for a long while until Thranduil finally managed to find his voice.

“It is your naneth. She is… she has been…” The Woodland King could not bring himself to admit such a thing and put his head back into his hands.

It was the head healer who finished what Thranduil was trying to say. “Prince Legolas, I am so sorry to have to tell you this. We tried all that we could but we…” A tear escaped the healer’s eye. “The Queen has died.”

Legolas got up and stood, looking around the hall as if searching for his mother. “No. NO!” He yelled in a heart wrenching voice. His attention came back to the healer. “What happened? Where is she?”

The chief advisor spoke up at this point. “She had gone on a outing with Faelwen when they must have been ambushed. Orcs we think. Our guards rushed to their aid as soon as the borders were threatened but it was too late.”

Rhavaniel moved forward at the mention of her mother’s name. “And my mother? Where is she?” She knew she would never have left the Queen’s side. It was her job, her only purpose… to protect the Queen, her best friend. If the Queen was dead, then that could only mean one thing. Her mother’s words came back to haunt her. ‘I would die first before letting any harm come to her.’ Still, she held out hope that this was not the case.

Rhavaniel looked at the head healer, searching for her answer. He merely shook his head as his eyes searched the floor for the right words. “I am sorry my dear. She did not survive.” His words rammed through her heart like a dagger.

“You must be mistaken. My mother was…” she started.

“It is the truth Rhavaniel.” Thranduil said, shocking everyone. “Faelwen fought bravely against the enemy. In a last attempt to save my wife, she took an arrow in the heart. But alas, the Orcs were too many and both perished.”

“How do you know this Adar.” Legolas spoke up.

“Gondien was first to arrive. He witnessed the final scene but was too late to help. He and his company found the Orcs and destroyed them. Their body’s burn as we speak. He sent a messenger with the news.” Thranduil said.

Rhavaniel suddenly felt very lightheaded. Legolas saw her swoon and caught her before she hit the floor. He carried her limp body to a divan on the other side of the hall. He looked down upon her fair beautiful face. What started out to be the most wonderful day of their lives had ended in tragedy. Both Legolas and Rhavaniel lost their mothers that day.

* * *

Rhavaniel and Legolas grieved separately for their losses. It proved to be too much for them. Rhavaniel’s duties were put on hold in order for her to grieve properly. Legolas was allowed back to the borders but only briefly. King Thranduil finally called the order to have his son at the palace to fulfill his princely duties. Neither one was happy with their orders. Neither one sought out the other for comfort. Whatever happened on the archery field that day was forgotten. Their lives had changed forever and for a time they lost touch.

Rhavaniel’s grief was unbearable for a while. Her mother meant everything to her. She kept herself hidden away, taking no visitors, not even Antien. She wondered why her mother and the Queen went so far out. Why did they venture to the south with the threat of attacks in that area? She went through all the different emotions; fear, sadness, hate, confusion. When Rhavaniel had cried her last tear, she finally found the strength to get herself together. She had not trained all of these years to hide away in her room, a babbling mess. There was strength in her yet. She would fulfill her duties as a palace guard. She had worked much too hard to let it slip away from her. Besides, she felt she owed it to her mother. Faelwen would have wanted her to continue along this path.

Rhavaniel was dressed in her guard uniform, ready to go to her Captain and tell him she was reporting for duty. As she made her way down the hall, she passed her father who stopped her before she could leave. “Where are you headed off to?” he said in a stern voice.

“I cannot sit around any longer and let others do the job I was trained for. It is time for me to contribute my services to my woodland home.” she answered in a determined voice.

Gondien shook his head. “That is not your life now. I will not have you risking your life as your mother did.”

“But Ada.” she argued with Gondien. “I know what it is I must do. Let me go on with my decision. I want to be able to protect Greenwood.”

“Absolutely not sell nin.” he said, pacing the floor of their palace home. “I have never agreed with the decision to let you become a royal guard. Your mother insisted I let you find your own way. You should not be involved in this, especially now in these dire times. It is far too dangerous.” He took Rhavaniel by the hand and led her to a couch. “Come now hennen [my child], you should pursue a life in the palace. King Thranduil regards you as if you were his own. You would not be a servant, but would train in the ways of the court. Maybe you will find a noble to settle down with.”

Rhavaniel seemed offended. “No Ada. Not even if the Prince himself proposed marriage would I want this life. I am a warrior. I have always wanted this.” She snatched her hand from his. “Mother saw it in me. She encouraged me. I want to fight. I want to honor my mother by following in her footsteps.”

“And die as she did?” Gondien said in a raised voice. He instantly saw tears form in his daughters eyes and pulled her close, bringing her head to his chest. “Don’t you understand? I have lost one of the only things that have ever mattered to me. I cannot bear the thought of losing you too.” he admitted. “I am afraid to lose you my beautiful daughter. I will surely fade if I am left alone.”

Rhavaniel felt her father’s sorrow and worry, but she was determined to make him understand. “Mother’s death will not be in vain. She died doing what she loved. It was in her blood and it is within me too. Please Ada, do not deny me this chance. I cannot be what you want me to be.”

Gondien released his daughter and looked at her. He hoped it wouldn’t come to this. He hoped she would see things his way. Unfortunately, she was every bit as stubborn as her mother. Knowing this, he already put things in motion. “Rhavaniel, I am sorry to have to do this. I wished you would see things my way.”

“What are you saying Ada? What have you done?” she said worriedly.

“You no longer hold a position with the palace guard. Your training is to cease and your position at the gate has been revoked. You are to begin training as a lady of the court now. This is the life you must lead. This is what you were meant to be. You are much too refined to be a warrior. I wish it did not have to come to this but it is my decision to make. You must meet your Captain and relinquish your weapons at once.”

Rhavaniel was in disbelief. She felt as if the wind had been knocked from her. “What? But father, you can’t do this.” she argued.

“I can and I have. I am sorry hennen, but it is for the best.” he answered. Gondien’s heart was breaking. He knew how badly she wanted to become a guard but he just couldn’t let her risk her life, not after losing his wife. It was for the best. He hoped that one day she would understand.

Rhavaniel’s eyes turned to slits. “You have made a mistake Adar. This was never the life I wanted. It is what you want. I will never accept this fate. I hate everything about court life. But you have forced it upon me. I have no choice for I will not disobey my father. One day I will become a warrior. One day you will have no say in my future.” She stormed off to find her Captain and do the one thing she never thought possible. She would step down from her duties as a guardsman.

* * *

Legolas was having a similarly awkward time with the King. Thranduil did not want him on the borders. He feared for his safety. Not that he was unable to fulfill his duties, but because of his standing. He was a Prince, another target to further cripple Greenwood. It was determined that the attack on the Queen was intentional, a way to weaken Greenwood. While the elves and their King grieved their loss, the Orcs thought they could infiltrate the borders. More attacks came, but the Orcs were surprised to find that the elvish armies were increased. Soon, the elves became aware of a greater foe who organized the Orcs and these attacks. For some time now, the southern forest was being swallowed by a dark evil shadow, going unchecked for many years. It was now at a staggering level. Word went out quickly of the darkness spreading throughout Greenwood the Great. None would travel to those parts any longer. The elves became leery of any outsiders and chose to live well within the protected borders. What was once lush and green was now dark and perilous. Soon the elven home was renamed Mirkwood.

Legolas argued the point many times with his father. He was one of their best archers and he felt his talents were being wasted as long as he was in the palace. Thranduil would not hear of it.

“If the Orcs find out who you are, you will surely become a target for their plans to destroy Mirkwood. Don’t you understand ion nin. With your mother gone, you are my only link to this world. I could not survive knowing my only son was slain. I love you too much to ever see this happen.” Thranduil said as Legolas once again confronted him. “If evil has its way, I should be slain as your grandfather was. If this were to happen, you must go on my son. You must take up your duties and lead our people to victory. There is too much at stake. I will not risk it.”

“But I will keep my identity hidden. I will send forth orders to never use my proper title. I will be naught more than a warrior. They will never kill me. I am much too smart for their clouded evil minds. Please Adar. Let me fight. Let me fight for you, for our people, for our home.”

Thranduil ached for Legolas. He knew of his talents. No one was better to fight for their Woodland home. Legolas was strong and brave. He was quick and could outmaneuver any Orc, goblin or troll. Still, he would not risk it. “I’m sorry ion nin. I cannot let you do this.”

Legolas knew there was no more to be said. Thranduil, though very loving, was the most stubborn of all the elves. His word was final. His laws were not broken. Legolas had great respect for his King. He would not go against his wishes. And so it was palace life for the Prince, no matter how much he loathed it.


	10. Legolas' Secret

Chapter 10 - Legolas’ Secret

 

Rhavaniel fell into a silent existence as she once again settled into palace life. Although the nobles were not clueless to the happenings outside, they chose to leave that side of matters to the warriors, trusting that they would defend the heart of Mirkwood. This weighed heavily on her heart. She should be one of those laying down their life and not here acting as if life goes on. That was all taken away from her though. Now she attended classes on court life. Weighing her options, Rhavaniel chose a career that would most represent her personality. She would become an negotiator. She already had the strong will and the boldness to deal with those who might be unreasonable. This would allow her wildness to show through at times of need. She also hoped it would lead to the chance to journey out from her home, in search of new treaties and bargaining contracts. One way or another, she would not let herself become bound to these stone walls.

Her classmates, on the other hand, gave her a wide berth. Rumors spread of the reason why she was released from her guard duties. Some say she was too defiant for such military life. Obviously, these people did not know her well. She had always been a perfect example of one who follows rules.

Some said she took her mother’s death quite hard and had lost the will to continue on. This, of course was total opposite of her true feelings. Her own father could account for that. There was still a lust for war that raged within her, wanting to do harm to those that destroyed her family. Had she been given the chance, she could have been unstoppable when facing the enemy.

Then there were some, very few, who thought she had become romantically involved with one she had no business being involved with. No one name was used but she heard what they said about it possibly being a Captain. Maybe even the Prince himself. They said she did this only to further her ranking or land the best position as a guard to the royal family. This was absurd. Still, she wondered if someone had seen the kiss she shared with Legolas that day on the archery field. ‘All the better reason to stay away from him’, she thought to herself. She did not need that kind of unwanted attention, though she often thought about Legolas. They had hardly spoken a word since that fateful day their mothers died. The pain was too great and he only reminded her of that awful time. It was sad to admit, but it was true.

* * *

Rhavaniel was studying in the library one afternoon when she was approached by none other than Valisilwen. It had been many years since she last spoke to the fair elleth. She pretended not to see her at first, keeping her head buried in a book about weapons. Her warrior spirit may be hidden but it was still strong.

“Hello Rhavaniel. May I join you?” Valisilwen said in her sweetest voice.

“Of course, please sit down.” Rhavaniel gestured to the seat next to her on the couch.

“I just wanted to say how sorry I am for your loss. Your mother was a wonderful elleth. She did not deserve this.” The fair feminine elf was being very open and honest. Rhavaniel thought she was not at all what she expected her to be, selfish and arrogant like some.

“Thank you Valisilwen. That means a lot to me. It has been tough but I am tougher.” she laughed to herself.

Valisilwen got up. “Well, if there is ever anything I can do, please do not hesitate.”

Rhavaniel smiled. “I will remember your kind words.”

Valisilwen started to leave but turned back abruptly. “You know, Legolas and I… we never… well…”

“Why should I care about what transpired between you and the Prince?” Rhavaniel said confused.

“I remember the look in your eyes when I approached the two of you at his begetting day dance. I know you have feelings for him. I was foolish back then. I was not at all interested in the Prince but wanted to get closer to his friend.”

“Ah yes, Arandorion. I remember quite well. You are with him still I presume?” Rhavaniel asked.

Valisilwen smiled wide. “Yes. He is courting me and I hope he will ask for a binding in the near future. He is the reason I gave up border life. Besides, it just wasn’t for me. It is a hard life and I do not think I am cut out for such.”

Rhavaniel thought about this. She never thought she was either. Seems she might have only done it to meet Arandorion. “You two fit well together and I hope you will have many years of happiness. And you should know that I never held any ill feelings towards you. Thank you for being honest.”

Valisilwen nodded and smiled to Rhavaniel before leaving the library. It was good to make amends with one another. Maybe they would even strike up a friendship between them, now that Rhavaniel was ordered to live and work inside the palace.

* * *

One bright spring morning, Legolas was headed to visit his mother’s grave. With him he carried a bouquet of flowers to decorate her resting sight. He went there as often as he could spare. It helped to ease his troubled mind as he would sit and talk to her. Palace life had been hard on him, especially when he heard of an outbreak on the borders. The guilt of not being there to help fight was tearing him up inside. His friends and comrades were fighting to protect him when he should be there fighting alongside them, protecting them. He felt restless that his talents were being wasted as he strolled through the palace halls.

Every so often, he would see Rhavaniel across the way. He wanted to approach her, ask her how she was, but he knew of her reserve. The few times they made eye contact, he saw nothing but pain in their depths. He could not bear the thought that his mere presence hurt her and brought up so many unkind memories. He desperately wanted to fix this problem, but he didn’t know how.

As he approached his mother’s grave, he heard another voice speaking to a lost loved one. Quietly he looked around and saw Rhavaniel sitting on a stone bench next to her mother’s grave. Obviously, she conversed much the same way he did. His elvish ears picked up a word here or a whimper there. It seems she was very unhappy with her life. Legolas never understood why her father pulled her from the guard. She was an excellent fighter. It seemed two warrior’s abilities were being stifled. What a waste he thought to himself.

As he watched Rhavaniel, old feelings stirred in his heart. There had been something between them, even if only for a brief moment in time. Legolas decided today was as good a day as any to strike up a friendship with her once more. If she turned him away, well, he could handle that too. After all, they had spent most of their lives competing and disliking each other.

“Hello Rhavaniel.” Legolas said as he moved to stand next to her.

Without looking at him she spoke. “Hello Prince Legolas.” she said in a lifeless voice.

He found it odd for her to address him as such. She almost sounded like one who had been brainwashed to respond in a certain way.

“Prince Legolas? Since when do you address me so? What happened to ‘Go away Thranduilion.’” he said mocking her.

“’Tis not proper etiquette to speak to one of the royal family as such.” she answered.

Legolas could not help but notice how empty she sounded. She was naught but a shell of her former self. This just would not do. “What has happened to you Rhavaniel? Where is that warrior spirit I have become so accustomed to?”

“That is not my life now. None of this is my life. I am living someone else’s life, forced to become something I am not. I am outnumbered. I have no fight left.” she answered and a single tear escaped the corner of her eye.

Legolas looked at her. This was wrong. It was like watching a caged animal lose its will to fight. It was at that moment that Legolas knew what he must do. He grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her to face him. There was no light in her eyes, no fighting spirit. “That’s it. I’m taking a chance by doing this but I must do something. Rhavaniel, I want you to come with me. There is something I need you to see. I have kept it a secret. No one knows about it but me. I trust you and I want you to share this with me. Will you come?”

She looked up into the Princes eyes and noticed a bit of excitement in them. What was he hiding? He wasn’t trying to trick her was he? “What are you up to Thranduilion?” she said with a little more life. Legolas managed to make her remember her warrior spirit, if only a small bit of it.

Legolas gave her a crooked grin and raised an eyebrow, falling back into his old ways that he knew drove her mad. “I will not tell you. You must come with me if you want to see.”

“Fine.” she sighed, still defeated and thinking it couldn’t be any worse than what she had now. He was probably going to gloat about something. Still it would be worth the change in scenery.

They turned to leave but Legolas stopped when he realized he still held the flowers in his hand. He walked to Faelwen’s resting place and got down on one knee, placing the flowers on the grave. “I promise you, I will bring her back.” he whispered. “The warrior spirit is still strong within her.”

Rhavaniel couldn’t hear what he said but she was moved by his gesture. It put a smile on her face, something no one else had done in a long while.

They walked along until they came to the gate. Antien was on duty today and he smiled at the Prince. “Le suilad my Prince.” he called as he noticed who walked with him. He jumped down from his post at the wall and ran to her. “Rhavaniel, oh how I have missed you. Why have you not visited me before now? There is so much to tell you.” he said glancing at Legolas. Then he whispered in her ear. “I cannot tell you this news now. There are too many ears to hear.”

Rhavaniel knew this could only be about his lover, Glandur and it peaked her curiosity. “You will have to tell me later Antien. I am with the Prince this moment but I promise to visit.” she said and winked.

The gates swung open and Legolas escorted Rhavaniel out away from the confining walls of the palace. She already felt much stronger being out amongst the ‘free trees’ as she liked to call them. Those were the trees which grew outside of the palace barrier. To her, their song was much different than the ones on the inside. They were wilder, more free, much like her.

Legolas noticed the change in her right away and he knew he made the right decision. As they walked along to the east, he laughed.

“What’s so funny?” she asked noticing a change in the Prince.

“Oh nothing. Your friend Antien seems happy. If I didn’t know any better, I’d say it is love.”

“I think you may be right. He is the most cheerful I have ever seen him.” she answered.

“Glandur is lucky to have met such a brave warrior.” Legolas said, taking her by surprise.

“Of what do you speak?” she said mocking surprise.

“Come now. Do not think I am blind to all that goes on in my realm. I have seen the way they talk to each other and the glances shared between them. It is love. Don’t worry, their secret is safe with me. Actually, I do not know why they hide their feelings. I think they are both made for each other.” Legolas said.

Rhavaniel merely smiled. “Sometimes you surprise me.”

They walked through a garden and a patch of close growing trees before they halted. Legolas looked around to make sure no one followed them. Then he took her hand and smiled to her. “We are here. Now close your eyes.”

Rhavaniel gave him a curious look but she did as he asked. He pulled her into the trees and then out. “Alright, you may look.”

Rhavaniel opened her eyes to find she was standing in a glade which was set up as a practice field. “Legolas, what is this place?”

“This is my personal field. I come here to relieve my anger or get my thoughts straight. Sometimes I even practice.” he laughed. “And now I want to share it with you. When I looked into your eyes, there was something missing. You mustn’t forget who you really are. Your talents are being wasted in court. If it were up to me, I would not have you hidden away behind the stone walls of my father’s home. I just knew I had to intervene somehow.”

“Legolas, this is wonderful, but I have not used my skills in a very long time.” she said.

“Do you not carry any weapon on you at all?” he asked, surprised to think that she relinquished everything to the Captain.

Without saying a word, Rhavaniel went to a tree stump and put her foot on it. Legolas watched her curiously as she slowly eased the long skirt of her dress up, exposing the smooth skin of her long shapely leg. His heart pound and his lips separated as he watched her unveil her ivory flesh. She moved slowly and deliberately, as if toying with his desires. Soon, the dress came up enough to expose a belt attached to her thigh, which housed a small dagger. It was dull in color. The handle was well worn and it looked very old. She unsheathed it from its holder and lowered her dress back down. Legolas couldn’t ignore his disappointment.

“This is all I have now. My mother gave it to me when I was just an elfling, the day I decided to be a guard. It was only meant for practice though. It’s not even sharp.”

Legolas walked to her and took the dagger in his hands, examining every part of it. “It is a treasure.” he said smiling. “And it will do for now. Come, let us see what you remember.”

He led her to the middle of the glade and they took their battle positions as they once did so long ago. The fight commenced as they twirled about each other, jumping and rolling. In the end, Legolas took her over and pinned her to the ground. “You still have that same spirit but it is restrained. Come on Rhavaniel, fight with me as you once did. Hold nothing back. Do you remember how it felt to let go? Be who you were meant to be.” he said, pushing her on.

He was caught off guard when Rhavaniel flipped him from her body and jumped to her feet in one swift move. “You asked for it Thranduilion.” she growled. Again the battle commenced. They fought long and hard until finally, she caught him in a head lock, bringing them both to the ground. They were both a sweaty mess, panting and trying to catch their breath.

Legolas lost once again. “Game over.” he said before she had a chance to. Rhavaniel laughed as she remembered their past battles and how they loathed one another. Things had changed a great deal since then. She saw Legolas in a whole new light. He was much different than he used to be. Something sparked within her. She could not deny that she felt something for the Prince. The fact that he brought her here and shared his secret, made those feeling come out even more.

The warriors got up, dusted themselves off and looked at each other. “Not bad for an elleth.” he said.

“Not bad for an elleth in a dress.” Rhavaniel said and they laughed. As they did, their eyes met and the laughter slowly died. Legolas brought his hand up and wiped some dirt from the side of her face. His touch sent a shiver down her spine. She found she could resist no longer and grabbed him by the back of the head, lowering his lips to hers and kissing him roughly. Legolas, though surprised by the movement, did not resist and kissed her back with a passion he had never shown before. Tongues explored and danced as they had once before. Legolas’ curious hands ran up along her sides and just as he was about to feel the softness of her breasts, Rhavaniel pushed on his chest, nearly knocking him to the ground.

“You must stop, Legolas.” she said, lips swollen and breathing heavily.

He knew what she meant. Neither one had reached their maturity yet and it was forbidden to do anything so rash before that time. “I am sorry. I… you feel so… I’m sorry.” he stuttered.

Rhavaniel smiled. “It is alright. I am not mad. The feeling is mutual. But you know we mustn’t.”

“Yes.” he said, defeated.

Rhavaniel took his hand in hers. “But there is nothing said about kissing and kissing only, Thranduilion.” she teased and once again brought him low, tasting his lips, this time slowly and not so rough. She felt him smile as they kissed. So the Prince was interested after all. It was the best day either one had in a very long time.


	11. The Prince's Best Day

Chapter 11 – The Prince’s Best Day

 

After showing Rhavaniel his secret spot, Legolas took her there often. He began teaching her the skills of an archer. She was quite rusty at first, but soon she caught on. She could never have asked for a better instructor. Legolas knew his art inside and out. Then one day, he showed up with a different bow. Rhavaniel looked at him queerly.

“That looks a little shorter than your other bow Legolas.” she laughed.

“That’s because this is not my bow. It is yours.” he said wearing a big smile and handing her the new weapon.

She took it in her hands. Legolas observed how delicately she examined it, running her slender fingers along its length, caressing it carefully. “It is absolutely beautiful.” she said in awe of its design and weightlessness.

“It belonged to my mother when she was very young.” he whispered. “Before she met my father, she was going to join the guards. It was something she’d always dreamt of. Then she met my Adar and fell in love. She gave up her dreams to be with him. I think this is why she became such good friends with you mother. She fulfilled her dream of becoming a royal guard and my mother lived vicariously through her.”

Rhavaniel was mesmerized by this story. She looked at the bow again. “Legolas, this was your mother’s. It is very special. I cannot accept this.”

“No. You take it. I think she saw you as the daughter she never had. She would have wanted you to take it. Put it back into use.” he said.

“I’m afraid it will not get much use in my keep. I am no longer a guardsman, Legolas. This fine weapon would be wasted on me.” her voice fell with disappointment.

“I could change that. I have beaten my Adar down with constant nagging. He is willing to let me go back on patrol as long as I keep my identity a secret.” He went to Rhavaniel and took her hands in his. “I want you to fight alongside me. I am charged when you are near me. Together, we could be unstoppable.”

Rhavaniel just shook her head. It sounded impossible. “But how Legolas? Everyone will know who I am.”

“I don’t know.” he said disappointed he hadn’t thought of this yet. Then a fiendish smile appeared. "Disguise yourself to look like an ellon. Keep your hood up. Braid your hair back. I will teach you how to carry yourself and look more masculine.” Half joking, half serious he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, kissing her.

Rhavaniel laughed when he released her. “And what will your company think when the Prince of Mirkwood is caught kissing one of his comrades?”

Legolas laughed from deep down. “Well, if Antien and Glandur can do it…”

“You are incorrigible, Thranduilion.” she said, blushing and hitting him on the arm.

“We can do this Rhavaniel. You already have the respect of the guard. They have seen you fight. They have seen your accomplishments. You have already earned their respect. As a matter of fact, many think it is a shame you are kept at the palace now. Besides, I will be by your side every moment. Nothing will happen to you.”

Rhavaniel took his face in her hands and looked deep into his blue eyes. “I cannot accept your offer. I would be going against my father’s wishes. Besides, if I were to take up my guard duties again, I would want to do it on my own. I understand you wanting to protect me, but you would not be doing your job. I want to fight Legolas. I really do, but it must be on my own terms. And right now, I do not have that freedom. My mother’s death took its toll on my father. I do not want to cause him anymore pain by worrying him. I’m sorry Legolas. I must continue on at the palace. My position as a negotiator is about to be fulfilled. Perhaps I can help our people in a different way, though my heart says otherwise. It is what I must do for now.”

Legolas knew how badly she wanted the chance to fight amongst the warriors, but he could never imagine how much it hurt her to turn him down. Still, she held her composure and remained strong in Legolas’ presence, never faltering.

“Alright then. I will not force you to do anything you are not willing to do freely.” He smiled and kissed her forehead but she could feel his disappointment.

“We still have this though.” she said gesturing to the practice field.

“As often as I can spare.” he answered. “Now, let’s get started.”

They fired quite a few arrows. Rhavaniel broke in her new bow quickly. Legolas watched her from the corner of his eye. Her movements were graceful. She was a thing of beauty when she was like this. His feelings towards her increased with every moment they shared together. He wondered if she felt the same.

“Rhavaniel, I have something to ask you.” he said while they were taking a break.

She wiped her face and sat down on the log where he was sitting. “What is it Legolas?” she said.

“Soon it will be our begetting day, but more importantly, I will reach my maturity. I would greatly like to share this day with you. What would you say to being my partner at the celebration?”

Rhavaniel raised an eyebrow. “It is my begetting day also. Perhaps I have plans. Perhaps I have a partner of my own on that day.”

Legolas liked when she played hard to get. He knew there was no one else or she would not share kisses with him. He would play along anyways. “A duel then?”

“Best out of ten?” she asked, raising her bow and ready to accept the challenge.

“I win, you are my date.” he responded.

“I win, I find my own date.” she countered. “Agreed?”

“Agreed.” he answered.

The competition began. Arrows flew down the field, each one hitting its mark. This time it came down to Legolas’ last shot. He lined up the shaft of his arrow and concentrated harder than he ever had before. He loosed the arrow and it hit dead center. “Game over. You will accompany me to my maturity celebration.”

“Don’t gloat Thranduilion. It is not very becoming.” she laughed.

Legolas merely laughed and went to retrieve both their arrows. This was a good day. His long awaited day would come soon and the most beautiful and fierce elleth in Mirkwood would be by his side.

* * *

A few months later, it was the day of the celebration. Legolas was very excited to have reached such an important day. It was a blessing to be able to spread some cheer for once. Lately, the borders were being tested by the enemy on a regular basis. Tonight, nothing would stand in their way.

King Thranduil called for only the best of everything for his son’s most important day. The best wine was brought up from the cellars. Hunters brought back the biggest wild boar and venison that would suffice for such an occasion. The grand hall was decorated with flowered garland and lanterns. The tables were set. Every elf in Mirkwood was invited and it seemed that everyone would come. It was very important to see their Prince celebrate such a paramount event and all wondered who would accompany him.

Rhavaniel sat in her room, looking in her mirror. Once again, she was trying to tame her wild golden waves but her hair would not cooperate. She thought of the last time she was in such a predicament. Back then, her mother was there to help. Now she sat alone, looking into the mirror and wondering how she would do this on her own. There was a light tap on her door and her father strolled in.

“You look absolutely beautiful sell nin. Your mother would be so proud. The Prince is quite a catch.” he said looking at his daughter.

“There is nothing much to read into it Ada. Legolas and I are friends but nothing more.” she said as she tried to fix her unruly hair.

“I think more than friendship is at work here. I have seen the way he looks at you when you are not watching. He cares for you Rhavaniel.”

She couldn’t help but smile. She had felt his eyes upon her more than once. “But he has professed nothing yet.”

“That is because you are both still so young. Give it time sell nin. I have no doubt that you will one day become a princess.”

Rhavaniel blushed to hear her father say this. “It is just a party Ada. One day at a time. There is no telling what the future holds.”

“Alright, one day at a time. And today is your day as much as it is Legolas’.” Gondien said as he pulled out a bouquet of flowers. “Happy begetting day Rhavaniel.”

She took the flowers, set them aside and hugged her father. “I love you Ada.”

“And I love you hennen.” he answered. “Now, what about your hair?”

“Mother was always better at this than me.” she said with faint sadness in her voice.

Just then there was another knock at the door. One of the maids was coming to make sure everything was alright. Gondien smiled to her. “I believe we could use your help. Do you know anything about hair?”

She smiled, happy to help. “My own daughter has hair very much the same as yours my lady. I will have you looking presentable in no time.”

“Thank you so much.” Rhavaniel said to the maid as she began brushing her hair. In no time at all it was done, she was dressed and it was almost time to head off to the grand hall where Legolas was waiting for her.

* * *

Once again, Rhavaniel approached the wooden doors. The guards opened them and she stepped through. Unlike the last time, Legolas was standing right there, ready to escort her in. She noticed how handsome he looked in his dark green robes, silver tunic and of course, his princely circlet adorning his head. His hair was straight and smooth. His eyes were bright and sparkling. He was a sight to behold. He held out his arm and she gracefully accepted it. They walked in arm in arm and all eyes were upon them. The Mirkwood elves were happy to see the Prince with such a wondrous creature on his arm. Many wondered if the Prince had indeed found his match.

It was a joyous night as Thranduil formally announced his son’s maturity. From here on out, every elf would anxiously wait for their Prince to take a Princess and it seemed he may have already found her. No one could deny the fact that Legolas and Rhavaniel made a wonderful couple. They saw the looks the couple gave each or how he would go nowhere without her by his side. Many thought it was a match made in heaven, even those who knew the couple personally.

Rhavaniel was taking a break, enjoying some time with her ex-guardsmen. Many she had not seen in quite a while.

“How goes life in the court Rhavaniel.” Antien asked when they finally had a moment alone.

“Time passes slowly.” she answered.

“And what is this? You… with the Prince? But I thought he was selfish and arrogant and…”

“Now Antien that is no way to speak of the royal family. Besides, nothing serious has transpired between us. I think it is just curiosity.”

Antien smiled in that way that told her he didn‘t believe a word she was saying. He chose to drop the matter. “I miss you my friend. We all miss you and wish you were still with us.”

“So do I Antien. But this is where I am needed. Actually, it is not as bad as it might seem. I have met many interesting people, the latest being a group of dwarves. It is a shame really, that the King imprisoned them. They seemed quite honest to me.”

“Then you haven’t heard what happened recently?” Antien asked curiously.

“No, do tell. Have they been released?”

“Quite the opposite. They managed to escape. It is a mystery really. It seems someone freed them from their cells, but who we cannot say.”

Rhavaniel smiled. “Well I for one am glad to hear this. I did not think they deserved such punishment. They were lost and hungry. I did not think they were harassing our people in the woods. I thought they were looking for help. Still, no one can go against the King.”

As Rhavaniel and Antien were catching up with one another, Legolas strolled up. “It is good to see you again Antien. I was wondering if I might steal your company from you. We have hardly spent a moment together this night.”

Antien stood and smiled. ‘By all means, be with your lady.” Then he whispered in Legolas’ ear. “You are very lucky to have caught her attention my Prince.”

“I agree Antien. I am the luckiest ellon in Middle Earth this night.” He said this so that Rhavaniel heard and smiled as he saw her blush.

“Come with me. I believe we could use a break from this celebration. Care to join me for a walk?”

Rhavaniel stood looking at Legolas. “I would be honored my Prince.” she answered with gracious etiquette. She took Legolas’ arm and he led her out the door and towards the gardens. They found a quiet spot far from any others. Legolas made a bold move and cornered her against a tree. He kissed her passionately, not giving her any time to refuse him. She responded equally and his heart beat raced.

“Rhavaniel, you have made me so happy. I am very drawn to you. You make me feel like none has ever made me feel before.” he said then captured her full lips once more.

Her hands moved to the back of his neck as she pulled him closer. Their bodies contoured to each other. Legolas felt something deep within his core stir. He had waited so long for this day to arrive. He was finally at an age when he was allowed to explore his love. He wanted her, had wanted her for many years now. He felt he could wait no longer. There was no one else in his eyes.

Rhavaniel let herself become swept away as Legolas’ lips moved to her neck and further down her shoulders. His kisses were warm and seductive. She could easily be overcome by his ministrations. His hands moved up along her sides, fingers grazing the curve of her breasts. She did not resist him. When would she stop him from going further? It was becoming harder to resist.

Legolas was losing himself. She was not resisting his movements. Hungry for more, the palms of his hands ran along the top of her cleavage and then covered her breasts completely. This was more than he could ask for. He gently squeezed her firm globes and let out a sigh. “Oh Rhavaniel.” he moaned.

“Legolas, I… I want…” She was about to let him take her away when there was a rustling of some nearby bushes. They both stopped abruptly to listen to the intruders.

“I could not stand one more minute away from you. You look so handsome tonight Glandur.” It was Antien.

“You have no idea how I wanted to take you by the arm and lead you into the hall. Why must we hide our love any longer? It is not fair. I want to tell the world of my love for you.” Glandur answered.

Legolas and Rhavaniel smiled and tried to stifle a giggle. They stayed put, afraid to interrupt the couple.

“Then let us not hide it any longer my love.” Antien said. “Let us claim our love right here, on this night. Glandur, I freely give you my soul. Bind to me this evening so that our love may be blessed by the Valar. I love you and I want to be with you for all eternity.”

“Yes Antien. I give you my soul to treasure for always and I take yours in return, if you will have me. I love you now and I will love you forever.” Glandur answered.

“We must leave Legolas. This is a very private moment for them. Let us not ruin it.” Rhavaniel whispered as she tugged on his arm.

“I agree. Let us hurry before we are caught.” he answered and they quietly slipped out of the garden and back to the hall.

As they ran up the steps, they were laughing and out of breath. Legolas stopped her and gathered her up in his strong arms. He brought her head to his and kissed her deeply. Then he looked into her dark blue eyes, searching for something until he found the sparkle he’d been looking for. “Rhavaniel, I promise you that I will wait for you until you reach your maturity. You were my first crush, my first kiss and…” Here, Legolas blushed from his cheeks to the tips of his ears. “Well I hope to have many firsts with you.”

Rhavaniel was taken aback by his confession. She knew they liked each other but was unsure of how much or how far he was willing to take things. Their lives got off to a rocky start. There was always room to fall back into their old ways. To be with Legolas would mean to do the one thing she said she would not do, fall in love with and maybe marry royalty. It would mean there would be no chance at all for her to complete her lifelong goal. Of course, right now she was stuck in palace life, but that did not mean times would change and her father would allow her to participate. As she searched Legolas’ eyes, she saw his genuine hope that she wanted this too. She was unsure of what she wanted at the moment, but this was his maturity day. She would not spoil his dreams this night, if ever.

“We will see Thranduilion.” Then she laughed. “We must first see if you are worthy of the future head negotiator.” she teased.

“You dream big.” he countered.

“Always.” she answered.


	12. Letting Go

Chapter 12 – Letting Go

 

Quite a few years had passed. Rhavaniel graduated to a negotiator position, though not at the head. She took on smaller problems as they came up. But now, every court administrator was needed as a war broke out. It seemed the Dwarves who escaped the dungeons were not as innocent as she thought. A siege broke out upon the Lonely Mountain and the Dwarves seemed to be the cause. Thranduil himself chose to leave his throne and lead Mirkwood’s elvish army forth. It became known as the Battle of the Five Armies. Elves, Men and Dwarves went up against goblins and wargs. The enemy was defeated and a dragon slain. But it was the treasure found in the dragon’s lair that became the real problem. Rhavaniel along with other court members were sent forth to help sort things out. When Legolas heard about this, he decided to accompany her against his father’s wishes that he remain in Mirkwood in the King’s absence.

“I do not need your protection Thranduilion. I am very capable of watching my own back.” she argued with him.

“It is a dangerous place outside of our protected woods. I will not have you risk your life for the likes of Dwarves. They care about nothing but themselves.” Legolas countered.

Rhavaniel got up close to him, unafraid of his bullying. “And what of you? Your position is to take charge while the King is away. Would you risk leaving Mirkwood unprotected just to keep me safe? Would you forfeit the lives of many to protect the life of one? I thought I knew you better than that. Besides, I do not need your protection. I can fend for myself.”

Legolas was furious. He glared at her through the slits of his eyes. “You are the most stubborn elleth I have ever met. Since the day you were born, you have been like a burden to me.” He turned from her knowing his words were harsh.

“Is that so? Well, I was not a burden to you the other night when your hands roamed where they were not welcomed.” Rhavaniel knew she was irritating him, but she did not care. He started this fight and she would not let him have the last word.

Legolas spun back around and grabbed her arms, holding her in his tight grasp. “As I recall, you had been quite welcoming as you did not resist. I was the one who stopped before we went too far.”

She squint her eyes and captured his with a cold glare. “And it will be a cold day in Mordor before you are welcomed anywhere near my flesh again Thranduilion. I do not need you on this journey. I do not need you at all. You are still just as arrogant and selfish a Prince as you were when we were elflings.” With that, Rhavaniel spun on her heal and left Legolas alone in the hall to ponder his thoughts. There was only one thing left to do that might make her change her mind.

“How about a duel then?” he yelled before she disappeared around the corner. “Best out of ten. I win, I go. You win, I stay.” That usually did the trick.

Rhavaniel stood still and without turning to him she answered. “Not this time Thranduilion. I am leaving by orders of the King. You are not wanted. I have nothing else to say.” She vanished around the corner.

Legolas stormed off, needing fresh air, and headed for the main gate. Some quiet time in the garden would calm his nerves. He came upon Antien as he was on guard that day. “Ah Prince Legolas, out for a stroll?”

“Hello Antien. Yes, I just need to clear my head.” he said still fuming from his recent argument.

“Rhavaniel again?” Antien couldn’t help but notice how these two seemed to be at each other’s throats more than usual.

“She truly is my bane, Antien.” Legolas spat.

“Yes, she can be quite thickheaded. Honestly, I do not see how you two have managed not to stick one another with an arrow.” Antien said.

“Well, I would not go so far as to refer to such violence. I would never wish harm to come to her.” Legolas mentioned.

“I see my lord. But when you try to keep her from doing her job, you might as well injure her for I know it is a detriment to her heart. Let her do what she must. Already her dreams have been taken from her. She has found contentment with the court. It is all she has. You cannot tame one as wild as Rhavaniel.” Antien said, trying to convince the Prince.

“I know you are right. It is this wildness which draws me to her. Still, I cannot help but fear for her safety. These are dire times and if something were to happen to her, I… well…” Legolas would not say anything more.

Antien smiled. “Just give her the freedom she needs. All will be well Prince Legolas. I have an ability to sense such things.”

Legolas felt more at ease and smiled to Antien. “You are a good friend.”

* * *

The next day, Legolas went to Rhavaniel’s home, hoping to apologize for his crude behavior. He knocked on her door but there was no answer. He stood there a moment and started to knock again when a maid passed by.

“If you are looking for the lady Rhavaniel, you won’t find her I’m afraid.” she said in a mousy voice.

“Do you know where she might be?” he asked.

The maid smiled shyly as she dared to look at the handsome Prince. “She has left already. A small company set out ahead of the others and she chose to go with them.”

Legolas’ eyes went from her door down to the floor. This was not how he wanted them to part. The maid saw the sorrow on his fair face and laid a gentle hand on his shoulder. “The rest have not gone yet. Would you like me to send word with them for the lady?”

Legolas shook his head. “No. We have nothing else to say to each other.” he whispered.

“Very well my lord.” said the maid, but just as she was about to turn from him, she stopped. “Lady Rhavaniel is strong my lord. I have confidence she will return unharmed.”

“Yes.” he said forcing a smile. “Somehow I know she will be fine.”

He knew in his mind that she would be alright, but in his heart he wanted her locked away from the rest of the world. He had told her this once but in not so many words. It began their recent arguments. The thought of Rhavaniel being out there without his protection did not sit well. He wanted to be by her side, watching over her. She was special to him and this was how he showed his affection. He knew she would protest but he would still be there for her. She could not stop him. Again, it was these thoughts that angered her, stubborn elleth.

* * *

A few months had passed now. Word reached Mirkwood that the elves were successful. The enemy was destroyed and long lost treasure had been rightfully returned. The company would arrive within the day. Legolas anxiously awaited Rhavaniel’s return. The way they parted left a bitter taste in his mouth. He hoped she was still not upset with him. He needed to apologize and set thing right. During their separation he came to understand his feelings better. When she was not near, he missed her terribly and that could only mean one thing. Legolas was in love. Now, he wondered if Rhavaniel returned those same feelings for him.

He went to the garden and carefully picked all her favorite flowers. He gave them to the maid who he spoke to the morning she left and had her place them in Rhavaniel’s room. He also made sure her living quarters were prepared for her arrival. There was no doubt she would be tired and in need of some well-earned rest. Legolas ordered that a bath be drawn for her later and that she be pampered like royalty. This was the least he could do for even if she did not want to see him, she would at least know he cared about her comfort and well-being.

Finally, the company began to show. Thranduil along with his head advisors came first through the gates. Legolas was relieved to see his father escaped injury. He approached the mighty king and greeted him properly.

“There has been no trouble while you were away Adar. All has been quiet, even in the south.” Legolas reported.

“You have done well ion nin.” Thranduil said. However, he noticed that Legolas was looking past him. “She is fine. She will be along shortly.”

Legolas smiled. “Is it that obvious? I was so worried for her.”

“You should not have been. Rhavaniel held her own. She was there when she was needed and fought bravely. It is a shame she does not join the guard once again.”

“What do you mean, she fought bravely?” Legolas asked.

“Just that my son. Every elf was needed and her warrior skills are not lacking, especially for one who is assigned to the court. Tell me Legolas, did you have something to do with that?” Thranduil asked, cocking an eyebrow.

“I suppose you could say that.” Legolas answered with a mischievous look.

“Well done. She slew many goblins with nothing more than her dagger. Long has it been since I have witnessed such skill, besides you of course. You would make a deadly pair should you ever fight together.” Thranduil then went on towards the castle, leaving Legolas where he stood.

Legolas watched as other riders came in through the gate. Finally, surrounded by a group of her peers, his eyes laid upon the stunning elleth. She sat tall and proud on her black steed. Her fair skin and golden hair was a contrast to the jet black horse she rode on. Rhavaniel looked every bit the warrior as she was still dressed in her riding gear. Legolas had never been so proud.

Finally, Rhavaniel’s sight fell upon Legolas. She couldn’t help but notice how worried he looked. She knew they did not part on the best of terms, but this was how it must be. If Legolas was going to see her for what she was, he needed to be left alone to think about his comments. Seeing his unease made her realize that he was truly concerned for her.

Rhavaniel left Mirkwood as a negotiator but returned with the respect of her fellow warriors. She was asked to fight alongside those she trained with, the same ones who moved on while she was forced to give up her dreams. Any rumors of her absence from the guard were erased from everyone’s minds.

“I would be proud to have you fight beside me any time Rhavaniel.” said her former captain Suiauthon. “Are you sure you will not give up the palace and join the guard? Your talents surely could be used.”

“I mustn’t go against my father’s wishes Captain.” she said then smiled. “Though I would not mind my father to hear your kind words, if you should come across him at the borders.”

Suiauthon’s stone features softened for the first time that she could remember. “I would be happy to tell him your tale. I may be out of place to say this, but should you ever decide to take this next step and Mirkwood will not have you, there is always room in Lothlorien for one more such as yourself.” The Captain laughed at her shocked expression. Before he could say anything more, he looked over his shoulder. “It seems there is someone else anxious to speak with you.” he said referring to Legolas who was patiently waiting his turn. “I take my leave lady Rhavaniel.”

Rhavaniel bowed to Suiauthon and he respectfully answered the same. He had implanted a thought within her mind. Surely, she could not leave her home just to experience the rush of battle once more. She shook the thought from her mind then slowly strolled over to where Legolas stood, looking uncertain. They came face to face and just looked at each other.

“Hello Rhavaniel.” he finally said, his voice sounding a bit unsure.

“Hello Prince Legolas.” she answered.

He could tell by how she addressed him that she was still a little apprehensive about their meeting.

“So you were successful in more ways than one I hear.”

“Yes. Every elf trained for war was needed to fight and so I did my duty.”

“And how was it?” Legolas asked.

Rhavaniel slowly let a smile spread across her face. “It was exciting. It was dangerous. It was… It was intoxicating.” she boasted. “I have never felt so free. No laws, no rules, just raw adrenaline. Every nerve in my body was alive. It was otherworldly as I almost felt as if I had floated from my earthbound body. My soul was singing. I was so in tune to every emotion, every feeling. Legolas, I made my first kill, a goblin. It was him or I and I knew I was not going to die that day. I have tasted the lust for battle. I have smelled the blood of my enemy. I crave the kill and it has enlightened me.”

Legolas did not expect this answer from her. She had changed. There was a new passion born in her eyes as she spoke of spilling blood. “I don’t think I have ever heard someone explain it quite like you before. You have a natural talent Rhavaniel. Not even when we spar are you this alive.”

He watched her carefully as she seemed to be reliving the experience. Legolas could not help but notice her excitement. He wondered how she could enjoy it. He himself would fight and kill every orc or goblin, but with sorrow deep within his heart. He found no delight in extinguishing another’s life force. Yet he knew the enemy felt no compassion. To Legolas, it was a matter of life or death… his life and the other’s death. Still, he would find himself saying a quiet prayer for his fallen enemy, hoping they finally found some peace in the afterlife. It was all he could hope for.

Rhavaniel shook her head and the light in her eyes extinguished slightly. “Unfortunately, my father will never agree to let me join the guard again. I am his link to this world now that my mother is gone. Should something happen to me, he will surely fade. I do not want to be responsible for his suffering.”

Legolas took a step closer to her. “Your place is in the court now and it could also be by my side.” he whispered. “I missed you and worried for you.”

She felt his warm breath on her skin and closed her eyes. She had missed him dearly but could not bring herself to admit it. His words sat heavy on her heart as he seemed to agree with her father. She actually took a step away from him. This did not go unnoticed by the Prince. She had changed. She had matured and he was not sure her feelings for him were still there. Were they growing apart?

“Rhavaniel.” said a deep but concerned voice interrupting this awkward moment. She spun around to see her father approaching her. “Rhavaniel, you don’t know how glad I am to see your safe return.” Gondien said as he embraced his daughter. “Never have I been so worried for someone, but you are home now. Come, I have had a meal prepared for us both so that we may spend some time together.”

Rhavaniel nodded. “I will be along in a moment Ada.” She watched him head for the palace and turned back to Legolas. “I must go. Maybe we can meet later this evening. I would like to know what has happened in the courts while I‘ve been away.”

This was not what Legolas wanted to do once they had a moment alone, but he would not argue. “Very well, after the evening meal then.” he said and bowed. She was walking away when Legolas spoke once more. “I missed you Rhavaniel.”

She stopped and turned towards him. “And I you.” she simply said then made her way to her palace home, her heart heavy with uncertainty.


	13. A Begetting Day to Remember

Chapter 13 – A Begetting Day to Remember

 

Rhavaniel eventually settled back into palace life. The memories of the battle were still fresh in her mind. Her heart yearned to be able to continue on with this lifestyle. She thought about Legolas’ words and her father’s wishes. She wanted to confront her father and convince him that she was meant to become a warrior, not a paper pushing court negotiator. Every time she found her confidence, her father would comment on how well she accomplished something in court and how they needed her there and she could not bring herself to push the issue. Still, she could not help but feel she was dishonoring her mother by not following in her footsteps. Faelwen would never keep her from doing what she loved. There was something else Faelwen touched upon before she died. She had seen the chemistry between Rhavaniel and Legolas, though at the time, Rhavaniel thought she was being silly.

Rhavaniel missed him. She hadn’t seen much of him since returning. Things were becoming too involved before she left. She knew Legolas’ feelings for her were strong, but he hadn’t admitted to anything just yet. Still, he felt he had a right to protect her and keep her safe. This was not at all what she was looking for. She wanted someone that would give her the freedom she needed. As much as she liked Legolas and wanted to be in his company, she could not ignore the fact that he was the Prince. Only a certain type of female would do and she wasn’t sure she was it. When he one day took an elleth to be his princess, she would be expected to play the part. Again, it would all be about living at the palace and performing princess duties while the males went about doing whatever it was they did. This idea did not sit well with her. Anyways, why was she thinking about such silly ideas? Legolas had never given any reason to think he would one day ask this of her. Right now, they were comfortable with each other’s company and found enjoyment in exchanging a few kisses here and there. Yes, he had become a bit more brave lately, but it was nothing she could not handle. It was enough for now, though it was few and far between lately. Something was happening in the world outside the borders of Mirkwood. She sensed something, though she couldn’t quite put her finger on it. She suspected Legolas knew something of it also.

Well, she decided not to let it get to her. Rhavaniel’s begetting day was fast approaching and this one would be most significant. She was to celebrate her majority. She knew just the elf she wanted to celebrate it with too.

She was walking past the library and glanced over to see Legolas sitting, reading a book. She decided it was time to patch things up between them, become closer to him once again.

“Hello Legolas.” she said as she approached him.

He smiled and immediately put the book down. “Rhavaniel, how have you been?”

“Fine, I guess.” She sat down next to him. “Listen Legolas, I know things have been distant between us lately. I was hoping to change that. I was hoping you would accompany me to my majority celebration. After all, I went to yours.”

Legolas laughed. “I was just building up the courage to ask the same thing.” He took her hand in his. “I must apologize for the way I behaved. I know you can protect yourself and I did not mean to make you feel like you could not. Sometimes I forget that. It’s just the warrior in me I guess.”

Rhavaniel touched the side of his face. “Thank you Legolas. You don’t know how much this means to me. I think I proved something to myself. I know I have what it takes to become a guard. I just wish my father would understand.”

Legolas nodded, knowing what a tough thing it was for her to be held back from doing what makes her happy. “So what about the celebration? Are you sure you want to be seen on the arm of the Prince of Mirkwood? I will not cause any rumors will I?” he said playfully.

Rhavaniel slapped him on the arm. “Let them think what they want. They are just jealous then. Of course I want this. Besides, I think our mothers would have liked to see this also.”

They sat in silence a moment and then Legolas spoke. “Then let us do it right and have it here at the palace. I’m sure father would want it this way. He will spare nothing. It will be a beautiful occasion.”

Rhavaniel hugged him. “Thank you Legolas. This night will be perfect.”

A thought came to Legolas. The night would surely be one they would never forget.

* * *

At last it was the evening of Rhavaniel’s majority celebration. Just as Legolas said, the grand hall was decorated with the finest garlands and brightest lanterns. Wild boar and venison along with fruits and vegetables of every variety were available. And of course, the King’s finest wine never ran short. It was to be a night for dancing and feasting, a much anticipated celebration.

Rhavaniel had just finished getting ready. Tonight she wore a beautiful gown of the deepest red. The floor length dress trailed out behind her in a sort of short train. The cuffs flailed out and hung almost to the floor. Her hair was pulled up with loose curls falling about her face. A circlet made of roses, which matched the dress, adorned her head.

She was standing in front of the mirror, looking at herself, checking to make sure everything looked fine, when there was a knock on the door.

“Come in.” she called and in walked her father. He smiled upon seeing her and went to her side.

“Rhavaniel, you look absolutely beautiful tonight. My but you have grown. You are not my little elfling anymore.” he said in a soft voice.

“Thank you Ada. You know I never did like wearing these silly dresses.” she said making a face.

“Aye, but you will be the center of attention. It is your night and you should be the most beautiful elleth there this evening. Legolas is lucky to be your escort for the evening.”

She laughed. “He is lucky isn’t he? Well, it seems only right that we go together tonight. I think mother and the Queen would have had it no other way.”

“If only your naneth were here to see you on this most important day. I know she is looking down from the stars and seeing what a charming and captivating elleth you have become. You would make her proud. I know you have made me proud. There is talk about moving you up in the courts. Your negotiating skills have not gone unnoticed.”

She should have been happy to hear this news but for the fact that it wasn’t what she dreamed of being. She smiled humbly and hugged her father. Tonight was not a night for confrontation. She would let her father be happy for her accomplishments, even if she wasn’t. To her, it was just a job, one that anyone could do. Being a warrior took a certain type of elf, one that she knew existed in her.

“Well, I better be on my way. Legolas will be here soon to escort me to the hall.” she hugged her father once more and they left the room.

Legolas was in the waiting area when she left. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw him. He looked more handsome than ever dressed in silver and grey. He wore a dark grey robe with silver embroidery of the palace symbol, silver tunic and leggings to match. He looked every bit the Prince with his smooth hair and circlet on his head. His hair hung loose, no braids for an evening such as this.

Rhavaniel smiled as she approached him. “Happy begetting day, Legolas.”

“Happy begetting day Rhavaniel. You are quite stunning tonight. I have never seen you look more radiant.” he answered not able to take his eyes from her. “Are you ready? We wouldn’t want to be late to your own celebration.”

“Yes I’m ready.” she said as he offered her his arm. She wrapped hers around his and they were on their way.

As they made their way to the grand hall, Rhavaniel giggled. “You know, I think this is the first time we agreed to accompany each other without a duel first.”

“Well, if you would rather we made a stop at the archery field first…” he jested.

Rhavaniel pulled him closer to her. “That won’t be necessary tonight, at least not yet.”

Legolas escorted Rhavaniel to the grand hall of his father’s palace. This time they entered through the doors together. Everyone turned to look as they announced the arrival of the Lady Rhavaniel and Prince Legolas. The elves clapped and cheered as they were happy to see these two together once again. Today she had become a grown elleth for it was her majority day.

Her eyes scanned the crowd and tears welled up as she saw her father. He was smiling ear to pointed ear. How she wished her mother was standing next to him. They had many conversations about what was to be expected of her when she finally reached her maturity. The one thing her mother could not have been more correct about was the fact that she would reach this day with the Prince on her arm. Rhavaniel laughed to herself when she thought about all the times she thought her mother had lost her right mind.

Legolas looked at her and caught her smile. “And what is so funny?”

“Mother was right.” she said. Legolas seemed confused, but Rhavaniel drew him in closer to her side. “Thank you for being here with me this night.”

“There is nowhere else I would rather be.” he whispered in her ear.

They descended the stairs and immediately went to the dance floor. The elves had been waiting for the guest of honor to have the first dance before anyone else joined in. Legolas very elegantly led her to the area, took her by the waist and began the dance. After a little while, the other guests joined in and the dance floor was full. As they twirled and swayed, some other couple bumped into them. They looked away from each other to find Antien and Glandur smiling back at them.

“You make a lovely couple.” Glandur said.

“As do you.” Legolas answered courteously.

Antien seemed ready to cry. “I knew you two were destined to be together. My intuition has never failed me yet.”

Rhavaniel smiled, on the verge of tears herself. “Oh Antien, I could not have asked for a better friend.”

Legolas and Rhavaniel kept dancing, once again looking longingly into one another’s eyes. “How do you feel tonight?” Legolas asked.

“I feel like anything is possible on a night like this. There is a whole world out there waiting to be discovered.” she said dreamily.

“Good. That is just how you should feel.” he said. Then he dared to let his arms wrap around her, pulling her closer to him. He lowered his head to hers and brushed his lips gently across hers. “You are so beautiful.” he whispered before kissing her more passionately.

Rhavaniel’s heart soared at the feel of his warm lips on hers. It seemed silly now that they had spent all those years fighting with each other. They had both made mistakes. Now they saw each other in a whole new light. They dared to let love in, ready to take the next step. Legolas had been true to his word and waited for her to reach her majority. She was no longer an elfling. She was a fully matured elleth and she was stealing his heart.

The song ended and the couples separated to clap in appreciation for the wonderful musicians. The next song began and couples once again joined in for a dance. Legolas led Rhavaniel from the dance floor in search of refreshments. As they stood sipping their wine, a strong hand was placed upon each of their shoulders. They turned to find Thranduil standing behind them.

Legolas smiled at his adar, bowing his head respectfully. Thranduil smiled back at his son, the pride of a father in his eyes. Then he looked at Rhavaniel and took her hand. “You are absolutely glowing tonight my dear. Your mother would be so proud of the fine elleth you have become.” He then turned to Legolas. “You are very lucky to be able to escort Rhavaniel tonight my son. It is very fitting that both of you are here together. I only wish both of your mothers were here to witness the joy in your eyes.”

Rhavaniel smiled. “I think they are here in spirit my king. They would not have missed this no matter where their souls are now.”

* * *

A couple hours had passed now. Legolas and Rhavaniel ate, drank and danced together. They were inseparable tonight. Finally, Legolas led her out onto the balcony. “Do you remember this spot?”

“Of course I do. This is where we almost kissed before you tried to push me off onto your friend.” she said with her eyebrow raised as if to challenge him.

“I know it was not our finest hour, but that was when I realized I felt something for you. At the time I was not sure what it was, but I know I wanted to explore it further.” Legolas took hold of both of her hands and brought them to his chest. “Do feel this? My heart beats so loud. You do this to me. I have never felt such emotions before. There is no one I want to be with more and there is nowhere else I’d rather be than right here with you. We have been through so much together yet we always seem to find each other. I can hide my feelings no longer. Rhavaniel, I love you with all my heart.”

“Oh Legolas. You have made me so happy this night. My heart could not soar any higher but you have managed to make me lose myself this evening. You are most handsome and charming. My feelings for you have been strong for some time but I was not sure until now. Legolas, my Prince, I love you.”

He smiled and his dimples became very prominent. Rhavaniel loved his smile. She always had, but now this joy was just for her. Her hands came up to wrap around the back of his neck and she lowered him to her. Their lips met and the feeling was exquisite. A fire began to build between them. The last time this happened, she pushed him away. Now, she let herself be consumed by his love and desire for her. “Do you think we can slip away from here and not be missed?” she asked, surprising herself and Legolas.

“The evening is just about to wrap up anyways. Where is it you want to go?” he asked curiously.

“Somewhere quiet. Somewhere private where we can be alone to do what we do best.”

“Let’s go then.” he answered not wanting to waste another moment.


	14. When Hearts Collide

Chapter 14 – When Hearts Collide

 

“Are you almost ready?” Legolas called to her. Rhavaniel had been behind some bushes for longer than he thought possible. He was anxious to get started.

“Be patient. It takes forever to get out of one of these dresses. You have no idea what we go through to look good for you males.,” she called back.

“Well hurry up. I cannot wait all night. My arms are getting tired. I think I’m done warming up. I don’t want to spend myself before you have even started. It would not be fair for you to have all the fun.” he said.

“So is it not true about the stamina of an ellon?” Rhavaniel said teasingly.

Legolas rolled his eyes. “You know I can last all night, but it is not the same without a partner. Now quick, get out here and let’s get started already.”

“Alright, I’m ready.” she said and walked out from behind the thick bushes. Legolas eyes darkened at the sight of her. For so long he wished to see her like this. It was as if he were looking at her for the first time. Her long blond tresses hung loose around her chest. She had removed her dress and the rose circlet. She wore nothing more than her… battle attire?

“I love when you dress this way.” Legolas said in a low sultry voice.

“Weapons or hand to hand combat?,” she questioned.

“It is your begetting day. You choose.”

“It is yours too Legolas.”

“Yes but it is your maturity day. Come on, what shall we do then?”

“Definitely hand to hand. It was how I first bested you and it shall be how I win again.,” she teased.

“And what does the winner receive?,” Legolas asked, his voice now full of desire for her.

“Anything SHE wants.” Rhavaniel replied smiling wantonly. She walked up to Legolas, capturing his lips. “Hold nothing back.” she whispered, a fire burning in her eyes. “I want all of you tonight. Fight me as you once did.”

They assumed their positions, devilish smiles on their faces. Legolas approached her slowly at first and then at a run. Rhavaniel did not move until he was almost upon her. She jumped out of his way at the last minute and turned to face him.

“First year training moves.” she teased. “Come on Legolas, fight me.”

“You asked for it.” he growled. He charged at her again. She remained still until he was almost upon her. This time when she moved out of the way, Legolas guessed what she would do and he moved with her, capturing her and throwing her to the ground. She hit the grass hard and made a sound as if the wind had been knocked from her lungs. She was slow to get up and winced. Legolas immediately became concerned and went to her.

“Are you alright my love?” he asked.

Rhavaniel kicked his feet out from him and he hit the ground with a thump. She jumped up and waited for him to get up again. She laughed at her little trick.

“You fight dirty.” Legolas said excitement in his voice.

“So will the enemy.,” she laughed again.

They charged each other a few more times, escaping each other’s hold. Legolas was quick with a bow but Rhavaniel was better with this type of a battle. Finally, she tried one of his moves. She ran straight at him and at the last second, jumped up and over him, kicking her foot out to knock him down. Legolas grabbed her ankle and she fell to the ground. Before she had a chance to get up, he straddled her hips and brought her hands above her head. She was trapped, lying on her back with Legolas on top of her. Their breathing was heavy and uneven. Their sweaty skin tingled where they made contact. Their eyes were dark with need.

Legolas looked down at his victim. “Do you surrender?” he asked.

She smiled slyly and began gyrating her hips underneath him. Legolas was instantly brought to a heated desire as she writhed against him. He felt himself harden with every thrust of her hips. “Legolas?” she moaned.

“Yes my love.” he said as if under her spell. He let his guard down and lost himself to the feel of her willing body.

“Never… never…” she moaned slowly. Suddenly, with her last thrust, she managed to flip him off of her. He was caught off guard and released her hands, falling back on his bottom. Rhavaniel instantly jumped on top of him, clenching her strong thighs against his hips and pushing him flat on his back. “Never surrender.” she finished. She brought her lips close to his so they were almost touching. “Game over.” she whispered, her hot breath caressing his face. Not able to control her passion any longer, she captured his lips and kissed him with every bit of pent up desire she had for him. She felt she no longer needed to hold back. Somewhere deep down within her core, she knew she had always wanted Legolas. He was everything she wanted in an ellon. He was beautiful in every way. He was compassionate and giving. He was strong and determined. He could be calm and relaxed one moment then dangerous and deadly in a split second. Most of all, he loved her. This meant more than everything else.

Legolas stared into her dark eyes. In one swift movement, he rolled them over so that he was lying on top of her. He brought his lips to hers. She felt his smile and her heart pounded loudly. She let her tongue search for entry which he did not deny. The moment was heating up quickly. Legolas’ want was very evident against her thigh. His hips ground into her. Her own body responded with an ever growing ache. Were they ready for this? Were they moving too fast? If they went any further, would it change everything between them? All of these thoughts played over and over in Rhavaniel’s head, but his constant ministrations made her forget her anxiety.

“Legolas what are we about to do here? I mean, I am thoroughly enjoying this moment, but if you keep doing what you’re doing, things will escalate and I’m not sure we are ready for this.”

“I want you Rhavaniel. I have waited years for this day. You are my heart’s desire. But if you are not ready, I will not push. It should be mutual, our first time.” he said with such compassion in his beautiful voice. He rolled off of her and she sat up on her elbows.

Rhavaniel was considering going through with this. Her mind kept going back to his words of protecting her and keeping her safe. He would hold her back and she knew it. Was it worth giving up her dreams to be with him and love him forever? As their eyes connected, Rhavaniel saw his love. There was no mistaking his honesty. Everything he did was because he loved her. And she loved him. In that one moment, her mind was made up. Legolas was everything she wanted and if he loved her as he said, he would understand her needs and desires for battle; at least she hoped he would.

Coming back to their current situation, Rhavaniel looked around at the practice field. “Here? Aren’t you afraid of someone seeing us?”

“These are my private grounds. No one ever comes here besides me. We are safe here. We are completely alone.” he explained.

Rhavaniel wanted Legolas too, but it scared her at the same time. She was a virgin. So was Legolas for that matter. “I don’t know Legolas. I’m not sure we’re ready for this yet.”

“We will take it slow. If at any time you want to stop just tell me. I will not force you to do something you do not want to do.” He tucked a stray hair behind her ear, brushing the tip in the process. “There is no other for me. I would wait throughout eternity for you. I love you Rhavaniel.”

His words made her heart swoon. He was genuine and meant what he said. There was no reason for her to feel frightened. Legolas would do just as he said. There was no one else that she had ever imagined sharing her first time with. Actually, tonight would be perfect. It was their begetting day and she was finally of age, if just barely.

They both sat up facing each other. Rhavaniel leaned towards Legolas and he followed suit. “This is the perfect time Legolas. This is the perfect place. I want you. I love you.” she whispered before bringing her full lips to his. The ache, which had been growing deep in her body, was now very prominent. Whatever happened tonight, whether it be pain or pleasure, there was only one she wanted to experience this with. Legolas would comfort her, take care of her with his gentle ways.

Slowly, he began undoing the silver hooks of her tunic. Their eyes locked onto each other and a spark was lit. He pushed the garment from her shoulders and looked down at the thin undershirt. Her hardened nipples could be seen through the light material.

Legolas got to his knees and stood before her. He extended a hand to her and helped her up. Her hands moved to his tunic, fingers undoing the clasps of his silver shirt, exposing his bare chest. Rhavaniel let her hands roam over his warm smooth skin, memorizing every ripple. Finally, they came to rest at the top of his leggings. She looked down and saw the evidence of his desire.

The handsome Prince lifted her shirt over her head and off her body. His eyes came to rest on her bare breasts, perky and full. He very gently ran the palm of his hands over her erect nipples before squeezing her beautifully round tits. Rhavaniel watched the expression on his face as he was engulfed in what he was doing. “Legolas?” she said bringing his attention back to her. “Please be gentle.” Her voice was a little shaky, so unlike her usual self.

He smiled and kissed her with such compassion. Rhavaniel knew that everything would be alright. “Let me look upon you for the first time before we go any further.,” he said as his eyes scanned her body. When she did not resist, he began undoing the laces of her leggings as did she with his. Legolas pushed the leather material down around her hips and thighs. Rhavaniel stepped out of them and pushed his down. Legolas stepped out of his leggings. There they were, standing before one another, completely naked and shaking with fear and anticipation.

Legolas went to her and embraced her, feeling her warm skin against his. His arousal pulsated and ached for her warmth. He ravished her neck, lowering his head until he sucked each tit in turn, making her moan aloud. No one had ever touched her in this way before and the feeling was exquisite.

Legolas lowered her to the ground once again and came to lay on top of her. He nudged her legs apart with his knee. “Are you ready meleth nin? I will go no further if you are not sure.”

She smiled up at his handsome glowing face. “Deep down I have always been sure. I felt it when we battled during training. I felt it the night of the dance when we almost kissed. I have seen it in your eyes many times. You are my one and only Legolas. We have been a part of each other since the very beginning. I love you and I want you.” She spread her legs further apart and his hips came forward, bringing his arousal to her entrance.

Slowly, he pushed into her body, feeling her resistance. He backed out and then pushed in a little more. He did this a few times until he finally broke through the barrier, making her wince at the pain. He brought her gaze to his and smiled warmly. “I love you so much Rhavaniel. Look at me. Focus on me not the pain.”

Rhavaniel felt a burning sensation as she tried to adjust to his size. Each time he slid in a little further and the pain became a little less. Before she knew it, he was completely buried within her walls. It was still not very comfortable but the pain was less. “This is not how it will be every time is it?”

“I don’t think so.” he replied. He held himself still within her body but his burning ache was growing fast. Even though he did not move, her internal muscles massaged him in her tight space. Suddenly, he felt his need rise to the surface. “Oh Rhavaniel. Oh yes.” he moaned as he seed spilled forth. It was unexpected and a little embarrassing to say the least. Elves were known to be able to go for very long periods of time before spending themselves. He knew she was nowhere near being ready to climax, but he could not stop himself. It felt so good, like nothing he had ever experienced before.

Rhavaniel felt his warm essence wash into her. Actually, she was glad he went first. She was rather uncomfortable but his intrusion would ready her for the next time. She felt his embarrassment and stroked his back with her fingertips. “Did it feel good my love?,” she whispered.

“Your body feels wonderful. I’m sorry. I could not stop, but I promise not to leave you unsatisfied. It was only our first try.” He slid out of her, making her wince as he did. It was killing him that he had found pleasure while creating pain for her. He came to rest at her side and they lay there for a while in each other’s arms. Then he felt her shiver. “Are you cold meleth?”

“A little.” she answered. As Legolas got up from the ground and walked over to the side of the field to fetch his cloak, Rhavaniel watched his every move. He moved with such grace. She noticed how his muscles moved beneath his skin. His body was thin and lithe but there was a hidden strength about him. His arms were delightfully muscled, the arms of an avid archer. And his rear… oh his tight little rear that she wanted to sink her teeth into.

She felt her desire build as she gazed upon his glorious beauty. Then he turned and she saw that he had not softened in the least. His arousal stood tall and proud making her body ache to try this ancient dance once again.

Legolas came back to her and lay down next to her again, covering them with the cloak. Instantly, her hand went to his hardness, stroking him. “I want to try again Legolas.”

He rolled over onto her and kissed her with all the passion he felt for her. This time he would control his desire. This time he would make sure she experienced their love for each other. He felt her legs wrap around his strapping torso and brought himself to her entrance. “Are you ready?”

“Yes.,” she whispered and braced herself for the pain. This time, the pain was less. He slid into her more easily. It was still a little uncomfortable but she got used to him quickly. He held still while buried deep within her walls and looked down at her.

“You are glowing my love.” he said smiling down upon her.

“I am in love.” she smiled back.

Legolas pulled out of her and then slid back in, slowly at first until she became used to his movements. After a few slow pumps, she started to react to him, bring her hips up to meet him. “How does it feel now?” he asked.

“There is a burning deep within my core. It is not like the pain I felt before.”

“You are close to completion. Just let this wave of pleasure carry you away. Do not try too hard. Relax and soon you will feel the ecstasy of it all. But if you want me to stop, please tell me.” he said to her and resumed his rhythm.

Rhavaniel felt the building fire he mentioned. It started deep and traveled further up her body. She wanted more. She needed more. “Faster Legolas. Move faster.” she moaned and he obeyed.

Legolas buried his face in her neck and whispered sweet elvish words of love. His warm caressing breath on her skin combined with his smooth movements made her body react quickly. Soon she was writhing beneath him, moaning uncontrollably. “Oh yes Legolas. I feel it.”

“Come with me meleth nin.” he begged as he thrust deep into her warmth.

“Oh Yes!” they yelled in unison as a wave of delicious passion washed over them. Legolas held himself deep inside her body as her muscles contracted around his length. He collapsed on top of her. Their breathing was irregular and heavy. They were in total bliss being connected like this.

After a brief recovery, Legolas slid from her body, missing the feel of her surrounding him. He lay once again at her side and brought his cloak up around them both. The night air was cool on their moist bodies. Rhavaniel rolled onto her side and lay her head on his chest, fingering the muscles of his stomach. She found a faintly visible line of silver hair that traveled from his bellybutton to the base of his length. She caressed it and reveled in the feel of its softness beneath her fingertips. It became her favorite spot on his body. “That was wonderful Legolas. You have made me so happy. I love you so much. I wish this night would never end.”

“It is only the beginning Rhavaniel. I want you in my life. I never want to leave you. And I hope that one day, when we are ready for such a commitment that you will bind your soul to me and be my forever love.”

Forgetting her fears of what it meant to make such a commitment to him she asked teasingly, “Are you asking me to marry you Thranduilion?”

“One day, yes. Will you Rhavaniel?,” he said in a loving and passionate voice.

She smiled. “Best out of ten?” she said making Legolas laugh. “You win… I marry you.”

“And if you win?” he questioned.

“You will wait for me.” she jested, eyebrow raised.

Legolas kissed her deep, tongue swirling over hers. Then he held her eyes with his ocean blue stare. “I would wait an eternity to have you for my own and make you my princess.” He wrapped his strong arms around her and smiled with complete satisfaction. Then they fell into a short reverie before getting dressed and going home. Nothing would ever compare to this night. Legolas had no doubt she would be his wife one day. Rhavaniel still felt her reserve at the mention of the word princess, but pushed the thought to the back of her mind. Tonight was too special to let such thoughts ruin this blissful moment.


	15. The Prisioner

Chapter 15 – The Prisoner

 

The years passed by quickly. Legolas and Rhavaniel grew closer than ever before. It was well known that they were a couple now. All of Mirkwood was buzzing with the news of their Prince finding his Princess. Rhavaniel hadn’t given it much thought. Right now she was comfortable with just being in love and not worrying about the future. When the day came that he asked again to bind their souls, she hoped to know her answer. The fact that she was even considering it was a big change for her. There was a time when she would rather have died than become royalty. But she loved Legolas with all of her heart. Maybe by that time, she would not mind settling down in the castle. Maybe Legolas would not mind her fulfilling her warrior needs. She wanted more than anything to one day fight alongside Legolas and feed off of his power. Legolas was an implacable warrior and she was most alive when she fought beside him, which she had experienced much on the practice field but not yet in the real world. She still desired to fight. She still desired to protect the city. She still obeyed her father’s wishes and held her court position. But her love for Legolas was enough for now. Rhavaniel was happy at the moment.

* * *

She was just finishing up with her day in court when Legolas came to her. She noticed the look of concern right away. Something must have happened.

“Rhavaniel, I need to speak with you in private. Will you come with me?”

She nodded and followed him to his private practice grounds. They did not speak until they were sure they were alone. “What is it Legolas? What is so important?”

“Do you remember the Ranger I told you about, the one they call Strider?”

“Yes. What about him?”

“He will come with Gandalf the Grey, the wizard. They have captured an enemy unlike any we have ever known of. They ask for our help. Gandalf knows of our dungeons below the castle and asked us to keep him prisoner until they see fit to retrieve him. My father has agreed with this arrangement. I voiced my concern for who would watch over this creature they call Gollum. We both agreed that you should be one of the guards. Antien will be the other. There is no one we trust more. Do you think your father will agree?”

“I don’t care if he agrees or not. I will not pass up the opportunity to help our people. Tell me, is this creature dangerous?”

“Actually, he is quite pitiful. I am not sure why he is being held prisoner. He is very thin and deathly looking, but Gandalf says that looks can be deceiving. He knows about a secret weapon of the enemy. Isildur’s Bane is said to be found. Something stirs in the deep south, past Rhovanion. I can feel it. The enemy strengthens every day. Mordor is once again on the rise. I fear for what the future holds. I believe this creature holds some kind of information that will be useful later on. Gandalf does not ask for help so easily, but he has chosen Mirkwood in this hour of haste. All we have to do is house Gollum in a private cell until Gandalf and the Ranger return.”

Rhavaniel was full of excitement over the secret mission. “When does he arrive?”

“Gandalf is already here and awaits the Ranger Strider who brings the creature. He should be here in a day’s time.” Legolas answered.

“I will help, but I will not go to my father first. He will not understand. I am tired of this life. I want to be what I was meant to be. It is time for me to come into my own. He cannot keep me from honoring my mother’s wishes anymore.”

Legolas grabbed her and pulled her close, looking into her blue eyes. “Always wild. That is what I love most about you.” Then he brushed his lips across hers and waited for her to react. Rhavaniel wrapped her fingers in his long golden hair and deepened the kiss, tongues swirling wildly. She was an untamed beauty and she was his. “Meet me at our secret place tonight. I want to ravish you from head to toe.”

She playfully grabbed his bottom lip in her teeth and pulled. Then she licked the tip of his nose. “I will be there my love.”

Since Legolas and Rhavaniel had become intimate, they decided they needed a place where they could go and be totally alone. Legolas built a small talan on the outskirts of the city but not quite as far as the borders. Sometimes when he was on patrol and he found a moment of peace, he would meet her there. Then they could be themselves and enjoy each other’s company without prying eyes. Legolas was a prince after all. He was expected to uphold a certain image. They did not keep their togetherness a secret, but they did not act too intimate with each other in public. As far as anyone knew, they were two innocent elves discovering love. But when they were away and alone with each other, their animalistic instincts took over. The way they made love was wild and free. It usually began with a duel of some sort. That was their foreplay. They loved to challenge each other. They hated to lose. Usually the winner worked the hardest to bring the other about and satisfy them first. Rhavaniel still looked forward to the day when she could participate in a real battle with Legolas by her side. That was what she wanted more than anything. Little did she know, she would get her wish all too soon.

* * *

“Gandalf, it is good to see you.” Legolas said as he greeted the wizard. “My father has a cell ready. When will the Ranger arrive?”

“He should be here soon. Come, I would like to speak to you and your father. Is he available?,” Gandalf asked as Legolas led him to the castle.

“For you, he is available any time.” Legolas responded. He led him to his father’s study to discuss the plans for the incarceration of the creature.

In the meantime, Rhavaniel took some time away from her courtly duties to concentrate on helping Legolas. She wore her guardsman uniform, which she had kept hidden from her father, and was headed for the dungeons. Antien met her on the way and they walked together.

Her best friend looked her over carefully. “So when are you and Legolas going to take the next step? It seems only natural that you will marry our Prince.”

“Antien, whatever gives you that idea. Legolas and I are… we are…”

Antien interrupted her. “You are madly in love with each other and are hiding your deeper relationship from everyone.”

“Sweet Eru! Is it that obvious?,” she said worried.

“Only to one who’s perception is heightened as mine is. I can tell by the sparkle in your eyes that you are in love. I can tell by the way you carry yourself that you have already consummated the relationship. Don’t worry, your secret is safe with me. I think it is wonderful that you two have finally given in to your feelings for each other. That was where all the animosity came from when you were younger. You have always loved him, even when you hated him. It was only a matter of time.”

“You know me better than I know myself mellon. Well, I cannot deny my feelings for Legolas. He is absolutely wonderful in every way. But the one thing I want most of all is to get away from this monotonous court life and become a true warrior. I have never given up on this. I still practice and Legolas mentors me to keep me sharp. It is my father that holds me back. He is so fearful that something will happen to me. I do not want to displease him. He is so happy with my current situation, especially my relationship with Legolas. This is the only thing I am not sure of Antien. Should the day come and Legolas asks me to bind to him, I will become the Princess of Mirkwood. The title alone makes me want to choke. I don’t want that responsibility. I want to be a warrior. I want to fight. I want to get my hands dirty. I don’t want to be prim and proper, a good little elleth who listens to her hervenn and obeys his every command.” Here, she scrunched up her nose. “Agh. I could not be happy with this role. But I am deeply in love with Legolas, so much so that I would consider going against everything I hold out hope for.

“Well, it seems you are taking your first step now. I am surprised to see you here. It must have been very difficult for your father to let you come here.” Antien looked at Rhavaniel who looked at the ground. “You did not get permission from your father did you?”

“He would never let me do this. You know that. I figured since I did not need to leave the castle, I could manage to sneak away and help out. Besides, how dangerous can this be? We are only guarding a prisoner. We are not fighting.”

* * *

The Ranger arrived just as Gandalf said with the creature Gollum. He was taken straight to the cell in the dungeon. Rhavaniel and Antien helped to get him situated. Though Mirkwood’s prison cells were hidden deep below the castle in the damp darkness of the feel of a cave, the prisoners were well taken care of. Comfortable beds with blankets and pillows were available and three hot meals were offered. Elves were not cruel to anyone but those who attacked at the borders.

Rhavaniel and Antien did their duty quite well and even got to know the strange prisoner. They thought he was the oddest creature they ever met for he seemed to have a duel personality. It was when he referred to himself as Sméagol that they felt at ease speaking with him. He told them nothing of the One Ring or why he was captured in the first place, but he rather enjoyed riddles and the elves entertained him this way.

In the meantime, Legolas spent time with Gandalf and Strider while they visited Mirkwood. The Prince felt a connection with the Ranger, who eventually told him of his heritage. Strider turned out to be none other than Isildur’s heir, Aragorn son of Arathorn. Legolas had known that the rightful heir of Gondor would one day surface. A bond of trust and friendship developed between Man and Elf. Legolas felt they would be friends for a very long time.

* * *

Gollum had been housed deep in Mirkwood for many months now. Rhavaniel managed to keep her shift as a guard a secret from her father. It was not difficult as he was away performing his own duties at the borders most of the time.

On this particular day, she and Antien got into a conversation about the prisoner. They pitied him as they noticed how sickly he seemed. They felt no threat from him and thought it was not fair to keep him locked away. In the past, they had let prisoners roam the grounds above, as long as they were always guarded. There had never been a problem before and they did not foresee one with Gollum. Rhavaniel discussed this with Legolas who agreed. They did not want to be cruel and decided to take Gollum outside. He was so weak and helpless; surely he would not even try to escape.

Still, Gandalf’s warning about the creature being sly was in the backs of their heads. They decided to take Gollum to a place where a lone tree stood. He seemed to like to climb the tree and they could guard him easily this way. The arrangement seemed to work out the first few times they tried it. Unfortunately, it was not Gollum they had to worry about.

Legolas was with Rhavaniel on this particular day. Gollum was up in his tree. Antien was speaking with two other guards. The elves noticed that today seemed a little darker than normal. They thought a storm might be rolling in and decided to take Gollum back early. This time, he refused to come down from the tree. He said he sensed danger closing in and did not trust the elves. As one of the elves was arguing with him to get him to come down, he was suddenly struck in the arm with an arrow. Legolas saw the black fletching and yelled to the others. “Orcs! Grab your weapons. We are under attack.”

A group of orcs approached them. The elves were taken off guard. They fought, firing many arrows and slaying a few enemies but they were outnumbered. Rhavaniel fired her bow alongside Legolas. They fed off of each other’s energy. Finally, she got her wish. The excitement of the battle powered her. Every arrow met its mark.

“I’ve killed five Legolas.” she boasted as she made a game out of it.

“I have one more than you.” he laughed. “So you like to keep count do you?”

“May the best elleth win.” she teased.

More orcs were coming in closer. Soon their bows would not be enough. Rhavaniel worried for she only had her short dagger and she did not want to get that close to the enemy. She looked over at Legolas who stabbed an orc in the neck with an arrow, pulled it out and fired the same arrow at another orc. The way he fought was beautiful, if there was such a thing. Every move he made was like watching a well performed dance. This was what she loved about him. He was a fierce warrior.

She only let her guard down for a moment when she noticed a rather large orc about to approach her, weapon raised over its ugly head. Killing goblins was one thing, but an orcs hide was much thicker. She knew her short dagger would not suffice. “Legolas.” she yelled. “Throw me one of your long knives.”

Legolas turned to see the orc closing in on her. He reached for one of the white knives and threw it. It whizzed past Rhavaniel and landed in the chest of the orc, killing him instantly. Rhavaniel glanced at Legolas with slanted eyes. “That was not fair. He was mine.”

“You have your knife now at least.” Legolas laughed knowing he was besting her in the tally of slain orcs.

Rhavaniel pulled the long knife from the chest of the dead orc. She quickly examined the intricate detail of Legolas’ weapon. It was quite a beautiful weapon. What a shame to defile it with nasty black orc blood she thought to herself.

The fighting went on for some time. Still, the orcs kept coming. Soon the elves’ arrows were spent. They were about to be outnumbered when it finally happened. Rhavaniel was about to bring her knife down on another orc when she felt a burning pain in her side. She looked down to see an arrow protruding from her. Instantly in shock, she looked around. The pain was overpowering. She weakened immediately. “Legolas.” she tried to yell out but she could not find her voice. She fell to her knees and watched as the scene around her went into slow motion.

She looked over to the tree and saw some orcs grabbing for Gollum. He was yelling for help but no one would answer. The fear upon his face was something she would never forget. Though he was scared of the elves and did not care much for them, the sight of the orcs coming to take him away was a worse fate. They would take him to the enemy, the One, the Dark Lord. It suddenly dawned on her why the orcs attacked. They were after the creature. He held some kind of important information on the whereabouts of the weapon. Why did they ever let Gollum out of his cell? They were not just keeping him prisoner, they were keeping him safe. They were not guarding him but rather protecting him. Now they had failed their mission.

Rhavaniel’s world started to fade around her as the pain was too great. Then suddenly she felt her body being supported. She looked up to find Legolas kneeling behind her, holding her upper body against his chest. They looked deep into each other’s eyes.

“Hold on Rhavaniel. We must get you to the healers. Please don’t leave me. I need you. I love you.” There was a tear threatening the corner of his eye.

Rhavaniel reached up and wiped it away before it fell down his face. “You will not show this weakness Thranduilion. Protect the others. Get them to safety. Watch for Antien also.” She could only manage to whisper this to him and then her world went black.


	16. Misfortune

Chapter 16 – Misfortune

 

Before Rhavaniel opened her eyes, she knew where she was by the smell of herbs and incense in the air. She was in the healing ward of the palace. She recalled what brought her here. An orc had managed to stick her with its arrow. Her side still hurt, but she could feel the bandages wrapped around her waist. She wanted to move but knew her muscles would not cooperate just yet. She felt the warm hand of someone caressing her heated brow. Fever must have wracked her body, she thought. A familiar sensation flowed from the hand resting on her head and she knew it was Legolas who sat with her. He had probably not left her side. Then she heard voices, one she regrettably recognized as her father’s. She heard the concern in his voice. This would not be good. She had gone against his wishes and knew he would be angry.

Quiet whispers could be heard passing between her father and another. Then the other voice spoke up. “Legolas, will you give Gondien and me a moment alone.”

Rhavaniel knew the other voice belonged to King Thranduil. She felt Legolas leave her side. She decided to remain as if she still slept and eavesdrop on the conversation. In the back of the room, a door closed.

“My lord, I believe it is time to finalize this relationship. We know they love each other. I think we should arrange for a marriage between them,” Gondien said.

“This thought has crossed my mind also. I do not think they would protest, though it might be sooner than either one would want. They are deeply in love though. I do not foresee a problem with this,” Thranduil answered.

“Ever has Rhavaniel been aloof and free to make her own choices. Don’t get me wrong, I loved her mother dearly, but I cursed the day she encouraged her to train in our armies. This is no life for her. She should be among the other nobles. I thought she was through with this other lifestyle. But now I come to find out she has gone against my wishes and snuck off to fight, and with orcs no less. She could have died and almost did.”

Thranduil let out a long sigh. “She was lucky. Not all returned that day.”

Rhavaniel felt a chill run through her as she wondered who did not make it. The last she had seen, everyone was still accounted for.

“What possessed them to lead the prisoner out into the open like that? It was a foolish decision,” Gondien added his anger evident.

“They could not have known that the enemy would attack as they did. We have never been assailed upon that far into the land. It was clear that they only had one intention and that was to claim the creature. The results may have been more detrimental had the orcs invaded the castle in search of the prisoner. Many more lives may have been taken,” Thranduil answered in a cool and calm manner.

There was a quiet knock on the door then she heard a hushed voice of a maiden. “My King, the family of the deceased would like a word with you considering the arrangements for the burial.”

“I am on my way,” Thranduil answered. The door closed and he turned back to Gondien. “Let’s give this a few days. I will speak to Legolas about a marriage. Rhavaniel needs time to heal first.” Then she heard footsteps and felt a strong hand upon her forehead. “The fever seems to have broken.” She noticed how both of them sighed in relief. “I think I agree with you in this matter Gondien. Rhavaniel is special. I cannot bear the thought of losing her. Legolas would be devastated. It is time she accepted her fate and become a noble. I can think of no one else who would make a better princess for my son. It would gladden my heart greatly to accept Rhavaniel into the royal family.”

“Thank you Lord Thranduil,” Gondien said with relief in his voice. “She must be tamed of her wild ways. The world is a much more dangerous place now. There is no room for such reckless abandon.”

She heard their footsteps as they left the room. Finally alone, she slowly opened her eyes. So, her father was ready to marry her off just to keep her from doing what she loved. Surely Legolas would not agree to this. It was true that they loved each other very much and had promised to one day bind with each other. In her mind, that would not happen for a very long time. She was young yet, barely into her majority. There was so much yet to experience. Up until now, she felt like she had been put in a protective cocoon, safe from the outside world and smothered by Legolas’ love. She would not agree to this and hoped that Legolas would not either.

After a while, she heard the door to the healing room open. She closed her eyes and lay still. Then she felt his presence and his love. Legolas had come back. Her eyes fluttered open to find the Prince looking down upon her. He smiled and her heart soared higher still. Oh how she loved him. “Legolas,” she whispered in a raspy voice.

“Be still meleth nin. You have been in a healing sleep for a few days. Your body will not cooperate just yet as your wounds are still healing.” He leaned down and lightly kissed her lips.

She instantly felt something out of place. Though he was glad to see her awake, he was full of sadness also. Then she remembered what she heard about a fallen guard. She reached up and touched the side of Legolas’ face. “What is it Legolas? Something has happened. Someone fell to the orcs. Who was it?”

Legolas took her small hand in his and the tear in his eye dropped onto the sheet covering her body. “You do not need to share my grief so soon Rhavaniel.” Legolas turned from her gaze almost unable to speak when anger rose in his voice. “Damn this evil,” he said in a raised tone.

“Who was it Legolas? Please tell me now.” Fear and panic spread throughout her body as she prepared for the answer. “It was not Antien was it?”

“No. No meleth he was injured but he is fine,” he whispered. “I’m afraid I lost one of my leaders. He fought bravely, but the orcs were too many. I had known him since the first day of training. He will be greatly missed.”

Rhavaniel tried to move to sit up. Legolas helped her and then sat next to her on the edge of the bed. She took his hands in hers. “I am so sorry Legolas. I did not mean to . . . I thought Antien . . .” Unable to contain her emotions, she started to cry.

Legolas pulled her to him, careful of her wound. He held her in his strong arms and whispered in elvish into her ear. “I thought I lost you meleth. I was so scared that you were gone from me.” His own emotions got the best of him. He held back a tear and instead sang a quiet lament to his fallen friend while Rhavaniel wept into his chest. They remained this way until sleep once more took her over. Legolas lowered her back into the pillows. He pulled up a chair and sat next to her bed while she slept. He would not leave her side until she was healed enough to leave the healing room. He loved Rhavaniel and was dedicated to her. Though he was bereaved for the loss of his fellow warrior, he was terrified to think that it might have been Rhavaniel who died. Guilt crept upon him like a cancer as he tried to push aside the relief that it was this other elf and not her who died that day. It was still a great loss, one that they would both grieve for.

* * *

A few days later, Rhavaniel was well enough to leave the healing house. She had regained most of her strength though she was still quite stiff from being in bed for almost a week. She was ready to get out of there, but sad about her first task. Today was the funeral for the fallen warrior. She knew how close Legolas was to him and wanted to be there to support him. The Prince was there when she was released from the healing ward. He brought proper attire for her to wear to the funeral, a dress and slippers. Rhavaniel insisted on wearing her guard uniform. She wanted to stand with her brothers in arms and honor their fellow soldier properly. It was the least she could do. No one would deny her this.

At the funeral, she found Antien and Glandur standing together. She briefly left Legolas’ side to join her friends. First she hugged Glandur. “It is good to see you up and about Rhav. We missed you.”

She smiled up at his handsome face. Glandur was always a picture of strength. He was tall and broad shouldered. His hair was darker than most Sylvans yet still maintained a golden hue. He was a border guard and a friend of the deceased. They had been stationed together many times.

“I am so sorry for the loss of your friend Glandur.” she said, still emotional after all that had happened.

He smiled and touched his hand to his heart, a symbol of sincere thanks.

“We were so worried for you.” Antien said taking her hand. “When I saw you lying on the ground and that arrow . . .”

Rhavaniel brought Antien’s hand to her face and cradled it against her cheek. “I am alright mellon nin. It will take more than an orc arrow to bring me down. I learned my lesson and won’t be caught off guard again.”

Antien looked at Glandur and smiled. “If you don’t mind, I’d like a moment alone with Rhav.”

“Of course love. Go be with your friend.” Glandur answered.

Rhavaniel looked back to where Legolas stood with some of his other guardsmen. He glanced in her direction and nodded his head. She smiled and returned the nod, walking off with Antien. They walked arm in arm to a quiet spot among the trees. They found a fallen log and sat down. Antien took her hand and squeezed it. He looked to her sorrowful face, concern filling his own.

“Rhavaniel, how long will you keep this up? Court life is not where you should be. Your skills are needed. When are you going to take your life back?”

“Antien, I can’t. You know my situation. My father would . . .”

The crease in his brow deepened. “Stop living for other people Rhav. You are living a lie. I watched you fight. You are strong. You are fierce. You have the will and the determination to be a great warrior, but it is going to take you being strong for yourself. Get out of the courts and join the guard again.”

Rhavaniel got up from the log and walked a few steps away from Antien. “Don’t you think I have tried? Every time I go to face my father I look into his eyes and see the comfort he has knowing I am employed by the court. He is so sure of my future; he is ready to marry me off to the Prince.”

Antien was surprised to hear this. “Marriage? Has Legolas asked you to bind to him?”

“No not yet anyways. I heard the King and my father discussing an arrangement for a marriage. He thinks if he marries me off, I will never pursue this lifestyle. I just don’t know what to do Antien. I love my father and I do not want to go against his wishes, but the taste for battle is so strong in me now.”

Antien went to Rhavaniel walking up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. “I cannot tell you what to do. I can only tell you what I see and I see a true warrior. You have IT, Rhav. It is in your blood. It is a part of you. You must find a way to pursue it, whatever that might be. Maybe you should leave Mirkwood. It may never happen for you here.”

Rhavaniel covered his hands with hers. “Leave Mirkwood? I couldn’t imagine that. That would mean leaving the only home I know and leaving Legolas.”

“It might be your only chance to be yourself. Listen, whatever you choose you know I will stand by you and support you. I love you Rhavaniel. You are like family to me.”

Rhavaniel turned in Antien’s arms, facing him and wrapping her arms around him, hugging him tightly. “I love you too Antien. Thank you for believing in me even when I don’t believe in myself.”

The funeral took place and the body of the fallen warrior was laid to rest in the graveyard where Rhavaniel’s mother and Legolas’ mother were buried. Afterwards, they each went to their mother’s graves to pay a special visit. Rhavaniel stood at Faelwen’s grave and said a prayer. Then she knelt down and cried. “So much death. So much despair. I have dishonored you by honoring Ada. I just don’t know what to do anymore,” she said to the headstone.

Soon, she felt a comforting hand on her shoulder. Legolas had come to her. “It is so unfair Legolas that our mothers were taken from us. More die every day and here I sit a member of the court when it should be my time to fight for and protect our home and its people.” She got up and buried her face in Legolas’ chest. He wrapped his strong arms around her and held her until she was ready to leave. He knew how sad she was with her life, but a part of him was relieved that she was not a guard anymore. He could not stand to worry about her all the time. Still, he felt her want and her need to become a warrior again.

After the funeral, Legolas walked Rhavaniel home. It was the first time she’d been back since the accident and she was anxious to return to the familiarity of it. They entered her room and she found it to be decorated with flowers of every kind. Legolas had done this for her, wanting her to feel at home and relaxed after her ordeal. The room smelled very fragrant from the sweet flowers. She smiled and kissed him. “It is beautiful. Thank you Legolas.”

He helped her to the couch and sat next to her. Legolas gathered her hands in his and brought them to his chest. Suddenly he let go of his emotions and dropping her hands, pulled her into an embrace. “I was so frightened for you. When I saw you lying on the ground and the arrow in your side . . .”

“It is all behind us now. I am fine. I will make a full recovery. It will take more than some dirty orc arrow to take me from this world. I am strong Legolas, and don’t you forget that.” She looked away from him. There was something she needed to discuss with him. “Legolas, when I was sleeping and just beginning to come about, I heard our fathers speaking to each other. They want us to go through with marriage. Actually it was my father’s idea. The King agreed and--.”

“Yes, I know of this. My father spoke to me about their idea,” Legolas interrupted.

“And what do you think of all this? Do you agree with their decision?”

Legolas took a deep breath. “I know that I love you and hope that we will one day bind. This is not how I would have done it, but I must admit that I am ready to commit to you. I think I have been ready for a while now.”

Rhavaniel lowered her head unable to look Legolas in the eyes. “I think that I want to be with you one day also, but not today. Legolas, I love you very much, but there is so much I want to do yet. If we marry, my visions of becoming a warrior will be stifled. I will become royalty, a princess to Mirkwood. I don’t think I can handle such responsibility just yet.”

Legolas was taken aback. “Are you saying you disagree with this? You would turn down becoming the Princess of Mirkwood?”

Rhavaniel stood up and turned from him. “I am so sorry Legolas, but being known as a princess is not exactly a dream come true for me. Besides, that is not the reason I would bind myself to you. I love you and that is the only reason. But I am not ready yet.” Then she turned back and looked straight into his eyes. “So you would agree with our fathers that we should just get married now and not wait until we are both ready for such a responsibility. You do know the reason behind my father’s request for this binding don’t you? He wants to keep me tied down to the castle. He does not want me to become a guard.”

“Maybe your father is right,” he said in a whisper. He couldn’t help but think that she would be safer this way in the darkening days.

“What?” she said a little perturbed.

Legolas could hold back no more. He had to make her realize how fearful he was for her. “Do you know what I went through out there? When I saw you lying on the ground, a black arrow sticking out of your side, blood oozing from the wound, I thought I had lost you. It was then that I realized how badly I need you in my life.”

“It could just as easily have been you that day too,” she reminded him. “Yet I am not asking you to stop patrolling the borders. Why should my situation be any different?” When he did not answer, she knew what he was thinking. “It is because I am a female. You do not think I should be allowed to fight. I know it is not common for an elleth to train as such, but it is not forbidden. Have I not proved myself as such?”

“You are a good fighter or at least you could be. But you have not been out there. You have not seen the blood, the death and the rage of war. These creatures care not who they kill. I have seen them run right past me and sink their blade into the elf behind me. Worst of all, I know what they would do to you if they find out you are female. They will not kill you. They have other more terrifying things in mind. It was no mistake where that arrow landed. If they wanted to kill you they would have. Obviously they had a clear enough shot. But they saw your feminine aspects. You were only wounded so they could capture you and take you with them. If I had not seen you fall just then, they might have succeeded with their plan.”

Rhavaniel had never thought of this before. No one ever told what happened to the elves that the enemy captured. In her mind they only wanted to kill. “I would not let that happen. I can fend for myself,” she said stubbornly.

“Like you did that day?” There was a bit of anger in his voice.

“You would rather I did not fight. Oh wait. You only want me to fight with you, is that it? You think our little competitions will be enough to satisfy me. Oh, and then a roll in the grass will make me forget everything else,” she shot back.

“How dare you speak to me that way. That was never my intension. I spar with you to keep you trained. I know how much fighting means to you. I know how much court life irritates you. I only want to see you happy.”

“Then why would you agree with my father about marriage right now?” she yelled feeling as though they were going around in circles.

“Because seeing you injured made me realize that this is not a game, Rhavaniel. Our lives are at stake here. I never want to see you like that again. I want you to be safe,” he admitted.

“And if every trained soldier is not allowed to fight, then how will the city stay safe? In these dark days, you cannot pick and choose who will fight. Every capable warrior is needed now.” She got up from the couch and went in the direction of her bedroom. “I am tired Legolas. Stay if you like, but I need my rest. It has been a very trying day.” Feeling defeated, she went to her room and closed the door.

Legolas stood there a moment. He was angry with her for not understanding his point of view. He made his way to her door. Just as he was about to leave he paused and looked back in her home. “Stubborn elleth,” he murmured and closed the door on his way out.


	17. Love and Duty

Chapter 17 – Love and Duty

 

A few weeks had passed by now. Rhavaniel and Legolas were on friendly terms, but something had changed between them. For Legolas, it was difficult to accept the fact that she would not marry him now. He knew she loved him, but she was stubborn and wanted to do things her way. He thought those days of her making his life difficult was over now that they were older. She just would not see reason.

For Rhavaniel, it was the fact that Legolas agreed with her father. Legolas had been supportive of her in the past. Of course now that she was getting serious about following her dream, he was a different ellon. She thought those days of him being egotistical and overbearing were over. He just would not see her point of view.

She was busy with parchments and such, just another boring day in court life, when she was summoned by King Thranduil along with some of the court advisors. She walked into the meeting room, surprised to see Legolas there also. As far as she knew, he was to be on patrol in the north for the next month.

“I’m sure you are all wondering why I have called this meeting,” Thranduil started. “We have received word from Imladris. Lord Elrond has called for a counsel. He has asked that representatives of each realm be present, for this matter affects all races of Middle-earth.” Here he turned to Legolas. “He is expecting a report on the capture and care of the creature brought to us. I have yet to send correspondence telling him of the unfortunate incident that happened here. Legolas, I am sending you as not only our representative but as messenger also. You were in charge of the prisoner and it is your responsibility to inform Lord Elrond of his disappearance. You will not be traveling alone. I am sending an advisor and a negotiator with you on this errand.”

Legolas bowed to his father as Thranduil turned his attention to the others. “Arandorion, you will join Prince Legolas as advisor. Rhavaniel, you will go as negotiator.” Both elves bowed to their King. “I do not know what this counsel is about, but it must be rather important to call upon all the free peoples of Middle-earth. I needn’t remind you that you are representing Mirkwood and will be expected to uphold all laws here and abroad. May Eru watch over you and keep you safe on your journey.”

With that said, Thranduil exited the room leaving the others to discuss the news. Rhavaniel could not be more excited. A chance to leave Mirkwood, she thought. She had never been outside of the borders before. She knew the journey might be dangerous and planned on taking all of her weapons; dagger, long knife and bow. She went to Legolas. “So it seems we will finally be allowed to leave Mirkwood. Ever have I longed to see what lies beyond our borders.”

“It is exciting , but this is not a joyful adventure. Something happens outside our home. The trees talk of the coming of war and darkness covering all the lands. I fear for the coming days.” As Legolas spoke, he took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

* * *

A party of five elves set out for Rivendell; Legolas, Rhavaniel, Arandorion and two guards. It was a long journey, but uneventful. Soon they entered the city of Imladris. The Mirkwood elves were awestruck at the site of the hidden city. It was a most glorious site, a city in a valley of trees, waterfalls and small streams. The leaves were just beginning to change to the colors of autumn.

Legolas and Rhavaniel spent their first day just walking around and seeing this beautiful land. Rhavaniel felt the serenity of the elves that dwelt here.

“It must be wonderful to live in a place where evil has not cast shadows upon it. The elves here are very much at peace with their surroundings,” she commented.

“Wouldn’t it be wonderful to live here, to bond to each other amongst the peace of this land?” he said in a dreamy tone.

“Your father would not approve for one thing. When his only son finally marries, there will be a huge celebration. You know he would not want it any other way,” she laughed.

“It is nice to dream though,” he said as he pulled her close and kissed her.

Over the next few days, other people from across Middle-earth began to show. Legolas was never so joyful to be reunited with Gandalf and the Ranger Strider, now known as Aragorn. Legolas had struck up a very close friendship with him. He knew exactly who Aragorn was and what he would one day become should he accept his place as King of Gondor. Legolas felt compelled to keep a watchful eye on this Dunedain. He was the last heir of a long line of fallen Kings. The Prince knew he would play an important role in the days soon to follow.

* * *

Finally, the counsel of Lord Elrond began on a crisp morning. Legolas sat with Rhavaniel and Arandorion and observed the others among the group. Men from Gondor and Dwarves were also in attendance. Arandorion turned his nose up at the Dwarves, saying they were probably the cause of all this anyways. Legolas had to remind him that they must respect each race equally, even though he too had not much trust of the Dwarves. Rhavaniel sat and took in everything she saw and heard. She was truly astonished by everyone, but none more than an odd little fellow that sat next to Gandalf. Not much bigger than a child, he seemed wise beyond his years. She could sense relief and fear coming from him. He felt he had accomplished what he set out to do, but was hesitant about giving something up. These feelings confused Rhavaniel. She sat silently and listened as the meeting got underway.

Soon, Elrond announced the finding of the enemy’s weapon. To her surprise, he called on the tiny man, a Hobbit by the name of Frodo. He came forward and placed a golden ring upon the table before sitting back down and sighing with relief. Rhavaniel finally understood the reason for his mixed emotions. She too could feel the power emanating from this ring. This was the One Ring, Sauron’s ring, the one missing and unaccounted for. Now, here it was for all to see. She watched as Boromir, the man from Gondor, stood up to proclaim the ring for his people to use against the enemy. Aragorn argued with him, saying it could not be controlled but would control the keeper. The two men traded words, and not all kind. To her surprise, Legolas stood up and came to Aragorn’s aid, telling everyone just who Aragorn really was and that all should show respect for Isildur’s heir. He also confirmed his belief that the ring was very powerful and should be destroyed. Rhavaniel’s heart beat with pride as she watched Legolas. He was so different in that moment. It was perhaps the first time she had seen him fully engulf his royalty. He was almost kingly as he spoke. It did not last long as one of the dwarves stood up to protest and accuse Legolas of wanting the ring for himself. Arandorion had heard enough and demanded an apology from the dwarf Gimli. It did not take long and soon everyone was standing up and arguing with their neighbor.

Rhavaniel remained seated and silent. She looked at the ring lying on the table and noticed how it glowed like red flame. She could feel nothing but anger and hatred emanating from it. It was affecting everyone at the counsel causing them to yell and argue with each other. She was the negotiator. She should have been the one to try and get everyone to find a common ground. However, the power of the ring was too great. For the first time, she felt complete fear and could not do her job. Never had she felt so helpless and miniscule. The sensation was so intense she thought she might cry. The ring seemed to call to her, belittle her. It told her she would never be a warrior and that she should give up on ever trying to accomplish such a life. She was truly paralyzed.

Then suddenly, out from behind Gandalf walked the hobbit Frodo. Such sadness filled his small face. Rhavaniel wanted to go to him and embrace him, but she could not move. She watched as he spoke as loud as he could to gain the other’s attention.

“I’ll take the ring and destroy it,” he said when everyone finally quieted and turned their attention to the hobbit. “I brought it here so I should be the one to take it into Mordor and cast it into the fires of Mount Doom.”

Rhavaniel was moved by this gesture. Here was Frodo, small but stout of heart, standing amongst giants in both stature and title, willing to put aside his fears and his longing for home to go on this dangerous mission. Size did not matter. His courage was far bigger than the tallest mountain or the widest lake.

She felt so small in that moment. Since her mother died, she had been told what to do and what she would become. Frodo was far more brave than anyone here at this secret counsel. It gave her hope that she too could behold her own future and take control of her life, honoring her mother in the process.

Before she knew what was happening, other’s of the counsel came forward to claim a spot next to Frodo and swear to help him on his journey. Gandalf and Aragorn were among the first. And then, much to her surprise, Legolas stepped forward. “You shall have my help and protection also,” he claimed.

Rhavaniel did not want this. She knew it would be a long and dangerous journey. They were to march into enemy territory, maybe even sacrifice their own lives to protect Frodo and help him accomplish his task. “Legolas, no.” she said under her breath. No one heard her, but Legolas felt her fear and confusion. He glanced at her then lowered his eyes to the ground.

After much talk and important decisions, a party of travelers was chosen. Elrond named them the Fellowship of the Ring and soon they were to start their journey. Rhavaniel was beside herself. She was angry with Legolas for making this decision without her. She felt shunned for not being able to participate. She was worried for their well being and safe return. All these emotions filled her head.

Eventually, the meeting was adjourned. Legolas immediately went to her. She turned her back to him, unable to respond to anything he had to say. His hands rubbed her shoulders in a comforting fashion. “Rhavaniel please understand my decision. I thought I needed to do this to make up for our mistake of letting the creature Gollum escape from us. But there is something more. Aragorn needs us too. He is the last heir of the throne of Gondor. If peace is to be brought back, he must carry out this task. We have grown very close. Not only will I make sure Frodo accomplishes his goal, but I must also go with Aragorn and see that no harm comes to him.”

Rhavaniel spun around, daggers shooting from her eyes. “And what about Mirkwood? What will Thranduil say about this? How long did it take you to convince him to let you patrol the borders? He will be furious. I am furious. You did not even consult me in this. Does my opinion not matter anymore?” As she spoke, her voice became irritated and some of the people that were close to the couple began to take notice.

Legolas entwined his fingers with hers and led her from the area. “Let us take a much needed walk.”

When they got to an area where they were alone, Legolas grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to him. He instantly captured her lips, pouring all his love for her into this one kiss. Rhavaniel could not hold her anger. She gave into the kiss as she responded to him.

Legolas released her and looked deep into her blue eyes. “Please understand my decision. The last thing I want to do is leave you. This is not what I thought would happen. Something calls to me and pushes me in this direction. I have no other choice. My father will understand. I want you to understand too. I love you Rhavaniel. Part of the reason for this journey is for our future. You have seen Rivendell. Do you not want to live a carefree life like they do here? It is time to face the evil and stop hiding from it.”

Rhavaniel breathed deep. Somehow she knew Legolas was right. “I think my anger stems from not being able to play my own part in this future. I hate having to sit by and watch everyone else stand up for what they believe in. I want this too, but I want to be a part of it.”

“And you will my love. Go back to Mirkwood. You will be safe there until I return. Take care of my father while I am gone. Please explain to him why I went on this journey. I will keep my identity a secret. As far as anyone will know, I am just an elf from the Woodland realm, not a Prince. Trust in me Rhavaniel. Trust in us.” He captured her in an embrace and she felt his warmth and his love emanate from him.

Legolas led her to their guest quarters. She was truly under his spell. There seemed to be magic in the air here. This was so unlike Rhavaniel. Since when did she let Legolas win an argument? She should be sparring words with him, standing up for herself. She should be walking away from him by now and letting him think about his arrogance, but she was letting him lead her away, like a lovesick maiden. Maybe it was because she knew he would leave soon. There was no point arguing when he was going away and she followed him to their flet. If she would give into his seductions or put up a fight and live up to the meaning of her name, she did not know. All she was sure of was that she would be nowhere else right now but with Legolas, her love . . . her stubborn, egotistical, beautifully handsome Mirkwood Prince.


	18. Choices

Chapter 18 – Choices

 

Legolas stood before Rhavaniel. He cupped her face within his hands and looked longingly into her dark blue eyes. The fire was lit. She would not resist him, not now. “Rhavaniel I want you badly. Let me make love to you, here in this place. I know not how long it will be before I see you again.”

“Or if we will see each other again.” she said with sadness in her voice.

“I promise we will be together again. I am one of Mirkwood’s best archers, remember?” he teased.

“How can you be so lighthearted now? This is not a game Legolas. This is not some silly competition. You are going into the very heart of the enemy.”

“Not alone.” he countered.

“Oh no, not alone but with an unstable man of Gondor and a dwarf no less. It almost seems you are doomed before you even start out.”

“Elrond approved of these people. Is that not enough for you?” Legolas did not want to argue. He had other, more pressing things on his mind. As he spoke to Rhavaniel, he began undoing the mithril clasp of her dress. “You need not worry about Boromir.” Another clasp came undone. “And the dwarf? Well, he is no match for my cunning.” A third clasp unhooked and the dress fell from her shoulders exposing her cleavage. Legolas lowered his head, his tongue delving in between her bosom. He made his way to her neck, sucking and nibbling her fair skin. He took in her scent, memorizing everything about her.

Rhavaniel could not resist him. His warm breath on her skin was more than enough to make her forget about their current situation. All she wanted was to feel him against her naked skin. She reached up and lowered her dress, revealing her breasts, nipples already hard and waiting for his warm tongue to caress them.

He did not disappoint her as he once again lowered his head, taking each beautiful breast into his mouth and sucking on her firm rosy nipples. She moaned aloud. “Legolas.” she whispered.

His desire for her was evident as his straining arousal painfully filled his leggings. He needed her. He needed to be inside her warmth. “I want you Rhavaniel.” he said as his hot breath was now upon her pointed ear.

They walked the short distance to their bed made of the softest linens. He carefully and painstakingly removed her dress, letting it pool at her feet. Her hands began to undo the clasps of his silver shirt, pushing it from his shoulders. Rhavaniel began nibbling on the flesh of his muscled chest, paying extra attention to the hardened ripples of his stomach. Meanwhile, her hands were busy untying the laces of his wool leggings, releasing his cock in all its glory. He was magnificently well endowed and stood fully at attention, waiting for her to stroke him into oblivion.

They were completely naked now and entwined in each other’s arms. Their kisses became demanding as tongues searched for each other. When they touched, it was as if lightening struck.

“I need you inside me now Thranduilion.” she demanded. It was a name she called him when she was no longer playing games.

He lowered her to the bed and crawled on top of her, nudging her knees apart. She did so willingly and brought her legs up to wrap them around his hips. Her hand reached up around his neck, fingers entwined in his golden mane, and lowered him to her lips. Their warm kiss was one of hunger and need. “Come lover, come to me.” she whispered in a wanton voice.

Legolas obeyed her pleas and entered her wet warmth, feeling her walls massage and caress his hardened length. “Oh Rhavaniel, I need you.” he moaned as he slid in and out of her body.

The heat between their bodies was intense as sweat beaded on their skin. Legolas plunged deep and hard, touching her in that one exquisite spot that would bring her about quickly. He buried his face in her neck and breathed deep. He could never forget her scent or the vibrations of her life force. He loved her, needed her. To be separated from her would be painful, but there was no other choice. This would be their last time together for some time. He would make the most of this last night. He would leave her with this memory etched deep in her mind and soul.

Rhavaniel thrust her hips up to meet him. He always did know how to move within her and touch her hidden pleasure spots. His rhythm increased and she felt the building fire deep within her body. She reached down with her hands and dug her fingers into the taught flesh of his round ass. She knew this would please him and he moaned aloud as she pulled him further into her.

Legolas looked down at her and smiled impishly. “You always did like it deep.”

“Oh yes.” she moaned as he satisfied her cravings.

Her legs wrapped around his waist. Reaching around, Legolas took her calf and brought one leg up over his shoulder. He pushed deeper and faster, her essence making them slick. Desire built until it had nowhere else to go. They climaxed and yelled each other’s names. The wave of passion flowed over them. They were joined as one in that single moment.

His hardened shaft pulsed as his warm seed poured into her. She felt his hot essence swirl within her body and her muscles constricted him. “Don’t leave me yet.” she begged. “Still yourself and stay within me.”

Legolas did as she asked and lay still on top of her. Their breathing came back to a normal pace. Her hands moved soothingly up and down his back. He raised his head and kissed her, pushing his tongue past her lips. She took it into her mouth and sucked it. His buried cock sprang to life once more, pulsing inside her. Rhavaniel’s body was hot and wet. Her inner muscles caressed him, squeezed his hardened length. She moved her hips slightly and Legolas began sliding in and out of her once more. Her walls constricted around him, urging him to spill a second time. Legolas did not last long and shot his seed into her again.

“Oh gods, Legolas. You feel so good inside me.” she moaned. Their orgasm seemed to not end as wave upon wave of pleasure crashed upon them.

Finally spent, Legolas collapsed on top of her still writhing body. They eventually stilled. Legolas remained buried to the hilt, enjoying the feeling of softening inside her. Her muscles still convulsed every now and then. The experience was like none they had so far. This time they made love like there was no tomorrow.

Legolas reluctantly left the warmth and safety of her body and came to rest at her side. She snuggled into his side, laying her head upon his chest to hear his heartbeat. Her fingers traced the muscles of his chest. He twirled a strand of her hair in his fingers, and then laid gentle kisses on her head. He whispered elvish words of love and need to her as she fell into reverie. Then Legolas joined her and they dreamed of a world of peace and love. It seemed like something that would never come to be in these dire times.

* * *

Despite their ravenous lovemaking, Rhavaniel woke in the middle of the night. She had been reliving the events of the morning. The sight of Frodo coming forward to claim the responsibility of destroying the ring seemed to move her. She felt she could no longer sit back and do nothing. How was it that such a small being could bravely and fearlessly accept such a dangerous mission? Yet here she sat unable to make up her own mind. She was suddenly inspired to take matters into her own hands. The more she thought about it, the more she wanted to take control of her own life.

Legolas had told her to return to Mirkwood and wait for his return. She suddenly felt like she could not do this. Everyone in her life wanted her to sit idly by and wait for things to get better. Why had she trained all those years if she could not be allowed to fight for her people, her love, herself? If she went back, surely the walls would seem to close in on her. Antien’s words came back to her then. Could she leave her home? Could she find the strength to abandon the only place she had ever known? Would Legolas ever forgive her for leaving him?

Her thoughts troubled her. She looked over to the gorgeous creature lying beside her. He still wanted her to become his princess. Maybe she would one day, but not before she lived her life the way she wanted to. Unable to rest anymore this night, she got up and got dressed. Rhavaniel left her sleeping Prince and wandered through the halls of Lord Elrond’s home. She found herself at the library. It was huge compared to the library in Mirkwood. Shelves upon shelves of books lined the walls. Some were so old she was afraid to touch them. Others looked as if they had never even been opened. She turned a corner and found a small figure sitting at a table, pouring over maps. It seemed she was not the only one who could not sleep. He looked up at her and smiled, though there was worry and despair etched deep within his eyes.

“Hello Lady Rhavaniel.” Frodo said.

“You know my name though we have not been properly introduced.” she answered.

“Legolas has spoken to me about you. He seems deeply in love with you.”

She smiled. “We have known each other all our long lives. And yes, we are in love.”

“And rightly so. You are quite beautiful.” Frodo blushed as he said this, maybe surprised that he did.

Rhavaniel approached him and looked at the maps. “Mordor. Such an awful place that I cannot even imagine. Tell me Frodo, how is it you have found the courage to take on this task?”

“I have carried the ring thus far and have been able to resist its temptations. At the counsel, when everyone was trying to claim it for themselves, I could feel the hate and mistrust emanate from it. It willed everyone there into their fury, turning them against each other. It called to each and every one of them, even Legolas. But it did not call to me. Maybe it thinks I am not strong enough to carry out its task. And suddenly I knew what I must do.”

Rhavaniel sat in a chair next to Frodo. “I have always known what I must do but have been told not to do it. Back in my home, I trained as a guardsman and I would have been successful had my mother not perished. My father never agreed with my choice and now forbids me to participate. He would rather have me safe in the palace, which is why I became a negotiator. But this is not the life I want. I do not want to be tied down to palace life.”

Frodo creased his brow. “But aren’t you Legolas’ betrothed? When you marry, you will be bound to this life anyways.”

Rhavaniel smiled. “Legolas and I are close but we have made no commitment, not yet. He wants to marry but I feel there is something else I must do first.”

“Well, I think you are very brave to want this.” Frodo said looking back at the map. “I am not sure I will have the courage to follow through with this, though I don’t think anyone else can.”

“Frodo, you are braver than all the kings, wizards and Eldars put together. Besides, you are not going alone. Nine companions, that is quite a traveling party.” she said laying a gentle hand on his arm.

Frodo smiled up to Rhavaniel. “I suppose you are right. Well,” he said rolling up the map and putting it back in its proper place. “I better be off to bed. Thank you Lady Rhavaniel. I have enjoyed your company. I feel better already.”

“Good night Frodo Baggins. May you sleep well and have pleasant dreams.”

Rhavaniel remained in the library contemplating her decisions. She thought about Mirkwood and her father. She thought about Legolas and his choice to leave. She thought about returning home and what she would find there. Home did not sound so convivial at the moment. What was there for her now? Legolas would not be there. She would fall back into court life, boring and monotonous. She would have no one’s support. So why go back at all? But where would she go and what would happen if she did not return? Suddenly, Suiauthon came to her mind. He had told her once during her training that if ever she could not move ahead in Mirkwood, Lorien would gladly accept her services. Lothlorien was the Golden Woods, most sacred place of the elves. They were a breed of elves with a different mindset. Where Wood elves were looked at as being simple and native, Lorien elves were seen as high and mighty. But they did not discourage their ellith to join their troops. Would they accept someone like her? Was Suiauthon correct about his assumptions?

“Rhavaniel, you are only fooling yourself.” she thought. “You could not leave your home, the only place you have ever known. What would your father say? What would King Thranduil think? He may even change his mind about you marrying the Prince knowing you would defect. But your mother did not name you thus for no good reason. This could be the chance you have been looking for.”

After much thought, Rhavaniel found a parchment and a quill. She sat down at the table where Frodo had been earlier and began writing. If this was to be her time to come into her own, then so be it. She would not listen to the selfish advice of others. It was her time to set her own path now, even if she was hurting those she loved most. In that one instant, she made a decision that would change her life and her future with Legolas forever.


	19. The Renegade

Chapter 19 – The Renegade

 

The next morning, Legolas awoke to an empty space beside him when he rolled over to greet his love. He sat up and glanced around the room, but Rhavaniel was not there. He thought she must have gotten up early. Maybe she was at the bathing house. He laid back down and let his mind wander to the activities of the night before. Oh how he would miss lying next to her, feeling her body contour to his and experiencing her untamed desire.

He stuck his arm out to the side, stretching his muscles and noticed a parchment on her pillow. He smiled thinking it was a love note, picked it up and began reading.

* * *

My dear sweet love,

I will miss you dreadfully while you are away and will pray every night to every star in the heavens that you return safe and unharmed. You know I love you.

I have made a decision that you may not agree with. I do not want to hurt you but this is something I feel I must do before I can let my heart and soul belong to you completely. I will not be going back to Mirkwood. I cannot take another day not being able to fulfill my dream. If we were to bind now, a part of me would resent it. I cannot be with you with this uncertainty hanging over my head. I hope you will understand and find it within your heart to forgive my brash decision. Please try not to worry, though I know you will. If Mirkwood will not have me then I will find a place that will appreciate my talents.

You told me your decision to join the fellowship was not only for Frodo and the others, but for us. This is exactly my same reason. I want us to be completely free of any doubts. And so I must prove my worth. I will be a warrior Legolas. I will see this through and honor my mother in doing so. I know she is with me, looking down and encouraging me as she once did. Besides, she did not give me this name without a good reason. A part of me will always be wild, but you know this.

Take care my love. If we should ever be together again someday, it will be with contentment that we both followed our dreams. I love you Legolas. You will always be on my mind.

Rhavaniel

* * *

Legolas finished reading the letter and let it slip from his fingers. He no longer wore a smile. The crease between his brows was prominent. Anger was the first emotion to develop. Why would she leave and not consult him first? And where would she go? Did she not know of the dangers in the world? She should be back in Mirkwood where she would be safe.

Then he thought about her words about marriage. Why wasn’t it enough to know that he loved her, worshiped the very ground she walked on? Why did she need to prove anything to anyone?

“Stubborn elleth.” he yelled. “Since the day she was born has she been a pain in my side. She takes me for a fool.”

He paced the room then looked at the note lying on the floor. He picked it up and plopped down on the bed, reading it through a second time. “Oh Rhavaniel, what have you done? Where have you gone meleth?” he said quietly.

* * *

Rhavaniel rode on late into the night. She wanted to be as far away from Rivendell as possible. She knew Legolas would consider going after her. Still, he would not abandon the newly formed fellowship. He had sworn an oath and she knew he would not break it.

She decided to go to Lothlorien. She would meet with them and convince them to let her reside there. This was where she felt she could make the greatest impact, though she was not sure how the Lorien elves would accept her.

On she went until she came to the outer borders of Lothlorien. Suiauthon had warned her about how to approach when unannounced. She was to keep her smaller weapons hidden, keep her sword sheathed and her bow on her back. The Galadhrim would find her and question her purpose for trespassing. She needed to appear as non-threatening as possible.

She leapt down from her horse and approached the tree line cautiously. As soon as she entered the forest, she had the feeling she was being watched. Rhavaniel walked on deeper into the forest where the trees grew close. No sound could be heard but for the rustling of leaves every now and again as a light wind blew. Where were the fearless Galadhrim that Suiauthon spoke of?

An hour passed and still she walked alone, or seemingly so. She still had the eerie feeling of many pairs of eyes following her every move. She was becoming slightly irritated, as she was tired from her long journey. Why did they not confront her already? Rhavaniel stopped and sat down on a fallen log to rest a moment.

‘Finally’, she thought to herself as she sensed movement behind her. She stood up and turned around only to find an arrow point aimed at her forehead. At the other end was a very tall, broad shouldered elf with a face that seemed to be made of stone. He eyed Rhavaniel with a deadly stare.

“What business do you have here?” he said. Rhavaniel instantly noticed he spoke another elven language, Quenya. Luckily, she was well educated in the different languages of Middle-earth being she was a negotiator.

“I come from the Woodland realm of Mirkwood,” she answered.

The Galadhrim looked at her questioningly. “You speak the same tongue though your accent is odd. We did not think the Wood elves spoke anything but their own native tongue.”

“I am learned in many languages. My job is to communicate with those who would do business with my King. I can safely say we have not had dealings with Lothlorien yet.”

“We do not look to trade. We are very self sufficient and do well on our own.” He eyed her through slanted eyes. “You have still not answered my question. What is the purpose of your trespassing so far beyond our borders?”

“I thought you would have met me already. An hour I must have walked through your woods and no one stopped me. Tell me, if I was an enemy would I have gotten as far? I thought these woods were well protected,” she said bravely.

Suddenly she was answered by another voice, deeper and with much authority. “You trespass upon our lands yet you question our ability to protect our home.”

She turned to see who spoke. He was very tall, even taller than the first elf. His hair was long and silver, tied back on the sides. Obviously, this was their Captain. “I do not question your abilities, only the amount of time it took to do so,” she said holding her own.

“Answer the question before we decide to turn you out and set you back on your way home,” said the leader.

“I am not returning home, rather I search for exile somewhere new,” she stated plainly.

“And what makes you think Lothlorien would suffice?”

“Because I was trained by one of your own. Do you know of the elf named Suiauthon? He lived here and trained with your warriors before leaving to live in Mirkwood.”

The first elf was now joined by a new elf and they both looked at the leader with question. Rhavaniel could not help but see a resemblance between these three and wondered if all Lorien elves were similar. They stood silent for a moment watching the Captain ponder. Finally, he turned to leave but not before regarding Rhavaniel. “You will come with us. The decision to release you or make you a captive is no longer in our hands. You must now answer to the Lady of the Light. She will know what to do with you.”

Rhavaniel watched the tall leader walk on. Then she felt a nudge in her back and looked over her shoulder to see the other two nod for her to follow. They no longer held their weapons upon her which was a relief. Deep down she was excited to know she was being lead to the city of Caras Galadhon. She had only heard of it in stories or from the accounts of Suiauthon, but she knew to see it with her own eyes was something much different. It was said that words did not do its beauty justice.

As they walked along, Rhavaniel became a little braver. She caught up to the leader, who seemed to like to stay out front from the rest. “So, will you not tell me who it is that I am being held captive by?” she asked.

“I am Haldir, Marchwarden of Lothlorien. These are my brothers, Rumil and Orophin.”

“I knew it. I knew you were brothers. You look so much alike,” she said quite pleased with herself.

“I do not think I look anything like my brothers, no offence,” said Rumil from somewhere in back.

“And thank goodness for that,” Haldir retaliated.

Orophin caught up to Rhavaniel. “You say you have left your home. May I ask why you no longer find yourself at peace with Mirkwood?”

“My guess is that it is the King that has driven her away. They say he is quite cruel and cantankerous,” Rumil whispered to Haldir.

Rhavaniel laughed. “I would say he is passionate for his realm. Mirkwood is not in a position to be as welcoming as other elven homes. For too long has evil dwelt at our back door. We are cautious.”

“Why does he not vanquish this evil then. Why does he sit by and let this threat grow?” Haldir asked with no hint of remorse for their situation.

This upset Rhavaniel. She stopped as did the others and looked Haldir directly in his silver-grey eyes. “King Thranduil does not sit by. Every day our warriors fight this filth at our borders. Many have laid down their lives trying to protect those who dwell in peace within its protection. This is our sacrifice to make for those that we love. Never speak to me again of my King in such a manner, Haldir of Lorien.”

She noticed Rumil and Orophin reach for their bows but Haldir waved them off. “It is alright brothers. It seems I have struck a nerve with our company. Tell me. You say ‘we’. Are you among these warriors you speak of?”

Rhavaniel stepped back and turned her head to the side, looking off into the woods. “I trained for many years and planned to join the guard when tragedy struck. It changed my life and the lives of many others. Alas, I was given the job of court negotiator instead. But this was never in my blood. I am a soldier through and through, yet they do not see me as such.”

Haldir watched her body language and listened to the tone of her voice. It was obvious that there was more to her story. This elleth intrigued him and he hoped to one day know her story. There was a fiery spirit about her. “What is your name if you don’t mind my asking?”

“My name is Rhavaniel,” she answered looking to the ground.

“It suits you well,” Haldir answered and then turned to continue walking. “It will be half a day’s journey to the city Rhavaniel. I hope you will be pleased with our company. We do like to make an effort to have our captives feel comfortable in our presence, especially those who we do not foresee to be a threat.” He stopped and eyed her with slanted eyes. “I hope I am correct with my assumptions.”

“I only seek residence among your beautiful home, since I no longer feel needed in my own,” she said submissively.

And so they went on long into the night. Every step brought them closer to the city and Rhavaniel was anxious to arrive.


	20. To The City

Chapter 20 – To The City

 

Rhavaniel got to know the three Lorien elves better as they traveled along through the trees. Rumil seemed very kind, like a brother. He was concerned for her well being, always asking how she was feeling or if she needed anything. She liked Rumil. He reminded her of Antien in a way and made her miss her dear friend. He felt her sadness and asked her about it. They decided to stop for the night instead of traveling directly to Caras Galadhon. She took this time to tell them a little about herself.

“Antien is my best friend and I will miss him dearly. We went through training together and were at the top of our class. We were even assigned the same post. Well, that was until my dreams of becoming a guard were suppressed.”

“And why was this so if you were as well trained as you say?” asked Orophin. He seemed to take an interest in her ability as a warrior. He was the serious one, she thought. Orophin had a job to do and he would not wander too far from his goal. But when he was allowed to relax and let his guard down, he was sincere.

“You see, my mother was one of the royal guard. She watched over the Queen. They had been friends since they were elflings and did everything together. One day they decided to forget about the daily troubles and spend a quiet day with each other. Unfortunately, the orcs had other ideas.” Here she stopped and stood up, walking away from the small fire they sat around. This was something Rhavaniel had not talked about in a very long time. It was painful to relive that horrid time in her life. She felt she  
could not go on.

Rumil looked at Orophin. “Now see what you have done? Why must you pry?”

“I did not know I was causing any discomfort or I would not have asked,” Orophin countered.

Haldir gestured to them to quiet down. “Let me speak to her. You two just keep an eye out.”

He went to where Rhavaniel stood, walking up slowly behind her. “My lady, I am sorry for you loss. You seem to still be rather distressed about this. If it is any comfort, I know all too well what it feels like to lose a parent. We all do for both of our parents perished a long time ago. Though the pain never really fades, it becomes easier to accept over time.”

Rhavaniel turned to face Haldir. So far she thought of him as being unmoved by anything except being their Captain or Marchwarden as was his proper title. But now he was showing a softer side of his personality and she was thankful for it. Still, something told her he was not like this often and she should be grateful for this one moment. “Thank you Haldir. Long has it been since I have spoken of my mother. I did not mean to become so upset.”

Haldir smiled and laid a gentle hand on her arm. She felt a warmth emanate from him where he touched her. It was an odd feeling that she had never felt before. There was something different about this one she thought to herself. She would definitely keep an eye on him.

He led her back to the fire and they sat down once again. Orophin handed her a cup of herbal tea and smiled. “Forgive me for my intrusion of your privacy Rhavaniel.”

“It is alright Orophin. It’s been a while since I spoke so freely of my mother. Back home, everyone knows the story and I never speak of it,” she said with a slight smile.

“This tea will help to ease your mind,” Rumil said.

She smiled graciously and sat back against a tree. They talked a little bit more about Mirkwood and the happenings in the south. Battle stories seemed to be their favorite conversation and she went along with it. At least it took her mind off of her other troubles.

Later, as they were resting in reverie, Rhavaniel woke with a start. She did not know why, but she felt worry for Legolas. Surely, he was well on his way to Mordor by now. She sat up and said a silent prayer for his safety. Unable to go back to sleep, she got up and walked to a small clearing in the trees. Here she could look up and see the stars above. She wondered if Legolas was watching the same twinkling lights right now. She’d never felt so disconnected from him. He was probably upset with her, maybe even done with her completely for running off in the middle of the night. She hoped this was not so but if it was then so be it. If he loved her as he said, he would come to accept her decision not to return to Mirkwood. But if he were to turn her away then they were never meant to be.

As she stood there, looking up at the night sky in deep thought, Haldir happened upon her. He was awake, keeping watch as the others rested. He silently watched the young elleth. She was different from the females of Lorien. There was a certain recklessness about her. She seemed primitive compared to the refinement of the Lorien ellith. He had not met anyone like her. He was curious to know more about her life and her story of how she got here. She held his interest in more ways than one. Not only did she seem a bit aloof and precarious, but she was also quite beautiful. He could not ignore the awareness he felt upon first seeing her. When she spoke dangerously to him, even with an arrow pointed at her, he felt a twinge of heat race through his blood. She was an untamed beauty, wild and unrestrained. He wondered in what other ways she was like this. The thought made his loins ache. Long had it been since he was with an elleth and never with one as free-spirited as her.

Haldir entered the clearing. “It’s a beautiful night is it not?”

Rhavaniel gasped quietly at the unexpected voice. It was smooth and sultry, very unlike the first time she heard it. “Yes. It’s so peaceful here, nothing like my home. One does not dare venture out too far into the woods at night, at least not where the free trees grow.”

Haldir cocked his head to the side. “Free trees?”

She laughed. “Well, that’s what I call them anyways. They are the forests that grow outside of the walls that surround the castle. They are more wild in thought than the protected ones. I have always felt a closeness with these trees.”

Haldir walked to Rhavaniel and now stood next to her. He could feel her warmth and inhaled her scent. “I have heard of the Wood Elves being able to communicate with the trees, but I have not given it much thought. What do they say? What do they sound like?”

“It’s all about their song. They vibrate and we feel it resonate through us. The different tones mean different things. Low tones are happy or relaxed. Higher tones mean anxiousness. We hear a lot of those anymore. Yet sometimes they are relaxed just enough to let us know that things are safe to come out and be ourselves. On those occasions, we like to celebrate with food and dance beneath the free trees. We revert back to our natural behavior and dance and sing around the fires. Long has it been since we had such a joyous affair though.”

Haldir could just picture such a celebration in his mind. The Mirkwood elves were dressed casually with their hair long and flowing, holding hands and dancing in a ring around the fire. He could see Rhavaniel being there, carefree and lovely. “It sounds like a most splendid affair and one I would like to witness for myself one day.”

Rhavaniel turned to the Marchwarden and smiled. “Maybe, if I am allowed to stay, I will teach you our woodland dance.”

“Maybe so,” Haldir answered as his mind instantly imagined her dancing around a fire wearing a free flowing gown. The light of the flickering flames would reveal the silhouette of her voluptuous curves. Why did this elleth bring out such thoughts? He did not know but allowed himself the brief enjoyment of the fantasy.

* * *

The next day, they arrived in the city of Caras Galadhon. Rhavaniel was wide eyed as she took in the sight of the giant mallorn trees. They ascended a spiraling set of stairs that took them high above the ground to the city within the trees. It had a silvery luminescence that made everything glow in white wonder. The city was breathtaking. It had such an ancient feel too, as if there was no elf alive that had witnessed the birth of any of its mammoth trees.

Rumil and Orophin led the way. Rhavaniel followed and Haldir was behind her. His heart soared with pride to be home again. It had been a long time since he had been back from the borders. He watched Rhavaniel as she looked on in amazement and wondered if she could speak to his trees.

Finally, they brought her to a platform where she would meet with the Lord and Lady of the Golden Woods. Rumil and Orophin stood next to her while Haldir went to tell them about Rhavaniel. Now it would be up to Galadriel and Celeborn whether or not she would be allowed exile in Lothlorien.

“What am I to expect from these two rulers of your land?” Rhavaniel asked nervously.

“You have nothing to fear from either. They have ever been loving and fair. Galadriel and Celeborn will talk with you. They will want to know your story. Just speak openly with them,” Rumil said.

“Besides, there is nothing you can hide from Lady Galadriel. She can see deep into a troubled mind. If she feels you will be helped here, then you will be allowed to stay,” Orophin added.

Rhavaniel felt a little better, though she wasn’t sure about the mind reading part. She looked to either side of her. It was strange how she just met these brothers and already she felt a friendship begin between them. The Lorien elves seemed more trusting than she thought they would be.

“And whatever you do,” Rumil added. “Do not let that tongue of yours lash out as it did with us or you just might be on your way back home tonight.”

“Well, I’m sure the Lord and Lady will not be sticking an arrow in my face before questioning me,” she snapped back.

“You see? Right there. That is what I am talking about,” Rumil said worriedly.

Rhavaniel had to laugh at him. He was very sweet and seemed just as anxious as her to get this meeting over with.

Just then, Haldir appeared through a doorway. He walked over to where the others stood. “Rumil, Orophin we are to be on our way now. The Lady Galadriel would like to speak with Rhavaniel in private.”

The two brothers stepped away from Rhavaniel, following Haldir’s cue to leave. Then the Marchwarden turned back to her and touched her arm. “Even if you are not allowed to stay, you will not be asked to leave until you are well rested. There is a dance tonight. I would be grateful if you would join me for this celebration.”

Rhavaniel was thrown off guard. She could hardly imagine Haldir smiling let alone dancing. “If by some miracle I am not being asked to leave then you shall have my company.”

“Good,” Haldir said satisfied. “Then maybe you can show me this ritual dance you spoke of earlier.” He looked long and deep into her eyes and she felt caught by him. Haldir was a very overpowering force. She had never met anyone like him before and still was not sure how to handle him.

The Lorien brothers nodded to Rhavaniel and took their leave. When they were far enough away, Rumil stopped Haldir. “What do you think you are doing brother? We hardly know this elleth and already you are asking her to the dance. You should watch yourself.”

Orophin nodded in agreement. “We do not know her full story. There must be more to her than we know. I am worried about her intensions for leaving her home and seeking refuge in Lorien. She may not have left willingly. You have seen her carelessness with her behavior. I think she disrespected their King and was sent away.”

Haldir remained unmoved by their concerns. “I am merely extending a hand and inviting her to the festivities this evening. Just because she is not as refined as our own kind does not mean we cannot show our respect for visitors. All are treated equally.”

Rumil did not believe Haldir. His brother could be very stubborn once he set his mind to something and right now his mind was on Rhavaniel.

* * *

She turned back to the doorway and watched it slowly open. Out walked the most beautiful elleth she had ever seen, besides her mother of course. And very motherly did Galadriel feel to her. Her eyes were kind and her smile was warm. Rhavaniel instantly forgot about being nervous and wanted to leap into her arms and cry. Why, she did not know.

“Hello Rhavaniel. It is nice to meet one of our Mirkwood kin. Long has it been since we have had dealings with the Woodland folk. Come and sit. We have much to talk about,” Galadriel said. Her voice was soothing and melodic.

Rhavaniel went to her and sat next to her on a chaise. The next thing she knew, she was relating her life story to Galadriel and wondering if she would be allowed to stay in Lothlorien. But most of all, she wondered if she would be allowed to join the Galadhrim for that was where her mind wandered now. Galadriel knew how she craved this, as unusual as it was. She knew it was time. Rhavaniel would get her wish at last.


	21. At Home in Lorien

Chapter 21 – At Home in Lorien

 

Needless to say, Rhavaniel was allowed to stay in Lothlorien. The Lady Galadriel was moved by her story. She sympathized with her over the loss of her mother. She felt the love and uncertainty Rhavaniel had for Legolas. But most of all, she felt her determination to become a warrior. The lust for war was strong within this elleth, but she had never been allowed to follow it through. This was maybe the most important thing to Rhavaniel right now, even more so than the Prince. And so, Galadriel agreed that she should be allowed to become trained as the Galadhrim. Already the Woodland elf had a great deal of training. She just needed to learn the ways of the Lorien warriors. She would make a fine addition to their troops.

Feeling rather content with her current situation, Rhavaniel made her way from Galadriel’s talan to . . . well, she did not quite know. The city was grand in size and there were many pathways and platforms. It seemed she could get lost. Never had she been where a complete city was designed within the trees themselves.

She walked along until she came to a junction, left, right or straight. Which way should she go? Where did she want to go anyways? Living in Caras Galadhon was going to be confusing at first.

“Where is it you wish to go my lady?” said a familiar satiny voice. How was it Haldir always showed up just when she was unsure of what to do next.

“Well, I am not sure. I think I might like to . . .” Rhavaniel stopped midsentence when she realized he was smiling. “You already knew the Lady’s decision didn’t you.”

“I must confess to this. She told me her decision before you even spoke to her.”

“But how did she--.”

Haldir interrupted her. “The Lady of the Light knows much of what happens in the world, but none more than the happenings of her own home. She knew of you before we even arrived in the city. It was she who told me to stop for the night since there was no rush to bring you to her. She was concerned for your wellbeing after your lengthy travels. Now, please tell me why you came from Imladris instead of Mirkwood.”

Rhavaniel put her hands on her hips and eyed the pushy Marchwarden. “And why are you so sure of where I came from?”

Haldir got a smug look on his face. “Had you come from Mirkwood, you would have entered Lorien in the east, traveling along the Anduin. But you came in on a northerly track.”

“And what makes you think I came from Rivendell?” she said accusingly, eyebrow raised.

“The Lady informed me of Elrond’s counsel. As I said, she knows much of the doings in the world. Her mind sees much.” Haldir put his arm out for her to take. Rhavaniel looked at him for a moment. He had a certain charm about him, but she questioned his intensions.

“Then I guess she also told you that I attended this counsel,” Rhavaniel said as she took the Marchwarden’s arm.

“Actually no, you just did that yourself,” Haldir boasted. “I had my suspicions though. We knew there was a small party of Woodland folk at the meeting. Well, and here you are in Lorien. Your story has made me very curious as to why you abandoned your travelers and came here seeking refuge. Won’t you share more of your tale?”

“I’m afraid I cannot say much more. This was a secret counsel after all. But I will tell you this much. I met someone in Imladris who made me question myself and my choices thus far. This person’s tale inspired me to move on and forget about certain things expected of me, putting aside others’ wants and seeking out my own.”

“And what is it you want Rhavaniel,” Haldir said in a soft voice. Something in his tone sent goose bumps racing across her skin.

“I want to live freely, to be able to make my own choices and become someone I recognize not someone everyone else wants me to be.”

By now they had gone a little ways and came to a sitting area. Haldir led her to a bench and gestured for her to sit. Then he joined her, turning so he was facing her. “Who was it that hindered you the most, if you don’t mind my asking.”

“I will start out by telling you who encouraged me the most. My mother saw my potential to be not only a guard of the castle or the borders, but a royal guard as she was. Then she died along with the Queen and so did my chance of becoming a guard of any type. My father was devastated by her death. I am his only link now. He may have faded if it weren’t for me. And so, his fear extended to my well being. I just couldn’t see him suffer anymore and decided to give up this dangerous life to become a representative of Mirkwood. I became a delegate of the court.”

“That is a substantial change from warrior,” Haldir said.

“Yes, and with each day that passed, a little more of me died. It was never what I wanted. It was what my father wanted. He never wanted me to train in the first place. He wanted me to become some noble’s wife and then when the Prince and I--.” She stopped herself from continuing. She had not spoken to anyone about Legolas. Somehow, talking with Haldir felt freeing, but she was not ready to discuss her love life with anyone, let alone the Marchwarden.

Of course, this did not escape Haldir. He had hoped there would be no complications in his pursuit of Rhavaniel, but to know that the Prince of Mirkwood had claimed her first, well . . . this might prove to be more of a challenge. He chose to ignore her slip of the tongue.

“Yes, well . . . you are here now and you will get your wish. Lady Galadriel has asked that you be given training of the Galadhrim, even though you already have extensive training. First thing we will work on is using a Lorien bow. Ours are much longer and require a stronger, steadier arm than what you might be used to.”

Rhavaniel noticed how he breezed on by her mention of Legolas. “You say we. Who am I to train with?”

“Why myself and my brothers of course. We train all new recruits,” Haldir answered smiling to himself.

“How convenient,” she said under her breath. Something about Haldir made her stay alert.

The Marchwarden smiled graciously and stood up. “Now, where is it you would like to go. I know it can be a bit confusing at first, but soon you will learn your way around.”

Rhavaniel laughed. “You must think it’s strange for a Wood elf not to know how to navigate through the trees. Actually, I was wondering where it is that I will be housed.”

“Ai, of course, where are my manners? A talan has already been set up for you. I will show you there now if you like,” Haldir answered.

“That would be wonderful,” she said and let Haldir lead her on to an area where talans were grouped together in threes. She figured these were the guest talans.

Haldir led her to the door of her flet. “This is just temporary of course. Being that you are to begin training, you will not be in the city much at first. Eventually you will have your own home though.”

Rhavaniel slowly pushed the door open and went inside. It was quaint and cozy, just perfect for what she needed. “A place to rest my head at night, that is all I require,” she said as she turned back to the door. Haldir was still standing well outside of her new home. “Won’t you come in Haldir?”

Haldir stood straight and tall. “I am afraid that would be deemed as inappropriate my lady. Only those betrothed or bonded may enter an elleth’s personal living space.”

She had to admit that she was taken aback by this. Haldir seemed to be quite the charmer, yet here he was displaying such modesty she had never seen before. Legolas had been in her room numerous times and she never thought twice about it. On the other hand, she knew this would be her private space when she needed to get away and be alone without any distractions.

“I’m sorry. I did not mean to make you uncomfortable. Things are a bit different here than in Mirkwood. We consider it a gesture of kindness to visit each other’s homes, betrothed or not.”

“We have meeting places for such occasions. Perhaps you would like to join me now. I rather enjoy talking with you Rhavaniel.” Haldir seemed to let his guard down.

She thought it was sweet of him to ask, but she still had her suspicions. “You mentioned a dance tonight did you not?”

“Yes and you agreed to accompany me if you were allowed to stay,” he smiled knowing the outcome the whole time.

“I will join you then, Marchwarden. For now I would greatly enjoy some well earned rest if you don’t mind.”

“Of course. I will meet you here and lead you to the dance hall. Until then.” Haldir turned to leave.

“Haldir, wait.” she called to him. “What shall I wear? Certainly I cannot show up in my traveling clothes.”

“It has already been taken care of. Look in your wardrobe. If there is something else you require, do not hesitate to ask.”

Rhavaniel watched as Haldir strode away down a pathway. Then she closed her door and went to the wardrobe. Pushing aside a curtain, she found dresses and training attire. How could they have possibly known, she thought to herself. She decided it best not to question the hospitality of the Lady Galadriel and just be thankful for this unexpected surprise.

* * *

After some rest and a bite to eat, Rhavaniel picked out a lovely lavender dress. Again, she felt uncomfortable dressing up like this. She laughed at the thought of showing up in her training gear. Of course she would never do such a thing.

Looking in the mirror made her think of her mother, Faelwen. This was about the time she would have shown up to fix her hair. Now there was not even so much as a maid to help. Rhavaniel was completely on her own now. She smiled at her reflection. “Well Mother, I have finally done it. I have taken that step into the unknown. I am finally going to put my talents to the test, though I never would have imagined it being here in Lothlorien. Tomorrow starts a new day in my life. I have to put the old life behind me now. Those who were meant to be a part of it will come back. Those who weren’t I may never see again.” A tear escaped her eye as she thought about Legolas. She wasn’t sure she would see him again and when she did it might not be a happy reunion. “He is probably quite upset with me. I gave him no chance to debate or to even come looking for me. But I felt I had no choice. He would have begged me to return to Mirkwood and after one look in those soulful eyes, I would have done as he asked. He hinders me,” she said aloud, sadness in her voice.

Haldir stood outside Rhavaniel’s door about to knock when he heard a voice. His elven ears listened carefully. So she secretly slipped out of the Prince’s hands. And so conveniently into mine, he thought to himself. He smiled, fixed his tunic and softly knocked on Rhavaniel’s door. It opened slowly and his eyes fell on a most beautiful sight. His breath caught and he found he could not speak.

“Rhavaniel, you look stunning. And might I say that dress is perfect for you. The Lady chose wisely.”

Rhavaniel blushed. “Thank you Haldir, that is very kind of you to say.” She stepped out of her talan and accepted Haldir’s arm that was already extended to her.

They made their way to the main dance hall. All eyes were on the Marchwarden and the Mirkwood elf, but none more than Rumil and Orophin.

“They make a lovely couple do they not?” Rumil commented.

Orophin was not as pleased. “He should watch himself with her. My senses tell me she is spoken for already. I do not want to see Haldir get his heart broken.”

“Haldir’s heart does not break. He would not let his emotions get that far. I think he is just testing the waters with this one. He knows there is another in her life, but he is not here and Haldir is. Let them be Orophin. Let them discover whatever it is that is meant to be.”

The two brothers watched Haldir twirl Rhavaniel around the dance floor. She was smiling and laughing. They could see it was the most fun she’d had in a long time. “This is what she needs,” Rumil continued after a while. “Too long has Rhavaniel been kept safe and hidden away. This is good for her. Haldir is good for her. It will make her a better warrior. She should have no doubts. If it is freedom the elleth wants then freedom she shall have. Tomorrow she starts her training and then we will really see her true colors.”


	22. Training and Battle

Chapter 22 – Training and Battle

 

For what seemed like the millionth time, Rhavaniel was being corrected by Haldir. She knew she was a better shot than this, but the Lorien bow would take some getting used to.

“You see, your arm is not positioned correctly. Your aim will be off,” Haldir said. He was standing behind Rhavaniel and moving her into the right stance. “You can shoot an orc but if the first arrow does not kill him, he will keep advancing. If he gets too close, your bow will do you no good.”

Rhavaniel took a deep breath and let Haldir reprimand her again. Deep down, she was getting tired of him. Even Suiauthon was not this demanding. She waited until Haldir stepped away from her and then she took her shot.

“Good,” Haldir said and hesitated. “But not good enough” he finished and what little confidence she had was gone with his stern words.

Rhavaniel spun around and glared at Haldir before throwing her bow to the ground. “You cannot possibly be responsible for training all the new recruits,” she exploded. “I think you only took me on to torture me.”

Haldir ignored her comment. Besides, she was correct in her assumption. Rhavaniel was different and needed special training, the kind that he thought only he could give. However, she was proving to be more trouble than he could have imagined. This latest outburst was unheard of in the league of Lorien warriors. No one ever treated their weapon with such disrespect. “I suggest you pick up your weapon now Rhavaniel,” he said with authority.

She did not move but continued to shoot daggers from her eyes in Haldir’s direction. “I am done for now. I need a break and your voice is beginning to irritate me.” Her wild ways were beginning to come forth.

Haldir could sense the change in her and glared right back at her. “You would dare to go against a direct order from the Marchwarden? This is not how we treat our weapons. It is looked at as an extension of our body, our mind, even our very soul. Now pick up your bow.”

Rhavaniel crossed her arms over her chest, tilted her head down and rolled her eyes in his direction. “And I said I am through for now.”

“A Lorien elf does not . . .”

“Well, I am NOT a Lorien elf.” she yelled interrupting Haldir mid sentence.

Haldir walked up to her and stood only inches away from her, face to face. “No, you are not are you? There is no mistaking your heritage. I have heard that the Woodland elves can be rather unreasonable, savage even.”

“Watch your words Haldir. You do not want to test me. There are years of this ‘savageness’ built up inside and I would not want to let it loose on you, Marchwarden or not,” she spat. There was a fire in her eyes.

Haldir felt a heat rise deep within his core. “You are untamable,” he whispered. He could feel her staggered breath on his face, smell her desirable scent. “Others may want you to behave in a certain manner, but I never want to tame you. In this state, you are a deadly weapon. Your blood lust is strong, stronger than any other I have known. I cannot wait to fight by your side and witness the fierceness of the Wood elves with my own eyes. You are poetic savagery.” As he spoke, she closed her eyes partly and fell under his spell. His eyes scanned her face, falling upon her full parted lips. Oh to taste her. He leaned in closer still. She did not resist. Dare he say she was even enjoying his advancement? Ah yes! He could feel her desire for it. He brushed his lips against hers ever so lightly and . . .

Suddenly, his legs were kicked out from under him and he hit the hard dirty ground with a thump. Rhavaniel was straddling him and holding a dagger to his throat. The blade was not sharp and he knew it was only for practice. Yet even a dull blade could do some very unkind things. He had not known she had any weapon on her. He did not know about her stealth either.

Rhavaniel glared down at her captive. “How dare you try and kiss me without my consent. I do not know what you have heard of the Woodland elves, but we never act without first asking for permission.”

Haldir did not speak but let her calm herself. Funny, she did not mention any of the words he said to her, only about the kiss. He was enjoying the closeness of her body straddling his. However, she was in charge at the moment and he dare not make a wrong move in this vulnerable state.

Finally, Rhavaniel got up. Haldir sat up on his elbows and watched as she placed the dagger back into its sheath, which was well hidden at her side. Then she went over to the bow and picked it up. She picked up an arrow from her quiver lying on a stump, nocked it, took aim and quickly released it at the target. It hit dead center. She laughed slightly and turned back to the Marchwarden where he still lay on the ground. She walked with an arrogant stride as she approached Haldir, then offered him her hand to help him back on his feet.

Haldir stood up and dusted himself off. Then he pointed his finger at her. “You see? That is what will make you a great warrior. Feel its power. You can control this wildness and use it to your advantage. Let your true self free Rhavaniel. You are no longer being controlled by your father or your country. Not even the Prince has sway over you now.”

Rhavaniel’s eyes turned to slits. “The Prince and I are of no concern to you,” she growled.

“You are absolutely right. But I know your feelings towards him stop you from being what you were meant to be. You must let go of this. If he loves you as you think he does, he would not have tried to keep you tame.”

Rhavaniel reacted before she thought about what she was doing and slapped Haldir across the face. As soon as her hand met his skin she regretted it. But the look on Haldir’s face said something altogether different. He wore a smug smile as if he knew what she was about to do. “Let him go Rhavaniel. He is not one of us. He may be a great archer, but he has not the lust to kill. You do. I can feel it, smell it. It emanates from you. You can learn to control it and when in battle let it loose. This is what it means to have the heart of a warrior and yours my dear beats loudly.”

Rhavaniel was confused. She never wanted to let go of Legolas. She loved him, but Haldir’s words rang true. As long as she was with him, she could never really let go. She had felt this before, this lust he mentioned, when she went to the Lonely Mountain and fought. Her untamed spirit soared high that day. She was on her own then. Legolas was not with her. Was Haldir right? Was Legolas just as crippling as her father? His words came back to her, Return to Mirkwood where you will be safe until I return.

“He made his choice without considering me. So too have I then,” she said aloud. Then she looked at Haldir, the side of his face turning a bright pink. “Return to Mirkwood he said to me. I could not do it. I didn’t want to go against his wishes Haldir, but I just could not go back to that dreaded life.” Tears filled her eyes.

“This is your second chance Rhavaniel,” Haldir said. He reached out and brushed the tears from her face. “You have never fully been allowed to be yourself. I am here to tell you to let go of everything you have been taught. When in battle, there are no rules to follow except to kill the enemy. Let the lust fill every of part of you. They will fear you and that is their weakness. But you cannot falter for that will be your weakness. Do you understand?”

Letting her anger subside, Rhavaniel’s face softened. “Yes I understand,” she responded.

Haldir kept her held captive a moment longer with his silver-grey eyes. “Good.” He blinked and released her from his hold. “That will be all for today.”

* * *

It had only been a few weeks and the Galadhrim were being called to the borders. The Lady Galadriel had sensed a change in the world like a ripple on a still lake. Evil approached Lothlorien. They would soon be invaded. The message went out and the warriors gathered their belongings.

Haldir went to Rhavaniel’s talan. “Are you ready? You will travel with me and my brothers. It is half a day’s journey to the border.”

Rhavaniel came out dressed in full Galadhrim attire, weapons in hand. “I have never been more ready.” she said.

Haldir noticed the change in her. She had matured much since being in Lothlorien. It did not take her long to find her niche. He smiled upon seeing her. “This will be your first true battle Rhavaniel. Remember all we have practiced or discussed and stay close. The orcs do not climb trees but their arrows fly far.”

“Understood,” she said in military fashion.

As they made their way to the borders, Rumil and Orophin watched the exchange between Haldir and Rhavaniel. They remained professional but Orophin could not help but notice the hungry glances Haldir would give her from time to time. “I don’t like it Rumil. Haldir has never seemed distracted before. She will be the death of him.” Truly, he liked Rhavaniel, but he worried that Haldir was becoming too involved with her. Although she had let Legolas subside from her heart and mind, Orophin could still sense her love and worry for him. It was buried much deeper but it was still there. On the other hand, he knew Haldir was intrigued by her heritage and this helped to stoke the fire that was slowly raging within him.

“I feel it too brother,” Rumil replied. For the first time since Rhavaniel came to Lothlorien, he agreed. “But I can’t help notice how his closeness has changed her, made her better.”

“Battle is near. We need to keep an eye out for Haldir. Something just seems off this time,” Orophin said as he watched Haldir lay a gentle hand on her shoulder, needing contact with her.

Rhavaniel felt Haldir’s touch. Lately she had gotten closer to the Marchwarden. He had made no more advances since that day on the target field. She had been pretty clear with her message. Still, she had felt something between them. It was unexplainable. He made her blood race and boil. Her body heated because of it. But it was not like anything she ever experienced with anyone, not even Legolas. It was definitely not love. Maybe it was the fact that he let her be herself. He did not try to stop her or contain what emotions coursed through her veins. He allowed her to be natural.

As they approached the border, she could feel the hair rise on the back of her neck. Living in Mirkwood had made her more susceptible to the awareness of evil and danger. Her body went on high alert and Haldir took notice. “What do you see?” he questioned as they stopped for a short break.

“It is not what I see but what I feel. They are not far now. As soon as we reach the border, we should assume our positions,” she said never taking her eyes from the tree line.

“Yes, I feel it too, though I thought they were further away,” Haldir mentioned.

“My mother always said if evil was close enough to be recognized then it was close enough.”

Haldir laughed silently. “Your mother was very wise then.” He moved ahead to inform the other of their plans. As soon as they got to their camp, they readied themselves.

* * *

It was a well known fact that the Galadhrim remained well hidden amongst the trees. It was part of their attack formation. Today was no different. Rhavaniel hid amongst the leaves not far from the three Lorien brothers. Bows were ready in hand. Their eyes and ears were tuned in to every sound. It was not long before they heard the heavy footsteps of orcs down below.

Haldir gestured to the other troops. Using sign language, they signaled back how many orcs had been spotted. He turned to Orophin. “There are about one hundred give or take. Tell the others to prepare but not to shoot until I give the signal.”

Orophin nodded and signaled the other troops. Rhavaniel did as she was told. She nocked her arrow and watched below. The putrid smell of their rotted flesh invaded her nostrils. They were very close now. Her blood began to race. Her body warmed. Her senses were peeked. The elves around her sensed her change and watched as her eyes turned to the color of coal. Rhavaniel was transforming into her battle mode. She was ready for them. “Come on you vile creatures,” she uttered under her breath. An image of her mother flooded her memory. She would kill today to avenge her mother’s death. Her arm pulled back tightening the bow strings.

A whistle went out, not unlike a bird call. It was their signal. One more whistle meant to attack. Rhavaniel was beyond ready. Her ears were ringing from the blood flowing so quickly. Her muscles were tense. Eyes were focused on anything that moved. She glanced down at the ground below. Orcs were pouring into the woods. Her fingers itched to begin shooting. “Come on Haldir. Come on,” she whispered to herself.

Suddenly the second whistle was sounded. Rhavaniel smiled and immediately aimed at the nearest orc below. A hail of arrows launched from the trees. Instantly orcs began falling. As soon as they saw them fall, the creatures began to disperse in different directions, trying to take cover behind the trees. The elves moved to different positions amongst the trees and another hail of arrows rained down on the orcs. Time and time again the elves released their deadly weapons until only a few orcs remained. Those that were left were more cunning than the others. They managed to stay hidden or move to a well covered spot. The elves, still in the canopy of the trees, tried to hit these few remaining targets while dodging the black arrows of the orcs. A few of the elves were injured but there were no deaths reported.

Rhavaniel saw one of the orcs move and she took aim. He saw her moving above and fired off a shot at her. The arrow just missed as it flew by her head. She looked down once more, eyes turned into slits. While she was dodging his arrow, he ran to a better hiding spot. She looked around. Haldir was busy with a different group of orcs. Orophin and Rumil were further away commanding their own troops. This one orc had attempted to shoot her. Now it was personal. He was not going to get away but she was in no position to kill him from up here.

“This ends now,” she said and started to dash down the rope ladder. Just as she went over the edge, Haldir saw her and rushed over to where she disappeared.

“Rhavaniel no!” he yelled but she was already half way to the ground. He looked around and spotted the orc hiding behind a tree. The creature spotted her and nocked an arrow. Haldir was quicker and fired at the orc. He could not hit him from here and understood why Rhavaniel left her post. It was foolish to say the least. Their best form of protection was in the trees. However, Rhavaniel was in a state of blood lust and nothing or no one would stop her now. Haldir was about to get his wish. He was going to see her battle and fight alongside her. His heart was pounding out of his chest as he flung himself over the side of the platform and hurried down the ladder. By the time he got to the ground, she was fending off three rather large orcs. They were trying to surround her and catch her off guard. Haldir noticed that she no longer carried her bow but was wielding a pair of long knives, the weapons of Mirkwood. He could see the silver inlay that signified the house of Thranduil as she flashed the swords through the air. Haldir bolted to her and spun around, leaning against her back. “Having fun yet,” he said teasingly.

“What are you doing here Haldir,” she said in a low tone. She was in no mood for his antics.

“You look like you have your hands full,” he said as he watched two more orcs surround them. “Thought you might like some company.”

“Bows are no use now,” she said thinking he had no other weapons.

“Aye, but a sword will suffice,” he retorted raising his shiny blade. “Care to dance my lady?”

Rhavaniel laughed under her breath. “With me or the orcs?” she teased.

The orcs closed in on them and they readied their stance. One leapt towards Haldir and he plunged his sword into its arm making it useless. He pulled it out and brought the now blackened blade down upon the creature’s neck. “One down,” he said.

Rhavaniel held her knives in front of her. An orc approached her and she just laughed. The tone of her voice was almost not her own. Her unusual response was even felt by the orc, who paused just long enough for her to bring her criss-crossed blades to his throat. She watched his eyes as he realized his head was being severed from his body. This excited her and made her body come alive.

Haldir felt her vibrations travel through his own body. He had never felt this sensation before. She seemed to call to him and deep within his soul, he felt her connect to him. His breath hitched. It is happening. She is the one, my warrior mate. he thought to himself. Suddenly he felt emptiness and realized she had moved away from him. He turned to see her taking on another orc. This one fought back after seeing what she did to the first one. Haldir only had a moment to watch her jump and move with the greatest of ease. She would strike out at the orc, spin around and strike again. She moved so fast and unpredictably that the orc could not determine her next move. He could hardly keep track of her and when she had him thoroughly confused, she sliced through his throat using both knives.

The stunned Marchwarden was so caught up in watching this Wood elf fight, he did not see the orc approaching him. He could not take his eyes from Rhavaniel. She paused a moment and looked Haldir straight in the eyes. He was captured by her stare as she flashed him a wicked smile full of excitement and desire. Then her impish mood changed to concern as she yelled. “Haldir behind you.”

Haldir barely had time to react as Rhavaniel threw one of her long knives at the orc behind Haldir. It embedded itself in his arm. The creature only laughed and pulled it out. Then, looking at the blade, he licked his own blood from it. Quickly he threw the blade back at Rhavaniel. Haldir managed to get away and saw the knife flying towards her. Before he could yell her name, he watched as she jumped up in the air, somersaulting as the blade passed beneath her. She landed on her feet and her livid stare fell upon the orc. She was completely taken by the blood lust now. Her eyes were completely black. There was no whites at all. Her hair looked a wild mess. She stood tall and unfazed by any of it. Killing was on her mind and that was all she wanted to do.

Rhavaniel took off running directly at the orc. He brought up his black iron scimitar and braced for the attack. She only had one long knife now. Just as she was about to approach the orc, she leapt up on a fallen log and then a boulder, using them to sail over the orc. As she passed over him, she impaled her knife into his back. Haldir could see the tip as it exited through his chest. Black blood poured from the wound. She landed on the ground behind the creature in a squatting position and waited for the orc to fall.

There was one orc left. Haldir was closest and began swinging away at him. Rhavaniel came running over and both elves took turns fighting with the last one. It was like watching a cat play with the mouse before it killed. Rhavaniel and Haldir seemed to dance around the orc, taking turns and slicing its black flesh here and there. Haldir was feeding off of Rhavaniel’s energy. He had fought many battles but none like this. She was raw uninhibited power. She was a blood-soaked vixen. Her lust for battle mixed with her feminine desire and he wanted her in the worst way.

Rhavaniel also felt a vibration from Haldir as they fought. Never before had she noticed this, even with Legolas. Haldir called to her soul. What was this sensation? Why did she lust not only to kill but for Haldir? She shook the feelings from her mind for now but could not delete them from her warrior soul.

Finally, bored of their little game with the orc, Rhavaniel looked to Haldir with black eyes. “Would you like to do the honors or shall I?”

“It is all yours sweetling,” he smiled, his own lust evident in his eyes. Rhavaniel had affected him deeply.

She looked the worn out creature in the eyes. “This is for my mother,” she growled. Her long knife went into its gut. Then she twisted it to make sure the damage was done. The last orc fell dead to the ground.

Haldir and Rhavaniel stood there on the blood covered ground looking at each other. They were both breathing heavy and still at the height of their battle senses. Haldir approached her until he was face to face with her. “How do you feel now?” he asked in a sexy sultry voice.

“I have never been more alive than I am right now. I need more Haldir. I am too worked up,” she said chest heaving in and out.

“You are in a battle frenzy. Too long have you been kept from this. It is just your body reacting to years of dormancy,” he answered her.

“I don’t want to stop. I don’t want this feeling to end,” she moaned. Her eyes bore down into his. “How do I stop this.”

Haldir took her by the waist and pulled her close. He was close enough that his lips were about to touch hers. “You don’t stop,” he said and brushed his lips across hers. “Let it guide you.” Another brush of lips. “Let it consume you.” Seeing that she would not resist him, he covered her mouth with his and kissed her passionately. It did not last long as she pulled away from him and came back to stare at him.

His eyes were just as wild as hers. “Haldir, I can’t . . .”

“Let go Rhavaniel. He has,” Haldir stated referring to Legolas. “He let go the moment he made the decision to leave without you. What do you want Rhavaniel, to be a good little elleth sitting in the court or this?” he gestured to her. “I know how I would have you. Think of how this felt. It can be like this every time. And I will be right by your side. You are beautiful this way, untamed as you should be. Do not underestimate your powers. You have the true heart of a warrior within you. You do not regret killing. The lust to do so courses through your veins. I can feel you. You are strong and very persuasive. See what you have done to me.” Here he pulled her tight to his body and she felt his hardened desire against her thigh. He kissed her once more and again she did not resist. “Let go,” he whispered against her neck.

And with those last two words, Rhavaniel’s life was about to change.


	23. The Battle-Lust

Chapter 23 – The Battle-Lust

 

Orophin rushed to the edge of the platform and looked to the ground below. “Haldir . . . Rhavaniel . . . Are you alright?” he yelled down. He did not see them anywhere.

“We are fine brother. Give us a moment,” Haldir answered. He still held Rhavaniel in his arms, captured by his seductive stare. She could not take her eyes from him, as if caught by a magic spell. His words ran through her mind. He was right of course. She did want this life. She felt no regret in killing the enemy. She lusted for it. The sound of her blade cutting through their flesh was satisfying. Fighting with them made her blood rush through her veins. But sharing this feeling with another who felt as she did was ecstasy. Haldir had felt her and she had felt him also. This made her body warm in her most secret places. His silver-grey eyes captured her and she felt his need and desire to ease his pain. Their senses were heightened and they still wanted to kill, but there were none left.

“The battle- lust is still strong is it not?” he asked.

“Yes. It pains me. I need more Haldir,” she moaned.

“We can alleviate each other but you must let go of your past and everything you know. Trust me, I will not hurt you. I can take this pain away and replace it with pleasure. I want you Rhavaniel,” he whispered against her skin. Haldir lightly bit her neck and shoulder. “Take it out on me. Hurt me if you want, but you must let the blood lust run its course. There are no more orcs to kill this day.”

“What you are suggesting I do not think I can do. I do not love you Haldir, but I feel you in my soul. Why? What is happening to me?” she begged breathlesslyye.

“Our warrior souls have found one another. They need to connect. I have heard of this but never thought it was real.”

Unable to think straight, his words made sense to her. The excitement of killing wedged itself deep in a part of her soul. It was there that she felt Haldir the strongest. Haldir’s own desire to keep killing rang throughout her senses too. She wanted to feel flesh being sliced open. She wanted to smell the blood of a fresh kill, but there were none left. The only connection she had with this lust was Haldir. She knew he could offer her relief with his own flesh. It seemed like the only way to end this. Otherwise, the pain she felt was unbearable. Without thinking on it anymore, Rhavaniel grabbed the back of Haldir’s head and pulled him to her. She crushed her hungry lips upon his. Her fingers wrapped tightly in his silken hair and she pulled his devouring mouth away from hers to look him deep in his eyes. Although this felt completely wrong, she knew it was what must happen. With one last effort to spare herself of this lust, she asked. “Is there no other way? Just a couple more orcs and I think I can get this under control.”

“They are all dead.” Haldir said and he covered her mouth again, his tongue going in search of hers. She accepted it and reveled in the feeling of his caresses.

Rhavaniel was not herself at that moment or she would not have agreed to this. But the pain of her hot blood traveling through her body combined with her aching desire was too much to control. She felt like a savage animal and instincts took over. “Take me Haldir, but not here. There are too many around us.”

Haldir smiled an almost evil grin and yelled once again to Orophin. “Gather the troops and clean up this mess. We cannot have the Golden Woods spoiled by these fell beasts. Take the bodies into the glade and burn them. This area shall be purified.”

“Aye.” Orophin answered and got to work.

“And what of Rhavaniel?” Rumil yelled down next.

“She is fine but the excitement of her first real battle has… affected her. Let me deal with her. We will join with the others later.”

Orophin and Rumil looked at each other. “I don’t like this one bit.” Orophin said.

“We cannot stop them. They have bonded in battle. Warrior’s hearts they both have. They smell the blood and crave the spilling of it. Let us hope the killing was enough.” Rumil answered his brother trying to comfort him.

* * *

Haldir took Rhavaniel far away from the battle scene. The smell of the orc blood was still strong enough that they were still crazed by it. As soon as he got to his chosen location, Haldir grabbed Rhavaniel by the waist and pulled her to him. He covered her mouth with his, kissing her with a passionate yearning. She responded quickly and began untying his cloak and unhooking his jerkin. She needed to feel flesh under her fingers. The warmth of his body was making her insane. She pushed these garments from his body and gazed down upon his naked chest. He was built like a marble statue, rippling muscles and strong arms. There was nothing lithe about him. She started nipping at his broad shoulders. Her tongue traveled down his chest as she bit roughly on each brown masculine nipple, making him suck air between his teeth. He reached for the bracers he still wore on his forearms. “Leave them.” she growled. She needed to know he still wore some sort of armor. The smell of the tough leather was very arousing to her and she ripped his shirt from his body.

Haldir reached for her cloak and removed it. He watched her as she studied his body. This only made his desire for her spread quicker to every part of his being. She seemed to be quite intrigued with his physique. He smiled and chuckled under his breath. “See something you like?”

“You are not built like the Mirkwood elves. Though my people are strong, we do not look it at a glance. But you… your body looks amazingly strong. Every muscle defined.” she said as she ran her fingers along his stomach.”

“Let me see you Rhavaniel.” he whispered into her neck. Suddenly, he remembered what she said about permission. He reached for the hooks of her jerkin. “Let me feel your flesh against mine.”

Rhavaniel knew they both needed this contact and undid her jerkin, tossing it to the forest floor. Next, she unbuttoned her undershirt. The loose white shirt hung open but still covered her breasts. She watched Haldir as he brought his hand to her throat. Lightly calloused fingers traced her skin down her chest, between her breasts and all the way to the waistband of her leggings. His touch worked wonders for this ache from the battle. Her skin seemed to sizzle with static where he touched her. “What is this chemistry between us Haldir?”

“We share the same need to spill blood. We affect each other when we are in this state. We have bonded in the way of battle. We will always need each other when we fight together. But it only happens when we are together. We are like warrior soul mates.” As he spoke, his finger traced over her skin back the way it came, but he stopped at her breasts. “Have you ever felt such sensations as this before?”

“I have only fought in one battle, but this did not happen then.” she answered.

“Not even with him?” Haldir questioned.

“The Prince was not there. He remained in Mirkwood to rule in the King’s absence. But we have fought before and this never occurred.”

“He has not the battle-lust as you do. Tell me, what does he feel when he kills?”

“He has never spoken of it, but I know it bothers him that he must slay even orcs. He feels that part of them that used to be elvish and it hurts him slightly. I have never sensed this. I only feel their hate and anger. It fuels me and I crave the kill.” As Rhavaniel spoke, Haldir cupped her breasts under her shirt, not yet exposing them to his eyes. She moaned slightly and arched her back, begging him to take more of her into his hands. “Your touch eases my pain. It soothes me. Does it have this affect on you?”

“Yes. The pain lessens slightly with every touch of your beautiful body.” His breath was staggered.

“Then let us not torture each other any longer. Rid me of the pain Haldir. Make it go away. I can stand it no more.” she begged as she pulled the shirt from her body.

Haldir pulled her to him, their flesh finally making full contact. She noticed how warm he was. He indulged in the awareness of her full breasts pressed firmly against his chest. Her hands went in search of greater treasure and was awarded by the bulge in his tight leggings. Haldir gasped from her touch, almost too much to take all at once. “Slowly pen vaelui nin [my lustful one]. We should not spend ourselves too quickly. It is almost like poison in our systems. It must be drawn out slowly.”

Rhavaniel laughed to herself. “I have never been very good with patience.” she said. Her fingers went to the lacings of his leggings and began undoing them, grazing against his straining arousal as she did. Finally she had access to him and slipped her hand inside the loosened material. He was rock hard in her hand. She moaned in his ear then licked the outer edge up to the tip. She came back to look into his eyes.

“Your eyes are so dark. What do you see?” he asked.

“Everything has an aura around it. Different things are different colors. Yours is blue. Orcs are black like their souls.” she said and laughed. “Yours turns darker blue when I do this.” she said squeezing his shaft and making him moan.

“Yours is red but not like blood. It is translucent.” he said when he caught his breath.

“You see this too?”

“Yes.” he said playing with the laces of her leggings. They were finally untied and he dipped his hands inside pushing the material down around her hips. He reached back around to feel her firm rear. “But I have never seen this before. It is only because of our bond.”

“But your eyes are not dark. They are bright silver and shine like the stars.” she said grinding her hips into him.

“I do not understand it. I have not experienced this before either.” Haldir took his hands from her pants are returned to her breasts. He lowered his head and sucked on each tit, teasing her erect pink nipples with his wicked tongue. “I have only read about this bond. It is rare but the warrior mates always seem to find each other, especially in a time of war. There is a reason you came to Lothlorien and I think it was to find each other.” He buried his face in her neck, kissing and nipping at her soft flesh.

“It still hurts.” she said. Haldir could see her anguish. He crushed his mouth to hers again. “Help me Haldir.” she begged.

They separated and removed their boots, tossing them carelessly on the forest floor. Haldir wasted no more time. Stepping back from her, he removed his leggings. Rhavaniel followed his movements as he strode over to her. She could not move as she studied his well defined body. He was her cure and she needed him badly. Nothing else mattered anymore.

Haldir pushed her leggings down and she stepped out of them. Now they stood facing each other, naked and vulnerable. He pulled her to him and she jumped up, wrapping her legs around him. He walked them to the nearest tree and pushed her up against it. Their eyes met again and their blood seemed to pulse in time.

“Are we making a mistake?” she asked.

“The pain will not go away until you kill or you connect with someone like you.”

“But… Legolas…” she whimpered. Even being consumed by this new state, she still thought of him.

“The choice is yours pen vaelui. The orcs are all dead but the pain will continue. If it is not stopped, you will weaken to the point of death. This was your first time and it will be the strongest reaction you will experience. As you learn to control it, it will get easier. But as for now, I’m afraid we only have each other. I will never hinder you Rhavaniel. I will let you become this warrior every time. I will never tell you to stay in the city. I would fight alongside you. The Prince may love you and you him, but he can never help you the way I can. We are one in the same now. We are forever connected to our souls, not in love but in battle and blood. We have found each other. It was meant to be.”

Every word he spoke made sense to her. She forced any thoughts of Legolas out of her mind. He had no place here. This was her life now. This was what she wanted. Her hips ground against him. Her body knew Haldir was her cure and it called to him. “Make it go away Haldir. Make all of my pain disappear. Give me this new life.” she begged.

To her surprise, Haldir lifted her slightly as if she were as light as paper. He brought his hardened arousal to her entrance. In one smooth movement, he entered her and buried himself to the hilt. They cried out together as if it were painful, but it was quite the opposite. He pulled out and then slammed back into her body again. Each thrust came a little faster as he pushed her back up against the tree. The rough bark cut into her back, adding to the pain but she did not care. Her legs clamped tight around his waist when he thrust into her as if she was trying to take more of him. Her fingernails dug deep into the skin of his back and he winced. Haldir tilted his head back and his long golden hair whipped through the air. He let out a guttural moan as he did and thrust into her again.

The sensation was raw and animalistic. There was no love but only need, passion and lust. The pain was slowly subsiding but it was not enough for Rhavaniel. Haldir was in command as he had her pinned to the tree. She needed control now. It was the only way she felt she could ease her pain. “Put me down Haldir.” she muttered in his ear.

“Not yet pen vaelui.” he said between heavy breaths.

“Put me down now.” she demanded.

“But this feels so…” He was interrupted by a burning sensation on his back. Rhavaniel had scratched him hard enough to make him bleed.

“Let me go Haldir!” she yelled and she pushed on him.

He released her legs and she pulled herself off of him. The loss of connection was unbearable for them both. They stood staring at each other. Then Rhavaniel pushed him in the chest making him falter and stumble backwards. He came back towards her and she pushed him again. “Get on the ground now.” she said in a primeval voice. Haldir only gazed at her, confused. “I said now. Do it.”

He could see that she was not through and did as she said. He laid down on the leaf littered ground not worried about his bleeding scratches on his back. He just blocked out the pain for it would soon be replaced with pleasure.

Rhavaniel got down on her hands and knees and crawled her way up his body. “I will be in charge now Marchwarden.” She bent down and kissed him with such fervor it almost took his breath away. She released him and took the tip of his ear in her mouth, tongue rolling around and caressing it in a deliberate fashion. She smiled to herself when she felt his hips buck, needing to once again be buried in her warmth. Next, she sucked on his neck. Oh the things she could do to his smooth unmarked skin. She could brand him letting others know that this was her toy and no one else’s. She decided it best not to leave any visible markings, released the skin held in her teeth and made her way down his chest. Her tongue swirled around his nipples, caressing ever so lightly. She slid back some, lifted her body until she found her prize and moved smoothly down onto his erect shaft. He filled her completely.

Haldir gasped as she did. Her body was moist and hot, almost burning. “Ai, pen vaelui the heat is almost intolerable. It burns from within.”

“It is the battle-lust. Every vein in my body burns with pain from the heat.” she said. Then she set her rhythm, sliding up and down his stiffness. Her inner muscles squeezed him and she moaned. “Oh Haldir, you fill me. You touch every part of me.”

As she slid down on him again, Haldir thrust up, touching her deeper than even Legolas had ever gone. It hurt but it felt sensational at the same time. “Again.” she demanded as she pushed down again.

Haldir thrust up into her, his rear coming off the ground. He held this position as she started bouncing quickly. Her hips swirled around and her muscles squeezed him from within. Now he matched every one of her thrusts, pushing deeper if he could. The pleasure she was bringing him was mind numbing. The first signs of climax began to rise, slowly filling his body with electricity. Their moans and growls were becoming louder with every thrust. Their bodies were alight and sensitive to every movement. The friction and heat between them brought them higher and higher until finally they exploded in writhing, screaming unison. Haldir’s hot seed spilled into her convulsing body. Rhavaniel came forward, her wheat colored hair draping across his chest. She studied his face as he was lost in his own world of ecstasy. It was not pain he wore on his fair countenance but pleasure beyond words. It was obvious neither one had ever experienced such passion as they did with each other.

Haldir opened his eyes to see her studying him. She was truly enthralled with him as he was with her. Rhavaniel watched as his bright silver eyes faded a bit and wondered if her own had done the same thing. As long as their bodies were connected, she felt no pain. He was still quite hard inside her, pulsating and hot. She leaned back, her spine straight now, and continued to watch him as a smile slowly spread across his full pink lips. “Ai, pen vaelui. I see you must have control. I shall not question your intentions again.”

Rhavaniel let her guard down slightly and laughed at his comments. But she did not expect what he did next and her victory for dominance was extinguished with another earth shattering thrust of his hardened shaft. She was still very sensitive and with that thrust, Haldir touched her deep and in the one place that brought her pleasure instantly. “Ai, Haldir.” she gasped and he hit her pleasure zone again. The third time was the charm and she screamed. “Oh sweet Eru. Yes, Haldir. Yes!”

Instantly the Marchwarden was back in control as her essence covered him at the base of his shaft making him slick and wet. He let a low laugh escaped his lips as he watched the pleasure on her countenance. “That was payback for tearing at the skin on my back.” he said, knowing she very well wanted to stay in control of the situation.

When she could finally speak again, she narrowed her eyes and gazed down at the elven warrior beneath her. She smiled impishly. “For that you will pay dearly.”

“I hope so.” he said in return.

Rhavaniel leaned down and captured his lips once more. Tongues danced, licking and tasting. Then she buried her face in his neck, inhaling his musky masculinity. His scent had managed to cover up the smell of battle and her mind and body began to relax. She licked the side of his neck and then sucked the skin into her mouth, biting him rather hard. Haldir inhaled through gritted teeth and finally pushed her to make her stop. She let her eyes come back to meet his and smiled a devilish grin. “We are even. Consider yourself marked. From now on I fight with no one else.”

“Done.” he agreed.

Finally, as they were both completely devoid of any more energy, she pulled herself from his half softened arousal and collapsed on his chest. Haldir wrapped his strong arms around her back and they let their breathing even out. Rhavaniel rolled from his body and came to rest at his side.

“How do you feel now?” he asked as he played with a strand of her hair.

“The pain is gone. I will be fine now.” she said sleepily.

Haldir whispered in her ear. “Sleep now my warrior vixen. The battle-lust has passed. It will be easier next time.”

“Mmm.” she moaned and they both drifted off into elvish reverie.


	24. Regrets

Chapter 24 – Regrets

 

Rhavaniel slept restlessly. She had visions of Legolas. He was in a dark place and his heart was troubled. He had lost something very dear to him. The vision was vague and she could not make anything else out of it. Something about him had changed. He would never be the same again. Well, wasn’t that true about herself?

She slowly woke to the feel of someone twirling a strand of her hair. Legolas used to do this as they lay in each other’s arm. They were happy then, free to love each other. No worry of war. She reveled in the feel another moment and then realized that Legolas was not here. Thoughts of the previous day flooded her memory. What had happened to her? She was in a crazed state of lust for blood and sex. How could the two every be mingled together? She inhaled his musky scent. Haldir. Suddenly she felt sick. Not only had she let him take her, but she had claimed her own dominance over him. She was disgusted by her irrational decision. And now he stroked her hair in a loving manner. Rhavaniel sat up and slapped his hand away. “Don’t touch me,” she said sleepily. Her voice was cold and unfeeling.

Haldir sat up next to her and lightly brushed his fingers along her shoulder. She jerked away from him, not wanting him to touch her. He laughed smugly. “Good morning to you too.”

His voice rang through her head and she remembered how he had screamed her name in pleasure. Only one had every shouted her name in passion. Oh what had she done?

She got up quickly and looked around the forest, collecting her clothes. The smell of orc blood disgusted her. It no longer fueled her as it did yesterday.

“The next time you fight, the feeling will not be as strong. You will know what to expect now and you will be able to harness its power,” Haldir said as he collected his own clothes and dressed. He went to her but she turned from him. “Rhavaniel, I--.”

“Do not speak. Your voice repulses me,” she spat. She was not in the mood for his charms. Now that the blood lust was gone, she no longer needed him. She needed to get away from him.

Her words hurt him. Though he knew she could not love him, he at least hoped they had found some kind of comfort in each other. He buried these feelings and became stone faced once more. “We must get back to the others. They will have had the forest cleansed by now and begin to wonder where we are.” He picked up his weapons and started to walk off in the direction of the camp. Rhavaniel followed but at a distance.

* * *

“There seem to be no other threats,” Orophin reported to Haldir.

“Good. We will remain at camp until we receive word from the Lady to return to the city. I suggest everyone stay on alert. We will move to the talans. There is no telling how long we will be here.” He glanced back to Rhavaniel. She would not meet his eyes so he let her be.

Rumil had seen the exchange. He waited until later when everyone was settled in their talans then he went in search of her. He found her not far from a stream, standing alone and gazing into the distance. “Would you like some company?” he called before invading her privacy.

She looked over her shoulder. “Are you alone?”

“Yes. Orophin and Haldir are speaking with some of the Galadhrim.” He approached her and came to stand at her side. “Are you alright? You seem very distant today.”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

Rumil shifted, feeling uneasy around her. Obviously, something had happened last night. “I must admit, I have never seen anyone fight with such passion as you.”

Rhavaniel said nothing but sat on a rock by the stream. Rumil remained standing. No words were spoken for a long while. He could tell her mind was in turmoil, but he would not impose. When she said nothing else, he turned to leave. He only took two steps when she finally spoke.

“I betrayed him,” she whispered.

Rumil stopped and turned back but said nothing. He walked over to the rock she sat on and joined her.

“I threw away everything I cared about when I left my home. I did not know I would throw away our love too.” Her voice wavered.

“Love is never easily tossed away.”

Rhavaniel looked down at her hands. “Rumil . . . I . . .” she paused. “I gave myself to Haldir last night, after the battle. I don’t know what came over me but I seemed to forget everything in my past and just live for the moment. I did not know the effect that battle would have on me. It pained me. I had never experienced anything like it. Haldir called it a battle-lust.”

Rumil nodded. “Yes. I have heard of this, but I did not think there were any left in Middle-earth who was susceptible to it anymore. It is very rare, so rare that it is deemed as a fable. Did you know?”

“No. All I knew was that I craved the fight. I did not know what would happen to me when I was allowed to completely commit myself.”

“I see,” Rumil said. “So Haldir did not know this either?”

Rhavaniel looked at him. “He did not say anything about it. I don’t think either of us knew.”

“Maybe you should speak to him about this new connection between you,” Rumil said quietly.

“I don’t want anything to do with him. He is part of the reason why I feel as I do. I hate what did Rumil. I feel unclean and ashamed.”

“Do what you must Rhavaniel. Just know that one day you will have to face the Prince. You will have to make a decision about your future. It is a very unusual position that you have put yourself in and I have no advice for you except to say, follow your heart.” Rumil laid a hand on her shoulder and squeezed. “You can always talk to me.”

“Thank you Rumil. You are very understanding,” she said with a forced smile.

* * *

Rhavaniel managed to avoid Haldir for a few days. He gave her the space she needed right now. At least he respected her in this way. However, she felt an urge deep within her to talk to him. She was still rather confused by what happened. Haldir seemed to know something about it and he could help her, but she just could not bring herself to face him. She hated what happened between them, hated herself for letting it happen. The heat of the moment took over her mind and her soul. The choice to react in this manner would haunt her.

She had just finished bathing in the stream and was on her way back to her talan at the camp when she felt a presence as she walked past a tree. It was the moment she was dreading.

“Rhavaniel please, may I speak with you?” Haldir said as he walked out from behind the tree.

“I have nothing to say to you,” she said in a cold voice.

“Then at least let me do the talking. I feel we need to discuss what happened. We cannot ignore it. We must deal with it,” he pleaded.

Rhavaniel stopped walking and waited for him to say something. She was not ready to hear her own voice mingled with his.

Haldir calmly walked up to her until he was close enough that he could feel her warmth. “I wish you would not avoid me.” His voice was sincere. “I hope you know that this was not a trick on my part. Neither one of us could have known we possessed this anomaly.”

“Then it is true. You know of this battle-lust?”

Haldir nodded. “I have been a warrior for a very long time. Stories of it have been passed down through the generations, but none has possessed it for many millennia. It is said to be only a myth, folklore. None know they have it unless their other half is near. Truly, I did not know. By the time I felt you, it was too late. Even had I known, I could not have avoided it.” He laid his hand carefully on her shoulder. “And I would not have wanted to. What’s done is done and it could not be avoided.” He tried to comfort her, knowing she was still angry with him and neither one understood what happened. “We are battle soul mates. We have found each other and are bound. We cannot be separated, at least as warriors.”

“We were caught up in a moment being so close to death. We did not think before we acted. It was nothing more than a thoughtless act.” Her voice was cold and unemotional. “The battle-lust may be one thing, but what we did last night was a mistake.”

“It was far from thoughtless and it was no mistake. It was necessary. You were in a state of passion mixed with rage. We both were. We connected on a different level. If we did not relieve our bodies, we might have become very ill. Do not ask me how I know this. Instinct took over and we did what we had to. But from what I have heard, one can learn to control the battle-lust. We will not need each other in the ways of the flesh every time. Still, we will yearn to kill together. That will never end but by one of our deaths.”

“I don’t understand this. You said we were bound as warriors. What does that mean?”

Haldir now circled around so he was facing her. “Our warrior hearts are one in the same. Just as two elves are bound in love, we are bound in war. We are a match. We will always feel each other when we fight, no matter whether we fight together or miles apart. When one of us is in battle, the other will know and yearn to be there.”

Rhavaniel shook her head in denial but Haldir went on. “I know you have not fought often, but when you have, what have you felt? I gather you wished to not be alone, not for protection but for energy. I know this because I have felt it too. For me it was not enough just to kill. I needed to know there was someone beside me, fighting just as brilliantly. I craved this for so long. I will admit I sensed something when I met you, but I thought it was just your life force, your Mirkwood heritage speaking to me. It was not until I went to you on the forest floor that I felt our connection. I know you felt it too. Tell me Rhavaniel.”

“I understand everything you say. I felt this the first time I battled. As I said, I was on my own. Legolas was not with me then. I did not think much about it until he asked me about my journey. I craved it then. I wanted to keep killing. It did not mean much to me at the time. I thought it was just the excitement of war and being on my own. Legolas did not share the same excitement. He seemed a little put off by my explanations. Then there was an incident when we finally fought together. It was unexpected. We did not know the enemy was there. I finally got my chance to battle alongside Legolas. He was amazing to watch but there was no lust for what he did. I felt empathy exude from him. It angered me to know he felt like this. These creatures killed our mothers. How could he find it within his heart to feel sorrow over their deaths even by his own hands? A part of me resented him but I buried these feelings. I thought it was just anger on my part. It distracted me and I was injured. That was only the beginning of my decline with my father, my home and Legolas. My injury caused everyone to think I was not able to be a warrior, but it was them. They clouded my senses and I was caught off guard.

However, when I came to Lothlorien, I knew I would be set free of my inhibitions. I felt your energy right away, but like you, I thought it was your heritage. You have seen much in the way of war. I wanted to learn from you. I wanted to be like you. You gave me freedom I have never felt before. And yes Haldir, I sensed our connection in the forest. I fought it with everything I had but it did no good. You instilled something in me. I could not deny it and so I let it take me over. I understand this bond of war but I despise it also. Again, I am trapped and needing to be with someone. I am not truly on my own yet and you make me feel as if I never will be. I know I will want you every time I fight and it disgusts me. I do not love you yet I want you. The one I do love may no longer love me. So you see Marchwarden, I am ensnared in this game. I am deceived by my enemy’s blood and the need to spill it. I am seduced by your fighting talents and the need to have you beside me during battle and inside me afterwards. I am still not free.” As she finished, a single tear ran down her cheek. Haldir reached out to wipe it away but she put her hand up. “I meant what I said. Please do not touch me. I am confused right now. I need to be left alone.”

Haldir lowered his hand back to his side. The last thing he wanted was for her to feel this way. He had searched for this his whole life and now he felt as though he could not hang on to it. Maybe he was just as confused. “I will not bother you. I will not seek you out unless you are needed at the border.” He turned from her but stopped and tilted his head back towards her slightly. “I am sorry Rhavaniel. I never meant for you to feel this way.” This was the last they spoke to each other for a while.


	25. Mysterious Travelers

Chapter 25 – Mysterious Travelers

 

A couple weeks passed by with no incidents or attacks on the border. Lady Galadriel had given Haldir instructions to stay put at the camp. She would say no more, but the Marchwarden could feel a change in the air. Evil came and it was strong yet small. He could not explain the feeling but decided to keep his warriors on guard at all times.

Then, one bright crisp day, a scout relayed a message back to the camp. “A group of travelers approach the borders. They travel on foot and should reach us in less than an hour.”

Haldir questioned the elf as he grabbed his bow. “How many are there?”

“It looks to be eight, but they are an odd group. Two men there are; four small beings that look like children, an elf and we think . . . a dwarf,” said the messenger seemingly confused.

Haldir’s brow furrowed. This seemed a very odd selection of travelers. And what was a dwarf doing in this part of Middle Earth. “Do they have weapons?”

“It seems like all but the child-like beings carry some form of weapon yet they are sheathed and not in plain sight. What would you have us do, fire a warning shot above their heads?”

Haldir slowly shook his head. “No. Let us keep an eye on them. Let them enter the woods, but stay hidden. We will subdue then once they are far enough into our border. Then we will confront them.”

The scout nodded in acceptance and left to give the orders to the other Galadhrim. Then he went to find Rumil and Orophin. He did not have to look far. They were sitting in one of the talans and Rhavaniel was with them. He had not had any dealings with her since they talked. Haldir gave her all the time and space she needed to deal with her confusion, but now she was needed. They all turned their heads toward the Marchwarden as he entered the talan hastily. “It seems we may have visitors.”

Rhavaniel’s eyes lit up. “Orcs?” she questioned anxiously.

“No, just a group of travelers. They may be lost or in need of supplies. We will not know until they approach. Now grab your weapons and come with me.” He looked towards Rhavaniel.

Now would be about the time she would have been told to stay put, but this was not the case any more. “Rhavaniel, you come with us. I want my best archers by my side when we seize them. I want arrows drawn as usual. But do not fire unless I signal. I do not think they are harmful, yet I cannot help but feel they bring danger with them.”

The Lorien elves waited in the canopy of the trees. They watched as the strange group carefully walked along the forest floor, each signaling to the other when the travelers passed below. They got to where they were just below Haldir and the rest.

Rhavaniel gasped silently so as not to draw attention. Haldir took his eyes from the travelers and studied her stunned expression. He signaled for them to climb to the forest floor. Orophin and Rumil started but Rhavaniel stood still merely shaking her head. Haldir gave her a menacing look, demanding that she follow his orders. Her eyes, normally full of fire were now fearful. She seemed to turn pale even for an elf. Haldir looked down again. He was drawn to the flaxen haired elf and suddenly realized who he was and who he traveled with. This was the group that left Imladris and the elf was Legolas. He looked back to Rhavaniel with disappointment and silently signaled for her to stay in the tree. Then she backed up until she was huddling against the massive trunk.

She was stunned. What was Legolas doing here? Why were any of them here? Should they not have been close to Mordor by now? Rhavaniel slowly made her way to the edge of the talan and looked down. She could see Orophin and Rumil with their arrows notched and pointing toward Legolas, his own bow raised and pointing back at them. Haldir was speaking to them and shaking his head. The conversation seemed to go on for quite a while. She recognized each of them from Elrond’s counsel. The fellowship of the ring he had named them as they all swore to guide and protect the hobbit Frodo. Her blues eyes scanned them until she reluctantly came to Legolas. Never had he looked so forlorn. Never had he looked as regal as he spoke to Haldir. It had been months since her eyes fell upon him. The Prince was just as handsome as he had ever been. Visions of their last night together in Rivendell clouded her mind. Her heart longed to be back in his loving arms. And then she glanced at Haldir. Soon Legolas would find out about her unfaithfulness. Never had she been so ecstatic and fearful at the same time. Haldir’s words came back to haunt her. She could have bonded to him but she refused. Becoming a princess was not what she wanted. She would never have married him and was only fooling herself to think she would. Her choice had been made. Despite all that had happened, this was her life now. Her father would not give her freedom. Legolas, though he said he would not hinder her, did not consider her in his decisions and begged for her to return to the safety of Mirkwood. They were only looking out for her well-being, she told herself. Still, she could take care of herself.

Lost in thought, Rhavaniel hadn’t noticed a pair of bright blue eyes searching the canopy where she hid. Then something called to her, an emotion not felt in a long while, love. Legolas was searching for her. He had probably been searching since she left. Sensing him, she tried to build a protective wall around her mind and heart. Whether she would go to him or remain hidden was still to be decided.

After a while, Haldir came up the ladder. He could tell right away that Rhavaniel was uneasy with this situation, but did not say anything. He had other things to deal with; one being the fact that this group carried the weapon of the enemy with them. It would surely bring unwelcomed attention to Lothlorien. Haldir was uneasy with this new revelation. It was evident in the tone of his voice as he spoke to Rhavaniel.

“You disobeyed a direct order. Is this how you plan to defend Lorien? If so you might be better use as a wine wench in the city.” There was an undertone of malice in his voice that Rhavaniel had never heard before.

“You know the reason I could not go down there. If it had been any other situation, I would have been the first one with my weapon nocked,” she shot back. “What is wrong with you Haldir? I have never felt such hate and fear before.”

He had no answer for her for he himself did not know the reason for this outburst. He went to her and touched his finger to her chin. “I am sorry. I did not mean what I said. I do not know what has come over me, but I fear for the safety of my home. Something evil stirs and these travelers have brought it with them. I do not trust them.”

“Legolas would never bring harm deliberately,” she said defending him. She knew what it was that affected Haldir but it was not her place to discuss it with him.

“I do not know or trust these beings, but I know of the integrity of your Prince. I will speak with him and we will then see what shall happen.” Haldir put his hand on her arm in a caring manner. “I will not tell him you are here. You can trust me on this. What will you do now that he is here?”

“He looks for me. I cannot hide. I will have to face him, though I am not sure what will happen,” she said sadly.

“I will be here later if you should need me.” Haldir’s tone was soft, unusual for his demeanor.

* * *

Finally it was arranged for the fellowship to follow Haldir and the Lorien elves to Caras Galadhon so as to speak to the Lady Galadriel. It would be half a day’s journey and it was already nighttime. They would begin their retreat in the morning. They were offered talans where they would be safe off of the ground. All slept peacefully but for one.

Legolas did not stay with the others; rather he would enjoy the company of his own kind. He had met Haldir and spoken of parts of their journey thus far. He was careful not to divulge too much information. The Marchwarden was already unusually suspicious.

It was sometime late into the night when Rhavaniel was out on patrol. She heard the light movement of booted feet somewhere in the distance. Peering into the night, her sight fell upon Legolas as he wandered among the trees. Moonlight shone down accentuating his features. He had seemed to mature much since the last time she saw him. He no longer had that air of youth about him. Much had changed in these past months and she wondered what all he had seen. She let down her defenses and reached out to him with her heart.

Like a sudden cool breeze on a warm summer night, Legolas had felt the abrupt change around him. He looked in the direction in which it came. A lone Galadhrim stood on the edge of a lookout talan, hooded and cloaked.

Rhavaniel breathed deep and cleared her mind. She slowly lowered her hood watching Legolas’ reaction.

Legolas’ lips parted in surprise. His eyes suddenly came to life as he realized who this warrior was. “Rhavaniel,” he whispered in astonishment. He made his way along the narrow pathways to where she stood. Never had his heart soared so high. For months he had worried for her, missed her and now she was standing before him. He did not skip a beat as he embraced her in his strong arms. He buried his face in her neck and inhaled, letting it out with a sigh of relief. “Oh Rhavaniel, to have you in my arms again is like waking up to a bright spring day. You soothe my aching soul.”

Tears instantly flooded her eyes. She was overjoyed to be in his arms once again, but darkness shrouded the back of her mind. Wiping these thoughts from her head, she cupped her hands to the sides of his face and stared into his blue eyes. There she found his unchanging love and relief washed over her. He leaned forward and captured her lips, tasting the sweetness of her kiss and the saltiness of her tears. For the longest time they just held onto each other and let their hearts remember the comfort they once shared.

Legolas released her and Rhavaniel examined his fair face. She saw a bruise to the side of his forehead and minor cuts here and there. She furrowed her brow and realized she had never even seen a light scratch on his body before.

“What happened Legolas? You’ve been injured. Your head . . . you’ve--,” she said reaching up to touch his head.

Legolas caught her hand and brought it to his lips. “It is nothing,” he breathed onto her smooth skin. “It has been a long and tiring journey. Many things happened that were out of our control.” His eyes bore into her soul.

She felt his pain, his hurt and loss. “Someone is not here now. Who?”

Legolas’ gaze fell to the talan floor. “Mithrandir fell . . . in the mines.”

“I am so sorry Legolas,” she said as she tucked his braid behind his ear. As she did, her finger slightly caresses it. He closed his eyes and inhaled. “What in the name of Eru were you doing in Moria? You should be close to Mordor by now.” she said with concern.

“We could not pass the mountain Caradhras and we had few choices of where to go.” Now, he turned from her as he remembered the foe that dwelt in the deep recesses of the dwarven city. “Such evil as I hope I had never laid eyes upon took Gandalf from us. I don’t know how we will continue. He was our guide and gave us counsel.”

“Who led you to Lothlorien?” she asked.

“Aragorn led us on. Gandalf lectured with him about some of his intent and the Ranger leads us on according to his advice. But I’m afraid it only took us as far as Lorien.”

Rhavaniel touched his long golden hair as it cascaded down his back. “The Lady Galadriel will give you counsel, I’m sure. She sees much.”

Legolas turned back to Rhavaniel, a new expression on his countenance. This one was of concern and a spark of resentment. “Why did you leave Imladris? Why did you flee in the night without so much as a word to me? I was so worried.”

Rhavaniel heard the hurt in his tone. “You are upset with me also. Do not deny this feeling. You have every right to be mad, but I had to leave. I could not return to Mirkwood. I cannot be myself there.”

“When have I ever made you feel this way? I love you Rhavaniel. I want you to have everything you desire.”

“When you gave an oath to Frodo, you gave no thought to us. When you told me to return to Mirkwood, you were telling me to hide away and be safe.” Rhavaniel spun away from his concerned stare. “When you asked me to bind, you--.”  
Legolas’ anger suddenly became very apparent. “When I asked to bind it was because I loved you. It was you who turned away, running off like a coward in the middle of the night.”

Slowly, Rhavaniel came back to face him. “A coward, is this what you think of me?” She shook her head as a forced smile spread across her lips. “You are a fool Thranduilion. You say you gave me the right to be my own self.” Her eyes turned to slits. “You lie. Do you really think you would have let me remain a warrior after we married? No. You would have me tucked away in that castle, wearing dresses and making tapestries while you were out killing and slaying, blood running down your sword.”

Legolas watched as her bright blue eyes turned dark. He felt something surface in her, something lustful. It frightened him. She had changed since leaving him. “I feel as though I do not know you anymore.”

“Have you ever truly felt the thrill of impaling your sword into the black flesh of evil? Tell me Thranduilion, does it not feel desirable to want them all dead or do you play it safe and not think about what you are doing? I have found this lust and I crave to kill. But you have never seen this before. You pity them; probably even say a prayer for them as they lay motionless from your arrows.” As she spoke, the tone of her voice turned to malice and her eyes were completely black. The battle-lust had returned and for good reason. Evil approached once more.

Legolas was beside himself. This was not the same elleth he had known his whole life. This was a killing machine. He did not understand this new behavior, though he had heard of it before. But not Rhavaniel, not his lovely beautiful Rhavaniel. “Please do not do this. I love you so much,” he begged.

She seemed not to hear him as she looked out from her position in the watch talan. An evil dark smile grew upon her face. “Now Thranduilion, watch and see what you have been missing,” she growled. Then she whistled, calling attention to the other Galadhrim.

Legolas unhooked his bow from his back and peered out into the darkness. The smell of rotting flesh invaded his nostrils. “Orcs,” he whispered.

Rhavaniel smiled. “Yes orcs,” she murmured as if in a trance.

Haldir called across from the next talan. “Rhavaniel… time to go.”

She started off but stopped. “We shoot from the canopy. Go back to your companions. Make sure they are protected. Alert them of the danger but do not let them go to the ground. You too would be wise to stay away from the danger… and from me. This is still new to me and I have not gained control of it yet.” Rhavaniel sprinted off to join Haldir, leaving Legolas completely stunned.

There were orcs of course and on the command of the Marchwarden, they notched their arrows and began the killing spree. Legolas remained with the fellowship and watched the carnage below. He fired a few arrows of his own until he found the shape of a small warrior a few trees over. Her stance and skill was excellent as she fired from her Lorien bow. One would never have known she was of Mirkwood heritage. He had seen her ability to learn quickly and knew it did not take her long to achieve this goal amongst the Galadhrim. He also noticed that she fought alongside Haldir. Neither one left the other the entire time. This did not sit well with him and jealousy rose within his gut.

Soon, the orcs lay dead on the forest floor. Rhavaniel and Haldir along with some of the other Lorien warriors climbed down to inspect the evil filth. Those that were still alive were quickly abolished by swords and daggers. The Marchwarden stayed close to Rhavaniel, still feeding off of her battle-lust. He noticed how she took control of her awareness for her actions. “You see, I told you it would be like this. Your mastery of the battle-lust has greatly improved already. How do you fair?”

Rhavaniel pulled her sword from the neck of a dead orc. “There is still pain but not like before.”

Haldir strolled up behind her, his loins pressing into her backside. He brought his hands to her shoulders and pulled her into him. “I can help relieve this pain if you like.” His hot breath caressed her ear and she felt his desire for her. She was still in a state of furious ecstasy and could easily be seduced by his smooth voice and musky scent. Just as she was about to let this dark side have its way, she caught movement from the corner of her eye. Legolas came out of the shadows, revealing himself in the silver moonlight.

He thought his eyes were deceiving him for a moment. This could not be, he thought as he watched the Marchwarden shamelessly grind his hips against her body. He felt his heart sink to the pit of his stomach as she seemed to respond to his touch. What was happening to them? Had they grown this far apart since separating in Rivendell? Did she not love him anymore? Emotions ran rampant; from shock to fear and sadness to loathing anger.

It all happened so fast and all Rhavaniel could do was watch the hope and love in Legolas’ beautiful blue eyes fade to emptiness. She quickly regained her control. “Legolas,” she called desperately. He took off in a sprint, not paying any attention to her.

Rhavaniel spun on her heal, raising her hand at the same time and swinging it at Haldir’s face. A loud smack echoed through the small glade where they stood. “You bastard,” she spat. Without waiting for a response, Rhavaniel stormed off in the opposite direction that Legolas went. This was not the time to confront him. She was still too affected by the recent fight and by Haldir. She needed to be alone to gather her thoughts then she would seek out Legolas. There was much to explain, but would he listen or was it now too late? Had she just lost her true love, the only one she ever could love?


	26. The Healing Pool

Chapter 26 – The Healing Pool

 

The Galadhrim were on their way with the fellowship to the city of Caras Galadhon. Haldir led the way with his brothers. Legolas walked along with his companions and Rhavaniel traveled to the back with some of the other Lorien elves. All felt the tension lingering in the air, but for different reasons. Rhavaniel wanted to go to Legolas and try to explain things. This was not the time or the place for this discussion.

Her heart sunk to think of him walking up and seeing Haldir so close. She was not sure she could explain any of the things that had happened since she came to Lothlorien. Then there was the fact that she and Haldir shared a connection when in battle, one that extended beyond the fight. She still hated herself and Haldir for allowing themselves to share their bodies that night. It would not happen again. Legolas would never accept this. She knew he would not. If all they could have was one more conversation, then she would tell him her true feelings. Legolas was her love but Haldir complicated things. Maybe she needed to leave Lorien. If Legolas would allow her to travel with the fellowship, Rhavaniel would be rid of the Marchwarden, though not the battle-lust. In that way she was connected to Haldir. However, it was controllable. She had manipulated it last time and would have been fine if Haldir did not slink up to her and rub his straining cock upon her backside. This angered her for he knew better than to tempt her when this dark mood was upon her. This was all the more reason to leave Lothlorien. Of course, she was fooling herself to think Legolas would allow her to join him. She remembered the look in his eyes. She broke his heart. For sure he hated her now. Love was wiped away, trust was nonexistent. She betrayed him. Rhavaniel’s heart sank and despair set in. It was over. There was nothing left to hope for now and she stayed clear of him for the remainder of the journey.

* * *

After half a day’s journey, they finally made it to the city. The Lord and Lady would see them right away. Haldir, being the Marchwarden, would lead the fellowship to the counsel. The rest would stay back and go about their business until it was time to head to the borders once again. Rhavaniel took this time to rest and wash up. Being presentable was important to her and her new home. She threw on her dark green gown, fixed her hair and sighed. It was time to talk to Legolas whether it was to say goodbye or to search for a second chance and maybe follow him with the fellowship. Perhaps Legolas would remember how much she hated wearing these dresses and know she was being sincere. Her stomach turned as she waited. It may all be in vein.

Hours passed by and still there was no sign of the Prince. Surely they were done with the counsel by now. As she walked about, Rhavaniel saw Frodo alone by a tent set up for the weary travelers. She approached him.

“Frodo, long has it been since I have seen you.”

“Rhavaniel, you look well. It seems the Golden Wood agrees with this Mirkwood elf.”

Rhavaniel smiled. “I was worried for everyone’s safe return and it seems for good reason. What happened to Gandalf? How did he fall?”

“There was a balrog. Gandalf saved us and in turn, he sacrificed his own life.” His voice was dismal. “I cannot help but feel it was my fault. I was the one who chose to go through the mines of Moria. It was full of goblins and orcs. They chased us until the balrog came. We barely made it out alive.”

Frodo raised his eyes to look at Rhavaniel who had been listening intensely. “Legolas was beside himself when you left. He almost chose to break his oath just to go looking for you. His worry could be felt by everyone. He has changed. We have seen things that should never have been witnessed. Legolas’ heart is troubled by you and by Gandalf’s death.”

“Yes, I sensed it right away. He has aged much during this time. He is no longer the protected Prince as I know him to be. I am afraid what I have to say will make matters worse, but it must be done. I can put this off no longer. Do you know where I might find him Frodo?”

Frodo pointed. “He said he was going to the healing pool.” Then he looked back at Rhavaniel and put his small hand on her arm. “Whatever you are about to tell him be gentle. We still need his skill and his sharp mind. He needs you Rhavaniel. He needs to know you still love him.”

“I will do all I can to make him understand.” she said and placed her hand over Frodo’s.

Rhavaniel made her way through the paths and gardens towards the healing pool. She went over her situation repeatedly, trying to think of a way to tell Legolas about what happened, what she discovered about herself, how she still loves him and wants to go with him when it is time for him to leave. As she approached the pool, she heard voices speaking. There was the low voice of an ellon and a higher pitch of an elleth. Rhavaniel began to think that Legolas was not here until the ellon’s voice floated to her ears.

* * *

“You should not be here. I came to the pool before you and you know the rules. You must wait.” Legolas said coolly.

“I see no harm in two mature elves sharing some healing.” said a wanton elleth’s voice in answer. “Besides, there is no one else here.”

Legolas watched as the elleth let her robe drop to the ground. She was quite beautiful and seductive with her shapely body, but his mind was elsewhere. He turned from her and went to the opposite side of the pool. The elleth did not follow but simply sat down in the shallow water watching the very handsome visitor.

“I am told you are a Prince.” she said after a while. “And from Mirkwood no less.”

“You have been told correctly.” he answered.

“We have one of your warriors fighting amongst us... Rhavaniel. Perhaps you know her.” the elleth went on.

Legolas got up and made to leave the pool. “I should go and give you this time to yourself.” he said avoiding her stare.

“Ah, so it would seem that you do know her. Then by your reaction I will assume that maybe you would like to forget her.” the elleth smiled slyly.

“My business is my own.” he said rather rudely and left the pool.

The elleth watched with hungry eyes as the Prince strode over to where his clothes lay. She licked her lips as she examined his lean body, long legs and shapely arms, not to mention his other princely attributes. He was perfection. “I did not mean to run you off or to upset you. Forgive me. I have always been a bit too curious for my own good.” Now the elleth had removed herself from the pool to fetch her robe. She struggled to slip it on over her wet skin. Legolas went to her and helped her into the robe.

She secured the belt loosely and turned to Legolas, laying her hand lightly to his cheek and letting her fingers run along to his ear. He grabbed her wrist before she got to the tip and looked at her with a furrowed brow. Just then, he heard a slight gasp from the trees and looked over to see Rhavaniel standing at the entrance to the area.

* * *

Rhavaniel recognized Legolas’ voice but could not hear what he was saying. She hesitated, not knowing if she should approach him yet. She wondered if there was anything left to salvage between them. He would probably hate her once again, just like when they were younger. About to lose her nerve, she turned to leave when a feminine voice caught her attention again. With a rustling of clothes and a slight giggle, she became curious and peeked between the trees.

Legolas and this unknown elleth were standing front to front. Her robe was loosely tied and hung open, exposing the curve of her breasts. Legolas wore only his leggings and they were not laced up. The elleth’s hand touched his ear as he gripped her wrist. She gasped louder than she meant and her heart fell to the ground at the sight of them. Suddenly, his eyes were upon Rhavaniel. Anger built quickly and she glowered at him. Could she really be this upset though? Hadn’t he found her in the same unlikely position with Haldir?

* * *

Legolas panicked at the first sight of Rhavaniel. This was not what he wanted. She would misinterpret the scene. It did not take long for the vision of Haldir grinding against her and her responding to his ministrations to leak back to the forefront of his mind. It was Rhavaniel who ran from him, turned from their love and declined his proposal. His thoughts were clouded just as they had been since leaving Imladris. This accursed weapon of the enemy had a way of working its malice into the deepest recesses of one’s mind. All of these feelings intertwined and he found he could not stop his thoughts or his actions.

His face turned from shock to lust as he brought the elleth’s hand to his bare chest. She hadn’t seen Rhavaniel in the shadows and he used this to his advantage. Legolas lowered his head and captured her pouting lips. His hands moved to her ass and pulled her close while his hips ground into her, the same way Haldir had done to Rhavaniel. The elleth responded by wrapping her arms around his waist and down to his tight rear, squeezing. Legolas moaned louder than normal, wanting to make sure Rhavaniel heard his response to her touch. He put on a good show but his stomach turned to know he was touching another. Still, the thought of putting these images in her head was payback enough.

Another rustle of leaves and branches caught his attention. When he looked this time, Rhavaniel was gone. Instantly, he pushed the elleth away but she only laughed. “You did not think I saw her. I don’t mind you know.” She came back to him and looked down noticing a slight bulge beneath his loose lacings. “She must have treated you very badly for one of your stature to be affected so.” Her hand went to his half-grown arousal. “I can help you. I want nothing more than this.” she said stroking him and feeling him grow instantly.

He didn’t want this. He didn’t want to stoop to Rhavaniel’s level. She will have bested him once again. Still, the writhing beauty was encouraging him and that was very tempting. He thought of Rhavaniel’s lustful look while Haldir buried his face in her neck. She did not push the Marchwarden away but rather invited him in. She had deceived him or she had moved on. Both he thought to himself. Perhaps he should have known better than to ever have gotten himself involved with her. Ever had she been a thorn in his side. He silently cursed the day she was ever born. Why did it seem when he was at his worst, she was involved in his downfall?

Legolas closed his eyes and let the elleth continue to torture him. His body ached for release. Long had it been since he felt such desire and need. Rhavaniel was torturing his heart but his mind needed soothing. His body needed satisfaction and he had a willing participant. He had been through so much lately. He needed to clear his mind. Lothlorien was only a temporary place to stay. Soon they would be on their way again. He did not know what the future held but had felt the threat that surrounded them. He could think of Rhavaniel no longer. That time of his life was over now. She made her choice and found her path. His place was with the fellowship. Their lives were going in completely different directions from here on out.

Legolas opened his eyes and looked down at the elleth in his arms. He did not remember undressing her. He did not remember being undressed himself. Somehow, they were both naked and standing by the healing pool.

“Forget about her for now. Let it just be you and me in this moment.” she said seductively.

Without hesitation, Legolas devoured her mouth. His tongue pushed greedily past her lips. She did not resist and answered him by swirling her tongue around his. Her hand was stroking his arousal making him grow hard and ache with want.

“You have been with no other have you?” she whispered.

“No.” Legolas answered as he let the elleth continue to her seduction.

She smiled. “I will be gentle then.” She drew the tip of his ear into her warm mouth and caressed it lightly. Then she moved to his neck, kissing and nipping delicately with her teeth. She traveled lower to his chest, stopping to swirl her tongue around his nipple. Her fingertips teased with light touches tracing the outline of his stomach muscles. Her tongue followed leaving a moist trail. Getting down on her knees, she finally came to her prize. He was fully erect now. She took him in her hands and examined every bump and ripple. A pearly droplet appeared at his tip and she delicately licked it away. She moaned, savoring the taste of him. Then she carefully caressed the rim and back to the tip. He jumped and pulsed as she assaulted the head before traveling along the underside of his straining arousal. One hand caressing his balls the other stroking him at the base, she wrapped her lips around him and took him in as far as she could. He gasped, held his breath a moment and moaned as he let it out. She moved him in and out of her mouth, sucking and licking. He tried to get her to take more of him by pushing his hips forward as she swallowed him. She moaned and the vibrations traveled through his body. He would not last long. Her rhythm increased. He looked down and watched as his cock disappeared into her hot mouth. The sight was too much for him.

“I am so close.” he whispered, fingers running through her hair.

Her hands left him and found their way to his tight rear. She felt him squeezing his cheeks together as he pumped into her. Her fingers dug deep into his ass, clutching, gripping and pulling him in. She moaned once more and he shot his seed into her awaiting mouth. She held him still and drank him in, gently caressing with her tongue until he is all but spent.

She released her hold on him and came back to her feet, standing before a sated Prince. She smiled wickedly and devoured his mouth, letting him taste his own essence. Then she looked into his dark eyes.

“Let me take you.” he whispered desperately.

She tucked his braid behind his ear and smiled sincerely. “Not this time love. This was just for you.” She kissed him once more and moved away from him to dress, leaving him standing by the pool, chest still heaving and sweat on his brow. He knew he would regret this later, but for now he was satisfied with his decision for revenge.


	27. The Practice Field

Chapter 27 – The Practice Field

 

Rhavaniel was beside herself. Every emotion ran rampant through her. She was angry at Legolas for what he did, or was doing right now. She was disgusted with herself, pissed off at Haldir and heartbroken. All the other emotions she could deal with except for the sadness in her soul. This one was slowly killing her, toughening her up and hardening her heart. If she did not do this, she would fall into despair.

It was somewhat of a relief to be back in the city and after heading back to her talan to change into her normal attire she went to the practice fields. Shooting a few quivers of arrows and hacking at a practice dummy always helped to relieve her frustrations. Rhavaniel started with the targets but soon tired of needing to retrieve her arrows. She drew her sword and began pummeling the wooden dummy. After a while, she felt a presence behind her and turned with raised sword. Haldir blocked her attack with his own sword and the two glared with stone faces and dark eyes. They slowly lowered their weapons without taking their eyes from each other.

“Why are there no orcs when you need something to kill?” Rhavaniel said as she turned away from Haldir.

He laughed under his breath. “Come. I will spar with you. Besides you need the practice.”

Rhavaniel was in no mood for his pompous jesting. She was about to leave saying nothing to him when Haldir swung his sword at her, barely missing her arm. She jumped out of the way just in time and glared at the Marchwarden.

“You almost cut me.” she said her eyes in slits. He was trying to get her involved but Rhavaniel was in no mood. “I am leaving.” she stated in a low voice and turned away from him again.

This time she did not get out of the way quick enough. There was a swoosh sound and the feeling of a slight breeze going past her leg. It instantly started to burn and sting. She looked down to find a slash in her leggings. She touched the spot and brought her hand up. There was blood on the tip of her finger. With daggers in her eyes, she glared at Haldir.

“You drew blood.” Rhavaniel raised her sword and assumed her battle stance. “So that’s how you want to play. Fine then, but you will pay.”

Haldir cocked an eyebrow and smiled a devilish grin. “One can only hope.” He raised his sword, prepared for her counter attack. They walked around each other, never dropping their eyes. “I understand you if you need to let off your frustrations. I want to help.”

“I do not know what you are talking about.” she countered.

“I saw the elleth follow the Prince to the pond. From the looks of it, so did you.” Haldir said.

Rhavaniel’s eyes blackened some more as she thought about Legolas taking her into his arms. “I do not control him any more than he controls me. Besides, I think our journeys have taken us in separate directions. We have both changed, grown apart.”

Just then, Haldir swung at her. She jumped to the side naturally and with ease.

“He does not know what he is tossing away.” he said in that low smooth voice.

At that moment, Rhavaniel spun around and brought her sword to Haldir’s neck. He was too quick and jumped back and away from her.

Rhavaniel stood still, examining Haldir’s countenance. “I have not been tossed away.” she countered, anger on her face and in her tone. “And what business is it of yours?”

“It is my business because you are under my command. Being in the Lorien army requires stealth, brawn and a clear head. Right now you have two out of three. You never know when we might be called upon Rhavaniel. If Legolas’ presence is a disruption to you, I will have to hold you back.” At this point, Haldir approached Rhavaniel, weapon lowered and a fire in his eyes. He came within inches of her, feeling the heat of her body. His eyes darkened like a stormy sky as he stared straight through to her warrior soul. “You and I both know a spirit like ours cannot be harnessed. I told you once and I will tell you again. You must let go. If this is what you want, if this is the life you seek you must let go.” he spoke in a whisper. “You control it. It does not control you.”

Rhavaniel knew Haldir was right. Legolas was holding her back. Knowing he was here in Lorien, holding another, kissing her and doing… things to her...

She thought about seeing Legolas with the elleth. Anger, guilt, sadness… it was too much to take. It was too much to try and control. She had to let it go. She had to forget her past. Rhavaniel was a true warrior now.

Suddenly and without warning, Rhavaniel reached out and grabbed the sides of Haldir’s tunic, pulling him into her body. Haldir did not react. He merely let her take charge. This was what she was meant to do. She was in charge of her own life. “Do you know how much I loathe you?” she growled and assaulted his full lips.

In a synchronized motion, both elves dropped their weapons to the ground, the sound of clinking metal filling the small glade. Her hand went to the back of his head and wrapped into his hair, pulling and wanting to cause pain. Haldir undid the clasps of her tunic and pushed it from her shoulders. He felt her breasts through the light material of her undershirt. His hips ground into her, showing her how ready he was.

“Gods Haldir, you are so hard.” she moaned as she remembered what it felt like to have him inside her.

Immediately, his hand dipped into her leggings and spread her folds. His finger caressed her. “And you are so ready with desire. I want you Rhavaniel. I want you now.”

She kicked off her boots, undid the laces of her leggings and pushed them off. Haldir picked her up in his strong arms and led her to the edge of the glade. He laid her down on the leaf littered ground and got onto his knees. His hands went to his laces and untied them. Then he pushed his leggings down just to his knees. There was no need to undress completely. Right now all either one needed was lustful release.

“Come on you bastard.” Rhavaniel demanded. He lowered himself to her and plunged deep inside her awaiting body. She thrust up until their hips touched. Haldir moaned at the sensation of being completely buried inside her. He started to pull out but she stopped him. “No. Stay in me. Steady yourself. Let me show you.” she said wantonly.

Haldir grinned and slid back into her. Instantly, he felt her inner muscles begin massaging his hardness. Her hands grabbed his ass and held him in place. The urge to pump into her was overwhelming, but she would not let him move. Now her hips swirled as her muscles still pulsated. He brought his arms under her shoulder blades and buried his face in her neck. Their bodies covered each other and the heat was intense. Unable to take being still any more, Haldir mindlessly thrust deep into her body without withdrawing. Her legs wrapped tight around his waist, fingers dug deep into his delicious ass and felt his cock touch her deep in that one place that sent her over the edge. “Fuck me Haldir!” she yelled and he began pounding into her, deep and fast.

Stars suddenly burst behind their closed eyes as they climaxed together. They were panting and moaning like wild animals. She felt his hot seed swirl into her and clenched her inner muscles tight. Another burst of hot liquid poured into her as Haldir seemed to growl with satisfaction. This was something no elleth had ever made him do. His body finally gave in and collapsed on top of her. He whispered in her ear between panting breaths. “Sweet Eru what was that? I never came so long or so hard before. Oh Rhavaniel, I… I…”

Afraid of what he was about to say, Rhavaniel gained her composure and pushed him from her with every last bit of energy she had. “Get off of me you beast.” she demanded.

This sudden outburst shocked Haldir as he instantly missed the warmth of her body. He rolled onto his side but she turned away from him. Her legs were still too weak to support her or she would have gotten up. Haldir felt her reserve and realized why she reacted this way. He laughed under his breath. “You thought I was going to admit something to you just now. Do not flatter yourself. You are not the only one who just needs release.” He was angry with her for pushing him away and thinking he would tell her he loved her. Of course, he did not love her. Her heart belonged to another. There was no room for love in his life, least of all for Rhavaniel.

It took every ounce of self-control to make himself believe this lie.

Haldir got up from the leafy ground, pulled his leggings up and tied them. Then he went to where her clothes lay and picked them up, tossing them onto her. “Don’t forget, it was you who made the first move tonight.” he reminded her and walked away.

Rhavaniel finished dressing and looked around at the empty practice field. What was happening to her? How did her life become such a state of confusion and chaos? She did not want any of this. It was not what she started out to do. If only she was allowed to follow her dreams in the first place, she may not be in this predicament. Now she felt alone. Legolas was gone. He hated her she was sure. She no longer felt his love. Haldir was not love but she felt she had a stronger connection to him than the Prince did right now. She knew Haldir was lost in the moment and was going to say those three words that would change everything again, making it even more complicated. Only one ellon had uttered those words to her and he would probably never say them again. She could not stand the thought of Haldir saying them to her, not now, not in this state and not ever.

She could not leave Lothlorien now. Where would she go? She could not return to Mirkwood. Imladris needed no warriors. Besides, Haldir’s warrior spirit would forever haunt her. Even if Legolas wanted her back, this one thing would still need to be dealt with. No. Lorien was the only option for now. She could fight and feel useful. She just needed to work on gaining control over this battle-lust so she did not need to depend on Haldir. Somehow, she knew he would always be a part of her in this way due to this warrior bond.

Then there was the fact that Legolas and the fellowship still dwelt in Caras Galadhon. How could she deal with him being so close and knowing that they were miles apart in spirit? She wanted to hate him and make him go away, but she could not. Besides, she was the one who faltered first. His reaction to the elleth at the pool was only because he knew Rhavaniel was watching. She deserved this. It was part of her punishment and she accepted that. Her heart was broken and damaged now. It would never feel the same as it had once been. Now she could not help but feel that it was a mistake to ever let Legolas into her heart. They tripped up when they fell in love. Always follow your first instincts she thought to herself as she remembered their animosity growing up.

Her mind suddenly thought of Antien. He was the one stable aspect of her life. He always had been. She needed him more now than ever. She let her heart go out to him across the miles, letting him know she still thought of him and missed him. At least her best friend would never abandon her. He was all she had now and he was far away, too far to give her any comfort. Her heart broke for a second time.


	28. Moving On In Lorien

Chapter 28 – Moving on in Lorien

 

Time seemed to pass slowly in Caras Galadhon. Rhavaniel avoided Haldir at all costs as long as she was not called into action. She hated her irrational decision to lay with him out of anger for Legolas. It just made things worse.

She had seen members of the fellowship occasionally but she did not go to any of them. They were all very desolate over the loss of Gandalf and needed this time to recover. They were gaining their strength for the next part of their journey, which would start soon. Boats were being prepared for the travelers. Weapons, cloaks and food were gathered, ready to be stocked in the vessels provided by Galadriel. Rhavaniel could not help but want to seek out Legolas before he left again. They were going right into the hands of the enemy. How many would survive this task? Would Legolas survive? It was these thoughts that filled her head now. She could not stand the thought of leaving things the way they were if something happened to him. She did not think she could live with that.

A few days later, the fellowship members met with the Lord and Lady of the Golden Woods. It was time to depart and they were saying their final farewells. Rhavaniel did not go. She stayed hidden in the trees and watched below where they stood by the water’s edge. She fought with herself whether or not to go to Legolas. If she did, she was afraid he would tell her goodbye. Her heart was already breaking and to have him tell her he did not love her anymore would be devastating. Could she live with the unknown? Could she let him go?

Suddenly, she felt a hand upon her shoulder. Rhavaniel turned to find Haldir behind her. “Your timing is terrible,” she said. “You are the last--.”

“I did not come to you for an argument,” Haldir interrupted. He removed his hand from her. “Go to him Rhavaniel. Go before it is too late. It is not good to leave loose ends.”

“But what if I don’t want this? What if I tell him that I still love him and I want a second chance? What if he turns me away? I don’t think I can live with that,” she said sadly.

“How can you live with not knowing the answer? You will always wonder what might have been. You will never be free.”

“I am not free now,” she whispered.

“Rhavaniel, I would not keep you in Lothlorien if you did not want to. I know we connected in some way, but it does not tie me to you for eternity. It is only a bond in battle, not in love. I have no claim over you but to fight by your side. I know you still love Legolas and I would not want to take that from you. What we have is nothing of the sort. Now please go. Go to him before it is too late. Free your mind and rid yourself of this worry.” As Haldir finished speaking, he backed away from her and left the tree, giving her the time to make her own decision.

Rhavaniel climbed down and made her way through the shadows until she was closer to Legolas. He was helping the hobbits into their boats and checking to make sure the others had everything they needed for their journey. She could not help but notice the seriousness on his countenance. She could not read him. He was in such turmoil and she was part of the reason for it. Haldir was right. She needed to do this.

Legolas put the last of the lembas bread into Aragorn’s boat when he sensed a presence behind him. He stood up straight and gazed over to the trees. He felt her standing there but could not find it within his heart to go to her. He had betrayed her just as she had betrayed him. Neither one made good decisions lately, but he just had to know if there was any hope left for them. Lately it seemed hope was nothing more than a myth. When one as strong and powerful as Gandalf could be defeated, how could one have any hope at all?

Then Legolas heard her call to him in his mind. There was no more avoiding it. He needed a clear mind for this journey and Rhavaniel was a distraction. It was time to talk and say one way or the other what was in their future. He made the first move and walked towards the shadows. Rhavaniel emerged just as he was half way there and they met in the middle of the small glade, standing face to face.

“Legolas, I--.”

“Please Rhavaniel let me speak first,” he said cutting her off. “What we have done is unspeakable. There is no excuse. We have both made mistakes or at least I have.”

“I never wanted to hurt you Legolas. I only wanted to be free, but I don’t know how we ended up here,” she said, looking to the ground.

“I watched you fight with Haldir. You have it don’t you. You have the battle-lust.”

She nodded. “I . . . I did not know.”

Legolas turned from her and placed his hand on a near-by tree. “I knew, but I denied it.”

Rhavaniel looked at him, confusion on her face as her eyebrows creased. “You knew? But how?”

“I sensed it. I sensed it when you came back from the Lonely Mountain. The way you explained your experiences was too vivid. I thought about the stories I have heard of those with this ability. I chose to ignore it though. I needed you then and I was afraid to lose you.”

“Lose me? Legolas I--.”

“Rhavaniel please, I knew you had this anomaly but even more, I know that I do not. It was only a matter of time before you went in search of someone who could help you with this. Haldir is the one isn’t he. You have seen his warrior soul. You have found your battle mate.”

Rhavaniel put her hand on his forearm wanting him to face her. “It is no more than that. He does not have my heart. Legolas please, I just want things back to the way they were.”

Legolas finally turned to her. He cupped her face in his hands and gazed deep into her eyes. “We have turned a page in our lives and we are heading in different directions. I think I felt it a long time ago, but I tried to deny it and make you into something you are not. We must follow our hearts and go where we are needed. This time it is not together though. I have sworn an oath to my fellowship members. I must walk this path with them now. You have your own destiny to fulfill.” Here he stopped and took her hands in his. “I am sorry if I held you back. I never wanted to make you feel trapped. You are an untamed spirit and you always will be. But just know that my heart will always call out to you. We have been through so much together and that cannot be changed. I will always hold a special place for you inside my soul. I will always love you Rhavaniel.”

Rhavaniel could not control her emotions any longer. She stepped forward and embraced him, burying her head in his chest. Slowly, Legolas wrapped his arms around her. They took these last few moments to feel each other’s souls and what was left of their love. She finally looked up at him with tear stained eyes. “I am sorry for hurting you Legolas. The hardest thing I ever did was leave you that night in Imladris, but I knew if I didn’t do it then, I never would. I hoped that you might understand but now I see I have only hurt you. You are right though, our paths go in different directions. My heart will always yearn for you and maybe one day when these dark days are behind us we can--.”

Legolas put a hand up to stop her. “I have never doubted your strength or your fighting abilities. I have always known that you were meant to do so much more. I just wish it--.” He stopped from saying he wished it were him that she fought beside. “Rhavaniel, I release you from my love.” And with that, Legolas let go of his hold on her.

She stood there a moment, searching his face for any sign of compassion. She found none. It was as she feared. She broke his heart and it was over.

“Goodbye Rhavaniel,” he said and turned quickly before their eyes could meet. Rhavaniel merely stood there and watched him join his companions as they were ready to set sail and continue on their journey.

* * *

As the elven boats made their way out into the middle of the river, Rhavaniel watched them and walked to the water’s edge. Legolas sat tall and proud with Gimli sitting at the front of the boat. He was once again on his mission and it showed in his stern face. He had never looked so princely than at that moment. He never looked back to her but she knew he sensed her watching him sail away.

Rhavaniel did not leave her spot until the tiny boats could no longer be seen. Then a familiar scent wafted past her nose. Haldir was close. He came up behind her and rested his hand upon her shoulder. Not able to hold her emotions in any longer, Rhavaniel spun around and buried her face in Haldir’s chest. She started to cry uncontrollably and hated herself for it. She was strong and tears were a waste of time. Haldir let her have this moment. He did not move. He did not judge. He was merely her rock at the time, someone for her to lean on and he relished the fact.

* * *

A few weeks passed by and the Galadhrim were called once more to the borders. Rhavaniel was ready. Every day she went to the practice fields. It was all she could do to get Legolas off her mind. The thought of fighting sparked a new interest in her. It would help to relieve some of the tension that had been building in her soul.

“Hello Rhavaniel,” Haldir said coming up alongside her. They were half way to the border and so far, she had walked alone.

“Hello Marchwarden,” she addressed him.

“Are you ready to once again protect Lothlorien? I need you to have a fresh mind and good concentration,” he asked.

“My ghosts are dealt with if that is what you mean.”

“Good,” he responded and remained silent a moment longer. “Will you still fight by my side?” His voice was a little softer with this question.

Rhavaniel glanced sideways to him. “Only if you can keep up with me.”

Haldir laughed to himself. “I see you have not lost your sense of humor.”

“Nor my battle-lust, but I think I can control it better now.” She did not want to give him any false hopes that she would need him in that way again. Haldir was a magnificent lover and when she was in the throes of lust for war and body, he satisfied her beyond compare. She needed to control that aspect from now on.

* * *

They had been at the borders for a week with no sign of friend or foe. All was quiet, too quiet for Haldir’s taste. He sensed something had changed lately. There was a growing threat yet it was not moving towards Lothlorien.

He was in counsel with Orophin and some others when Rumil came with urgent news.

“A messenger just arrived from the city. We are being called back. There have been some new developments and the Lady needs every warrior. She also says we will be greeting some visitors. They should arrive very soon and we are not to leave our post until they are here. Then we are to escort them back to Caras Galadhon.”

Haldir’s brow creased. “How many should we expect?”

“The size of a small army,” Rumil said excited.

“What? A small--. Where do they come from and who are they?”

“It seems the Lord and Lady have been corresponding with the Woodland King of Mirkwood. He sends as many soldiers as he can spare, but for what I do not know. It will all be explained once we get to the city.” Rumil finished speaking and left Haldir’s talan to warn the others of the arriving guests.

As Haldir tried to figure out what was happening, Rhavaniel came into the talan. “Is it true Haldir? Does Thranduil send troops to Lorien?”

“My, word spreads quickly,” he said under his breath. “You have heard correctly, though I know not why they have been deployed here.”

“Something changes. Something grows. I can feel it,” she said.

“Yes, so have I. It will all be explained once we return to the city. Come, let us greet our guests. I know you are anxious to see your fellow guardsmen.”

They joined the others at the very edge of the trees and watched for any sign of the Mirkwood elves. Finally, there came a small army of tall elves dressed in the traditional greens and browns indicative to the Wood elves. They wore no armor and were all armed with bows and long knives. It was truly an amazing sight and one that most of the Lorien elves had never seen before. Long had it been since the two elven armies joined forces.

Their captain and leader stepped forward as did Haldir. They met in the middle of the glade, alone. Each officer bowed with hand over heart. Rhavaniel watched the exchange from the trees with Orophin and Rumil. Haldir and the Mirkwood captain spoke for a while.

“Do you know who this is?” Rumil asked Rhavaniel about the Mirkwood leader.

“I do not. I have been gone for so long and have heard no word from my home. I do not know who leads this army,” she answered, never taking her eyes from them.

Haldir bowed his head and turned back to the tree line. The Mirkwood captain turned to his forces and signaled for them to advance towards the trees. Rhavaniel’s heart pounded loudly as she wondered who might be amongst those below.

She climbed down from her tree and jumped the last few feet to the ground. Then she waited patiently for the Mirkwood army to break through the trees. She kept her hood over her head and watched silently. It crossed her mind that not all would be glad to see her. She did, after all, defect from her home, abandoning them to join forces with another realm.

She watched the familiar faces as they passed by. Most she recognized and some were new to her, but there was one she knew instantly. Rhavaniel threw the hood from her head and ran to this elf, throwing her arms around him.

“Antien!” she yelled as she embraced him, almost knocking him to the ground.

“My dear sweet Rhav,” he answered and the two friends laughed. “You are a sight for these sore eyes. I hoped this was where you were. I have missed you my friend.”

“Oh Antien, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry to leave like I did,” she said as she looked into his eyes.

“It is alright. I knew you would find your own way.” His words came out as a whisper of compassion and the two held each other tight.

“And where is Glandur? I have missed him also. Is he here with you?” she asked looking around at all the Mirkwood soldiers.

“You may have already seen him. He met with the Marchwarden. He is our captain on this mission,” Antien answered proudly.

“Yes, and I may have been your captain also had you not left us,” said a deep smooth voice from behind.

Rhavaniel turned to see Glandur standing behind them. Instantly, she embraced him. “I am so glad to see you.” She released him and took a step back. “Wow, a captain, you really have moved up amongst the ranks. I knew this would be your destiny. You are amongst Mirkwood’s best.”

“Speaking of which, have you received word from the Prince or any of his companions?” Antien interrupted. “Word was sent to us about his mission in Imladris, but we have heard nothing since then.”

Rhavaniel looked down and away from her friends. Antien noticed her demeanor change suddenly, but it was Glandur who spoke. “What have you heard my dear?”

“They came through Lorien, but left and are headed for Mordor. It is the last I have heard,” she answered.

Antien felt her sadness. “What happened Rhav?”

She swallowed the lump in her throat and forced a smile. “He follows his chosen path now,” was her simple answer.

Antien took both of her hands in his and Glandur laid a hand on her shoulder. Then Antien took her into his arms, embracing her and feeling her desolation over the loss of her love. It felt good being surrounded by her friends. For so long she had been on her own and this was a nice reprieve. Then she got her emotions together, smiled softly and looked to her two Mirkwood friends. “Come now. There is much to show you and even more to tell you about. Wait until you see Caras Galadhon. It is truly magical.”

Antien and Glandur looked at each other acknowledging how quickly she changed the subject. Neither one said a word, but went along with Rhavaniel. The journey to the city would give them all a chance to catch up with each other.


	29. On The Brink of War

Chapter 29 – On the Brink of War

 

Rhavaniel traveled with Antien and Glandur to Caras Galadhon. Along the way, she filled them in on everything that happened to her since leaving Mirkwood. She did not give away too much about the discovery of her battle-lust and Haldir, only that he helped her train and that they fought well together.

Antien was surprised to learn that she left Legolas in Imladris. “I know I told you to go and find your own way but I did not think you would do it like that.”

“I think I had to Antien. Legolas expected me to fly back to Mirkwood and sit around waiting for him to return. I just could not do it. After seeing what I saw and experiencing what I did, I could not sit around and do nothing. I am afraid my decision to do this is what brought our relationship to a stand still,” she said as she walked alongside her best friend.

“It does not mean this is over yet. Perhaps you need this time apart to--.”

“It is over Antien. I did not tell you this, but when Legolas and his companions passed through Lothlorien we . . . well . . .,” she said lowering her gaze to the ground in front of her. “Our meeting did not go well and we agreed to part ways. Life got in the way and some things are more important right now.”

Antien snaked his arm around her waist while they walked. “I am so sorry Rhav. I did not know or I would never have brought the subject up. Are you sure? Is there not something left?”

“I think we will always carry a spark of love for each other. As for Mirkwood getting a Princess, I am afraid it will not be me. That was never what I wanted. You know, sometimes I think that if he was not a Prince, I may have agreed to marry him.”

Antien smiled. “No you wouldn’t. I know you Rhav. You will always be your own elf. Maybe someday, when it is all out of your system you will settle down. But I think that day is a long ways away. You will always be my wild Rhavaniel.”

She smiled and laughed to herself. “You have no idea how glad I am that you are here.”

* * *

All the elves gathered in the city. Mirkwood elves mixed and mingled with Lorien elves. It was something that had not taken place in a very long time. Finally, the Lord and Lady of the Golden Woods came forth and held counsel with them all. Rhavaniel listened closely as they spoke of Orc armies waging war against Rohan. It seemed the men and women of Edoras traveled to their safe haven of Helm’s Deep. Their numbers were low and they needed aid. After much discussion, it was decided that the army of elves would be sent forth to help defend the race of Men. Each realm sent as many as they could spare without leaving their own borders unprotected. Then Haldir was asked to lead this army along with all the captains and march on to Helm’s Deep. Time was of the essence and they would part first thing in the morning. Even then, war would be very close at hand.

Afterwards, Rhavaniel went to Haldir to see at whose side she would be expected to represent, being many of her Mirkwood kin were amongst the warriors.

“You know I would rather you fought by my side, but it is your choice. I will not make this decision for you,” Haldir informed her.

Rhavaniel was gladdened by Haldir’s kindness. Despite their past, he had always been honest and let her make her own decisions. He never hindered her and let her pick her own fights. He was there for her when she needed someone and for this, she was grateful. “I would prefer to fight alongside the Marchwarden of the Galadhrim. This is where I was allowed to fight and this is where I will make my stand against our enemy. I am proud to wear the uniform of Lothlorien.”

Haldir smiled in a way she had not seen before. It was genuine and honest. He was proud of her in that moment, just as proud as he was of any whom fought under his command. “We all fight for a common cause. Evil must be destroyed and it will take all the free peoples of Middle-earth to accomplish it, elves too. Just because we leave these shores does not mean we do not care for the future of Men.”

“Well, I for one am not ready to sail anytime soon. I have lived my whole life with evil at my doorstep. I do not want to live like this anymore. Although I crave the kill, it is not something I want to do for the rest of my existence here. I wish to know peace before I sail to Valinor, if that is to be my end. I would die defending those who have a future. To war I say, for peace and freedom.”

* * *

The next morning, the elven armies set out for Helm’s Deep. They did not send word to Rohan for they would be there just as quickly as any messenger would.

Glandur was busy gathering the Mirkwood army. Haldir was commanding the Galadhrim. Rhavaniel rode alongside Antien. He avoided any conversation about Legolas, though he was very curious. He knew there was more to the story than she led on. Something happened between Legolas and Rhavaniel, something more than an agreement to go separate ways. Besides, Antien was sure beyond a doubt that they were soul mates, but no road in life was an easy one. They would have to find their own way.

As they went along, Haldir fell back and signaled to Rhavaniel to join him in the front. Antien watched her as she rode next to the Marchwarden. Haldir’s gestures were professional but there was something in his eyes as he looked at Rhav. Antien narrowed his eyes, not liking what he was seeing. Was this part of the reason why she parted from Legolas? Did she become involved with another? Antien shook his head. Of course, she couldn’t. This was not how she behaved. Yet, he sensed a definite change in her. At first, he thought it was just maturity, but now watching the exchange between Haldir and his best friend, he began to have doubts. They regarded each other as more than captain and soldier. There was an underlying tone in their demeanor.

She fell back in line alongside Antien. “What is happening?” he asked.

“We should reach the outer borders in a few hours,” she responded.

“I wasn’t asking directions. What is happening here with the Marchwarden?” he said accusingly.

She had hoped he would not pry but this was Antien. He was very observant. “Haldir is my captain and I follow his lead.”

Antien gave her a sidelong glance. “Very well. Perhaps I have not seen this side of you before.”

“No, you have not. You only ever saw me during training and that was a long time ago, my friend. I have grown much since then,” she said trying to be convincing and avoid any more questions about Haldir.

“Fine. Fine. I will not ask any more. You are a Lorien warrior now. Just don’t forget your friends,” he jested.

“I could never forget you,” she laughed. “You will always be that little voice in the back of my mind.”

* * *

The elven armies finally arrived at the Hornburg. Rhavaniel could not help but notice how quiet it was, like the calm before the storm. Lightening flashed way off in the distance. The air seemed thick all around her. She felt something deep in her gut, a burning ache. Tonight she would spill blood. The enemy was far off yet, but she could sense it getting closer. The hair on her neck seemed to stand straight up and her body was beginning to hum with the vibrations of the battle-lust. She turned and looked off into the direction in which it was coming from. “They will be here in mere hours,” she whispered to no one in particular.

Antien heard her speak and turned to find that she had changed. He thought about what she said earlier and she was right. He had never seen her in this state before. He could feel her tense as she prepared herself mentally for the battle just on the horizon. It was going to be a long night for sure and he could only pray to the Valar that all would be well. It was the fact that he knew elves and men alike would die this night that put him on edge.

Antien looked around the crowd until his eyes came upon Glandur. There he stood next to Haldir, tall and proud. He was a leader through and through. Pride and love gripped Antien’s heart as he watched the tall Mirkwood captain. Then, the feeling returned to him as he watched Glandur pause and search the crowd. Their eyes met and the love they held for each other could be felt between them in their stare. Glandur dared to let the corner of his mouth upturn slightly. Antien’s heart leapt forward for he knew what that subtle gesture meant. Then he nodded his head, returning the gesture and giving Glandur his response, yes I love you too.

Rhavaniel watched Haldir as he spoke with the King of Rohan. A sort of pride fell upon her heart. King Théoden seemed surprised to see the elven army on his doorstep. After an exchange of words, Haldir bowed and made his way back to his Lorien army. Although she despised him at times, right now she could appreciate the strength he showed. He stood tall and proud as he moved towards her. She could not deny acknowledging his masculine beauty. Haldir was very muscular, much more than the Mirkwood elves. She was glad to fight alongside her Galadhrim captain and to fight for her new home, but tonight she was defending not only Lothlorien. Tonight she fought for all that was good in the world. She fought to make things right once more. She fought for her future and for that of all the free people.

Haldir met her stare and a gleam formed in his eyes. Rhavaniel saw this and felt his anticipation for the battle. She could feel his pulse as it instantly synchronized with her own. It was their bond for battle that connected them to each other. She dared to let a small impish smile escape her lips. Haldir raised an eyebrow in acknowledgment. Tonight they would revisit that bond as they spilled their enemy’s blood.

Just as he was almost upon her, something caught her eye, a glimmer of gold upon a higher wall. Rhavaniel looked up and past Haldir. Her heart leapt in her chest as she saw the Mirkwood Prince standing with the Rohirrim soldiers on the upper level of the fortress. Suddenly she felt her soul call to him and watched as he scanned the crowd below. Just as their eyes made contact, Haldir took her hand and brought it to his lips. Her mind went from Legolas to Haldir instantly. Never had the Marchwarden shown such public affection of her, at least not in front of his Lorien company. The look in Haldir’s eyes was that of excitement. His battle-lust had begun as did hers. Rhavaniel found she could not force herself away from Haldir. Once again, he captured her in his gaze. She suddenly felt as if she were being torn in two. Haldir called to her warrior soul while Legolas called to her loving heart.

Finally, Haldir released her as a messenger approached calling his attention. Rhavaniel looked back up to the wall where Legolas stood. He was gone now. He also blocked his heart and mind from her. She felt his animosity towards her. Nothing had changed.

It suddenly dawned on her that Legolas was here, at Helm’s Deep. Why wasn’t he still with Frodo? She looked around to see if any others from the fellowship were here. That’s when she saw Haldir walking up a set of stairs. At the top stood Aragorn, the dwarf Gimli and King Théoden. Legolas emerged just behind Gimli but did not look in her direction. She put aside her current feelings and continued to look for any sign of the hobbits. She saw none.

“Rhavaniel?” said a soft voice from behind.

“He is here, Antien. Legolas is here,” she said in a distant voice.

He followed her line of site. “Have you spoken to him yet?”

“No, I just now saw him. He has seen me too but I’m afraid he wasn’t very pleased.”

Antien put a hand on her shoulder. “I wish you would talk to him.

“We spoke in Lorien. There is nothing more to say. We have taken different paths now. It wasn’t meant to happen I don’t think. He is a Prince. You know I was never born for such a life.”

As Rhavaniel turned away, Antien watched Legolas glance in her direction. His elf eyes could see the hardness on Legolas’ face. He had been through much and his journey was not yet done. Antien could not help but think that these two were still meant to be. His heart hurt for his friend. Rhavaniel had been through so much already in her life. She deserved to be happy. Legolas made her feel this way, there was no doubt. “One day Rhav, one day you will be content. I believe there is still a chance with the Prince.”

Rhavaniel laughed under her breath thinking he was wasting his time with such thoughts. “You do not give up easily do you?”

“I can’t help it. I still feel some underlying connection. I have not been wrong yet have I?”

Rhavaniel shook her head and allowed a smile to escape her lips.

* * *

The hour was late. Rhavaniel’s blood pulsed through her veins and her heart raced. The enemy was close. She could feel every part of her being as it came alive with the battle-lust. She stood at her station along the top wall of the stone fortress. Her eyes scanned along to her right. Elves and men lined the wall, all ready for whatever the night was to bring. Turning her head, she looked to her left. There were so many forlorn faces among the Rohirrim. It seemed they had lost all hope, but they would not go without a fight.

Further down the same wall, she saw Antien, tall and stern. It was a side of him she had yet to see. They never had the chance to fight together before she was thrown into court life. He always seemed so carefree to her. Now he looked like the warrior he was trained to be. Rhavaniel was so proud of him. She loved him like no other. He was her brother, though not by blood. She silently prayed for his safety this night.

As she thought about Antien, a whisper seemed to brush across her mind. Rhavaniel listened for it again but it was gone. The ghostly contact remained behind and she knew who it was that spoke. Legolas. She tried not to let her mind open to him. The look he gave her earlier spoke volumes. He wanted nothing to do with her. They said their last words in Lothlorien. If she were going to fight to her fullest this evening, she would have to wipe him from her thoughts. Still, the fact that he even slightly thought of her gave her a small drop of hope that they would at least become civil with each other one day.

“Are you ready, my dear?” Haldir asked, coming up to stand next to Rhavaniel. His hand touched the small of her back and she felt him even through her armor.

“This is it Haldir. This is what I have waited a lifetime to achieve. I not only fight for my race or myself, I fight for all who want peace. I am ready.” As she spoke, her eyes darkened.

Haldir felt her mood switch. She was once again consumed by the battle-lust and he let himself feed off her energy. Their bond connected them. Hearts beat in harmony. Blood pulsed through their bodies. The one thing he felt was her control of it. She had finally reached that point where, although they could feel each other, she did not need him by her side at all times. She was ready to be on her own, but he would keep an eye out for her. To feel her fighting alongside him was invigorating. It was more than the need for their warrior bond. Haldir did not want to admit it and he would never tell Rhavaniel, but his heart was involved by now. He had felt it the moment he met her. He knew of her love for Legolas and that would never change. Still, he had felt the first twinges of love for her too. He had almost told her once, but her reaction was not what he expected. Haldir made up his mind right then to never let on his true feelings for Rhavaniel. She would never feel that way for him.

Standing so close to her and feeling her body change into warrior mode made his emotions run high. His hand, which was on her back, moved around her waist and came to rest on her stomach. He pulled on her ever so slightly until she was contoured against him. Haldir very nonchalantly lowered his head and buried his face in her long golden tresses, taking in her scent. Oh, to just be able to tell her his true feelings . . .

“Rhavaniel, I . . .,” but he stopped himself. Now was not the time. She needed to be sharp of mind for the pending war. To tell her now might hinder her and he would not risk it.

Rhavaniel felt Haldir’s hand snake around her body. She did not want to admit it, but it felt good to have him touch her in such a way. Unfortunately, their history was one of lust and need. She hated herself sometimes for letting it happen, but also understood that it was necessary at the time. She sensed something about Haldir. He could have let himself go, but he chose to remain a certain distance from her. She started to think about it but pushed the thoughts aside. He was a complicated ellon and she thought it better to leave it alone.

However, having him so close and holding her at this moment was something she longed for. If only it was Legolas, she thought to herself briefly and then buried that thought as she felt Haldir’s warm breath on her neck. Her eyes closed and she decided to give into the moment. Soon they would be neck deep in orcs.

And then Haldir spoke. The way he whispered her name in her ear sent shivers along her spine. His voice was so tender. At the same time, she tensed and cringed, hoping he would say no more for she could never return these feelings, if he said what she was afraid he was going to say. But he stopped and released his hold on her. Just as he was about to remove his hand, Rhavaniel grabbed it and held him to her for a moment. She did not turn to face him. She did not say a word. She merely held his hand tightly. For a brief moment, Rhavaniel let her guard down. Haldir felt her slightly tremble in his arms.

“It is natural to feel vulnerable just before battle,” he whispered so only Rhavaniel could hear. “You would not be alive if you didn’t. But you have nothing to fear. You are stronger than you know. I have every confidence in you, Lady Rhavaniel. You will live through this night.”

Rhavaniel felt a lump rise in her throat. She could no longer refuse him the one thing he longed for. She turned to face Haldir, placing his hand once again at the small of her back. Her hand reached up and slid around behind his neck, drawing him down to her. Her soft lips brushed against his before finally capturing his mouth and kissing him passionately. Maybe for the first time, she let her guard down and allowed him this one moment of true emotion.

Slowly, Rhavaniel drew away from him. She looked into his eyes and knew instantly that he loved her. It was there in the silver tones of his irises. Perhaps when this was over, she could try to give him a chance. Haldir was a respectable elf. Any elleth would want someone as handsome, strong and giving as him. Maybe it was not only Lothlorien, but also Haldir that was her second chance. Maybe she could learn to love the Marchwarden. After all, he was the one person who allowed her to be herself, completely.

She looked deep into his eyes. “Say nothing now Haldir. Let us finish our task and then let us talk.” She placed her hand to the side of his face and smiled softly. Haldir nodded in agreement and regained his stature. They said all they needed to say for now. It was time to return to the moment at hand. The Marchwarden took his position next to Rhavaniel, standing tall and proud as any Captain of the Galadhrim.

“Now, let us spill some orc blood,” he said in a low tone, glancing to Rhavaniel with a wicked smile that warmed her blood and began the battle-lust.


	30. War Cries

Chapter 30 – War Cries

 

Somewhere higher up on the wall of the second level, Legolas looked down and watched Rhavaniel initiate a kiss and embrace the Marchwarden. His heart sunk even lower. How he wished it were his lips she was kissing. He tried very hard to put Rhavaniel out of his mind these last few weeks but with little success. She was always there. He hated what had become of them, felt like he ruined the only chance he had. They seemed like such a match. Still, Legolas accepted the fact that they went their separate ways.

Standing at his side was his dwarf friend Gimli. They had become very close friends, sharing a kind of bond that most would find unusual. They managed to set aside the feuds of their people and understand each other. They were more alike than anyone could ever imagine.

Gimli sensed Legolas’ resistance to something. He noticed where the elf’s attention was drawn to and peeked through a narrow slit in the stone wall. Looking down, he saw the golden head of a beautiful she-elf. He remembered seeing her in Imladris, during the time of Elrond’s counsel. Legolas only spoke of her a few times and very briefly, but Gimli knew he loved her deeply. His heart hurt for his friend. He had gotten to know this elf better than some of his own kin. He was good of heart and deserved to have his true love again. Seeing her with that stuffy Marchwarden made Gimli angry.

“She deserves better you know,” Gimli said to his companion. “Perhaps he has put some sort of spell on her.”

“The Marchwarden holds no kind of magic, Gimli. She has simply chosen her path and it is with Haldir now,” Legolas answered.

His words were believable, but his tone betrayed him and Gimli felt his reserve. Legolas was in pain knowing Rhavaniel was with another. “Ah, you elves give in too easily. Dwarves fight harder for the ones they love. Had I been in the same situation, the blunt side of my ax would have met the others thick skull and the girl would be mine by now.”

Legolas couldn’t help but laugh. “Perhaps that would work for a Dwarf, but for an elf there is no such victory.” He smiled down at his friend. “It is alright, Gimli my friend. We have both made our choice. Now my only hope is to become her friend once again.”

Gimli harrumphed to himself, rolled his eyes and looked through the slit again. “Keep telling yourself that, Elf, but I see the truth.” He shifted his weight, adjusting his oversized armor borrowed from the livery of the Rohirrim army. “Agh. I don’t even know why I waste my breath. Dwarves do not care for such matters, especially amongst elves.”

Legolas smiled while looking out across the blackness of the land and whispered. “It gladdens my heart to know that you do, for I care a great deal for your happiness also.”

Gimli heard Legolas but chose not to answer and leave the conversation as it was. He smiled behind his bushy beard thinking Legolas would never know, but they had bonded as friends and the elf felt the warmth of Gimli’s heart grow a bit. It was at that moment that he knew the dwarf would always be at his side.

* * *

Lights of torches flowed into the fields surrounding the Deep. Lightening cracked through the darkness, illuminating everything for a split second. A sea of orcs, Uruk hai, goblins and even cave trolls flooded the grounds below. Rhavaniel’s eyes widen. This was like nothing she had ever seen before. Even the battle at the Lonely Mountain did not have this big of an army. She knew their numbers were low. Rohan, though mighty, was small compared to the enemy. She began to think the hopelessness that the men felt was just. How could they ever win against such evil and so many?

Lightening flashed again and it seemed to open up the sky as rain poured down instantly. One by one, the torches went out and darkness fell upon the field below. Everyone was very tense as war waited upon their doorstep. Haldir waited for word from Aragorn. His warriors were ready, bows raised and arrows nocked. The enemy was chanting and pounding the ground with their armored feet. Clanking metal rang out from the darkness. Then, they advanced. Aragorn gave orders for the archers to fire. The elf army of Lorien and Mirkwood fired simultaneously. Arrows screamed overhead and many orcs met their death instantly. They fired a few more rounds but it seemed to do little damage to the colossal army below. Somehow, the orcs broke through and raised huge ladders, climbing up to the lowest wall of the fortress. They began pouring over at different points all along the wall.

Rhavaniel looked at Haldir and smiled a wicked grin. “Tonight we will have victory.”

Haldir hadn’t felt the same way, but now that Rhavaniel seemed so sure, he couldn’t help but feed off of her energy. “For Lorien,” he yelled.

“For Mirkwood,” she yelled back. “For my mother . . . for Faelwen,” she said only to herself and raised her bow.

Rhavaniel and Haldir fought side by side for a long while, shooting any orcs that made it to the top of the wall. Soon, their arrows were running low and without time to collect more, they pulled out their swords. They stayed close and slayed any orcs that made it onto the battlement, sending them plummeting to the ground below.

Suddenly, Rhavaniel heard a cry above the clatter of metal upon metal. It was Aragorn yelling to Legolas. She paused to train her hearing on what he was saying. ‘Stop him’ he was yelling in her native tongue and she looked to where Aragorn was. Then she saw Legolas aiming his bow to the ground. She looked over the edge of the wall and saw a huge Uruk hai running towards the stone wall carrying an oversized torch. Confused by this, she could only stop and watch as Legolas’ arrows hit their mark but the beast did not fall. Suddenly, the Uruk disappeared below the wall and there was an enormous explosion of fire and stone. The wall disintegrated right before her eyes. Anyone standing on that section was gone and there was now had a huge gaping hole. Orcs poured in and started flooding the lowest level of the Deep. Several cries of Men and Elves echoed throughout the crowd. They were ordering their troops to pull back and go to the higher levels. Rhavaniel looked around for Haldir to see what he would do, but he was no longer where he once was. She only had a moment to search for him before becoming overrun by the enemy. Then she heard him yelling orders from below. Somehow, Haldir and a troop of Galadhrim made their way to the ground, fighting the orcs as they breached the compound. She started to run towards a set of stairs that led down to him when she felt a tugging at her heart and a voice in her head.

“Rhavaniel, no,” it pleaded and she turned to see Legolas on the opposite side of the gaping hole in the wall. He had been watching her and now worried for her as she headed towards the crowd of orcs on the ground.

 

“I have to go to him,” she said in her mind and ran off toward the stairs. “We must fight together.”

As soon as she got to the bottom, Haldir met her. “What are you doing here? This is no place for--.”

“For what, a female? Don’t start with that now. It’s a little too late don’t you think? Besides, it looks like you could use some help,” she teased and swung her long knife at the neck of an approaching orc, severing its head from its body.

Haldir watched as it rolled into a puddle. “My mistake,” he said jokingly. They smiled to each other and then stood back to back, fighting off any who got too close.

In the meantime, Legolas managed to make his way to the other side of the wall. He looked down searching for Rhavaniel and found her along with Haldir. He could not help but notice how gracefully they fought together. Their blades twirled around in a lustful dance. Together they fought off each orc they encountered, taking turns to kill. Legolas was reminded of the sons of Elrond and how they fed off each other’s energy. He realized it in the past but now understood just what it was Haldir and Rhavaniel had with each other. They were warrior mates, bonded to each other through the lust for battle and blood. Legolas knew he never had that connection with her. It was part of the reason he set her free of their love. Rhavaniel was meant to be with Haldir if for no other reason than to fight. Perhaps he had known this all along. He had felt her strength, her excitement for the kill. This was the one thing he could never share with Rhavaniel for he found no pleasure in it. These thoughts reinsured his reason for letting her go and solidified his doubt of getting her back.

“Legolas!” shouted Gimli from somewhere behind him. He turned just in time to see an Uruk hai approaching, the dwarf running as quickly as he could to catch up to the monster. Legolas instantly raised his long knives and took on the beast. Gimli got there a moment too late as the elf drew his blade from its chest.

“He should have been mine,” Gimli said angrily, for they were keeping score of their kills.

Legolas half smiled and looked past Gimli. “You can take that one instead.”

Gimli turned to see an orc approaching. “Ha ha! Come here you filthy scum!” he shouted raising his ax in a dwarven battle stance. Soon another enemy lie dead on the blood covered ground and Legolas cleared his thoughts of Rhavaniel.

* * *

Rhavaniel and Haldir finally had a brief moment in between waves of orcs. They stopped a moment and gazed at each other. Their eyes were black and emotionless except for the need to kill. He smiled as he felt her control strengthen. “You now control it completely Rhavaniel. Can you feel it?”

Unable to contain her emotions, she went up to the Marchwarden and pressed her lips against his. The smell of blood and desire filled their minds; a lust to feel his body deep within her consumed her mind instantly. But there was something else buried just below the surface, something Haldir seemed to have been hiding. She released him from the kiss and looked into his stormy grey eyes. That’s when she saw it, there just beyond his darkened irises. He loved her.

Rhavaniel gasped involuntarily and Haldir felt her reserve. “Rhavaniel . . . I--,” he started but was interrupted as she shoved Haldir to the side, pushing him to the ground. Her gaze was no longer focused on him but whatever it was that approached them. Quickly, Haldir jumped to his feet only to find a rather large troll running towards them. As he got up, he heard one of his captains calling his name. Haldir looked across the way to see the next wave of orcs coming.

“Haldir, go. I can handle this one and I will join you once more,” Rhavaniel said.

“I will not leave you--.”

“Your soldiers call for their leader. Now go. I will be fine,” Rhavaniel yelled back. She was almost glad for the interruption, afraid to hear Haldir confess his love for her. She knew in her heart she could never answer him the way he had hoped. Even the thought of learning to love him was a fool’s hope.

Reluctantly, Haldir left Rhavaniel to fight the troll. He felt her strength and will knowing she could fend for herself. She was right of course. He was needed elsewhere. They could not fight the entire evening side by side.

Rhavaniel watched as Haldir ran off to join the others before turning her full attention on the huge troll approaching her. That same wicked smile appeared on her face as she welcomed the duel. This one was amongst some of the largest she had seen and she looked forward to the challenge. It advanced upon her, scimitar raised out in front of its chest, teeth bared almost as if it were an evil grin.

Just as it was about to rush her, a flash of green, gold and brown caught her attention. A primeval yell accompanied the invader. “Legolas!” she said in surprise as the Wood elf sprang onto the troll’s back.

The large creature waved its arms, reaching up and trying to grab Legolas from its back. Instinctively, Rhavaniel raised her bow only to realize she had spent her arrows. The troll grabbed Legolas’ leg and was attempting to pull him off, but the elf held on to a collar around its neck.

“I have no time for this,” Rhavaniel said to herself and dropped the bow. She reached behind her and pulled out her twin long knives. The troll was focused on Legolas and did not notice the she-elf running to it.

Just then, Legolas let out a yell of agony. Somehow, the troll managed to get his leg close enough so that the troll bit his calf. Not a second later, Rhavaniel was sinking her blades into the soft flesh of its underbelly. The troll cried out, releasing Legolas who fell to the ground. While the troll doubled over in pain, Rhavaniel sliced into its neck, opening up an important vein and spilling its blood. The creature fell to its knees and eventually collapsed to the ground all together, breathing its last breaths.

Legolas stood up in obvious pain, but recovered quickly. The bite from the troll was sore but not enough to keep him from fighting. He took a moment looking down to the face of the troll, now lying still and no longer breathing. Such child-like features it had in this state. He knew they were not normally this violent but their minds had been turned for evil. Legolas said a silent prayer before turning to Rhavaniel.

She looked at him standing there. It was the first time they met face to face since Lothlorien. He was still the most beautiful elf she had ever seen, though she could sense his rapid maturity due to the war. “Why do you pray for the beast? It would not have done the same for you. It only knows to kill or be killed. Such are the thoughts of all that fight in war,” she said curiously.

“Good or bad, evil or virtuous it still had a soul,” Legolas said softly. “Who are you Rhavaniel, to judge me so? You are not much different from it. Kill or be killed you say. Is this not how you think anymore? Have you lost all compassion as an elf?”

“It is more than that. The battle-lust is not just a romantic fable. It exists and yes, Haldir is my match.” Her words were colder than she would have wanted them to be. But Legolas challenged her at a most opportune time. Her blood was still heated and coursed through her veins, filling her with this lust. “I know you saw me with Haldir earlier upon our arrival. I am sorry Legolas. I did not want you to see me as such. I know it hurts you to know--.”

“I have come to terms, Rhavaniel. I know we could never have this connection. It does not exist in my soul as it does yours. I think I always knew there was something different about you. I thought I could change you, keep you away from such bloody scenes. Now I see that I stopped you from your true path and for that, I am sorry. You know I never meant to hurt you.”

Rhavaniel shook her head. “You have not changed so much, Thranduilion. Here it is that I was the one to run away and you are apologizing. It is I who should be saying these things, not you.” She took a step closer to him so that she could feel the warmth of his body close to hers. “I do not love him you know,” she said keeping her eyes away from his deep stare. “This bond is not about love. It is about fighting. Yet, we have shared more than spilling our enemy’s blood. I am not proud of all the choices I have made since leaving you, but I have no regrets either. This is the true me, Legolas. Only one who can understand this and accept my decisions can have my love.”

Legolas thought about this. Could he ever see her as she once was? Could they ever get back to the way their lives were before the darkness fell upon their home and the world around them? “I am not proud of my choices either and I have but only one regret,” he said and touched her hand. “I regret loosing you.”

“Rhavaniel!” she heard yelled from somewhere across the way. She turned her attention to where the voice came from. She was needed with her Lorien troop. Looking back to Legolas she said, “Will you come fight with me, as we did once?”

“My duty lies with Aragorn now and I have been gone too long from his side,” he answered.

“Rhavaniel . . . now!” a Lorien captain yelled.

She cupped the side of Legolas’ face with her hand. Then without thinking, Rhavaniel captured Legolas’ lips. Visions of their last night together in Imladris filled her mind. The memory of the dances and begetting days long past flashed before her. Childhood squabbles and silly duels trying to best each other seeped forward. They had a history together, one that helped to shape who they were. This would never change between them. If they never spoke again, at least they had these memories.

Rhavaniel released him. “I must go and so should you. Stay safe, Prince Legolas,” she said turning and darting off to join her company.

In that one kiss, Legolas was renewed. He had experienced all the same memories as her. Somehow, he knew they would meet again. Eventually they would start over where they once left off, but maybe not more than friends. It was enough, he told himself. There was still much to be done for now and their paths went in separate directions, though they fought for the same reasons. In this way they were still connected. It would have to do.

* * *

Rhavaniel returned to her Lorien company and approached the captain. “Where is Haldir?” she asked.

“He has gone back to the first level. We are to follow. The King sends word to retreat back to the keep,” he answered.

She nodded and the last of the Lorien elves on the ground made their way up the broken steps to the first level of the Deep, killing any that got in their way. Along the way, they grabbed what arrows they could find and replenished their supplies.

Rhavaniel finally made it to the top and searched the crowd for Haldir. A flash of silver caught her eyes and there she saw him fighting off five orcs. As she ran to him, she watched his fluid movements. There was no denying the fact that he was a great warrior. She felt their bond as her blood once again pulsed heatedly through her veins. As Haldir dispatched the last orc, she let her soul go out to him, proud to have this connection and no longer wanting to hide it.

Haldir felt her soul as it hit him like a ton of bricks. This was the first time she did not try to cover it up. His heart skipped a beat knowing she was not afraid. His mind and thoughts went out to her. “You are complete now. You have let go finally. You are a pure warrior.” As his thoughts went out to her, he watched her as she ran to him, still far away. He let a small smile escape his firm lips and reveled in this one moment of complete liberation between them. It was freeing for them both not to hold back their warrior bond.

Rhavaniel could see Haldir through the crowd of soldiers. He was standing upon a piece of broken rock like a beacon calling her home. She would not deny him his feelings now, though she could never return them. Yet, this moment was not about love. It was about two warrior mates solidifying their bond and strengthening each other. His words rang through her mind. “I am free,” she told herself. “I am finally free.”

Just as the feeling of elation washed over her, she was hit with such a strong sharp pain it almost brought her to her knees. Rhavaniel thought she had been struck in the back. Stopping and looking behind her, she found there was no one close enough to injure her. Confused Rhavaniel looked to Haldir again. He was no longer smiling or watching her. His eyes were closed and there was a look of anguish on his face. “Haldir?” she called to him with her mind. A second jolt of hot searing pain racked her body. It was then that she realized it was not her being injured. It was Haldir. Ignoring the ghostly pain, Rhavaniel ran faster, the distance between them seeming to lengthen like some nightmare that would not end. “Haldir!” she yelled. His eyes connected with hers, but they seemed empty and cold. Then he collapsed, falling from the rock where he stood.

As she ran, she pushed everyone out of her way, be they friend or foe. Her only goal was to get to Haldir. He was injured and alone. He needed help. “Oh dear Valar, please help him. Please!” she said as she approached him. After what seemed like a thousand years, Rhavaniel reached the Marchwarden. He was lying on the ground, face down and a dirty blackened orc blade protruded from his back. She fell to the ground beside him, rolling him onto his side. “Haldir! Haldir, can you hear me?” she yelled. She could still sense his life force.

* * *

Somewhere across the way, Legolas felt a strong despairing tug at his soul. Instantly he knew it was Rhavaniel. Something had happened and he began searching for her. Then his elf ears noticed her voice yelling for help, yelling out Haldir’s name. He looked to Gimli who was close to him now.

Gimli knew not what was happening, but he saw the look of concern and fright on the elf’s face. Something disturbed his friend to the point that it made his own blood run cold. Without hesitating, he yelled. “Go Legolas. Rhavaniel needs you. I will stay with Aragorn. Now go.” Legolas wasted no time and took off running in the direction of Rhavaniel’s thoughts and the sound of her agonizing cries.


	31. Severed Bond

Chapter 31 – Severed Bond

 

Rhavaniel sat on the ground, her legs tucked up under her and Haldir’s head in her lap. She tenderly brushed the hair from his face. Tears filled her eyes and fell to her chest. “Haldir, please . . . please do not leave me,” she cried.

Haldir’s eyes slowly opened and she saw his light diminishing. She looked around her and saw some Rohirrim soldiers passing by. “Please! He needs help. Send a healer right away. I cannot move him.”

The soldier looked down and saw the blade in the elf’s back. He looked to Rhavaniel and saw the despair in her face. “I will find the closest one and send him here.” Looking again at Haldir’s face he asked. “Is he an elf?”

“He is the Marchwarden of Lothlorien and the captain of this elvish army,” she said still staring into Haldir’s eyes. “He is my soul mate in war,” she whispered and his distant stare came suddenly into focus. Rhavaniel did not notice when the man left to find help.

She laid her hand upon his forehead. “You are cold. Oh Haldir. How did this happen? I should have been there. I should not have left your side.”

He lay completely still but for his eyes. “You were exactly where you should have been,” he whispered in a staggered breath.

“You must hold on. Someone is bringing a healer right now. It won’t be--.”

“I am beyond the help of a healer now.”

Rhavaniel shook her head. “No. No, you will not leave this world. Not like this. You will sail and live in the Undying Lands.”

Haldir managed a smile. “That is your future not mine. My time is over. It was a privilege to fight by your side Lady Rhavaniel, but I’m afraid our bond is about to end.”

Tears flowed freely down her face as he spoke. She could deny it all she wanted to but in her heart and in her soul, Rhavaniel knew Haldir was not long for this world. These would be their last moments together.

Ignoring the pain, Haldir went on. “You are complete now my dear. The battle-lust will always be a part of you but it no longer controls you. Even without our bond, you will be a fierce warrior, though you may not crave it now. That part of our warrior bond is broken. You will never feel the connection like what we had with anyone else, but you are different. Your will is the strongest I have ever seen. Do not give up the fight. There is a lot of it still in you, but fight for a different reason. Follow your heart.”

“I did follow my heart and it led me to Lorien. It led me to you. It is because of you that I even had a chance to become a warrior. Without you what will I do?” she said sadly.

Haldir coughed and laughed at the same time. “So it took me dying for you to admit that you needed me?” She started to speak but he stopped her. “Rhavaniel, I know you could never feel much for me. I always knew where your heart belonged. Just as he could not keep you from becoming a warrior, I could never keep you from loving him. You must go to him now. I believe you were destined to be with Prince Legolas. He loves you.”

“I cannot think about him now. Why would you even--.”

“You are a stubborn elleth. You shall always be wild but you must learn to tame this stubbornness. You will see. One day your heart will let him in again and you will see. It is the one thing I wished for but knew I could never have.” Haldir slowly and with much effort, raised his hand and took hers in his. He looked deep into her eyes with the last of his inner light. “Rhavaniel, I . . . I love you,” he whispered with his last breath.

Rhavaniel watched as his light completely extinguished. His fair skin no longer glowed. His silver- grey eyes were not bright but dull and lifeless. His soul was gone and she felt it leave her, breaking their warrior bond forever. She still cradled his head in her lap. “Haldir, no. Oh Haldir . . . why . . . please come back,” she cried out of desperation. Then she became angry. “Damnit Haldir. Why did you have to say it? Not now. Not like this.” Unable to contain herself, Rhavaniel burst into tears and wept for the Marchwarden as he lay lifeless in her lap.

Legolas came upon them just as the Marchwarden passed. He stood back and watched as Rhavaniel cried. His heart hurt as he watched the scene in front of him. Other Lorien warriors came around and surrounded their captain. Healers ran up but stopped suddenly for they knew their skills were no longer needed. There was a lull in the action around them, as if an invisible barrier went up to allow the surrounding elves a moment to honor the deceased. Quietly they all began to chant a prayer for the Marchwarden’s safe journey into the unknown. It was times like this that they realized immortality could not save them from a needless death.

After a while, but not long enough for Rhavaniel, a small group of four Lorien soldiers approached her. “We will take him to the keep and find a safe resting place for him until we can safely bring him back to our beloved Golden Woods,” one said.

She looked up with a tear-streaked face. “I know he is gone but I find that I cannot leave him.”

The others did not know what to do. It was not their place to take her away from him. It was only natural for her to want to stay with him until he could properly be buried. The Lorien elves stood still, glancing between one another. Finally, Legolas stepped forward. “Rhavaniel please, you must let go now. War still beckons and we cannot linger here. It is only by the will of the Valar that you have been given this one moment. I’m afraid you must let them take Haldir to the keep. Go with him if you must but you cannot stay here.”

Legolas’ calming voice and soothing words rang true in her head. She could not stay here or the orcs would be upon them in their vulnerable state. “Alright, I will go,” she reluctantly said. Rhavaniel waited until the others came and picked up Haldir’s lifeless body before she stood up from her spot. Legolas helped her steady herself.

“Come, I will go with you to the keep,” he said holding her arm.

“No.” she said shaking her head. “Haldir would not have me weeping for him while war is being waged outside. I will still fight this night. My skills are needed. My troops will look for me. There is still much to do.”

“But you are not in the right frame of mind,” Legolas countered and was met with a pair of eyes cold as steel.

“I will fight. I fight not for myself or even Haldir. I fight for all who wish to be free of this evil. No more Legolas. There is no more hiding, no more safety. No one is safe now, not as long as I still have at least one breath in my body.” She turned to face the other warriors. “I have said it once and I will say it again. Tonight we will have victory. Let not our friends’ deaths be in vain. To war and to victory. This is over. Evil must die.” And with those few words, the Galadhrim’s faith was renewed.

Legolas knew there was nothing he could say or do to change her mind. Why did he always want to protect her? Why couldn’t he support her as Haldir had? It was obvious to him now that this was the reason they were no longer together.

“You will be our captain now,” said a familiar voice. Rhavaniel turned to see Antien approaching them.

Seeing her best friend was more than her heart could handle. All of her emotions mingled with the relief of seeing that he was still intact, uninjured, strong and willing to continue into the dark night. She turned from her fellow Lorien warriors, pushed past Legolas and ran to Antien. He caught her in his arms and held her tight. She buried her face in his chest and wept. Antien closed his eyes and kissed the top of her head.

“I am so sorry mellon nin. As soon as word reached my ears, I came in search of you. Haldir was a renowned warrior. He will be greatly missed. I know how close you both were,” he said soothingly in her ear.

Legolas watched her cry into her friend’s chest. Again, his heart broke for it was not his arms that she looked to for comfort. Feeling as if there was nothing he could do, he lowered his eyes to the ground before him and turned away. It was time to return to his friends, his fellowship companions.

Antien, looking over Rhavaniel’s head, watched as the forlorn Prince walked silently off. He wondered to himself how wrong he could have been about these two. He was so sure they were made for each other. Nothing could be farther from the truth now. Rhavaniel had grown close to the Marchwarden. Had she even loved him? Was there nothing left in her heart for Legolas? Now was not the time of course. She was grief stricken. Haldir had passed. Legolas was gone to keep his oath. All roads led in separate directions.

Rhavaniel looked up to her friend. “Glandur, how is he? He is the only one I have heard nothing about.”

“He is fine. He commands a group of Mirkwood archers from the second level. He sends word from King Théoden to retreat and join the rest there. The wall is too far breached. It will do no good now to fight here. Come Rhavaniel. Gather your troops. We must go.”

Rhavaniel released Antien and turned to see the four Lorien soldiers carefully carrying Haldir’s body to the stairs. They had found an old board and turned it into a makeshift litter. “Wait.” she yelled running to them. They stopped briefly. She looked once more to Haldir’s fair face, now cold and lifeless. “I will carry on in your place now. Your death will not be in vain. Goodbye Haldir of Lorien, Captain of the Galadhrim. I fight for you, for your honor. I will not let you down.” She leaned down and kissed his forehead, then nodded to the soldiers. Rhavaniel went back to Antien. “It is time,” she said then looked to her troops. “Retreat! Retreat to the Keep!” she yelled. “Replenish your arrows along the way. This is not over. We must hold the fortress. The King awaits us.”

The others knew they would follow Rhavaniel wherever she led them. She had proven herself to them. She was as well respected as the Marchwarden and they naturally followed her orders. They made their way to the second level, killing any orcs that got in their way. A second wave of enemy troops was not far behind.

Lorien and Mirkwood elves stood upon the battlements of the second level. The orcs were now trying to break through the main entrance to the first level. The elves fired upon them, killing many but more replaced them. “King Théoden calls upon all forces,” Rhavaniel called. “The doors must hold. Should the enemy breach the gate, we must stay and fight.”

They fought well into the night. Many soldiers were slain, men and elves alike. All that fought alongside Rhavaniel were renewed in energy and spirit. There was nothing on her mind but the kill. She was not free of injury, sustaining cuts and bruises. It only fired her spirit and made her more ruthless, but she was beginning to wear down. This was the longest she had ever fought. There was no time to rest, no time to grieve. Her companions relied on her to command them, something else she hadn’t had time to think about.

The night was never ending and the orcs kept coming. All hope seemed to be lost. They were outnumbered and losing more and more soldiers. During a lull in the fighting, she looked out to the horizon. “The sun rises soon. It is our only hope for a reprieve,” she said to herself. Then as if the Valar themselves had answered her, a bright light shown in the distance. It was not the sun, which was orange as it rose. This light was white and filled with hope. It glowed brighter with every moment that passed. An unexpected silence spread throughout the land. Men, elves and orcs alike seemed to hesitate and watch this alien light glow in the east.

The light showed brighter than any star. Great hope emanated from it here in this darkest hour before the dawn. Hearts were restored as well as strength. Rhavaniel felt her own body renewed. She had claimed victory early in the night, but questioned her own belief. Not anymore.

Suddenly, like a whispering wave, a single name rolled through the crowd. ‘Mithrandir’ they claimed and Rhavaniel knew whose light it was. The wizard Gandalf came and not a moment too soon. A sly smile escaped her lips as she turned to her Lorien company. “We shall meet the wizard on the field. Be filled with his energy and his light.” And with that, the war resumed. This time all fought fiercely. The enemy felt their renewed strength and began to flee only to be surrounded and killed. Soon the rays of the sun joined Gandalf’s light. Even the dark looming clouds could not withstand this new day and soon the war had ended and all those that lived could finally take rest.

* * *

The next day, Rhavaniel stood on the wall of the second level of the fortress looking out at the devastation below. She was numb. She could feel nothing. How did it come to this? Why did so many perish? As she pondered these thoughts, a firm but gentle hand touched her shoulder.

“There is no answer to these questions,” said a deep but comforting voice.

Without turning, she reached up and laid her hand over the other. “Gandalf, I fear what might have become of us had you not showed when you did.”

Gandalf moved forward and came to stand by her side, looking off into the distance. “I am sorry for your loss, my dear. The Marchwarden’s death will have a great impact on Lothlorien.”

“I should have been with him. I could have done something. We were supposed to fight together. Had I been there, he may still be alive,” she said in a distant voice.

“Rhavaniel, you are courageous. Long years has it been since I have seen such a warrior as you. There is no doubt you saved many lives tonight, but you cannot save everyone.”

“I could have saved him,” she whispered. “It should have never happened.”

She heard Gandalf take a deep breath but he did not answer. He would not argue with her knowing he could not change her mind. Instead, he placed his hand on top of hers. “You need to take some rest. The war is over. There is nothing more you can do now.”

Rhavaniel looked up at the old wizard. He looked different somehow but she couldn’t put her finger on it. Wiser, brighter, gentler . . . whatever it was she did not know. “I did not believe my ears when I heard you still lived Mithrandir. I saw Legolas not long after Moria. He was so distraught.”

The old wizard smiled in a way that brought her much comfort. “It’s simply because my time here is not done yet.” Then he looked over Rhavaniel’s shoulder. “Ah, it seems your reprieve has just arrived,” he said watching Antien approach. “Now is the time to contemplate. Find some rest Rhavaniel. Take comfort in your friends.” He gestured for her to look behind her.

She turned back to Gandalf. “Thank you Gandalf.”

Gandalf nodded and smiled at her, the crow’s feet at the corners of his eyes quite prominent. Then he went on his way leaving Rhavaniel with her friend.


	32. Stolen Moments

Chapter 32 – Stolen Moments

 

A few days had passed now. After her ordeal, Rhavaniel was offered one of the King’s rooms, a gift from Théoden himself who had heard of her great strength and loss. Antien checked on her regularly and often stayed, offering her comfort to ward of her nightmares. On this particular morning, Rhavaniel lay in the arms of her friend. It had been a long time since she felt safe enough to completely give into her reverie. Antien was lying back against the headboard of one of the beds reserved for the Kings’ family, sunk back in the oversized pillows, eyes closed and deep in his own dream world. Rhavaniel’s head rested upon his chest. They both wore only their leggings and loose undershirts. It was a stolen moment for them both so they took advantage of it.

Rhavaniel’s dreams were restless at first. Visions of the recent war invaded her mind. The faces of fallen warriors haunted her, especially the elves. There were so many. And then there was Haldir for whom she now grieved. His last words came back to her time and time again. He had loved her, something she never wanted to hear. Maybe it was because she could never tell him the same or maybe it was because she did not want to admit that a part of her had loved him too. Damn him she thought. Even in death, he affected her. Yet there was something else he said to her that played heavily in her mind at the moment. He told her to seek out Legolas, that this was her destiny. At the time, it seemed preposterous but here recently she began to think of the Prince. He was still here, somewhere in the broken fortress of Helm’s Deep. She wondered why he had not sought her out yet, not even to see how she faired.  
Why would he though. Had he not told her they went in separate directions now, grown apart? Still, she longed to see him, to look upon his handsome face and find some kind of relief from her grief. Times were so much different back then, back in the Great Greenwood. Rhavaniel allowed herself this reprieve. She let her thoughts relax and took herself to a time when they were much in love, before war, before uncertainty. Then they just lived for the moment, enjoying each other’s company. She needed to give her grief a break. This was war and death was imminent, but it was over now and life went on.

She dreamt of Legolas taking her in his arms, holding her lovingly, stroking her long golden hair. Her cheek rested upon his bare chest as she listened to his breathing, slow and steady. Sometimes he would sing and his voice would resonate through her. These were the times she loved the most and the ones she cherished. Rhavaniel would take in his scent, like new spring in the early morning. Her hand lingered along his lean chest, fingers memorizing every ripple and muscle. He kissed her head, moaning to her touch. Her hand wandered lower to his abdomen, circling his belly button before disappearing beneath the sheet. Her favorite spot was the line of fine blond fuzz that ran down to his hardening desire. She would tease him, coming so close then moving her hand along his thigh. She could feel him smiling against the top of her head. His light moans told her he was enjoying her caresses. Her hand slowly came to the bulge in his pants. His hips moved forward, needing to feel more of her firm grip.

Rhavaniel could not help but notice how different he felt. He was much larger than she remembered. Of course, this was only a dream and it had been a long time since they were last together. She cupped her hand over his hardened cock, feeling him come alive beneath the confining material. He moaned and it made her blood race. Lifting her head, she made her way up closer to lay delicate kisses upon his neck while she stroked him through the wool of his leggings. He felt so warm, so real. It was as if he was right next to her. He was responding to her and it was driving her mad with desire.

“Oh Legolas.” she whispered into his neck while he simultaneously whispered to her…

“Oh Glandur.”

…

All movement seized.

…

Slowly the friends opened their eyes as they came out of their reverie. Rhavaniel still held him in her hand as she looked up and realized who it belonged to.

Antien’s smile disappeared as he looked down at Rhavaniel. Just as her hand flew out from under the covers, Antien scrambled out of the bed and onto his feet. Rhavaniel’s mouth was agape as she looked at Antien. Then her eyes traveled down to a very large bulge in his tight leggings. His eyes followed hers and he realized that it was not Glandur who was bringing him such pleasure. He immediately pulled on the ends of his shirt, trying to cover himself. However, it was only his undershirt and it would not stretch to where he wanted it. With a look of terror on his face, he glanced around the room for something that would hide his embarrassment. Thinking quickly, Rhavaniel picked up one of the pillows and threw it at him, which he gladly caught and covered himself with. Then he looked to see what affect he might have had on her and found her shirt had shifted in the scuffle. Her left breast was exposed, spilling out of her loose fitting shirt. Antien stared momentarily at her hardened pink nipple and supple tit. She gasped and grabbed the sheet, pulling it up to her chin after following his gaze. The moment seemed to last for hours as they stared opened mouthed at each other.

Rhavaniel recovered quickly as it all sunk in. This was Antien not some unknown elf. This was her best friend. Still, he looked terrified and she suddenly felt the urge to tease. She raised an eyebrow as a devilish grin spread across her lips. “Never knew you had it in you.” she jested.

Antien, not being one to back down, looked back with his own impish grin. “And you will definitely never have IT in you.”

Rhavaniel picked up another pillow and threw it hard, hitting him in the head. Suddenly they burst into a fit of laughs. After they calmed, Antien went back to the bed and sat next to her. They both leaned back into the pillows, legs stretched out in front of them and ankles crossed.

“Legolas?” Antien asked casually.

“Um hmm.” she agreed. “Glandur?”

“Of course.” he answered.

After a long silence, Rhavaniel laid her head on Antien’s shoulder. “How did you know Glandur was your soul mate?”

Antien smiled as he remembered their first meeting. “It was just a look; just a glance but I felt the connection right away. There was something in his eyes and in his smile that told me he was the one.”

“How romantic.” she said dreamily. “I have never felt that.”

“Rhavaniel, your love for Legolas is different. You are one of the few blessed to be able to get to know your love over your lifetime. Not everyone meets their soul mate the day they are born. When that happens, it is a slow and gradual process. I think it is the most beautiful way to fall in love.”

“It was not easy Antien. It’s still not. I think we have spent more time loathing one another instead of loving. Now, things are so different. I have to question whether he is the one.”

Antien took her hand in his. “Is it because of Haldir?”

“Whatever Haldir and I shared was confusing, even dark at times. It was not love, at least for me. It was only about killing and fighting, feeling each other’s energy and life force as we battled the enemy. But for him, it developed into more. He loved me Antien. He loved me but I could not return the feelings. I can’t help but feel like led him on, led him to his death.”

“Do not think that way Rhavaniel. Haldir knew your heart belonged to another. I think other’s feel this love more than you do. It emanates from you constantly. You have not given it a chance.”

“Neither one of us has. When we were together, I felt I was not myself. Legolas loved me for who I was then, for what I was. I never felt like I was my true self with him. Once I discovered that part of me, I felt his reserve. He did not appreciate what I had become. I’m not sure he can ever love me as I am now.” As she spoke, a tear filled the corner of her eye and slowly rolled down her cheek.

Antien pulled her to him, cradling her in his arms. “You will never know if you do not speak with Legolas.”

“I don’t think this is the time. He has too many other worries. His path leads elsewhere. The last thing he needs is any difficulties from me.”

Antien’s heart broke to hear her talk like this. He leaned over and placed a kiss on her forehead. “Rest some more mellon nin.” he whispered and got up from the bed.

Rhavaniel watched him as he put on his tunic and boots. “Where are you going?”

“I… am going to look for Glandur… thanks to you.” he said as he adjusted the laces of his leggings.

Rhavaniel laughed and then sat up. “Maybe it is time I got up too. I need to find out what is happening.”

“No, no. You stay here and rest. Depending on our next task, it might very well be a long while before you have the comfort of such a wonderful bed. Glandur will know what happens. I will find out and come back, though it might be a while.” he said with a wicked smile.

Rhavaniel smiled and lay back down onto the soft pillows. “Thank you Antien. I am so lucky to have you as my best friend.”

Antien winked and slipped out of the door.

Rhavaniel closed her eyes and after a while went back into reverie. She was just about to enter a dream state when she felt someone gently caressing her hair and twirling a strand in their lengthy fingers. “Antien, you should be with Glandur now. Do not worry about me.” she said before opening her eyes. When she did, she found it was not Antien at her side.

“Legolas.” she said surprised.

“Hello Rhavaniel. I heard you were here and I came to check on you. I’m sorry if I disturbed you.”

Slowly she sat up. “No. I have rested long enough.” She looked him up and down. “How are you? How do you fair?”

“A few cuts and bruises but nothing serious. And how do you feel?”

“I am fine.” she said unconvincingly. In all actuality, she was not fine. She was beginning to feel very worn. The war and the fighting had taken its toll on her. “Have you heard word from anyone, Mirkwood or Lorien?”

“Most of your Lorien warriors are going back to their home to honor the fallen. Glandur leads most of his troops back to Mirkwood, though a few have agreed to stay and follow the King of Rohan as a sign of good faith.”

Rhavaniel couldn’t help but notice how Legolas called Lorien her warriors. Did he no longer think of her as kin of Mirkwood?

“What will you do now Rhavaniel?” Legolas asked.

“I will go where I am needed most.” she said looking deep into Legolas’ eyes. Having him so close to her again stirred up many old feelings of love and need, a longing for the days of their youth. Too long had she followed the path of the warriors without a break. If he asked her, she would go with him just to feel close to him again. Her pride kept her from telling him this though. “And you, where will you go? Will you now go back to Mirkwood with the rest?”

Legolas was reluctant to tell her. Of course, he had no intension of going home. His place was with the fellowship. Their mission changed and led them to much darker places. The rest of the journey was full of peril. “A message has been sent from Lord Elrond. Aragorn must take a new path now but to do so he must claim his title, his destiny.”

“And you will follow him won’t you? You will go instead of following Glandur and the others back to Mirkwood.” she said disappointed.

“I have sworn an oath. You know this. You were there.”

“Will you not tell me where you go?” she asked.

Legolas hesitated but would not hold information from her. “Aragorn must follow the Paths of the Dead.”

Rhavaniel sat up completely and swung her legs over the side of the bed. “It is said that none return who take that path. Why would Elrond send him into such peril?”

“It is all part of a bigger plan, one that will lead us to victory… should all go well.”

Rhavaniel again looked Legolas deep in his brilliant blue eyes. There was something there she had not seen before, uncertainty and fear. It was buried deep but she felt it. She reached out and took his chin in her fingers. “There is something you do not tell me. What else did this messenger say?”

Legolas knew what she saw. It was true of course. There was another message, one meant only for him from the Lady Galadriel. It was a warning about his future should he choose to stay with the fellowship. He took her hand in his, lowering it from his face and bringing it to his lips. His kiss was gentle, warm. The kind of kiss they had shared many times when they first fell in love. He turned her hand over and kissed her palms, noticing the callouses that were not there the last time he held her hand. He hesitated.

Rhavaniel took notice of this and pulled her hand from him. “Legolas, please…”

He turned his eyes towards her and with a furrowed brow watched the worry and confusion on her face. “Is there nothing left for us now? Is there not even the slightest hint of what we once had in your heart?”

She wanted to tell him that she never stopped loving him, that she wanted him more than anything. Still, their paths were leading in different directions. He had an oath to fulfill and she… well, that was still yet to be determined, but it would not be with him.

When she did not answer right away, Legolas knew there was still doubt in her mind. “Some things have not changed it seems. You still fear to let go of your heart.” he said looking away from her to gaze out of an open window. He stood up from the bed and walked to the window, sitting on the sill. “I am sorry Rhavaniel. You must still grieve for Haldir and it is not right of me to…”

“I never loved him.” she whispered. The room was deathly quiet. “I know you will never understand this, but what Haldir and I had was not love. It is true. I gave myself to him. It’s just that the battle-lust was too strong and…”

“You do not need to explain. I have learned more about this deviance. I know you did not go looking for it.”

“We did not know until our first battle. It was so strong Legolas. I was not myself when I… when he… when we…” She could not go on. Rhavaniel bowed her head, ashamed to look at the Prince. “It was necessary that first time.”

“First time? Then there were others?”

She was beginning to feel backed into a corner with his questions. “What about you then? In Lorien? You ran off and instead of confronting me you went to the arms of another.” Her voice was venomous. “Was that out of necessity?”

“I have regretted that decision ever since it happened. I was angry and wanted revenge. The she-elf was there at the pool and seduced me. Of course, I take responsibility too. I could have stopped her, but all I kept thinking of was you and him, your bodies touching and neither one backing away. It was then that I knew you changed. I had felt it ever since seeing you again at the borders of Lorien, but I denied the fact. You are not the same elleth who was with me in Imladris. I have to admit that I do not even know you now.”

Rhavaniel got up from the bed and went to join Legolas at the window. “I too regretted my actions. That part of me was not who I wished to be. But the warrior you have seen, that is who I have always yearned to be Legolas. It has always been buried deep within me, begging to be set free. I would not have had such freedom in Mirkwood. My father, even you wanted me to be something I could not. Do not deny it Legolas. Even though you helped me more than anyone else, deep down you would rather have had me kept in the palace.”

“You said it yourself Rhavaniel. I helped you. So why would you think that I wanted to hinder you too. I loved you and would do anything for you to make you happy. I would have bound my soul to you had you only agreed.” he said with a slightly raised voice.

“You are not looking at the bigger picture. Do you actually think I could have married you and still kept my warrior status? Do you think your father would have his son’s new bride patrolling the borders and risking her life, his only son who he loves more than life itself… who would fade if his soul mate perished while on duty? It would never have happened Legolas and for you to think otherwise is foolish.” Rhavaniel stopped and took a deep breath. She could deny her feelings no longer. “I loved you then and… I love you just as much now. I have thought about you every day since I left Imladris. I felt you when you were in deepest turmoil.” She turned to him taking his hands in hers and looking at them, studying them as if she would never be this close to him again. “We already share a common bond Legolas. We have since we were mere elflings. What we have is special and I never want to lose that. But for now, we have to take different directions and only Eru knows if we will meet again when all is said and done.”

At that moment, Legolas thought about the warning from Galadriel. Though he was not completely sure what it meant, he knew if he came out alive, he would have changed also… just like Rhavaniel. His heart longed to tell her. Rhavaniel needed to know if something did happen to him and he did not return, but the words stuck in his throat. “Rhavaniel, I…” he started but stopped when he saw the love in her eyes. It was still there despite all that had happened. “I…” he tried again. “I love you Rhavaniel. I just want you to know this for it may be a very long time before we meet again.”

Slowly, Legolas tilted his head and lowered it. They leaned into each other until their lips were almost touching. Then he whispered. “I will always love you and only you.” Their lips came together and it felt as if it were their first kiss. A spark ignited and spread throughout both of their bodies. His mind raced to memorize her soft sweet lips. It was the one part of her that spoke nothing of warrior.

Rhavaniel melted under his spell. Only Legolas could have this effect on her. His warmth and his love seeped into her very soul, healing her broken spirit. If she never saw battle again, it would be worth it only to have this one moment with him.

They parted lips and came back to look longingly into each other’s eyes. Legolas smiled and reached for a loose strand of her golden hair. He twirled it around his finger. “This… I have missed.”

Rhavaniel giggled but then saw a change deep in his eyes. Something bothered her about him. “There is something you are not telling me Thranduilion.” she said with harshness in her tone.

Legolas knew she was serious when she called him by that name. However, this was something he could not discuss with her at the moment. He unraveled the length of hair from around his finger and tucked it behind her ear, brushing his hand along the outer edge as he did. “There is nothing for you to worry about. I only worry for our safe return. This next path is full of great dangers and uncertainty as the Lady Galadriel has foreseen.” Then he bowed his head. “It is a lot to take when you know of your future.” he whispered. Had he said too much?

Rhavaniel wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his chest. “Galadriel’s visions are of only one path. It is your choice whether to take it or not.” Her words meant more to Legolas than she would ever know. “See this as an advantage to your situation.”

Legolas let the thought of his future sink away as he reveled in the feel of her arms holding him tightly. “I wish we had more time. I feel like I have just found you and already I must leave.”

“We will meet again. Of this I am sure, though I know not where.” Just then, there was a knock on the door. “Come in.” she called.

Glandur entered through the door, an obvious glow about his handsome face. Rhavaniel smiled and withheld a laugh. “I see Antien found you.”

The tips of his pointed ears blushed with a tinge of pink. Legolas crinkled his brow, confused by the obvious secrecy between the two. Glandur could not hide a faint smile. Of course, she knew. She was his lover’s best friend. Finally, Glandur found his voice. “Rhavaniel may I have a word with you? I believe I may be of help as to where you will be needed next.”


	33. Foresight

Chapter 33 – Foresight

 

Legolas stood next to Rhavaniel as Glandur delivered his latest news. “It seems most of the Galadhrim will now go back to the Golden Wood.” He moved closer to her and took her hand, looking to the ground with a bowed head. “Many were lost in the battle. Not all can be taken home, only a few, Haldir included. Some have decided to stay and make sure the deceased are taken care of properly and laments are sung for all.” Glandur looked to her. “They will need a leader now.”

Legolas looked to Rhavaniel. Though she told him she did not love Haldir, he could still see her concern and sadness for the Marchwarden. “You should go with them, to Lothlorien.”

Rhavaniel thought it was the best thing to do at the time, though with Haldir gone it seemed there was nothing left for her there save his brothers and the Lady herself. But her spirit was not ready to return. “Perhaps you are right,” she agreed.

“What of Mirkwood?” Legolas asked turning to Glandur.

“We march back home on the morrow. Now that Isengard has been destroyed, your father fears an attack from Dol Guldur,” the captain answered.

Legolas’ heart sank. He should go with them, help protect his home and its people. He was their Prince and should be by his father’s side in such dire times. Galadriel’s warning came back to haunt him.

“… long under tree in joy thou hast lived. Beware of the Sea! If thou hearest the cry of the gull on the shore thy heart shall then rest in the forest no more*.”

He knew he should heed this warning. He was needed back home. Maybe this was as far as he was meant to come with the fellowship. After all, he went as far as he had sworn in his oath and Aragorn had told him not to follow him on the Paths of the Dead. Had his father not called the troops home, he would willingly go with Aragorn, but this was his home, his and Rhavaniel’s.

Rhavaniel could feel his turmoil. It should be an easy decision for him but something stirred in his very soul causing him conflict. “Legolas?” she whispered wrapping her hands around his strong arm. She needed to know what plagued his mind.

At that moment, a messenger poked his head into the room. “I am sorry to interrupt, but the wizard Gandalf calls for counsel and asks for Lord Legolas to attend right away.”

Legolas came out of his quiet reverie and thoughts. “I am on my way” he replied before turning to Rhavaniel. He laid his hand over hers, which was still gripping his arm. “You should go to Lorien. If Dol Guldur gathers its troops, they may be headed for both realms. They will need your protection.”

She knew he was right. She was already thinking along the same lines. “Then that is where I am needed.”

Legolas bent and captured her lips once more. Rhavaniel was surprised by his actions. This time he held nothing back. He poured not only his love but also his life into that kiss. Its spark represented his love for her, which still felt new, but the fire behind the spark was like the lifetime they spent together. He now knew it was no mere coincidence that they were born the same day or that her mother guarded his own. It was their destiny. They were tied together before their births because of their mothers and bound together by their love even without a proper ceremony. And with this kiss, Legolas decided his own fate, leaving it in the hands of the Valar. He would pay no heed to Galadriel’s warning and follow Aragorn and the fellowship. He could only pray that his father and the Mirkwood army would be able to fend off this evil without him.

* * *

It was some time later when Rhavaniel came upon Antien. He was sitting on a set of steps that led to a breezeway of the Keep. On each side of him was a small child, looking at him wide-eyed and attentive, mouths hanging agape. She stopped short to observe the scene. His arms waved and hands flailed as he told the children some story of the elves, maybe of his own recent adventures. He brought his arms close to his body now and seemed to double over. She could tell he was whispering now for the children leaned in close so they could hear. Then sudden he popped up straight, arms shooting into the air. The children let out a short surprised scream and jumped back at his sudden outburst, obviously the height of the story. Rhavaniel giggled as she watched their surprised faces. Antien heard her laugh and looked towards her. He gave her a smile and winked before bringing his attention back to the children. He finished his story and had the children laughing by the end.

“Thank you, Master Elf. That was the best story we have ever heard,” said the girl in a sweet voice. She smiled brightly at Antien, batting her eyelashes. It was apparent she was quite smitten with the Mirkwood elf.

The boy merely rolled his eyes and took the girl by the arm. “Come along, sissy. Mama will be wondering where we have gotten off to.” Then looking at Antien he said. “Thank you for the story. We surely will never forget it.”

Antien smiled and touched each of their shoulders. “What are your names?” he asked.

The girl cupped her hands together and with a bashful grin said, “I am Terrwyn and this is my brother Hathmund.”

Antien searched his person for something, a gift, the only belongings he had at the moment. “For you Hathmund,” he said to the boy and handed him an elvish dagger. “And for you, Terrwyn.” To the girl, he gave a little wooden trinket that he had recently carved. The children thanked him again, very pleased with their gifts. “You are quite welcome young ones. Now off you go before you get in trouble.” The children waved to him as they skipped away up the steps.

Rhavaniel went over and sat on the step next to her friend. “Telling tales are we? Hopefully you are not exaggerating too much,” she teased.

Antien pretended to be offended. “Of course not, I only told them about the three orcs I took on by myself . . . and the troll. Oh, and then there was the balrog.” By now, not even Antien could keep a straight face and he laughed along with his friend.

“Oh Antien, you always were quite the storyteller,” she said.

“How do you think I wooed Glandur?” he jested and Rhavaniel slapped him on the arm.

After a few more moments of joy, they came back to the reality of their situation. “You are leaving in the morning I hear.”

“Yes. We are needed back home now. I fear what evil will be lurking at our doors now that Saruman’s armies have been destroyed. Mordor will hear about the defeat and will likely strike out in anger. And what about you Rhav? Where does your path lead?”

“I believe I will go with the Lorien soldiers back to the Golden Wood. If it is as you say, Lothlorien may also be attacked. We fight in different wars but for the same cause.”

Antien heard a bit of worry and concern in her voice. Right away, he knew who it was that invaded her thoughts. “Legolas will be fine. He is strong and he loves you. He will come home.”

“I don’t know, Antien. There is something he is not telling me. I fear for his safety. He knows something, maybe of his future. I don’t know. I cannot put my finger on it, but it is there. I can feel it.”

Antien wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into him. They sat in a comfortable silence for a while, each one wondering where these dark days would lead them and their loved ones.

* * *

It was sometime late into the night. Rhavaniel was resting on a bench in a quiet hallway. She was offered the kingly room to stay in for another night but she refused. She did not feel worthy of this comfort when others of her kin were not given such. She was above no one.

She was in reverie, deep and still, when she heard a voice off in the distance of her mind. Rhavaniel focused on the voice and suddenly recognized it as belonging to the Lady Galadriel. She knew of the Lady’s ability to communicate this way but never experienced it. It was always Haldir that she spoke with.

“Rhavaniel, several choices are laid out before you. You know which directions you have to choose from. I am here to tell you of the one that has been overlooked. You have proven yourself time and time again. You are a great warrior and have earned the respect that you are due. It is true what you have assumed. Mirkwood and Lothlorien will come under fire by the enemy, but neither is where you are needed. I ask that you set aside your warrior uniform and get to know the negotiator once more. You have many talents and some are needed more than others. Worry not for the elven realms. The trouble now lies within the human lands, mainly between Rohan and Gondor. The old rivalries still exist and could prove to be their downfall. Something will turn the Eye towards Gondor, but they are not ready. They will need the assistance of Rohan. However, the King will only aid them if called upon. The Steward of Gondor is too proud to call for help. He sits on his lower throne, wasting away with grief for his fallen son. You, Rhavaniel, must go and convince him otherwise. Without the aid of Rohan, Gondor will perish. Already things are in place and their fates are being decided. A recent misfortune has sped up the process. Gandalf rides to Gondor as we speak. One of the Halflings rides with him as a diversion. It would be wise of you to consider this now, but do not wait too long. Should you go, you must ride quickly before the enemy closes in and while there is still time left.” And with that, Galadriel’s voice faded away.

Unbeknownst to the sleeping she-elf, a figure stood at her side where she lay on the bench. Legolas reached out and picked up a strand of her hair, twirling it between his fingers. He knew she was in a deep rest and would not wake. It was better this way. It was time for him to go and the last thing he wanted to do was say goodbye to Rhavaniel. Oh, she was so beautiful. If only they had more time, but time was of the essence now. At least he knew where she would be in his absence. Glandur had talked to her and she agreed to go back to Lothlorien. Even if the orcs attacked, it would be a safer place than where he was headed. The Paths of the Dead was not to be taken lightly. Still, it was not for his own safety that he worried. He did not fear death or the dead. It was for Aragorn where his concern laid. Should he not convince the dead army to fight for him, he would need Legolas and Gimli’s help to bring him out of the mountain alive. And should Aragorn not be successful, it could certainly mean the fall of Gondor and eventually all of Middle-earth.

Legolas shook these thoughts from his head and focused on his sleeping Rhavaniel. He let her hair slip from his fingers and bent down on one knee. He kissed her lips lightly so as not to wake her but to hope she would dream of him.

“Legolas,” she whispered in a long breathy voice.

He smiled to know she was subconsciously aware of his presence even while in reverie. “Sleep now my beauty. May the Valar watch over you. I love you Rhavaniel,” he whispered and with that, he was gone.

* * *

Legolas was finishing up with his horse and his supplies when Antien approached him. “You are going so soon?”

“Yes. There is no time to waste. We must leave before sunrise,” Legolas answered.

Antien studied the Princes face. “You have made the right choice. I do not know how I know this. I just feel it. I also know you will come back much changed, but for better or worse I do not know.” Antien furrowed his brow. “Does Rhavaniel know?”

“Does she know what?” Legolas countered. He had spoken to no one about Galadriel’s message or his choice to ignore the warning. Still, Antien was more susceptible to such things. “Rhavaniel knows I must follow Aragorn. She just doesn’t know I must take my leave now. There is no need to wake her. She will find out soon enough.” He thought he sounded rather convincing.

Antien did not believe his whole story and cocked an eyebrow. “So then, there is something she does not know. This is what bothers you. This is what you keep to yourself.”

Legolas sighed deep. If anyone could figure things out it was Antien. Nothing got past his damn premonition. “I received a private message from the Lady Galadriel, a warning really. It can be taken many ways. I believe it is my test, to see how faithful I am to this mission and to Aragorn.” Legolas reached into a hidden pocket inside his tunic. He took from it a piece of jewelry, a silver broach with a beech tree carved into it. He looked at it, turning it several times in his fingers. Then a slight smile escaped his lips. “My father gave this to my mother not long after they met. She treasured it not because of any value it held but for its simplicity, something my father is not. She said he could have given her all the most precious jewels in Middle-earth, but none would mean as much as this common pin. It was the fact that my father put aside his desires for the best or the most expensive items to see the simple beauty in it. This came from his heart.” Legolas then handed it to Antien. “Should I not return, I want you to give it to Rhavaniel. Tell her what I just told you and that I have looked past it all and seen her for her simplicity. She will always be wild as her name claims, but she does not always need to own up to that. I will love her no matter who she is or what she becomes.”

Antien looked at the piece for a moment then clenched it tight in his fist. “I will keep it safe until you return. Then you may give it to her yourself.”

“Let us hope, mellon nin.” Legolas replied before he led his horse to where Aragorn and Gimli waited.

* * *

Rhavaniel awoke with a start. “Gondor,” she thought. “I must go to the White City.” She knew there was no other choice now. Minas Tirith must call for aid and it may not go well without encouragement from an outside source. She did not know much about the Steward Denethor, but she knew enough. He was very stubborn and set in his ways, just as all leaders who came from that city. They were a proud line, almost too proud. She knew he would not agree easily.

Just as she got up and was on her way down the hall, a messenger approached from the opposite direction. He handed her a parchment and informed her it was from Prince Legolas. Then he continued to deliver other messages.

“Now why would Legolas send this?” she wondered as she unfolded the paper. “Surely he has not left . . .” Her thoughts came to a halt as she read the note. “He has left already? Without so much as a goodbye?” Who was she to question though? She had done the same thing in Imladris. At least she knew where he was headed. Rhavaniel read the letter.

‘…By the time you read this, we will be well on our way down the Dimholt road, maybe even under the Dwimorberg for we left during the darkest hour of the night. Do not worry for me. This is what I must do. It is my call. I think I can finally understand how you must have felt all those years not being able to follow your dream for I have felt the same need. Something draws me in this direction. I am sure you have felt the same, which leads me to say this. I am deeply sorry for any harm or hindrance I may have caused you in the past. I only thought I was protecting you. You may never know how dear you are to me. I love you Rhavaniel and would surely fade should anything happen to you. However, I have seen a change in you. You were always meant to be a warrior. No one was going to stop you from that destined path just as no one can stop me from following my fellowship companions.

I do not know when or even if I will return. That still remains to be seen. You should know that it is my vision of you that keeps me strong, not just your wit or your beauty, but your courageousness as well. If I could live one day as fearless as you live your whole life, I will be a better ellon for it. Stay strong my love. Stay safe. I will always love you to the ends of the earth and back.’

A single tear escaped the corner of Rhavaniel’s eye as she finished reading the letter. “He understands. He finally understands.” she whispered to herself. “But he knows not that I leave for Minas Tirith instead of Lothlorien. Would he still feel the same if he knew?” And with that, Rhavaniel readied herself for the journey to Gondor.

\----------

* Galadriel’s warning, LotR-The Two Towers


	34. The Ambassador Returns

Chapter 34 – The Ambassador Returns

 

It was a long journey to Minas Tirith. Rhavaniel traveled hard, pushing her horse to its very limits. Grey clouds loomed very close to the White City, spilling from Mordor dark and ominous. The air seemed heavy. It was almost hard to breath. She knew evil was near. Glancing east, she could see a red orange light glittering and illuminating the distant clouds. “Mordor,” she said to herself, riding the last stretch of road that would bring her to the gates of the City.

She passed unchecked, which she thought odd. Gondor should be on highest alert now. Every face that met her seemed forlorn or grief stricken. No hope existed behind these stone walls, only despair.

Rhavaniel was almost to the top level of the city where the Citadel was located when she came upon someone very familiar. “Gandalf, it gladdens my heart to see you. What news have you?”

Gandalf looked very grim indeed. “My dear Rhavaniel, I did not expect to see you here. I assumed you were heading back to Lothlorien with the others. What brings you to Minas Tirith?”

“The Lady Galadriel spoke to me. She said it was here that I was needed, but not for war. I am to speak to the Steward Denethor. Rohan waits for word to be sent so as to fulfill the Oath of Eorl.”

Gandalf bent his head in defeat. “I am afraid the Steward refuses to send for aid. He is troubled and not just over the loss of his eldest son Boromir. Something is amiss. He knows more than he is leading on. And now I fear his other son Faramir may be close to death.”

“Of what do you speak?” she asked concerned.

“His men have just brought his badly wounded son to his private healing rooms. Denethor will not listen now. He is mad and no longer sees reason.” Gandalf put a hand on Rhavaniel’s shoulder. “We must get him to see how important it is that the beacons are lit. Word must go to Rohan. Gondor is weak. It cannot protect itself.”

“I will go and see if he will hold counsel with me, though with his son so badly wounded . . .”

Gandalf smiled warmly. “If anyone can get through to him it is you my dear.”

With that, Rhavaniel made her way to the top level to see the Steward.

* * *

Two guards stood outside the door to the healing room where Faramir lay injured and Denethor by his side. Rhavaniel asked to be introduced so as to have a word with the Steward. As she spoke with them, she looked to the side and saw a familiar shape. There sat a small little figure dressed in the black and silver uniform of a Gondorian soldier. It was two sizes too big for him and almost seemed to swallow him up.

“Peregrin Took,” she called and he looked towards the Mirkwood elf with surprise.

“Rhavaniel!” he exclaimed jumping up from his oversized chair and running to her. “I have wondered often what became of you. Does this mean Legolas and the others are here also?”

“I’m afraid not. It is just me,” she said examining his clothes. “Are you in the Gondorian army now, Pippin?”

“It is quite a long story but I am now in service to the Steward Denethor, though I know not what I am supposed to do but sit around and wait most of the time.” As he spoke, his face turned grim. “I suppose you have heard of Faramir’s situation. They say he is close to death. No one has seen him, not even the healers.”

Rhavaniel creased her brow. It did not seem right that not even a healer was allowed near the Steward’s son.

Suddenly, yelling and shouting came from behind the closed door. Everyone froze and listened as Denethor gave out commands. Rhavaniel’s elven hearing picked up some words, something about wood and oil, a fire to send him off properly. She gasped quietly. “Oh no. His son must have passed,” she thought. Now could not have been a worst time.

The door burst open and out came two soldiers carrying Faramir on a litter. He was very pale and deathly looking. Rhavaniel started to say a prayer for the deceased. As they passed her in the hall, she looked upon his face. His eyes were barely open, but she saw a glimmer in them. Faramir’s head lolled to the side to face her. Their eyes made contact for a brief second and that’s when she felt it. The Steward’s son was not dead.

She looked up to Denethor, who looked like a madman. “Your son lives my lord. Take him back and bring the healers at once,” she said desperately as she laid a hand to the side of Faramir’s face.

Denethor glared at her. “And who might you be? What business do you have here?” he growled.

“My name is Rhavaniel and I hail from Mirkwood. I have come on behalf of all the free peoples and ask that you send word to Rohan so that they may come to aid you in this dark hour. War is upon your city.”

Denethor left his son’s side to come face to face with Rhavaniel. She did not back down or look away. “Who sent you here . . . Gandalf? He is a fool of an old man to think sending an elf would change my mind. What can Rohan do against such evil? It is folly. Let them succumb to death as they see fit. There is no hope for any of us now. Have you not heard the screams from below? War is already here.”

“There is at least hope for your lineage. Your son lives my lord. See that he is helped,” she pleaded.

“Out of my way she-elf,” Denethor said, pushing past her. He motioned for the guards to move on and follow him.

Rhavaniel watched them a moment before catching up. “Where do you take your son, my lord? He needs medicine. I believe he has been poisoned.”

“There is no medicine that can help him now. We are all doomed. I will not sit by and die at the hands of this evil filth. I go to die with dignity and take my son with me. I suggest you make your peace and find your own way to surrender to this darkness,” Denethor said. Then he turned to the guards standing by the door. “Come with me and bring your torches.”

Rhavaniel thought of what she heard about wood and oil. It dawned on her what Denethor was about to do and she was horrified of the idea. “You mean to burn him alive.”

“He is already dead,” the Steward answered as he walked off.

“I will not let you do this,” Rhavaniel yelled, running up to him and catching him by the arm.

Denethor turned to her with such malice in his eyes. “Remove her. Lock her up and do not release her until I am done with my task. My son and I shall have peace at last.”

From somewhere down a dark hall, another two guards appeared and caught Rhavaniel by her arms. She struggled but their grip was too firm. They started to lead her off, but she called out in a last attempt to stop Denethor. “Think about what you are doing my lord. You are taking an innocent life.”

“All our lives are forfeit now. I am sparing him from the torture of being captured alive.” It was the last thing he said before disappearing out of a door led to the courtyard.

Rhavaniel struggled to turn back remembering Pippin who remained silent during this time. “You must find a way Peregrin.” she yelled to him and hoped he understood her meaning.

* * *

It was not at all like the underground cells of Mirkwood but a jail nonetheless. It seemed more like a small room with its windows and unusually comfortable bed. At first, she thought it was strange for a cell to have windows. What would prevent someone from trying to escape? She got her answer after looking out and seeing there was no ledge or wall outside. It was a straight drop from the seventh level to the ground below.

There were five cells, each one separate from the other. And the cells were housed inside a room with a thick solid door. Even if one did escape the cell, they were still trapped. Guards were probably posted outside the wooden door too.

Rhavaniel sat alone in her prison, worried about the fates of everyone, especially Faramir. Truly, she did not understand the minds of men sometimes. They could be so vicious, so cruel. How could a father give up on the life of his only remaining son? She was powerless, completely unable to help. At this very moment, Faramir was burning alive by the hands of his deranged father. No wonder the throne of Gondor had been without a king for so many lifetimes of men, she thought. This made her think of all those out there fighting, risking their lives for the sake of others. Gandalf and Pippin were right here in the heart of everything. Merry was in Rohan ready to march to war with their king. She hoped that Pippin had found a way to send word to the Rohirrim. It may be their only chance at defeating the enemy unless Legolas and Aragorn brought an army, but how could an army of ghostly men fight with transparent swords?

And here she sat in a prison cell. She was alone and helpless. She tried to change the Steward’s mind but to no avail. Despair washed over her. Now it seemed the one thing she had wished for came true. She was completely on her own, alone with no one to help or hinder her. There was no one to give advice she did not want to hear. There was no one to save her and make her feel insufficient. All these years of wanting this and look where she was when she finally got it . . . locked in a cage. She was no better off than when she felt imprisoned by her father and court life, or by Legolas’ proposal, or even Haldir and their bond of war. “I am never meant to be free. What can I do anyways? I am but one and I have failed. Denethor carries out his deathly task. Even still, I am afraid it will be too late to send for help. Sauron’s forces already attack the City. There is no hope now. I have failed. I have failed not only myself, but also those I love, those I have pushed aside for my own sake. I followed my dreams only to find defeat.” Rhavaniel hung her head and gave into these emotions. “If I had only fought harder for myself, I could have been in Mirkwood helping to protect them from Dol Guldur. Alas, I ran away selfishly. I thought I found success in Lothlorien, but I was deceived by lust. It was because of me that Haldir died. Another failure. I should have been by his side.

Then there is Legolas. He never deserved to be treated so badly. I hurt his pride when we were younger. I turned down his proposal, ran off in the middle of the night and gave myself to another before his own eyes. All these things I have done out of selfishness. I only ever wanted to be like my mother. I turned out to be nothing like her. She would disown me to know the things I have done. Maybe I deserve whatever fate has to offer me now. Should this be my end, it will be quite befitting.” As this last thought came to Rhavaniel, she drifted off into a reverie of depression and despair.

“Do not give up hope,” said the motherly voice of Galadriel. “Sometimes, in these darkest hours, it is all we have left. Search your heart and take comfort there.”

Rhavaniel mustered what strength she had left to do as the Lady said. At first, there was nothing but emptiness, but then a warmth started to fill her heart. It started out small and slowly grew. She knew this feeling well. “Legolas,” she whispered. She let her heart and mind go out further still. “I can still feel him, but does he love me enough? I have been so cruel. Why should he still care?” she said falling into her sorrow once more.

Suddenly, a spark lit in her heart as well as her mind. “Of course I still care. Did I not tell you I loved you? Do you think I would say this without meaning it?” It was Legolas. She had found him, but her hope was easily extinguished.

“How can you love me now? I have failed. Admit it, I turned away from everyone who ever loved me and see where it has led me? I am alone and helpless. Nothing has changed.”

“You were never alone Rhavaniel. I have always been there. I have been since the day you were born. Feel my love. Take it and let it strengthen you. Do not give into despair. That is what they want. Don’t give into the doom. It is not over. I will find you. We will be together again. We will . . . We . . . will . . .” Legolas’ voice as well as his spirit faded.

“Legolas, don’t go,” she pleaded but he was slipping away. She stilled herself and concentrated on what was left of their connection. Rhavaniel could no longer hear his voice but she could still feel him. Something changed in him. He was easily distracted for some reason. She closed her eyes and fixed her attention. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, the air around her suddenly smelled acidic. It had a heaviness about it. Something mixed with it. Rhavaniel licked her lips and could taste salt as if she had been crying, but she hadn’t. Thinking her smell and taste had deceived her, she focused on the sound. All she could make out was the sound of waves gently lapping against something, a vessel perhaps. She was not sure what this meant except that it was something that Legolas had already experienced and she was just now feeling it. Where was he and why did he fade away like that?

“Rhavaniel,” someone called. It sounded very distant. “Rhavaniel please, there is not much time. Rhavaniel awake.”

Slowly, she came out of her reverie. She had no idea how long she had been like this, hours or days. Did it even matter now?

“Rhavaniel wake up!” the voice demanded and her eyes snapped open. Standing next to where she lay was Pippin. It did not register at first, feeling as though she woke from a horrid dream. It did not take long to realize that this was not a dream and Pippin was actually standing before her. “Rhavaniel we must leave this place. It is not good for you to be locked up.”

She thought about this a moment. Now it all made sense. An elf imprisoned against their will was like a slow death and being behind these thick stone walls had set her mind askew. She managed to sit up on her elbows and look questioningly into Pippin’s eyes. “What has happened?”

“As soon as you were captured, I knew I had to find a way to light the beacons,” Pippin said excitedly.

Rhavaniel smiled with relief. “I knew you understood me.”

“Well, that was the easy part of course. I just snuck right past those guards. The fire was already there and it was not more than a stack of hay and logs. It went right up into flames. And then I had to find my way down before . . .”

She could see how excited he was to tell his story, but she kindly interrupted him, laying her hand upon his arm. “I’m sorry Pippin, but I need to know what has happened to the Steward Denethor and his son Faramir.”

Pippin’s face went from joy to sorrow in an instant and Rhavaniel thought all her fears had come true. “I’m afraid all did not go well.”

She closed her eyes and began to say a prayer, but Pippin stopped her. “Oh no, I did not mean it like that. Well, it is partly true. Faramir yet lives though his condition is poor. It was true that he was poisoned and most men would have perished by now. However, the lord Faramir has the blood of Numenor coursing through his veins. He is strong and the healers are doing all they can for him. What I speak of is the Steward Denethor. His grief was too great and he . . . well, he ended his own suffering. I’m afraid he was successful with his own plans. Faramir, should he survive, is now the Steward of Gondor.”

“And the war?” she asked.

“It still wages below,” Pippin said sadly.

“Then I know where it is I must go next,” she said getting up from the bed. “But first tell me how you gained access to the cells.”

 

“The guards left their posts with all the excitement. I merely strolled inside, found the keys and let myself in. But I wish I could have gotten to you sooner.”

Rhavaniel smiled. “You came precisely when you were meant to, Peregrin Took. Now would you happen to know where I might find my weapons?”

Pippin pointed to a spot next to the wooden door. “Your bow is there and this . . .” Pippin said pulling something out from inside his shirt. “. . .is yours also.” He handed her the silver dagger. “It is a very beautiful piece. Where did you get it?”

Rhavaniel studied the weapon a moment, remembering the day she earned it in Mirkwood. “This was awarded to me when I finished my training. It is engraved with the symbols representing my home.” Long had it been since she referred to Mirkwood as home.

“And what does this one here mean?” Pippin asked pointing to the special rune on the handle.

She smiled and laughed to herself. “That is the elvish rune for ‘patience’. Each dagger was special to the elf it was given to. The markings were put there to remind us of the one thing we needed to remember most and this was mine. I guess I still have a thing or two to learn.” Talking about the dagger made her miss Mirkwood. “I have not thought about my home in a very long time Pippin,” she said in a dazed voice.

“Maybe you should return when the war is over. That is, if any of us are still alive by then.”

Rhavaniel thought of Lady Galadriel’s words. “Do not give up hope. Sometimes, in these darkest hours, it is all we have left.”

After a brief contemplation, the two left the prison for good.


	35. Learning Patience

Chapter 35 – Learning Patience

 

Rhavaniel and Pippin parted ways. He had no intention of going down to the battle or at least to the lowest level where she was headed. Rhavaniel however, was ready to join the war once again. While in captivity, war broke out below and her hands itched to fire her bow once more. She had a new outlook on her life and her future. Hope returned to her and she was ready to defend all those who wanted peace at last. As she ran along, she heard some of the men speaking of a great army come to their aid. “Rohan,” she thought and smiled to herself. Then another voice broke above the others.

“You there! Elf!” it said.

She looked to see a young man dressed as one of the healer’s assistants and went to him.

“You are an elf are you not?” he said desperately.

“Yes I am. And what need do you have for an elf that you would keep me from my duties and the war raging below?”

“My master asked me to search for someone who may help with some of the patients. They have been poisoned by the enemy’s weapons and I’m afraid our medicine is doing little to help,” he said, his voice wavering.

“And what makes you think I would be of assistance?” she demanded.

“You are an elf of course. All elves know of the ways of medicine. Do you not carry some elixir on your person for such injuries?”

Rhavaniel was confused by this information. It seemed the people of Gondor stereotyped elves as naturally having healing abilities. The truth was she knew very little about healing. It was like anything else, a learned trait. “Do think we are born all knowing?” she said to the nervous youth.

“Well . . . I just . . .,” he stuttered and then pulled himself together. “Can you help us or not?”

She didn’t have time for this now. She was ready to sink her blade into orc flesh. She wanted to leave this youth behind and pay him no mind, but that was the old Rhav. The look on the young man’s face was that of desperation. Rhavaniel knew only the basics of medicine and that was not much. Finally, she gave in, rolled her eyes and went to the man. No better time than now to learn about patience, she thought to herself. “Show me where the injured are housed and I will see what I can do. I will be honest and say I know not much of healing, but if I can help in any way I will.”

The young man took a deep breath and sighed. “Thank you lady elf. Any help you can give us will be greatly appreciated.”

Rhavaniel followed him to the healing rooms. So many and so young they all seemed to her. Some only came to be stitched up and sent back out. Others were missing an arm or a leg. Then there were those that were beyond saving, kept comfortable until their inevitable death took them.

The youth took her to a separate room where the poisoned were being housed. Rhavaniel gasped as she looked down at the patient she was to help. “This is the Lord Faramir. You did not tell me it was he. I tried to save him from his father’s madness. I have been so worried for his welfare.”

“He has been badly injured my lady.” the man said in a whisper. “I am afraid there is nothing our medicine can do to help. He needs special elvish treatment or at least that is what my master says.”

Rhavaniel thought a moment. “I do not know how to save him but I know what might prolong his life until someone more educated shows. Do you know of Mountain Elanor*?”

“It is known here, used for snake bites,” he answered.

“It can also be used to prolong the life of someone seriously ill. It will not cure him but will sustain him until help arrives. Other than that, I have no answer.”

“It is enough then. I will fetch the herb. We are very short handed. Will you stay with the Lord Faramir, in case he stirs before I return?” he asked.

Rhavaniel smiled. “Of course, now hurry off.” She turned back to Faramir and picked up a wet cloth, gently wiping his fevered brow.

After a little while, he cracked open his eyes. “Who . . . who are you?” he said in a raspy voice.

“My name is Rhavaniel and I come from the forest of Mirkwood.”

“You are an elf?” he said and moaned. “Then truly I must be dying.”

Rhavaniel laughed lightly. “The men of Gondor know little about my kind. You think we are all about healing and death.” She dipped the cloth into a bowl of water, rung it out and wiped his head again. “I am merely assisting while the real healer finds something to alleviate you. Actually, I know nothing of medicine and although you are sickly, I would say you are in better condition than you might think.”

Faramir smiled realizing how silly he must sound. “Mirkwood you say? You are quite a long way from home.”

“You could say that,” she answered.

“And why would an elf, especially a lady elf be so far from her kin?”

“I was sent on a mission that I thought I had failed, but seeing you here now proves that I was successful.”

Faramir furrowed his brow not understanding what she meant by this. “One thing is true of all elves; you never give a straight answer.”

“That may be true my lord. Now you need to rest. Help will be here soon. Take comfort. May the Valar watch over you, Lord Faramir.”

Soon, the young man showed with the herbs steeped in a tea. Rhavaniel helped him get Faramir into a sitting position and held the cup to his lips. The young Steward scrunched up his face. “That is absolutely horrid.”

Rhavaniel smiled. “Yes, but necessary.” The tea quickly took affect and Faramir was soon resting comfortably again. The young healer thanked her and she was about gather up her weapons to join the fight when Faramir called to her.

“Please, my lady elf,” he said with barely a whisper. “Stay here with me.”

Rhavaniel went back to him and took his hand. “I am afraid my skill is needed in the war.” Looking down at his face, she thought he seemed weaker and pallid.

“I feel as though you protect me in some way. Death would not dare cross my path while an elf stood by. I have always admired your kind and if this is to be my end, I would be honored to have you beside me as I leave this world,” he said weakly.

It seemed the poison was spreading throughout his body. Rhavaniel felt partly responsible in a way. The herbs were not helping much either. Faramir had such a gentle soul. As much as her heart desired to join the fight and as badly as she wanted to slice through orc flesh, she just could not find it within herself to leave the young Steward. It was very possible that he would not make it much longer and she would not deny him his last wish. So, she found a chair and brought it to his room, sitting it beside his bed. She took his hand in hers and continued to wipe his brow with the damp cloth.

* * *

Hours passed by now. Faramir never stirred except for the slow rise and fall of his chest. The young healer checked in every now and again. They could no longer get Faramir to wake to administer more herbs. Rhavaniel’s heart sunk to think of him passing this night.

She could no longer tell if it was night or day. The dark clouds she had seen days ago were now looming over the city. She often thought of the others, where they were or if they were still alive. She hadn’t felt Legolas since being imprisoned and that worried her. She knew something was wrong, but there was nothing she could do about it now.

As she sat with Faramir, a soldier peeked into the room. He was checking on his Captain, being one who helped to bring him to the healing house. Rhavaniel reported his condition but called to him just before he left the room. “What happens down below? How goes the war? I wanted so badly to be amongst those fighting, but your lord and captain asked that I stay with him. My hands have been itching to fire my bow.”

The soldier looked stunned. “Surely you would not join in such things my lady, even for an elf. War is no place for one as lovely as you.”

She felt her anger rise at this comment. Certainly, she did not look so weak and vulnerable. Her eyes darkened slightly. “My good man, surely you do not--.” She was interrupted by a new yet familiar voice just outside the door.

“Surely you do not suggest that one of Mirkwood’s and Lothlorien’s finest and most skilled warriors should not fight alongside your brothers in arms.” She waited to see who spoke. The soldier stepped away and made room for the new visitor to enter.

Rhavaniel’s eyes widened. “Aragorn!” she said surprised and relieved. “Oh how good it is to see you here.”

Aragorn bowed in true elvish fashion. “I’ve come to tend to the Lord Faramir.”

“He is in grave condition. They asked for my help, but I know nothing of medicine. I suggested Mountain Elanor just to prolong his life. It was all that I could think of at the moment.”

Aragorn smiled. “That was good thinking,” he said as he looked over Faramir and his injuries. He then whispered some instructions to the healer nearby and handed him a black bag he was carrying. The young man darted off at once. “He is very sick, but his will is strong. It may be what saves him.”

Seeing Aragorn here by himself made her worry about the others. “What has happened Aragorn? Please tell me of the war and Frodo and . . .” She was afraid to go on.

“The war is over for now. The enemy has been pushed back and eradicated.” He glanced over his shoulder. “The weapon is on its way to be destroyed.” She understood what that meant. Pippin had told her how Frodo and Sam left on their own to go to Mordor.

Now Aragorn went to where Rhavaniel stood and whispered so only she could hear. “He is here, Rhavaniel. Legolas is in the city, but cannot bring himself to face you. You should know that he has changed. He is not nor shall he ever be the elf you once knew and this worries him. It keeps him from coming to you.” Aragorn cupped her desolate face in his hands. “But I know he still loves you. I have seen it on his face every day. Make no mistake, his love for you has been a constant during these trying times.”

She was relieved to know that he was alright, but worried about what she would find once she saw Legolas again. “Thank you Aragorn. You have comforted my worried heart.”

“Go to him Rhavaniel. He needs you now more than ever. He is with Gimli on the lower levels of the city. They are inspecting the devastation. That is where you will find him.”

Rhavaniel would have run off and not looked back but for Faramir. “The young Steward asked that I stay with him. Should he wake and I am not here--.”

“He will not wake for some time. My medicines will draw him into a healing sleep. There is time and I will call you back when he begins to stir.”

“Thank you Aragorn,” she smiled and left to go find Legolas, unsure of exactly what or whom she would discover.

________

*Mountain Elanor can be found in FotR; Lothlorien.


	36. Long Awaited Confession

Chapter 36 – Long Awaited Confession

 

Rhavaniel made her way down to the lower levels of the City. The devastation was horrific. Blood still stained the stones. Most of the bodies had been removed, but the people still worked to find and remove others. Fires still burned in some places.

She looked out across the field to the jagged mountains to the east. The sky burned orange and red. Sauron’s armies may have been depleted, but Sauron himself still lived. Rhavaniel could not help but think of Frodo. Was he still alive? Was he there somewhere amongst the poisoned air carrying Isildur’s bane? Or had he and Sam perished and the Ring yet survived?

Her thoughts were interrupted by a deep gruff voice. “You are the lady Rhavaniel I presume.”

She took her eyes from the horizon to find a stout but sturdy dwarf at her side. “And you must be Gimli, son of Gloin.”

Gimli bowed only as low as his short body would allow and that was not much. Then he looked up to capture her eyes. She could not help but notice a glimmer within them. They had shown as bright as the stars on a moonless night. “I remember your father well from when he was . . .” Here she paused for the right words. “. . . held up in Mirkwood.”

“Oh, you mean when he was so rudely misjudged and thrown into the dungeons by your King.” Gimli paused and waited for her response. This one held her own though. There was no look of panic upon her beautiful face. “Oh, you know I am only jesting. Those days are far behind us now. I also know that you fought upon the Lonely Mountain. It was my father that told your tale to the dwarves. Never before had any of them seen an elf, let alone a female elf fight so ferociously. He was very impressed by you.” Now Gimli leaned in close as if to share a secret. “Carried a flame for you I think he did.”

Rhavaniel smiled wide. “And I never expected such flattery from a dwarf.”

They both shared a solemn laugh. “I must admit Gimli, I do not know much about you, but for Legolas to become such a close friend with you speaks volumes.”

Gimli nodded. “Legolas did not speak of you very often, but when he did he painted such a picture that I felt I knew you well.”

She knew Legolas had become very close friends with the dwarf. He would know where to find him. Then, as if he already knew, Gimli spoke. “He is over that way,” he said gesturing with his head. “But Rhavaniel, you should know that Legolas has changed. He has seen things, felt things that no elf should, especially one as true of heart as him.”

Rhavaniel knew this. She could sense it. “Is he well Gimli?”

“He is not hurt if that is what you mean. As for his mind and spirit . . . well, you will have to ask him about that. It is not my place to say, but I think you have felt this. He told me you were in despair and he called out to you.”

“Yes, and I felt it then. Something drew him away. I was so worried Gimli. He completely separated from me,” Rhavaniel said.

“You must talk to him. He needs you now more than ever. I cannot speak for my friend. That is for him to tell you, but he is in despair. He is confused. Go on now. Help him if you can and make him right.” Gimli’s tone was very sincere and she could see the love the dwarf had for Legolas. They must be very close friends indeed for him to be so worried.

Rhavaniel nodded, thanked him and went off to find Legolas. After searching through the rubble, she finally found him. He was sitting upon a broken piece of the wall, precariously close to the edge of an unstable looking bolder. The wind blew softly, lifting the ends of his long flaxen hair. It was the only thing that moved. His eyes were closed, head tilted up slightly as if listening to something far off in the distance. There was a hint of a smile upon his lips and Rhavaniel wondered what he heard. My, but he was beautiful in this form. Rhavaniel gasped at the sight of him. He had changed. He looked more like a king than a prince. “He will be a ruler one day,” she thought to herself. Legolas was his father’s son and he looked more like him every time she saw him.

“Legolas,” she called to him softly so only his elf ears would hear. He did not move or even flinch. She called him a few more times with same result. He was obviously in some sort of reverie. Even reaching out to him with her heart did no good. He was completely separated from the whole world.

There was one thing she hadn’t tried yet though. She moved closer being careful of the broken stone and rock and with a raised voice yelled. “Thranduilion!”

She could see his eyes open but he did not turn to her. The smile remained on his countenance and he finally spoke. “I wish you could hear this Rhavaniel. The music calls to me. It is like nothing I have ever heard before. It is beautiful. It is loving. It wraps itself around every fiber of my being and I cannot turn away.”

Rhavaniel closed her eyes and tried to listen as far has her ears could hear. She shook her head. “I only hear the noise of the city below, the cries of women and children as they search for the men.”

He turned his head slightly to look over his shoulder at her. His smiled disappeared and was replaced with sorrow. “That is just it. You can hear nothing but the sound of battle. It is all that has ever really called out to you. You cannot hear anything but the sound of swords and bow strings. You smell nothing but sweat and blood. And what is your reward but for the sounds of crying women. So much sadness, it is too much for me now. I do not want to listen to this anymore. And so I hear a new melody.” He finished speaking and turned his attention back into the distance.

While he spoke, Rhavaniel noticed small rocks and dirt beginning to give way from beneath the boulder Legolas sat upon. If he did not come down soon, he might just slip down with the rest of the debris. However, she knew he was in no state of mind to listen to her pleas. She would have to coax him down from his spot. “Alright then, show me this music. If it is as lovely as you say, help me to hear it too. Let me in Legolas. Open your mind and share it with me.”

“I can try, but you will not be able to feel it as I can. You have not been touched directly by its graces,” he answered.

“Then show me what you can Legolas,” she said and closed her eyes, opening all of her senses and calling to him. Suddenly, she could feel an invisible wind blowing across her face. It seemed to stick to her skin she thought. It was familiar to her and she remembered where she felt this before. It was when she was imprisoned and called out to him. It was the last time they connected both heart and soul, and then she felt the same wind and heaviness. Again, like before, she licked her lips and tasted salt. She tuned in her hearing and could faintly make out the sound of flapping. At first, she thought it was the wings of some giant bird for it also flashed white in her mind. Then she realized that it was the flapping of sails on a ship. And the saltiness on her lips was . . .

“The sea?” she said aloud. “But when were you in the sea Legolas?” she asked confused. “You took the Dimholt road and brought the ghost army to Pelennor. You were nowhere near the sea.”

“Aye, but the sea came to me instead. We took ships and sailed the Anduin to our destination. It was the quickest way and the only way to bring others with us who wanted to fight the enemy. Many joined us on the ships. Aragorn led them and I was so proud. He has come into his own. He is Elessar and brought his namesake with him, sharing it with all who want freedom. As I stood at the bow of the ship, listening to him give his speech of hope to the men, I heard it. It was so faint at first, I almost did not recognize it. I heard it again and my attention was drawn away from what was happening on the ship. It called to me Rhavaniel, and only me.”

“And what did you hear Legolas?” she asked, memorized by his tale.

“Galadriel warned me of this and for so long I feared for my life. Then, as I stood on the ship, I heard her words again and it was no longer a warning to me. It all made sense suddenly.” Legolas paused and then recited Galadriel’s words. “. . . if thou hearest the cry of the gull on the shore, thy heart shall rest in the forest no more.”

“Oh Legolas,” Rhavaniel whispered with sorrow. Now she understood her earlier visions and sensations. “The sea-longing has reached your heart.” She paused as tears flooded her eyes. “You will sail from Middle-earth. You will sail from me.”

There was something in her tone and Legolas took notice. Finally, he stood up from where he had been sitting. More sand and rock gave way and slid down the broken wall to the ground far below. “That is just it, Rhavaniel. I cannot sail. I still hold an oath. I promised to never leave these shores until the breaking of the fellowship. Aragorn was our leader and whom I must remain true to. I will not leave before his end, but I will not rest again. The sea is a constant reminder now of a place I have always dreamed of seeing. Now it calls me to its vibrant shores. It beckons me to make the last journey home, but I must ignore the call somehow.”

Rhavaniel watched a larger rock slowly give out its hold and slip away. Legolas seemed to be oblivious to the fact that the place where he stood would soon disintegrate. However, she could see that he was not ready to leave this spot for it was the closest point to the sea from the city. All he cared about was hearing its summoning melody. He began to turn from her once more but she needed to connect with him. “Legolas,” she called to him in her most loving voice. “My dear sweet Legolas, will you not stay for me?”

He laughed under his breath. “Since when do you need me? Since when have you ever needed me? You are a great warrior, Rhavaniel. You have followed your heart ever since I could remember. You have never needed anyone but yourself.” His words seemed a little harsh but he spoke them softly, meaning no harm to her. It was the truth though. Rhavaniel pushed everyone away from her just to follow her instincts. It was something she only recently admitted to herself. Legolas’ words just put it into perspective. She could see now that she may never get Legolas back. She had never been very strong in his heart and now the sea longing may replace her. But didn’t she deserve this? Still, she needed to get him down from the failing boulder and she would say just about anything to get him to safety, but could she tell him she needed him? Could she let herself become vulnerable? It was something she never proclaimed before and was proud of it.

“Legolas, you have always been in my heart. No matter where you were or what you were doing, whether you loved me or hated me, you have been there embedded deep within my very soul. I am sorry. I am sorry for treating you any other way than the way you deserved to be treated. I love you Legolas. I love you whether you are dancing with me beneath the full moon or besting me in competition. Whether you are on the other side of this earth or lying beside me, I love you. And if you are dreaming about the sea and I am dreaming of our Greenwood home, my love for you will never falter. I guess what I am trying to tell you is that . . . I need you Legolas. I am not ready to let you give into your longing. I need to know you are here with me and still loving me like you did once.”

Legolas turned around now and was facing Rhavaniel. The boulder shifted but he didn’t even take notice. His attention was trained on her and her admission. However, Rhavaniel saw that the ground would not hold much longer and she quickly went to him. She reached out her hand to him. “Please Legolas, stay with me and let me stay within your heart. I will do whatever you ask of me, just please do not sail without me. Do not give in to the longing and forget me.”

Suddenly, a light shown in Legolas’ eyes. “You do not know how long I have wanted to hear you say this. I love you Rhavaniel. He captured her with his stare and she felt him once again. She felt him in her heart and in her soul. He reached his hand out to take hers when the boulder finally gave out from under his feet. Time seemed to slow down and Rhavaniel missed his hand as he fell with the giant rock.

“Legolas no!” she screamed feeling completely helpless as she watched him slip away with the rocks and sand. She tried to chase after him, tried to grasp his outstretched hand, but all she felt was the tips of his fingers. And then he disappeared over the edge.

Rhavaniel’s heart beat wildly. “Oh Valar no!” she repeated as she carefully made her way as far to the edge as she could get without herself falling over. “Oh please, sweet Eru. Not now,” she begged aloud.

Finally, after being able to get close enough, Rhavaniel crawled to the edge and looked down, expecting to find his body crumpled on the ground far below. All she saw was the boulder and her mind raced, thinking he was underneath it. “No Legolas,” she said softly to herself. “I cannot go on without you.”

Then from somewhere below came a moan or what she thought was one. She stopped and listened and then like music to her ears she heard it. “Rhavaniel.”

“Legolas? Oh, by the gods I thought you fell. I cannot see you because of the debris. Are you injured?”

“I am alright but I’ve landed on a small jetty and I do not think it will hold for very long. Find Gimli. He knows where there is rope, but hurry,” he called to her.

She rushed off and thankfully did not have to go far. Gimli heard the commotion and was heading her way to see what happened knowing Legolas was in that area. Quickly, he grabbed a length of rope and followed Rhavaniel to where Legolas was. He crawled to the edge and yelled down.

“I cannot leave you alone for even a short time and already you have gotten your princely self into a bind. So I guess it is only a wives tale that elves always land on their feet,” he jested.

“Throw the rope down, Gimli or I shall have bested you by one when I get my hands on you.” Legolas yelled back.

Gimli seemed not to have a care in the world as he chuckled at Legolas’ threat. He threw one end of the rope over the edge. “Now wrap it around you and tie one of those fancy elf knots so it won’t come loose. The lady and I shall pull you up.” He turned and gave Rhavaniel part of the rope, then smiled. “And then I shall reap the reward of telling his kin how a dwarf and a she-elf saved his princely hide.”

“I heard that, Gimli. And let us not forget your meeting with the Lady of Light,” Legolas yelled back.

Rhavaniel stood by and wondered what he knew that made Gimli blush even through his thick facial hair. He cleared his throat and in a gruff voice said. “Pay no attention to him my lady. Must have hit his head on the way down.”

On the count of three, Rhavaniel and Gimli pulled Legolas up and soon he was standing safely upon the wall. Rhavaniel dropped the rope and ran to him, wrapping her arms around his waist and holding him tight. “I thought I lost you. Twice today I thought I lost you.”

Legolas nuzzled his face in her hair, kissing the top of her head. She clung to him and shivered. He could not recall a time when she needed him so. Then he whispered in her ear. “Did you mean it? Did you mean what you said about needing me?”

She looked up at him with a tear-streaked face. “I meant every word of it, Legolas. I need you in my life or I will not go on.”

This was a side of her he had never seen. She had never admitted to anyone that she had any kind of weakness. Legolas’ heart soared and his mind cleared. He listened for the melody of the sea. It was still there but very faint. Now he knew just how he would manage living under the trees once more. Rhavaniel was what would hold him here. “As long as I have you in my life I will not despair. As long as you need me, I will not long to sail. I do not need a bond to know you love me. I just need you and nothing else.”

“Oh Legolas, I love you so,” she said before capturing his warm lips and kissing him with every ounce of her being.

From somewhere in the background there was a boorish grumble and the sound of heavy footsteps hurrying away from the reunited couple. “Humph . . . elves.” Gimli grunted.


	37. The Last Stand

Chapter 37 – The Last Stand

 

After a few days and some recovery and rest, Gandalf called for a counsel and it was decided that they would march to one last stance. This time, they would go to Mordor and draw Sauron out in his own land. They knew for a fact that Frodo and Sam were now in Mordor and they needed every ounce of help to aid them in their mission to destroy the ring. Sauron’s troops were diminished but not completely gone. Those that escaped the battle in Gondor fled back to the Black Land once more.

Anyone able to wield a weapon that was willing to lay down their life was asked to march to Mordor. With so many dead and injured, their numbers were low. Still, this seemed to be the only way to take the Great Eye’s attention off his lands and focus it towards the Black Gate. This is where Men would make their stand. They knew they were outnumbered and there was a good chance none would come back alive. This was a sacrifice they were willing to make. They had to do something to give Frodo a chance and in turn everyone in Middle-earth.

* * *

Rhavaniel was in the healing houses visiting with Faramir who was making a miraculous recovery. Just as she promised, she was there when he woke up and now she made regular visits.

Among those in the healing house was also the Lady Eowyn of Rohan. When Rhavaniel heard her story of how she came to Gondor and slew the Nazgul, she just had to meet her. It may be the first time she met another female with as strong a will as her own. The two became fast friends. Rhavaniel was surprised to know that Eowyn knew Legolas and considered him a friend. She told Rhavaniel the story of how they met in Rohan and how he helped save the king from Saruman’s spell. She was completely intrigued with everything Eowyn had to tell her. Since Legolas began his journey, they had not talked much, especially about his travels. Now it seemed that all of this would change. Legolas was back in her life once again. It was only a start and there was much to deal with and sort out, but at least they were finally on the same page.

While they talked, Legolas came in to check on his friend and was glad to find Rhavaniel there as well. He came to stand beside Rhavaniel and wrapped his arm around her waist. Then he nuzzled her neck giving her a quick kiss. Instantly, Rhavaniel was alight with electricity running throughout her body. Even Eowyn sensed the chemistry between them and smiled. “You did not tell me how close you two were.”

Rhavaniel blushed as she felt Legolas smile against her neck. Then he looked down to Eowyn. “We have known each other our whole lives,” he said squeezing her waist and tickling her side. Rhavaniel giggled and slapped his hand away to regain her composure.

“That will be enough out of you,” she said taking a step away from him. “This is no way to behave in front of my friend.” Then she gave him a look of authority and Legolas stayed put, at least for now.

Eowyn laughed to herself. “A girl after my own heart. You had better watch yourself, Legolas. She has a fire about her. I like that. No wonder we get along so well.”

Legolas smiled and collected himself. “How are you feeling today my lady? And how is your arm?” he asked Eowyn. While fighting the Nazgul, her arm was broken in several places.

“The healers say I will regain full use, though it will take some time to heal. Now tell me Legolas, have you heard news as of late?”

He became serious now. This was something he did not wish to tell Rhavaniel but he knew he must. “We will gather as many as we can and head for Mordor. There is one final battle to fight. Sauron must be confronted and charged for his crimes.” He would not tell Eowyn the real reason for she did not know of the Ring and Frodo.

Rhavaniel creased her brow and looked at Legolas concerned. “Mordor? But why would you do this now? Why not wait until more men are healed and stronger, able to join the cause?”

Legolas looked her deep in the eyes as he spoke. “We cannot wait. It must be done now while there is still a chance.”

Now Eowyn looked at them confused. “A chance for what? To go now would be certain death. You will be outnumbered,” she argued.

Rhavaniel knew what Legolas meant by this last comment. “No, he is right. To wait would show weakness. It must be done now.”

Eowyn sighed heavily. “I wish I could join in your plight. I would be honored to fight by your side, Rhavaniel.”

Rhavaniel’s heart immediately warmed and she went to Eowyn taking her hand. “You are a dear friend Lady of Rohan, but this time it is not your fight. You have done more than enough already. Take rest now and heal.”

After a few more minutes, Rhavaniel and Legolas left Eowyn so she could rest. They strolled down the corridors until they came to a doorway that led out to a garden. Both elves wandered into the overgrown courtyard happy once again to be amongst growing things even if they were weeds. Legolas came to stand at her side and looked out into the distance. “You expect to go with us to battle?”

“Of course. Every able body is needed,” she said and glared at Legolas. “And would you expect me to stay?”

Legolas looked back and did not lower his gaze. He was reading her. She would not back down and neither would he. “I would rather that you stayed.” She opened her mouth to speak but he held his hand up. “I must be honest and tell you my true feelings for I cannot stand the thought of being separated from you again. I am not telling you not to go but only what I prefer. When I slipped on the wall, you said you could not go on without me. That emotion is what I feel every time I think of you putting yourself in harm’s way. I cannot help it. I love you beyond compare, but I also know to love you means to accept you as you are. You are a warrior, Rhavaniel. This is what you do. And . . .” Here Legolas paused, took her hands in his and looked down to where they touched. “And you are needed in this fight. I need you.”

Rhavaniel was absolutely beaming. She could not have wished for a better answer from him. “We shall fight as we once did in Mirkwood. We will stand side by side and defend those left behind and those going into the unknown.”

Legolas could feel her excitement and it aroused something deep within him. He pulled her to him, placing her hands at his waist. Then his own hands roamed up the sides of her body, down along her spine and came to rest on her backside. He squeezed and pulled her to him, moaning as he did.

Rhavaniel felt his growing desire against her belly. This warmed her immediately, making her feel weak in the knees.

Legolas lowered his head, brushing his parted lips across hers, first one way and then the other. Rhavaniel grabbed his bottom lip in her teeth then seductively sucked it into her mouth. She released him and they kissed deep and long. His tongue pushed past her lips. She answered by swirling her tongue with his, pushing deep, wanting to taste every part of him. His fingers kneaded her round backside as his hips ground into her. He released her from the kiss and finally spoke. “I want you, Rhavaniel. It has been far too long and I need to feel your flesh against mine.”

His words made her melt and quiver in his arms. She needed him just as badly, but there was a war to fight. This would have to wait. “We cannot . . . yet.”

Legolas would not take no for an answer. “I know you want me, Rhavaniel. I can feel it, smell it. We have confessed our deepest feelings for each other. Why would you torture me so? We do not leave until the morning. There is time this night.”

Again, Rhavaniel was a hair’s width away from giving into his pleas. “Trust me Legolas. We must be ready for war. There must be no distractions. Besides . . .” She licked the tip of his nose. “It will be so much better when our minds are free from worry.”

Legolas knew she was right and hated that she once again had the upper hand. He released his hold on her, took her chin in his fingers and drew in close to kiss her once more. He watched as her lips parted, ready to accept him and when he was just about to touch her lips, he backed away. Two could play this game, he thought. Then, speaking as if they never even shared this moment, Legolas said. “We meet at the gates of the city just before dawn. Be ready with your horse, a few supplies for the journey and all of your weapons.”

Rhavaniel was taken aback. She had never seen Legolas give in so easily. And what was that look upon his face? Was that . . . arrogance? This was definitely not the way he normally responded. He was not begging or pleading. He was not conjuring up a contest. Something about his demeanor made her come alive to a completely new level. Of course, she would not show him this. She smiled and nodded in agreement. “Very well then,” she said with confidence. “I will see you in the morning.” She started to leave, but Legolas gently took her by the arm.

“I did not mean for us to part company just yet,” he said in his sweetest voice.

Rhavaniel smiled to herself. “I guess some things don’t change,” she thought quietly. They spent the remainder of the evening talking and becoming reacquainted with each other. Tomorrow would start their journey into Mordor and then they would engage in battle. For now, it was nice to have one last quiet moment alone.

* * *

It had been a long trek to the Black Gates but they made it in record time. Now Rhavaniel stood among the men of Gondor and Rohan awaiting their final orders. Tensions ran high. No one spoke and the only sound was of the horses snorting or of mail clinking. A small party rode up to the Gate, Legolas among them to represent the elves. Her heart was torn at the moment. Never had she been more proud of him. Not an ounce of fear was there on his fair face. He sat tall and confident upon his horse, Gimli riding behind. But she was also worried about him wandering so far from the protection of the army. Should things go bad, he was too far away from her for her to help. Gandalf was with them though. Surely, he would not let anything go wrong.

The silence was deafening when suddenly the sound of metal rubbing metal filled the air, creaking and clanking. The Gate was opening. Rhavaniel’s elf eyes could see a lone rider join the party. She feared things would not remain civil, as she knew they would ask that Sauron surrender. She relayed everything she saw to the men around her, keeping them informed. There was a flash of silver, a shirt of some sort. Legolas’ horse began to stomp its feet, obviously nervous about something. She reached out with her heart and felt Legolas’ doubt. “Do not give into his words. They are tainted with poison,” she said to him through her mind. Almost instantly, Arod calmed and stilled. She knew Legolas heard her and in turn so did his horse through his emotions.

Rhavaniel’s palms began to itch. Her blood started to race. The battle-lust was upon her. Now she could not help but think of Haldir. This would be her first time to fight without him. He had told her the lust for blood would still be within her and it was, but without him there it was not as strong. There was no one to feed off. Part of the excitement was missing and this worried her. Would she be able to hold her own? Would this affect the way she fought making her weaker? All these things ran through her mind and she struggled to keep herself in check.

She had removed herself from the situation at hand and did not notice the black armored figure fall from his horse. It wasn’t until she heard a gasp from the men around her that she brought herself back to the situation at hand. She looked out and saw the crumpled heap lying on the ground and the riderless horse.

“What happens lady elf?” one of the men asked anxiously.

“It seems we do not have an accord,” she replied and simultaneously the Gate began to move and open wider. The party turned and came back to them at a gallop, dust rising behind them kicked up by the horse’s hooves.

“Ready yourselves Men of Gondor and Rohan. It seems war is emanate,” she said to those around her. Word spread and spears rose towards the sky.

Soon the party returned to the rest of the army and Rhavaniel rode forward to meet Legolas. “His troops are being sent out,” he said. “This is it Rhavaniel. The enemy strikes and I fear we may never return.”

Rhavaniel looked him deep in his brilliantly blue eyes. “This will not be our end my love. Hope remains here,” she said touching her hand to his forehead. “And here.” She now placed her hand over his heart.

Any doubt he had disappeared and Rhavaniel’s love filled him. He took her chin in his fingers, tilting her head up. “And here,” he whispered before lowering his lips to hers. The world around them melted away briefly and all despair washed away.

Then the sounds of war came back to their ears as the orcs advanced from the Black Gate. Rhavaniel and Legolas stood side by side, bows raised and staring intently at the oncoming black army. They shared one last glance at each other and let the cry of war fill their hearts. Aragorn led them, running straight at the army of orcs and everyone followed. The last stand against Sauron had begun and hope that Frodo would carry out his task fueled their hearts.

* * *

It did not take long for the small army from Gondor to become engulfed by the enemy. They were surrounded and fought tooth and nail, but their plan was working so far. All attention was now on the commotion at the Gate. Sauron poured out all his evil through those gates. Orcs, Uruks, trolls and any other creature of the Dark Lord’s making came out to join in the destruction of this last stand. It was obvious the Men were outnumbered and only a fools hope they had of surviving. Each and every one knew they may be slain, but they fought on vigorously for all that they loved.

Rhavaniel and Legolas fought side by side. Spent of their arrows, they now wielded their Mirkwood long knives. They worked as a team cutting through as many necks and limbs as possible. Rhavaniel watched as Legolas spun around, knives twirling, his long hair flowing out behind him. He fought with more grace than any elf she had ever seen. It was like watching a dance as he switched from long knife to dagger and back again. She had never known him to fight like this and it made her pulse race to watch him. Of course, she could only steal glances as she had her own battle to fight.

Legolas also stole a moment or two to watch Rhavaniel’s technique. She was a ruthless killer. Her eyes were dark and lustful with every stroke. She not only killed her subjects, but also desecrated them until they were unrecognizable. When she was not fighting, she was looking about for her next victim as if it pained her to stop. She still wore her Lorien uniform with its grey and black colors. Her hair was braided as that of a Mirkwood soldier and this small detail made his heart soar. Oh but she was beautiful to watch yet merciless to her enemy. They feared her, quailed in her presence, but she gave them no pity. Legolas had never been more proud than he was at that moment. This was his Rhavaniel, the elleth who tortured him as an elfling, who bested him in front of his friends, who refused to be tamed . . . and he loved her for everything that she was.

* * *

The war went on for some time now and they were tiring. The orcs just kept coming. More men fell to their deaths by the hands of the enemy. Just when it seemed it could get no worse, the Nazgul arrived upon winged death. Despair and fear now filled Men’s hearts. Rhavaniel felt it as she looked around at their forlorn faces. “No!” she yelled to them. “You will not give up. Fight Men of Gondor. Fight for honor. Fight for justice.” She looked over to where Legolas stood. “Fight for those that you love,” she said as their eyes connected.

The Men were rejuvenated and continued on until at last there was a disruption beyond the Gate, inside the land of Mordor. Friend and foe alike stopped to see what was happening. There was suddenly an ear shattering screeching and then an explosion. The tower of Barad-dur began to crumble. The Great Eye seemed to detonate and implode into itself. A massive rumbling spread over the land and the earth itself opened up, swallowing the enemy. Some of the enemy ran back to the Gate only to meet their demise as the immense iron doors fell from their hinges and slipped into the abyss of a growing crater. But the land under the feet of the Men was stable and did not crack. And somewhere from within the crowd a small voice yelled. “Frodo! Frodo!” It was Merry and he was soon joined by Pippin. Everyone turned to see where the hobbits looked. Mount Doom was in the horizon and its fires sputtered.

Rhavaniel looked at Legolas. “He has done it. Frodo has succeeded in destroying the Ring.”

Legolas, still feeling her lust and energy, grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to him. “It is done. Evil is destroyed. And we still live.”

“Never have I seen an elf fight as gracefully as you,” she said as if in a daze.

“Nor have I seen one with such ferocity as you,” he answered. “I could feel you deep within me and now I know what it is that you experience when you fight. It felt magnificent.”

They looked once more into the distance and watched as the side of the volcanic mountain gave way and spilled its molten waste over the land below. Their ears heard a cry and looked over to see Merry and Pippin in despair whispering of Frodo’s death as the mountain came down. But Rhavaniel looked up and with her keen eyes saw the giant eagles soaring above. Legolas saw them too and they smiled. “They are safe my friends. Look there,” he said and pointed to the great birds flying quickly away from the area. “They bear Sam and Frodo and will take them to the city.”

“Then we must also be on our way,” said Aragorn who joined his friends. “We have victory at last.” And with that, they soon started their journey back to Minas Tirith.


	38. The Abandoned Barn

Chapter 38 – The Abandoned Barn

 

It was their first nights rest of their march back to Minas Tirith. The excitement of the battle was still fresh in Rhavaniel’s mind and Legolas could still feel her energy emanating from her. This excited him in many ways. He wanted her, needed her, but there was no privacy amongst all these soldiers. He could see a small stand of trees not too far from where they made camp. It was some of the first growing things they had seen since leaving the vast desert of Mordor and he longed to be amongst their branches if only for a moment. Off in the distance, lightning flashed. It would rain this night making the men grumpy. He had to laugh for he always welcomed the rain, but the race of Men saw it as a burden more times than naught.

“Long has it been since you were amongst the trees, Legolas,” said Gimli who sat next to his friend.

“Aye, and long may it be before I am beneath them again,” he answered thinking of Minas Tirith with all of its stone and marble.

Gimli nudged Legolas in the ribs. “Then why don’t you make the most of it. Go on. I can watch over the camp. And take the lady with you. No doubt she misses the trees also.” This was Gimli’s subtle way of telling the elf to spend some alone time with Rhavaniel.

“You are a most gracious friend Gimli and I believe I will do as you say . . . at least only this once,” he teased.

He found Rhavaniel sitting with some of the Rohirric men, exchanging stories of battle. As soon as she looked up at him, her eyes lit up. Legolas held his hand out to her. “Care to join me for a stroll my lady?” He took her hand and helped her up.

“I think I would like that my Prince,” she answered politely. She had to laugh at the sound of her voice. Long had it been since she behaved as the nobles with titles and such.

Legolas took her by the crook of her arm and led her through the camp. She wondered where they were going. Soon they approached Arod, Legolas’ horse, who was thoughtfully readied with bedrolls and a pack. She looked questioningly at Legolas. “And where is it you expect us to go?”

He did not speak, but smiled and pointed out to the distant forest. Then he leapt onto the horses back and held out his hand yet again. Rhavaniel looked around to see everyone either sleeping or enjoying conversation over dried meat and bread. She looked back to Legolas and took his hand. With great ease, he helped her onto the horse, positioning her in front of him. Then he leaned in and nuzzled her neck. “To the trees,” he whispered, sending a shiver along her spine. He wrapped his arm around her waist and held her tight as Arod took off to their elven oasis.

They rode the short distance, leaving Arod just outside of the tree line where he could graze on the grass. They walked hand in hand and instantly felt the song of the trees. Legolas breathed deep, inhaling the scent of pine and rain.

Rhavaniel did the same. “I believe the skies will open soon,” she said and at the same instant, the rain started. At first, it was only a few drops but soon it was a downpour that not even the trees could protect them from. She held her hands out to the side, palms up and raised her face. “Doesn’t it feel wonderful,” she sighed.

Legolas walked up to face her placing his hands at her waist. “It has never felt better,” he insinuated before devouring her neck. She lifted a leg to wrap around his thighs and brought her arms up around his neck. Their eyes caught as they looked longingly to one another. Slowly Legolas lowered his head to kiss her when there was a bright flash, a crack and a loud clap of thunder. Rhavaniel jumped a little, pushing against Legolas and he smiled. Another flash and a boom sounded.

“We should find some shelter. This storm will not let up anytime soon,” she said and they took off running through the trees.

Not too far into the forest, they came upon an old abandoned barn. Legolas found the door locked but kicked it open with his booted foot. Rhavaniel noticed how worn and weathered they were. “When we get to the city, we are fitting you for a new pair of boots. You have had those ever since I can remember.”

“I will never part with these most trusted shoes. Long have we journeyed together and they have served me well,” he countered as he scooped her up into his arms and carried her into the barn.

“Put me down Legolas. I can walk,” she said once they were well inside.

He lowered her to the ground and looked around the barn. “It’s pretty dry in here.” He kicked the ground. “And the floor is made of dirt. I think I can build a small fire. We need to dry our clothes.”

Rhavaniel searched around for wood but it was empty. “Besides some hay, I don’t see any firewood and the rain has soaked anything we could find out there.”

Legolas noticed a rickety ladder that led to a loft. “I’ll check up there,” he pointed. Up he climbed and found it to be quite cozy. The hay made a soft place where they could lay and there was a big open window to look out of and see the stars once the storm passed and the clouds parted. An impish smile spread across his face as an idea came to him. “Perfect,” he whispered to himself. After a little more investigating, he found some dry firewood and gathered it in an old basket. Someone had tied a rope to the handle, obviously for the same reason in which he had in mind. Carefully, he lowered the filled basket to the ground below and then climbed back down the ladder. There he found Rhavaniel sitting on a hay bale, wrapped in one of the blankets he packed. Her wet clothes lay on another bale of hay. There was a cleared spot on the floor where she made a place for a fire. He carried the basket to it. As he stacked the wood in a neat pile, he noticed Rhavaniel digging through his pack. “Searching through my things?” he asked.

Rhavaniel smiled but kept digging. “No,” she said pretending to be offended. “I am looking for some flint so we can get this fire started. Ah, here it is,” she said taking it out and tossing it to Legolas.

He used his dagger to make a spark and soon the dry tinder caught. Now they had a small but warm fire. Legolas moved some of the logs around and glanced to where she sat. Only a wool blanket hid her from him and it was not a very big one. It had fallen away and the side of her bare leg showed all the way up to her thigh. It drove his blood quickly through his veins as he thought about where that leg should be positioned. She was still rummaging through his pack. “What are you looking for now?”

“I am looking for a brush. My hair is so tangled from these braids and I wish to brush it,” she said seeming slightly irritated.

Legolas laughed to himself. “I’m afraid you won’t find one meleth. I don’t carry a brush.”

She looked to where he knelt by the fire. “You don’t carry a brush?” she said, hand still searching the bag as if she didn’t believe him.

“I’ve had more important things to remember to bring than a brush. Besides, I find what I need in the towns I visit along the way,” he said poking at the fire.

Rhavaniel looked a little perturbed. “No brush,” she mumbled. “Oh for Eru’s sake . . .” She stopped when her fingers touched something inside the bag. She pulled out one of Legolas’ archery gloves. It was made of very soft and supple light colored leather. It only had three fingers that would cover the first three leaving the thumb and pinky exposed and a strap to attach it to the wrist. It was designed to protect the fingers of his shooting hand; keeping callouses at bay from years of firing a bow. Rhavaniel thought for a moment. “I do not remember you ever wearing this before,” she said holding it up for him to see.

“I don’t wear it all the time, only when in battle,” he said standing and walking to her. He knelt down on the ground next to where she sat on the bale and took the glove gently from her. Then he slipped it on and attached the strap, holding it for Rhavaniel to see.

She gently touched the gloved hand, inspecting it. “It is so soft, not rough as I would have imagined.”

As her attention was on the glove, Legolas looked again at her leg, which was now exposed all the way to her hip, a fine line of supple flesh revealing itself to his hungry eyes. He glanced back to her face and caught her staring at him. Then she looked down and saw how the blanket had slipped away. Legolas reached out and ran his gloved hand along her leg, up her outer thigh and to her hip. He rested his hand there and leaned forward to kiss her. Tongues danced through parted lips and their internal fire burned hotter than the one Legolas just lit. His hand continued up her side and slipped beneath the blanket to find her breasts while still kissing her. The feel of the pliable leather against her nipples was unexpectedly pleasant. She reached for the blanket tucked under her arm and opened it, letting it drape down the side of the bale. Legolas looked at her with wonder and then squeezed her breast, sucked it into his mouth and lightly bit down with his teeth. Now, as he moved his hand over her, the leather caught and pulled against her sensitive moist skin. It was almost like flesh but thicker, smoother. Rhavaniel liked the feel of it, even the strap that tickled the underside of her tit. She wondered where else the glove would feel good on her body.

Legolas paused, sat back and observed her slender form. Outside the storm raged on and the wind blew, making the flames dance wildly. This made her skin glow a golden color, accentuating her curves. He leaned in and kissed her again with more want and need, moaning as he did. As he assaulted her mouth, Rhavaniel slowly leaned back, stretching out along the length of the bale now covered by the blanket. She came to rest on her elbows. Legolas’ hand roamed down her stomach, along her hips and to her thighs. She lowered right leg over the side of the bale, her foot now on the ground. The other leg she bent at the knee keeping her left foot on the hay. Legolas sucked each nipple into his warm mouth while his hand caressed the inside of her thigh. Then he moved to her moist heat, circling her folds while his tongue lapped at her hardened pink nipples. Suddenly it dawned on him that he had not removed his glove. At that same moment, Rhavaniel moaned loudly. She did not seem to mind. In fact, she was reacting quite well to it. He looked to see the ecstasy on her face as she threw her head back. So, she likes this feeling of leather on her sensitive clit he thought to himself. Now he wondered what else she might enjoy.

The feel of the glove upon her overwhelmed Rhavaniel. At first, it caught and pulled making her sensitive flesh come alive. Soon her wetness softened the leather and it slid more easily against her body. She thought about that glove, how he had recently worn it as he fought at the Gate. She imagined his fingers curved around the bowstring as he held it close to his line of sight. How many arrows had it shot? How many enemies had it killed? Now it was slowly killing her with pleasure. His hand, the glove, the feel of an alien skin moving over her body and spreading her moisture was proving to be very arousing. He spread her further still and settled his finger between her folds making slow circles and covering her. She wanted more. She needed to feel it inside her, passing through her entrance, rubbing her most deliciously.

Again, Legolas moved his hand over her sweet treasure and now held a leather covered finger at her entrance. Her hips lifted slightly, searching for him. He eased into her only an inch to see her reaction. She bit down on her bottom lip and inhaled sharply. Still kneeling next to her, he moved slightly so he could watch as he slid further into her body. As he did, she lifted off the hay again.

“How does that feel?” he asked.

“By the gods Legolas, my body aches. I have never felt anything like this, so soft, so foreign. Don’t stop my love,” she moaned seductively.

His cock was painfully hard and it took everything he had not to plunge into her satiny warmth, but the affect the glove was having on her was incredible. He wondered how long he could keep her on the edge. Again, he slid his finger in and left it there, caressing her canal. His thumb circled her clit spreading her wetness. She was breathing rapidly, chest heaving, tits bouncing along to her rhythm. She was saying his name in a slow whisper, begging him to finish her, but he pulled from her yet again.

“No. Please, no,” she cried missing the feel of the soft leather within her.

“It feels that good?” he asked.

“Yes. Please Legolas. Again. Please,” she begged.

He could stand it no more. Rhavaniel was writhing on the hay and begging him to complete her. This almost never happened before. She was always the one in charge, usually riding him. Now he was in charge. He could keep her on the edge as she was now or send her plummeting into the abyss of intensification. He decided to play a while longer.

Now he only teased around her entrance. He listened as she moaned and begged for more. The glove was saturated with her wetness so it slid in more easily now. Each time he touched her she jolted her hips and cried out for more. It was too much for him. “Oh Rhavaniel,” he moaned and lowered his head between her legs. The smell of her sweet nectar filled his head. His tongue flicked over her clit as he inserted the gloved finger all the way into her. He circled around inside her walls, tongue still licking her madly. He moaned sending vibrations across her nether region. With one final thrust of her hips, she screamed his name repeatedly and reached her climax. The scent of her sweet juices and the leather was intoxicating. Slowly he removed his finger, replacing it with his tongue and delving inside her once then twice, swirling around inside her still writhing body. When he had his fill and she was spent of her sweet nectar, he looked up to find her watching him, face flushed, lips parted and panting.

“That was exquisite,” she said between breaths.

He crawled up her body and kissed her deeply, letting her taste herself on his lips. “I want you Rhavaniel. I need to feel you surrounding me. Let us go to the loft. It’s much softer up there.”

She noticed how dark his eyes were. “First let’s get you out of those wet clothes.”

After a brief recovery, they stood together. Rhavaniel’s legs were a little wobbly but she managed. Then she began on the mithril hooks of his tunic, undoing them one by one and pushing the garment from his strong shoulders. His skin was cool to the touch from the wet material. Her fingers wandered along his shoulders, muscles moving under his skin. Then they trailed down his arms, beautifully toned for that of an archer. She lifted it and ran her tongue along a vein that ran from his wrist to the crook of his arm. Next, she undid his lacings while he stepped out of his boots. He watched his naked vixen undress him, slowly and deliberately peeling the dark green wool from his hips and down his thighs until his straining cock was free of its confinement. Legolas noticed how she licked her lips as she knelt down to remove the leggings completely. Now she held him in her hands, one wrapped around his hardness and the other cupping his balls. He pulled the strap of his glove with his teeth, releasing it and ripped it from his hand, tossing it with his clothes. Then his fingers entwined in her damp hair as he looked down to where she knelt in front of him. She rubbed him, fondled his straining sack, and teased the tip with her thumb, spreading a pearly droplet across the head. He had been hard for quite some time and needed release. Her touch was like magic but he needed more.

“Take me in your mouth,” he demanded feeling quite authoritative.

Rhavaniel looked up at him with a slight glare. Besides who was he to give her orders? What she found on his countenance was desperation for release not authority and she gave in to his demands. Of course, she did this in her own torturous way, gradual and deliberate. First, she used only her tongue running it along the underside of his cock then the opposite. She circled the rim and flicked wildly at the small slit. Rhavaniel knew it was killing him and teased a little longer until she got her just reward.

“Please Rhavaniel take me inside. I need to feel it,” he begged.

She smiled to herself. This was payback for his teasing and making her beg earlier. Satisfied that he had been harassed long enough, she slid her lips past the head and along his length taking him as far as she could into her molten mouth. Her tongue caressed him while she reversed the motion. She intensified her pressure and he moaned loudly.

“Oh yes meleth. Suck it. Harder. Please,” he cried over a sound of a clap of thunder.

She did as she was told, enjoying the pulsating member in her mouth. She felt his balls tightened and prepared herself. He placed his hands at the back of her head to hold her in place. She reached behind with one hand and dug her fingers into his ass, feeling his muscles convulse.

“Oh sweet gods! Yes my warrior vixen,” he cried and spilled violently into her mouth.

Rhavaniel let the bitterness of his cum ease down her throat and held him there until the last drop was spent. Then she slowly slid him from her mouth, tongue caressing him as she did. She stood up, wrapped her arms around his waist and rest her head on his chest. He leaned on her ever so slightly, obviously weak from his orgasm. Then he kissed the top on her head and whispered. “I love you Rhavaniel. I love you so much.”

After another brief rest and recovery, they stepped back and came to gaze into each other’s eyes. Rhavaniel smiled. “Shall we go examine this loft? Or are you too weak to climb the ladder now,” she giggled.

“You have weakened me, yes, but not for long. I am not through with you yet,” he growled. “You go on up. I will be along just as soon as I spread my clothes out by the fire.”

She kissed him quickly on the lips. “Don’t be long my love,” she said and headed for the ladder.

Now Legolas was no fool and there was a reason he sent her up first. His reward came as he watched her fine delicious ass sway back and forth with each rung she climbed. Sweet Eru her body was magnificent, slightly toned muscles along her shoulders, slim waist, curvaceous hips and slender long legs.

She reached the top and disappeared over the edge. Then she called down to him. “I hope you enjoyed the view,” she teased. She felt his eyes on her the whole time and took extra care of the way she climbed the ladder.

Legolas only smiled and laughed to himself. Of course, she knew. She was the most beautiful and seductive elleth he had ever known and she was his. She would always feel him just as he would her. This closeness made his heart pound and blood race. It was love of the purest kind and it was intoxicating.

Rhavaniel looked out of the window, her arms crossed at her waist. This was bliss being here alone with Legolas. If they never left this barn, she would be all the happier. She loved him more every time she looked at him, but she wondered what would become of them now. They were headed back to Minas Tirith. That much she knew, but what would she do there? What would she do now that Sauron was destroyed? Where was she needed most? Mostly, she thought of Legolas and what he would do. He swore never to abandon the fellowship, even now that their journey had ended. Did this mean they would never return to Mirkwood? She hoped not for she much desired to return to her home someday.

She was stirred from her thoughts as she felt the heat of Legolas’ body behind her. He wrapped his arms around her, holding hers in place and kissed her neck. Rhavaniel moaned and turned in his arms to face him. “I love you Legolas,” she whispered before drawing him in for a kiss. He smelled a little of smoke and it mixed with his naturally woodsy scent. Their kiss lingered on while the storm went on outside. Lightening would flash and light up the barn briefly, making their skin look like it was glowing. The sound of the thunder and rain added to the effect of their mood. It was just the two of them in the middle of nowhere, caught in a storm. It could not get more romantic than this.

Rhavaniel felt her desire rise again. She wanted him. She always wanted him. Her leg came up and wrapped around his thigh, pulling him in so she could feel his arousal against her belly. The kiss deepened and Legolas let her lead him into this blissful state. She ground her hips into him. Oh, his cock was so close. She needed to feel him inside her. Not able to wait any longer, Rhavaniel lowered her leg until it came to rest just behind his knees. Then with a move she learned from her training days, she kicked his legs out from under him and he fell backwards into the soft hay. She was instantly rubbing herself on him, slicking him up with her wetness. Leaning down, she sucked on his masculine nipples. She sat back up and looked at him with a devilish grin. Her fingers trailed down his chest, down his stomach, below his bellybutton and finally to that oh so delicious line of fine blond fuzz.

“Tell me you want me,” she whispered seductively as her fingers traveled down to her own body. “Tell me you want this,” she said as he watched her fingers massage her clit.

It was almost too much for the Prince. He wasn’t even inside her yet, but he already felt the first stirrings of his climax deep within him. Still, there was something he wanted even more and that was to be in charge. He sat up on his elbows and watched her finger disappear into her body. “I want you badly Rhavaniel but --”

She didn’t wait for him to finish before she moved slightly and impaled herself onto his hard length. “Oh, I want you too Legolas,” she moaned.

“Rhavaniel I--” he started.

“Yes, I know my prince. It feels so good,” she said swirling her hips.

“Please Rhavaniel, just let me--” Again, she cut him off with her dominating ways.

“Don’t wait for me my love. Come when you are ready.”

“Rhavaniel!” Legolas finally yelled out taking her by surprise. It was not a yell of passion but of demand. Before she knew what was happening, Legolas managed to flip them over and pin her into the hay. In the process, he slid from her body and was now extremely frustrated by the lack of contact. “Will you not listen?”

“What is wrong? What has come over you?” she said with annoyance.

“Sweetling,” he said calming himself. “You are so beautiful and wanton. You are every elf’s dream, but sometimes you are just too overwhelming.”

“What?” she said confused.

“This,” he said. “Your constant needing to be in charge.”

“But I thought you liked when I--”

“I do Rhavaniel. I love that you want to please me this way. It’s just . . . sometimes I need to be in charge. I want to be the one pleasing you.”

“You do please me Legolas.”

He sat back kneeling between her thighs. “Let me do this. Let me show you how I can please you. It is not about who is in charge or who pleases whom. It is not a contest. It is give and take. I want you to be able to let me take over and not have you feel vulnerable. You should feel confident that I am not going to let anything happen to you. You will not lose yourself.”

He was right of course. She had always been very domineering, but she couldn’t help it. As long as she was leading, everything was in her control. Rhavaniel hated the thought of seeming weak or helpless. Being caught off guard was her biggest fear. Still, she feared losing Legolas even more. Maybe that thought was a little askew. Legolas would not leave her now.

“What would you have me do then?” she said in a sweet voice.

“I would have you lay here like this and just give in to it all. Let me take you to the heavens and back. You are safe to let your guard down if with no one else than just with me.” Legolas ran his hand along the inside of her thigh then to her nether region, fondling her clit and sliding a finger into her body. She still felt tense. “Relax meleth nin. I promise that you will still be your true self when we are satisfied. You will always be wild. That will never change and I do not want it to. But just with me, let yourself submit. Let me hold sway over you.”

His words and his ministrations wooed her and she knew she had to let go once again. “Do what you will then. I love you and I trust you. Master me Legolas.”

Legolas lowered himself, hovering over her body. He sucked each glorious tit in turn, flicking his wet tongue over her nipples. His cool and slightly damp hair grazed along her silky skin. All she could do was lie on her back and let him have full reign over her. She was no longer in a position of dominance and she was having trouble giving him control. What if he didn’t touch her in the right spot? What if he moved to fast or too slow? What if she didn’t enjoy it?

Legolas paid attention to how she reacted to the things he did. Rhavaniel was not the type of elleth that liked to be touched and stroked for long. She wanted it fast and hard and he would give her everything she wanted. Looking down at her face, he found her eyes closed and worry on her brow.

“Open your eyes meleth. Look at me,” he whispered. As soon as their eyes connected, he plunged deep within her. It was unexpected but exactly what she wanted. Then he pulled out of her completely and gazed upon her. Her expression changed to confusion and he rammed into her again, sheathing himself deep and staying there. Her lips parted and she moaned in pleasure. Next, Legolas pumped into her with short thrusts. Her muscles contracted around his rigid cock as he touched her deep within her walls. Each time he did, she yelled in short pleasurable bursts.

Rhavaniel had never felt anything so satisfying. The first time he entered her was unexpected. When he pulled from her, she missed the feel. The second time he plunged even deeper and the first stirrings of her climax started to build. When he pumped in short bursts, she was instantly on the edge of an orgasm like never before. She was going to come faster than she had ever before. Each thrust made her scream louder than the one before.

“Come with me Legolas,” she finally managed to say.

“Not this time. Go ahead Rhavaniel. Give in to it. Let me guide you to your ecstasy,” he said taking her by the ankles and putting them over his shoulders. Then he continued to thrust deep, hard, and fast.

Rhavaniel’s yells were high and loud now. He was touching her where she wanted him. He kept her on the edge where she felt like she could float out of her body. Higher and higher, he took her until she couldn’t feel anything but his hard flesh inside her. She came and she kept coming, yelling and letting him penetrate that most delicious spot deep inside her body until her release overflowed and covered them both.

The warmth and squishing of her body proved to be too much for Legolas. As she climaxed, her muscles convulsed and massaged him until he spilled his seed and yelled out in a guttural moan. They held themselves where they were for a moment as they regained their breathing. Eventually, Legolas lowered Rhavaniel’s legs. Then he lay down, covering her with his body while still buried within her, slowly softening. Her arms snaked around his back and she moved her hands up and down along his spine.

“That was beautiful Legolas. You are perfect,” she said smiling into his neck.

He lifted his head and came to look into her eyes, first one and then the other as if he was looking for something. Rhavaniel laughed. “What are you looking at?”

“I was looking to see if something was missing. No, no there it is. That fiery untamed spirit is still there,” he teased then kissed her.

“You know I will never be like this with anyone but you,” she said while twirling his loose tendrils in her fingers.

“And I would have it no other way. You are beautiful. You are loving. You are wild and you are mine,” he whispered.

“Always,” Rhavaniel sighed. “Oh, and Legolas?”

“Yes meleth nin.”

“Never get rid of that glove.”


	39. Rebuilding Gondor

Chapter 39 – Rebuilding Gondor

 

Eventually, the group that set out for the Black Gate made their way back to Minas Tirith. Aragorn did not enter the City as they thought he would. He swore he would not until it was time for him to accept his rightful place as King, so a camp was set up just outside the gates where they remained until such day came.

Meanwhile, Legolas, Rhavaniel and Gimli took it upon themselves to explore the remains of Osgiliath. Long had that city been in ruins, taken over by the enemy. It would take great lengths to bring it back to the jewel it was once known for.

“Bring in an army of dwarves and we would rework this old stone in no time,” Gimli said as they walked among the broken archways and walls of the desolate city.

“No doubt it would be more splendid than when it was first erected,” Rhavaniel replied with a smile. She had gotten to know Gimli much better since their journey from Mordor and the two became fast friends.

“Legolas,” she said capturing his attention. “What do you think will become of your fellowship after Aragorn becomes King? He will be thrown into a world of politics, much different from his Ranger life.”

“I think it is agreed that Gimli and I will help advise him in any way he needs. For instance, as our dwarf friend has pointed out, the men of Gondor could use some help and direction for rebuilding Osgiliath. And no one has a mind better for stone than Gimli.”

“And what about you?” she asked. “Do you plan on staying here and helping with the rebuilding or will you go back to Mirkwood?” This was something that had been on her mind for a while now. Rhavaniel had recently started thinking about her home. Long had it been since she was there. “Your father would be most anxious to see you again.”

Legolas stopped walking and turned to Rhavaniel, a crease in his brow. “What about you? Do you wish to go home?”

“It has crossed my mind several times. Don’t you miss it Legolas? Don’t you miss the smells and friends and family?” she said tucking a loose strand of hair behind Legolas’ ear, slightly grazing the pointed tip with her fingers.

“I do meleth. I miss it dearly but I believe my place is here for now. Maybe someday soon we will travel back together.”

“I don’t know Legolas. I am not sure where I am supposed to be right now.”

Legolas pulled her to him, cradling her head to his chest. “You are with me and that is all that matters now.”

After they were done searching through the rubble of Osgiliath, they decided to ride north to Ithilien’s gardens, once said to be the fairest of the land. Legolas jumped on his horse and held a hand out to Gimli.

“If you don’t mind, and the lady does not either, I would prefer to ride with Rhavaniel for a while,” he said in a gruff voice.

Legolas furrowed his brow and cocked his head. “After all our travels you would abandon me now?” he teased.

“After all of our travels, I would just prefer to accompany a different rider for a change. And besides, the lady thought to saddle her horse, and though I have become quite accustomed to riding without, I prefer to ride with.” Gimli protested.

“Come Gimli,” Rhavaniel called. “I would enjoy the company. You can tell me tales of your home while we ride.”

Legolas eyed the dwarf, wondering what he could be up to. This did not go unnoticed by Gimli. “Why don’t you be a good princeling and ride up ahead. Put those elf eyes to work. There may still be orcs about.”

Legolas squint his eyes at the dwarf then looked at Rhavaniel who was smiling and trying to stifle a giggle. He looked back to Gimli who gave him a rare smile. “Go on now my pointy eared friend.”

The thought of scouting ahead was legitimate. Gimli was right of course. So he went on setting his horse to a trot and finally disappearing over a small hill.

“Alright Gimli, you have managed to send Legolas off,” Rhavaniel said.

“What? Well, you do not want to be caught off guard do you?” Gimli said unconvincingly.

They rode on, their horse going at a slow pace. Finally, Gimli spoke. “You know, he missed you greatly after we left for Dunharrow. He said nothing of it, but he did not have to speak for me to know what was on his mind. I am glad you have settled your differences.”

Rhavaniel smiled to herself. “I missed him too. I was worried for you all after you left.” She was quiet for a few more moments. “What happened to him, Gimli? What happened on the ships?”

Gimli fidgeted in the saddle and made some grumbling noises as if he wished to avoid the question. It was a sore subject for him, being he was there to see the sudden change in his elf friend. Finally he spoke. “All was well at first of course. Legolas was his usual elfy self. On the third day, he woke in the middle of the night and wandered out onto the deck in not more than his leggings, barefoot and bare chested. Aragorn gave us strict orders about going up top. We were to stay covered under cape or hood and not draw attention to ourselves should we pass any enemies on the shore. Legolas knew this and never broke the rules, but this particular evening he was changed. I heard him leave the cabin and climb the stairs so I followed him. He went to the railing and leaned out as far as he could, nose up in the air, eyes closed as if he was listening to something. Stayed like that for the longest time. Just when I was about to ask him what he was doing, he spoke to me. I didn’t even think he knew I was there. He asked me if I heard them. ‘Hear what?’ I asked him. All I could hear was the distant cry of sea birds. I thought he might have been sleep walking, if there is such a thing for an elf, being that you already do something like that anyways. I had seen Legolas in reverie before, but this was different. Then he ran off to the front of the ship and climbed out as far as he could. Sat there with his legs straddling the bowsprit*, looking off into the distance. Like to give me a heart attack, he did. What if he fell? I shudder now just thinking about it. I was afraid to call to him so I let him be, but kept a close eye on him. And then, he started singing. Now singing is nothing unusual for him as you know, but it was what he sang. I didn’t know the words for elvish is not my first language, but it was a haunting melody like something you would hear at a funeral. I’d never heard him sing like this before and I instantly knew something was wrong. He sat there all night and until the sunrise and I stayed close by watching with worry. I don’t think he knew I was there. It was as if he were in a trance. I began to wonder if he had been affected by the enemy, the Great Eye himself. Never had I been so scared or worried for someone. And just as quickly as it came on, it was over. As I said, the sun came up over the horizon and Legolas got up and made his way back to the deck. I dashed around a corner, not wanting him to know I had been there watching all night. He just disappeared below deck like nothing happened.”

Rhavaniel was mesmerized by Gimli’s account of things and she patiently waited for him to take a break from his story. “It was the sea. That was what he heard.”

“Aye, it was that there sea-longing that your kind speaks of. It took him it did, like a thief in the night. After that, he was never quite right. I approached Aragorn about it. He told me all about this affliction. He said it was something every elf would experience in due time, but I can’t help to feel that it altered him more than others. He did not come about it in his own good time. This longing was thrown upon him, as if he had no choice. I feared for him going into this war. He was distracted now. Legolas is never distracted when he knows he is going to fight. I thought for sure we’d have to leave him on the ship and I would have to fight alone.”

“What brought him around? Obviously he did not stay behind,” Rhavaniel asked curiously.

“Why, you did my lady,” he said as if she should already know this. “We were very close to our destination when he fell into another trance, this one deeper than the others. I think it was those blasted birds. A large flock of them circled the ship. Legolas looked as if he would jump overboard and swim off to that point in the distance that he was always staring at. Aragorn and I discussed our plans once we reached port and what we would do with the elf. Just when we thought we’d have to leave him behind, we heard him whisper your name into the wind. He closed his eyes and for the first time turned his face away from the skies above. His hands went to his chest and he grasped at his heart, bowing his head as if in a silent prayer.”

Rhavaniel suddenly remembered her time in confinement, locked away by Lord Denethor. Legolas had called to her then. He saved her from her despair. She remembered the taste of salt on her lips and the feel of wind in her face. Often times she wondered if it was just a dream. “He spoke to me Gimli. I too was in deep despair being imprisoned in Gondor. All hope escaped me and I thought all was lost. Then Legolas called to me. He pulled me from my nightmarish thoughts, gave me new hope, and strengthened me.”

“Well it seems whatever you two tapped into worked because after that moment, Legolas opened his eyes. He stopped staring into the distance. His mind cleared and he had a new purpose. He came around long enough to fight once we made shore. Still, whenever he had a moment of quiet, he got that faraway look in his eyes and I knew he was hearing the sea. I knew he would never be the same again.” Gimli’s voice seemed to quaver ever so slightly. “I thought I had lost my dearest friend.”

As Gimli spoke, Rhavaniel heard horse hooves from behind. Someone was following at a safe distance and she knew right away that it was Legolas. He must have doubled back and was now watching them from behind. She lowered her voice now when she spoke, sure Gimli would not want the Prince to hear his distraught. “Never have I seen two beings so different yet so alike. Legolas thinks the world of you. I never felt so secure for his safety as when I discovered the close friendship you both developed. Thank you Gimli Gloin’s son for watching over him, for setting aside your differences and the quarrels of your people to befriend this elf, my elf . . . my Prince.”

Gimli made a groaning sound as if he wished to avoid speaking anymore. Dare she think he was even a little choked up? “Oh . . . It was nothing, nothing I would not have done for my own kin,” he said in a bashful tone.

Rhavaniel smiled. “Then I am glad you think of him as such. And I think it is time to change the subject to something less emotional for is seems a certain elf now follows us.”

“Do you think heard us?” Gimli said panicked.

“No, for we were speaking in hushed tones, but he closes in on us and I am sure he is listening now.”

With that, Gimli said no more on the subject. Now he spoke a little louder and with more confidence. “So, did I ever tell you about our journey through the haunted mountain?” he began. The dwarf started telling his account of their travels, exaggerating as any good storyteller would. Rhavaniel laughed aloud and was enjoying his descriptions of it all.

“And did he also tell you how we practically had to drag him into the mountain with us?” said a smooth voice. Legolas had caught up to them now.

“Nobody dragged me anywhere and you know it,” Gimli countered. “And I suppose you did not mention how I bested you by one orc back in Rohan.” Gimli laughed in a way that he knew would get under Legolas’ skin. “Oh now, don’t you worry my princeling friend. There will come a day when you will be able to beat me. You just keep practicing on that there pretty elf weapon or would you like me to teach you how to swing an ax?”

Legolas did not like Gimli having the upper hand in their bickering. He was about to respond when Rhavaniel interrupted. “I suppose the path ahead is clear of danger.”

He recollected himself and gave the dwarf one last glare before turning his attention to his beloved. “All is quiet, but I must warn you. The gardens are in ruins. It is not an easy thing to gaze upon.”

Rhavaniel’s lighthearted mood instantly turned to concern and she edged her horse into a gallop. Gimli grabbed her quickly to not fall off. As she reached the top of the hill, her eyes fell upon the devastation. She gasped as her heart instantly felt as if an arrow had pierced it. Legolas slowly came up behind her.

“Oh no, Legolas,” she whispered. “Why? Why did they do this?”

The land was absolutely demolished. Broken trees and giant scorched areas where grass once grew covered the ground. Statues were defiled, some beheaded and others chipped into obscene shapes. All had the mark of Sauron painted on them, a red eye.

Rhavaniel slid from her horse and joined Legolas who already dismounted. Gimli did the same and all three gazed upon the land with disbelief.

“This land was once known as the jewel of Gondor’s crown,” Gimli said sadly. “And now look at it. Ruined. Absolutely ruined.”

“What did they gain by doing this?” Rhavaniel said.

“They did not need a reason. It was theirs for the taking and so they did with the land as they saw fit,” Legolas responded, staring out over the land.

They walked further into the area. Everywhere they looked was destruction. There was nothing left. Ivy archways had been chopped down. Rose bushes were burned. Rhavaniel came to a spot where there was a mound of dirt. The charred remains of a plant was all that remained now. She pushed the dirt and ashes with her booted foot. “Alfirin,” she said. “That’s what this was. It should have golden bell shaped flowers on it at this time of year.” Then she walked to a tree lying on the ground, hewn down and burned. “This was a Culumalda tree. It had leaves of golden red, a most beautiful tree as one could ever find. It only grows in North Ithilien, but now it is gone.”

“We will have to report our findings, Legolas,” Gimli said. “Aragorn will want to know what he has inherited and what has happened to it.”

Suddenly, Legolas looked to Rhavaniel as if he had an idea. “Wait here,” he said and ran back to where the horses waited. When he came back, he held in his hand a purple pouch. “I almost forgot I had this.”

Rhavaniel and Gimli looked at it. “What is in there Legolas?” asked the dwarf.

“Dirt,” he said simply.

“Oh dirt, yes, dirt is very useful.” Gimli said and rolled his eyes. “Especially since we are standing in it and looking at it for as far as we can see.”

Legolas went to Gimli and laid a hand on his shoulder. He gave the dwarf an impish grin. “Ai, my stout friend, this is not just any dirt. The Lady Galadriel gave me this as I was loading supplies in the boats back in Lothlorien. She said I would know what to do with it if the time should come. Let us see if my assumptions are correct.”

“Legolas, what the--,” Rhavaniel said, cut off by Legolas as he offered the opened pouch to her.

“Take some. Not too much, only a little is needed,” he said excitedly.

Rhavaniel looked to Gimli who only harrumphed and shook his head. Then she looked back to Legolas.

“Go on meleth. Just a pinch is all it should take. Sprinkle it around the plant.”

Rhavaniel did as he said. She took a little Lorien dirt and sprinkled it in a circle at the base of the dead Alfirin plant. All three stood around staring at the ground.

“Nothing is happening,” Gimli grumbled.

They waited a little longer. “Maybe it doesn’t work right away,” Rhavaniel said.

After what seemed like forever to Gimli, he turned to walk away. “You two can stand here and wait for something to happen. I am going back and waiting with the horses.” He took a few steps when he heard a gasp.

“It’s coming to life,” Rhavaniel said amazed at the new growth suddenly popping from the dirt and ash.

Gimli rushed back. “Well, I’ll be an orcs rotted uncle. Would you look at that?”

Three more sprouts broke through the surface of the ground. They did not get any bigger, but were already far ahead of their normal growing rate. Rhavaniel looked at the pouch in Legolas’ hand. “If just a small pinch can do this, then there is enough to regenerate all of North Ithilien. This is truly the most precious gift the Lady has bestowed upon anyone.”

“I know what it is I must do now. I will offer to rebuild these lands once Aragorn claims the throne,” Legolas said.

Rhavaniel wrapped her arms around him. “It will once again be the most beautiful place in all of Middle-earth.” She was of course happy that Legolas had his vision. He would be quite busy rebuilding Ithilien. It also saddened her a bit for she still did not know what the future held for her. Though she loved the forest and growing things, she was restless and could not sit still long. She could not see where she fit into all of this.

That night, they decided to set camp instead of riding back to the city. As they sat around their fire, Legolas and Gimli spoke of what they would do to contribute their time, talent and treasure to rebuilding Gondor. Gimli would help with the stonework in the City and of course, anything that needed work in Ithilien also. Legolas already had ideas for building gardens in Minas Tirith, at least one on every level. Rhavaniel sat quietly by and listened to the excitement in their voices. How wonderful it was to see these two collaborate their projects. They were very lucky to have each other. Still, she wondered where she was needed in all of this. Legolas was already talking of traveling back to Mirkwood and asking his father permission to take some of his kin back to Ithilien and establish his very own colony. Now she considered her options. She could go back to Mirkwood and stay there for a while, but that would mean separating from Legolas again. No, that would not do. She could stay in Ithilien and help rebuild the gardens. Not a bad idea, and she looked forward to being amongst the trees again. However, it would be a few years before such time. The special soil from Lady Galadriel’s land would speed up the process of growth, but not overnight. Even Legolas would live in the White City until buildings were erected and the colony established. She looked across the fire and watched how Legolas’ face lit up as he spoke of his plans to Gimli. He was so handsome, so generous and loving to all he cared about. She thought back to the time he asked her to bind to him. Back then, it seemed preposterous, but as she studied his masculine features and his maturity it seemed like something she would consider though the thought of being his princess still scared her. He was and would always be Prince of Mirkwood and now, should Aragorn accept his offer, he would be Lord of his own land and people. Again, the vision of sitting in his newly built palace, wearing fancy dresses and making tapestries made her stomach churn, but her love for Legolas was stronger than anything else. The war was over. Her warrior talents would be needed less. The thought saddened her a bit, but there was nothing for it. Middle-earth was changing. The Age of Men was fast approaching and soon she would not be needed. At least Legolas knew where his future lead.

* * *

A few weeks passed now. Aragorn accepted his rite as Isildur’s heir and was crowned King of Men. Arwen, his beloved, returned to him and they married. Gondor had its queen. There was a lot to be done in the city and Legolas and Gimli set to work. Aragorn appointed Faramir as Lord and ruler of Osgiliath and said it was up to him to decide if Legolas could rebuild North Ithilien. Of course, he agreed and Legolas started right away. He traveled back to Mirkwood as he said he would, Rhavaniel by his side. It seemed like ages since she had been back to her home. She saw many old friends and was glad to know they survived the wars. Not all was cheerful though. Gondien, her father, decided to sail in her absence. This broke her heart for she knew she was the reason he left for Valinor. King Thranduil told her that Gondien constantly heard of her accomplishments and was very proud even though he was in constant worry for her well-being. Then he handed her a sealed parchment, a farewell note from her father. He apologized for not supporting her when she needed it most. He could never have asked for a better daughter and he was proud. Still, his grief for the loss of his beloved wife, Rhavaniel’s mother Faelwen, was too strong. Gondien finally gave in to this and decided it was time to sail to the West. He knew his legacy would go on, as Rhavaniel became a strong warrior. He only wished he could have told her in person. Now, Gondien waited for the day he would see her again in the Undying Lands. Rhavaniel accepted this and moved on. She would see her father again someday, and they would finally get to say what they could not say in the past.

Legolas announced his plans for Ithilien and it was Antien and Glandur who volunteered first. Rhavaniel was thrilled to know her best friend would be close to her again. And so, after a brief stay, the new colony for North Ithilien made their way to their new home.

* * *

Life was getting along and Legolas was working hard rebuilding Ithilien. He had not officially moved there yet and was living in Minas Tirith, though his work often meant camping in his soon to be home. Rhavaniel stayed in the City and took over the rebuilding of the gardens, something Legolas started but could not find the time to do now. Anyone interested in learning this new talent was surely welcomed and she found herself training in a different way. It would do for now, though she missed practicing with her sword and bow. There was not much need for that now, and she went where she was needed.

Legolas was staying in Ithilien after a rather difficult and strenuous day. The palace was in the beginning stages of being built and there were many decisions to be made. He was sitting by the fire, looking over some plans Gimli had drawn up when Antien joined him. He and Glandur were a great help in the rebuilding of Ithilien. Antien was looking over Legolas’ shoulder, reading the drawings.

“It will be most beautiful when it is done, my lord,” he said.

Legolas laughed. “Please do not call me that Antien. It sounds rather odd coming from a friend.”

Antien sat down next to Legolas. “And how is Rhavaniel? I have hardly seen her lately.”

“She is fine and just as feisty as ever. The City gardens are coming along nicely,” Legolas answered.

“You know, there is something I have been meaning to return to you.” Antien reached into a hidden pocket inside his tunic and pulled out something silver, placing it in Legolas’ hand.

The elf lord looked down and smiled. “My mother’s brooch, I had all but forgotten about it.”

“I told you I would keep it safe until I could return it to you. Now you should give it to Rhavaniel yourself.”

Legolas gazed at the silver piece carved with a beech tree. “You think it is time I asked her again, don’t you? As if there is not enough on my plate as it is.”

“There is no better time than the present. What are you waiting for Legolas? You love her, she loves you and that should be enough.”

“I don’t know Antien. She turned me down once before. I don’t know if my heart can take that rejection again, especially since hearing the sea. I fear what despair awaits me if she rejects my offer,” Legolas said worriedly.

“I do not think it will come to that. I have seen how she looks at you when she thinks you are not watching. She yearns for you, and I have no doubt that she will say yes this time.”

Legolas, feeling quite confident, patted Antien on the shoulder and stood up. “Tomorrow then, I will ask her tomorrow.”

The next day Legolas rode to Minas Tirith. He met Rhavaniel who anxiously awaited his arrival. “First let me show you what we have done with the second level gardens. Gimli has built some of the most wonderful playthings for the children. And swings, Legolas, he has built swings.” She went on and on about the improvements, showing him each one as they made their way up to her quarters. Rhavaniel had her own apartment in the City, something she had not had in a very long time. Above the mantel hung the bow Legolas gave her back in Mirkwood, the one that belonged to his mother. As he looked at it, his hand went inside his tunic and he touched the silver brooch hidden inside. He was going to ask Rhavaniel to bind to him and it took everything he had not to let himself become too nervous.

Rhavaniel was so proud and excited of all the work she had done that Legolas hardly got a word in edgewise. He finally poured them each a glass of wine and hoped she would slow down a bit. Still, he loved seeing her so committed and inspired about her work. When the wine started to take effect, Legolas sat down on the divan, pulling Rhavaniel down to sit on his lap. He kissed her long and passionately, and then came to look into her eyes. “I love you so much, Rhavaniel.”

“I love you too, Legolas,” she answered. It was all she could say before he captured her lips once more. He was acting rather strange, she thought. He almost seemed nervous. She thought it was because they hadn’t seen much of each other lately. Actually, she was a bit nervous herself. There was something she wanted to tell Legolas.

Legolas slipped his hand inside his tunic again and felt the brooch, ready to bring it out. “Rhavaniel, you are so beautiful and I. . .”

“Legolas, there is something I want to share with you. I am just so excited I cannot wait another moment,” she interrupted.

“Go on, my love. What is it?” he asked. He would let her share her news before he proposed. It was time. There was no turning back now. This was why he came here.

Rhavaniel smiled from ear to ear. “You know I love helping with the gardens and now there are many women and even children who know enough to continue the work.”

“Yes,” he said furrowing his brow.

“Legolas--,” she said and paused, absolutely bursting at the seams. “I have been offered a job as royal guard, just like my mother.”

Legolas was stunned. “Royal guard? To whom?”

“To the Queen, of course. Arwen herself asked this of me. There have been some outbreaks on the borders and threats against the royal family. Legolas--,” she paused again. “Arwen is pregnant with their first child. She feels she needs someone who will be with her at all times until these threats come to pass.”

“And what is your answer?” he asked as he slowly removed his hand from his tunic, leaving the brooch hidden inside the pocket.

“It is a dream come true for me. You know I have always wanted this position since I was an elfling. I would be proud to serve the Queen, but I will not make this decision alone.” She stopped and waited for Legolas to think about what she meant.

Legolas was dealt a double blow. First, Arwen and Aragorn were going to be parents. Secondly, Rhavaniel was offered the job she had always had her heart set on since he could remember. This meant she would permanently live in Minas Tirith, in the highest level of the towering city, where she would be close to the Queen at all times. It would also mean they would not see much of each other. Legolas was moving to Ithilien just as soon as the palace was finished. He was lord of this land. There was nowhere else he could live and it was no way to start a marriage. When an elvish couple bonded, they could not be separated in the first year. Their draw to each other was extremely intense during this time. Her new job as royal guard and his position as Lord of Ithilien meant they could not be together. Although he was overjoyed with the news of the pregnancy and Rhavaniel’s offer, he was also heartbroken. Today was to be the day he asked her to bind to him and she would say yes. Rhavaniel was also the most important thing in his life and he made a promise to himself to never hinder her in any way. He could very easily tell her not to accept the offer and marry him, come with him to Ithilien, but that was what he selfishly wanted. If Rhavaniel gave him the opportunity to help her make this decision, the least he could do was answer honestly and help make her dreams come true. The one solid thing he had was knowing that they loved each other to no end. No amount of distance between them would change that.

He took her hands, kissed each one and let his excitement of a proposal sink back into hiding, at least for now. “I am so happy for you and I know how much you have always wanted this. I think you should accept the Queen’s offer.” He pulled her close, touching his forehead to hers and rubbing noses. His dream to bind would have to wait. “I will come as often as I can spare. You know I could never leave you completely.”

Rhavaniel felt his slight disappointment and she treasured the fact that he would encourage her to do this. “You are so wonderful to me, Legolas. I know it will be difficult for us both, especially in the beginning, but you will see. Once Ithilien is built and I am settled, we will find more time for each other.” She let her fingers caress the tip of his ear. “And we have some time right now,” she whispered seductively.

As disappointed as Legolas was, he could not deny her when she was like this. It did not take long before they were making love and promising always to be there for each other no matter what the future held. There was no doubt in either of their minds that they loved each other and that was enough for now.

\---------------

* A bowsprit is a pole (or spar) that extends from the front (or prow) of a vessel.


	40. To Look Through the Mirror

Chapter 40 -To Look Through the Mirror

 

Ten years had passed now. Legolas’ forest city was coming along nicely. Galadriel’s gift of Lothlorien soil had done wonders for the land. In ten years, the trees and foliage had grown greatly, like that of a forest twenty years older. He had become quite busy now, being ruler of his land. Yet, every spare moment he had, he spent with Rhavaniel.

She too had gotten busy. She loved her job and had grown quite close to Arwen. Often times Rhavaniel would think of her mother and Queen Alastegiel. This must be the kind of friendship they shared she thought. Now with Arwen’s three children, it was even more exciting . . . and busy. They all three had that same adventurous spirit as their father, Aragorn. Still, when Legolas came to visit, Arwen made sure not to bother Rhavaniel. Their time together was precious. How she wished they could marry and be together all the time. Had Arwen known what a sacrifice they were making for each other, she may not have asked Rhavaniel to become her guard, but she was glad she did. It was a very special relationship they shared and no one but Rhavaniel would do, at least for now.

* * *

Rhavaniel was on hiatus and visiting Legolas in Ithilien. She sat at her vanity looking into the mirror. Legolas was on his way and would arrive at any minute to take her to dinner. When she visited him, they often met for get-togethers with friends and nobles of the court. Tonight was such a night, though it was more of a social dinner and not like those of the dignitaries. She was trying to braid her unruly hair in a different fashion. She no longer pulled it back in the warrior braids that Antien had taught her. Now she fashioned it a little more loose and feminine. She heard her bedroom door open and smiled. “Hello my love. How was your day?”

Legolas sighed deep. “It was very busy. There is so much to organize. More elves come to Ithilien everyday it seems.”

“They come because of you. You are a great ruler. They love and respect you dearly,” she said, brushing her hair.

Legolas walked up to where she sat and looked at her through the mirror. He took the brush from her hand and continued. “Oh, I am not complaining. I am happy to have every one of them,” he said running the brush slowly through her hair. “I guess I am not used to so many depending on me. It can be overwhelming at times.” Legolas noticed how she closed her eyes as he brushed her long golden waves. He could tell she had just washed it for it smelled sweet like honeysuckle. It was still damp and he could not resist running a strand between his long fingers. The feel of the coolness was very relaxing.

“Will we be joining the others to dine tonight?” Rhavaniel asked. She rather enjoyed the conversations and music at such affairs, but she still did not like the dress. After all these years, she still preferred her leather jerkin to any of those elven gowns.

Actually, they were supposed to join some of Legolas’ friends for dinner, but now as he looked upon her beauty, his mind changed. “I think we will dine alone tonight.”

She smiled. “I would like that. I have missed you lately.”

“I promise it will not always be like this. One day Ithilien will run itself and they will no longer need their leader.” His voice trailed off slightly and Rhavaniel could feel him slipping into another sea longing. He still did this from time to time.

“I will always need you Legolas,” she whispered. Her words brought him back quickly and the urge to sail left his thoughts. Sometimes he thought if it were not for her, he would have a difficult time holding his oath to Aragorn, not to sail before his death.

Legolas finished brushing her hair and reached past her to lay it down on the vanity. Their eyes met in the mirror and neither one could look away. His hands came back to rest upon her shoulders. One of his fingers began tracing circles along her collarbone and then the side of her neck. She tilted her head to the side and enjoyed the electric jolts where their skin touched. Rhavaniel closed her eyes and parted her lips, allowing the moment to carry her away.

“What shall we dine upon tonight?” she asked.

Legolas leaned in resting his chin on her shoulder. “How about this?” he whispered and laid gentle kisses along her neck.

Rhavaniel smiled. “Are you sure that is enough to sustain you, my lord?” she said playfully.

He lifted her hair and kissed his way to the other side of her neck. “There is more than enough here to keep my satisfied.”

Legolas slowly made his way to the clasp at the back of her dress, unhooking it without her taking notice. He held the material in place so it would not slip down too quickly. Then he stood back up and gazed at her in the mirror, his eyes darkening like a stormy sea.

Rhavaniel knew that look all too well. She was caught by him. He needed only to look at her like this and she was paralyzed. “Legolas I--”

“Shhh,” he said stifling her. “Let us not speak with words but only with our eyes meleth nin.” With that said, he pushed the dress from her shoulders. He watched the slight look of surprise on her face. She did not know he had unhooked her dress. Legolas smiled fiendishly.

His hands slipped inside the material and he pushed it further down until the tops of her breasts were showing. Rhavaniel watched him lower his sight to her chest. She noticed how his lips parted as he was about to reveal her breasts. To watch, one would think this was the first time he was seeing her. The idea made her body come alive. An ache began to grow deep within her core.

Legolas pushed the dress slowly down, letting each breast become exposed. Her nipples were already erect and he yearned to take them one by one into his mouth and ravish them with his tongue. His hands roamed to the curves at the sides of her tits. Then his eyes came back to meet hers. She had been watching him and this made him spring to life painfully hard. He quickly glanced down to her breasts and back to her eyes, gesturing for her to look at herself.

Rhavaniel was a little uncomfortable with the idea, but she did as he implied and slowly let her eyes lower. She sat there a moment, studying herself. It was something she never really did before. Sure, she had looked at herself in a mirror many times, but she never studied herself before. They were round and full, much more than some of the ellith she had seen. She had always found her cleavage quite seductive, even looking down at it now. Glancing back to Legolas, she found that he had been watching her face not her body, and a blush fell upon her.

Legolas saw the tinge of pink and smiled. “It is alright to admire yourself and it makes me want you badly,” he said seductively. At this point, his hands reached down and captured her breasts, massaging them, thumbs brushing over her nipples. Rhavaniel watched how his hands carefully squeezed and released them, how his thumbs lingered over her hardened nubs. They became even more firm and it was almost painful. She brought her hands up and placed them over Legolas’. He then removed his, urging her to leave her own hands in place and covering them with his own. Now she was feeling her breasts and allowing Legolas to move her hands where he wanted them to go.

Rhavaniel could feel herself moisten as the ache spread throughout her lower region. What she wanted to do more than anything was to get up from this vanity and throw Legolas to the ground, straddle his naked body and plunge herself onto his hardened cock. This was what the old Rhav would have done. She would have wanted to be in charge. She would want to have the last word. She could not be this anymore and it was a difficult transition.

Legolas could feel her desire rising to the surface. He could feel her need to take over the moment. It always ended with her on top, writhing away and riding him into oblivion, not that there was anything wrong with that. She was very sexy in this state, but he needed to be in charge every once in a while. It was something they had talked about recently. Now he could see how she worked to stay in the moment and not let her authority get the better of her. He knew she was doing this for him and that was so alluring. Tonight, Legolas would rule her. He would slowly torture her and have her begging for release. Now if he could only keep himself in check for he was about ready to explode.

“Stand up,” he demanded.

Rhavaniel was taken aback. There was a tone to his voice that she never heard before, not with her anyways. She decided it best not to argue and stood from her chair, still facing the mirror. Legolas kicked the chair away and closed in on her. He ground himself into her backside. “See what you do to me.” His hot breath caressed her neck before she felt his lips kissing her. His arms snaked around her waist as hands once again made their way to her breasts.

Rhavaniel arched her back, rubbing against him. He moaned against the skin of her neck, his long soft hair now falling over her shoulder. Yes, she watched him in the mirror. It was not only exciting to feel his eagerness but to see it in his expression was bliss.

Legolas felt her eyes upon him and looked up. Their eyes met in the mirror, both sets of eyes dark with desire. He released her, but only for a moment so he could unlace his leggings. Rhavaniel knew what he was doing and started to turn around, wanting to do this herself.

“No my sweet, not this time. Tonight you will do as I say and you will stay facing the mirror,” he commanded softly.

Rhavaniel did as he said and did not turn around, but watched as Legolas took a step to the side and came into full view in the mirror. He wore only a loose fitting silver shirt and dark grey leggings, not to mention his worn leather boots that he swore he would never part with. Long slender fingers began undoing buttons until the shirt hung open exposing his smooth chest. Then hands made their way to a mithril belt he wore and undid the hook letting it fall to the floor. Next, Legolas slowly untied the laces of his dark grey leggings, loosening the strings that held back his straining arousal. The whole time he watched Rhavaniel in the mirror as she watched his slow seduction. She held her bottom lip in her teeth as if trying to restrain herself, and she was. Legolas smiled with a crooked sneer and dipped his hand beneath the wool material. His lips parted, eyes closed and he threw his head back as he took himself in his own hand. A moan escaped his lips setting Rhavaniel on fire. It was like music to her ears.

Her body was aching and wet as she whispered. “Legolas.” It was all she could manage to say for the moment and still she watched through the mirror.

He opened his eyes to find her almost lost to her need, her own hands now squeezing and rubbing across her breasts. He moved so he was standing behind her once more. The rustle of material told Rhavaniel that he had lowered his leggings. Then she felt the skirt of her dress being hiked up in a deliberately slow manner. Suddenly the hot hard flesh of his cock pushed against her bare backside. Their skin made contact and a fire sizzled between them where they touched. Legolas’ hands reached around to the front and came to rest at the v shape formed by her closed thighs.

“Spread your legs for me. Spread them wide,” he insisted.

She did as he said and his finger instantly delved into her hot moisture. She was slick and ready for him. It was all he could do to keep from pounding into her in one swift movement. He was right there and ready to feel her engulf him. Instead, he let his fingers delve into her treasure, so wet and ready. Rhavaniel gasped slightly at the intrusion, needing to feel something inside her to alleviate the pain.

“Bend over,” he demanded. Rhavaniel looked at him in the mirror unsure of what he wanted from her. “Trust me now, my love. Let me take away your pain,” he whispered into her ear while watching her eyes soften. She once again did as he said and bent over the vanity, hands firmly planted on the edge of each side.

Legolas pushed her dress up so that it now lay across her back. His hands roamed across her backside and he moaned. “Ai Elbereth, such a lovely ass you have.” He noted the slight worry on her face and let her mind ponder this before he spoke again. “But this is not the treasure I seek.” He nudged her legs apart a little more with his knee, put a hand on her back to bend her forward slightly, and with the other hand he held his cock. Then he rubbed it along her slickness until he was well covered. Rhavaniel arched and pushed back hoping to capture him and force him inside her. She saw him smile impishly in the mirror and their eyes met yet again. He brought the head to her entrance, barely entering her and teasing her. “Is this what you want?” he said teasingly.

“I want you inside me Legolas. Please stop this torture. My body aches for you,” she pleaded.

He slid in a little further and she gasped, but when she pushed back to take more of him he pulled away. Rhavaniel was in pure pain. “Do you want me to beg? Is this what you want? Please Legolas. I need you.”

Her words were igniting his fire further and it took everything in his being not to come right at that moment. Legolas breathed deep and regained his composure. “Though your words warm my blood and set my pulse racing, it is not what I want from you, my beautiful warrior.” They looked at each other in the mirror as she waited for his request. “I want you to watch yourself as I bring you pleasure.”

He might have well asked her to jump from the highest mountain at this point. Panic spread across her face. Anything but that. She would watch him. She would even watch her own body but to look upon her own face while he rode her into the abyss was something she just could not do. “I can’t,” she whimpered and they both stilled any more motion.

Legolas tilted his head and looked at her questioningly. “Why is that so difficult? Rhavaniel, you are so beautiful to watch when we make love. I want you to see what I see.”

Now she was truly scared and the moment of sexual tension seemed to be escaping her. “Please don’t ask this of me.”

“But why meleth nin? What is the matter?” he asked.

“Because . . .” she started then paused. “Because the only time I am vulnerable is when we make love, and I do not want to witness this weakness first hand.” The words just flew from her mouth as if trapped there for centuries.

Legolas forgot about the moment at hand and laid his hands upon her bare shoulders. “Rhavaniel, it is alright to be vulnerable at certain times. It is necessary to let go and live in the moment. You do not always have to have your guard up. I love you and I know you love me. If you cannot be vulnerable in my presence, you will never completely be able to free yourself. Trust in us. Trust in this love. Sometimes I need you to be weak. When it is just us, I want you to feel this subjection and know it is alright.”

Rhavaniel looked deep in his eyes for a while longer without saying a word. Legolas’ hands roamed down her arms, down her sides and came to rest at her waist. After a long pause, she let her eyes wander to where his hands touched her. Legolas watched her sight roam across her hips and then her breasts. He began rubbing against her again. “Release yourself from this burden. Let yourself be consumed. There is nothing to fear,” he whispered before sucking the tip of her ear into his mouth. His hands once again roamed to her folds and teased, dipping in and out of her body. Unable to resist him or his request, she looked at him with such passion and want.

“Take me Legolas. I am yours completely,” she said submissively.

“Oh, Rhavaniel,” he moaned, and without waiting another moment, he sheathed himself into her depths. Her body was so hot and wet. Her muscles pulsed wildly around his cock. He pulled from her almost completely and delved deep again. He steadied himself, letting her writhe around him before pulling from her again. He looked in the mirror. “Now . . . Watch,” he growled and Rhavaniel turned her attention to her own reflection. This time he plunged deep and set his rhythm. Rhavaniel’s face contorted in passion, mouth open, bared teeth as she felt her ecstasy rise to a whole new level. Watching herself was like nothing she ever experienced before. She would occasionally sneak a peek at Legolas and her experience was heightened to see his passion. She was not sure she had ever truly watched him as they made love. He was absolutely beautiful. His muscles convulsed beneath the skin of his arms. He was like a well-oiled machine, every movement connected to the other.

Her legs were spread wide, fingers digging into the wood of the vanity. Legolas was pounding into her, sometimes fast sometimes slow. The little table was nearly shaken from its bolts. The mirror wobbled. Small glass decorative bottles of oil and rose water tipped and fell over. The silver brush worked its way to the edge and fell to the floor, and all the while, they looked into the mirror watching themselves as their climax neared.

Unable to contain herself any longer Rhavaniel said to him. “I am close now. Come with me Legolas. Come now.” It was the only time she showed any dominance, but she wanted to see both of their faces as they came together.

Legolas leaned forward a little, one hand grasping at her hip and the other reaching to her shoulder for more leverage. He wanted to go as deep inside her as he possibly could. Then he felt it and knew he would not last. “Ai, Rhavaniel. Now my sweetling,” he said looking into her eyes, his flaxen hair brushing along her back.

Rhavaniel felt him go deep and yelled. “You are magnificent Legolas.” Then she pushed back into him, pumping at a quick pace.

The sensation was too much and Legolas stilled himself letting her inner muscles milk his cock. He clenched his teeth, making a hissing noise as he breathed through them. Another jolt of her hips and he came long and hard into her awaiting body. He opened his mouth wide and let out a primal yell as he rode out this wave.

Rhavaniel rode the same wave, her tits still bouncing as she leaned over the vanity. She could feel his hot seed spill into her body. Licking her lips, a devious smile appeared as she watched herself climax. Panting and moaning, she saw nothing ugly about herself. Both of them had such satisfied expressions. They were both vulnerable. They were both contained in the same moment in time. They were both safe within each other’s presence. They were one.

After a brief recovery, Legolas reluctantly pulled from her and helped her to straighten up. She still faced the mirror and watched him wrap his strong arms around her and squeeze her tight. He buried his flushed face into her hair and allowed his breathing to become normal. “I love you, Rhavaniel,” he whispered a few times in her ear.

It was at this very moment that Rhavaniel realized what it was she had been running from all these years. It was not from her father wanting to see her as a court noble. It was not from Legolas’ proposal and becoming a princess. It was not even from Haldir and their warrior bond. All these years she thought she was running from these people and situations when it was herself she was running from. She was so afraid of becoming defenseless that she threw herself into training and becoming a warrior. In doing so, she denied herself the one true thing that would make her stronger than any warrior. She had to let go of her own fears. She had to come to terms and realize that it was alright to be vulnerable. Like a candle instantly lighting a dark room, Rhavaniel could see her mistakes and knew what was missing all these years and that was trusting herself. No matter who she was, what she did or who she was to become, she would always be true to herself.

Suddenly Rhavaniel was no longer afraid of her future or that of Legolas’. Whatever happened she could trust that she would never change. Vulnerability did not mean weakness and even when she was like this, Legolas still loved her. She turned in his arms and pressed her cheek into his chest, listening to his heartbeat. Just a moment ago she submitted to him, let him rule her and she was still here, still Rhavaniel. Her strength was not lessened. It did not take over her mind. It was only another state of being.

Rhavaniel looked up and brought his head down capturing his lips. Then she looked deep in his stormy blue eyes and saw the spark that until now she had only felt from his touch. “Legolas?” she questioned softly.

“Yes, my beautiful love.” he smiled, looking back into her deep blue irises.

“I want to be with you through all eternity. I want to fight by your side. I want to make love to you like this every day. I want to stay with you in Middle-earth and sail when you are ready to leave these shores. I want to become your Princess.” As she spoke, a single tear fell down her cheek. Then the old Rhavaniel made another appearance as she felt the need to dominate. However, this time she did not think he would mind. “Bind to me Legolas. Bind to me and let us never be apart again.”

Legolas smiled, his dimples prominent and the light in his eyes shining bright. Then a bit of mischievousness took him. “I don’t know,” he teased. “Maybe a contest. Best out of ten. If you win, we get married. If I win we --.” His legs were suddenly kicked out from under him and Rhavaniel was now straddling him on the floor. “Just like old times,” he laughed.

“You will never beat me, Thranduilion. So what’s it going to be?” She waited for him to answer.

Somehow, Legolas managed to quickly sit up, grab her by the arms and flip them over so that he was now straddling Rhavaniel. He leaned forward as if to kiss her but stopped short. “I say . . .,” he started in a teasing voice, but then his demeanor changed and he was serious as a fire burned in his eyes. “I say you bind to me this night. No announcement. No courtship. No more waiting.”

“But what about your people?” she asked. It was unheard of for an elvish lord to wed without his people knowing first.

“They are our people and they love you, Rhavaniel. They do not need to know their lord is to bind. They accepted you long ago,” he answered.

“And what about your father? He will be furious to know his only son wed without his permission or--.”

“My father foresaw this union before we did. We can have a ceremony later.” Legolas got up and helped Rhavaniel to her feet. Then he scooped her up in his strong muscled arms and carried her to their bed. He finished undressing her and then himself. Then he crawled onto her body, hovering just above her and looking deep into her eyes. “If you trust us, if you trust me, you will not hesitate anymore. I will not wait another moment to bind to you. We do this now, Rhavaniel. What say you? Do you give your soul to me to keep safe, to protect, and to love forever until time ceases to exist?”

Rhavaniel looked deep into his eyes. A part of her was disappearing even now, the part that always made the last decision, had the last word. Legolas would no longer accept this from her. She realized that to bind to him did not just mean to become a princess. It meant completely giving herself to him, to trust him with her very soul, and to become vulnerable. One last time, Rhavaniel felt her former dominating personality take over, but she quelled these thoughts. Now was the time. This finally felt right. She would not run away anymore. Her hand came up to touch the side of his face. As she smiled, a tear formed in the corner of her eye. “I do, Legolas,” she answered in a whisper. “I want to be with you. I love more than words can say, but I cannot do this.” She paused a moment then continued. “I cannot do this without telling you that I am sorry for ever doubting us. I was a fool, but you stayed with me. I hurt you, but you did not turn from me. I was blinded by my own twisted thought, wants and needs, but your love was always a beacon of light for me to follow. Even now, you overlook all my faults and ask for my soul. Just tell me one thing, Legolas. Why?”

Legolas smiled down into her beautiful face. “Because I always had hope. I think I always knew this side of your personality was there. It was buried deep, but I saw it. I would have waited for an eternity; for there is no one else I could ever love. It has always been this way. We have been together since the day you were born. It was always meant to be and I knew you would see that too.”

With a tear rolling down her cheek, Rhavaniel smiled. “Then I give you my soul to keep safe, to protect and to hold in your heart until the ends of time.”

Legolas captured her lips, smiling and laughing as he did. Rhavaniel joined him, not able to keep her laughter under control. Such a heavy weight lifted for them both. Finally, Rhavaniel released him. “Then shall we do this now?” she asked innocently.

Suddenly a thought came to Legolas. He rolled off her body. “Wait one minute meleth. There is something I should have done ten years ago.” Then he jumped up from their bed and went to the closet.

Rhavaniel watched as he fumbled around, looking in boxes and shirt pockets. “Legolas, what are --?”

“Here it is!” He exclaimed. He came back and sat on the edge of the bed. Rhavaniel sat up and watched him as he held something in his hand. “Rhavaniel, I was going to give this to you once before, but again, our lives took separate paths for a while. Now I want you to have this. It belonged to my mother,” he said and opened the palm of his hand to reveal the silver brooch with the beech tree engraving. He took Rhavaniel’s hand and placed it upon her palm. She looked down at it and smiled.

“It was the day I told you about Arwen’s offer to be her bodyguard. That was the day you were going to propose,” she said with a slightly sad tone.

“Yes it was, but how . . .,” he started.

Rhavaniel looked up with only her eyes, batting her eyelashes.

“Antien,” they said in unison and laughed.

“Is there nothing he does not know?” Legolas asked, shaking his head.

“Well, he did not tell me what it was you wanted to give me. Actually, he did not mean to tell me. When we ran into each other, he saw how ecstatic I was. He thought it was about us and I told him about Arwen’s offer and . . .” She smiled to think of it now. “Well, after some confusion, we figured it out. He made me promise not to tell you and wait until you approached me again. Legolas, I felt so bad. Here you were about to ask me to . . . and I completely ruined it.”

Legolas put his arms around her and pulled her tight. “It just was not the time. I know you always wanted to assume your mother’s role. I could not stand in your way. Besides, I knew the right day would eventually come.”

“And that day is today, my prince. Legolas, I love you so much. I am ready to stop being the warrior. I am ready to put aside the jerkin and tunic, and hang up my bow if it means your happiness. I will even put on those horrid dresses just to be able to be by your side for always.” She paused and let out a giggle. “Just don’t tell me I have to make tapestries.”

Legolas watched the way she laughed, how her eyes sparkled. He scooted back onto the bed, bringing her along with him. Then he crawled onto her body, pushing her gently back against the pillows. Her confession and the sound of her laughter made him come alive once again. Rhavaniel felt his arousal and it made her own body respond with an ache deep inside. She still held the brooch in her hand, brought it to her lips and kissed it. “I will always treasure this. I know how special it is to you, and now it is just as special to me.” She carefully laid it on the nightstand.

Legolas nudged his knees between her legs. She responded instantly, spreading wide for him. Then he smiled down with loving eyes. He lowered himself until his arousal was at her entrance. “Be my wife,” he whispered.

“Until the end of Arda,” she replied and he slid into her awaiting body.

This time there was no rush. They made love slow and lovingly with purpose as their souls joined into one. They did not hurry to achieve climax, but let the moment carry them away until they felt as if they were floating above their bodies. With the blessing of the Valar, Legolas and Rhavaniel bonded. They were finally wed, husband and wife, forever.

* * *

The next day they prepared to make their announcement, but first, they just had to tell Antien and Glandur.

“I knew it. I knew it,” Antien said, bursting at the seams after Rhavaniel told him. “I told Glandur last night. There was something special in the air. Oh, how I hoped it was this, and it was. I am so happy for you, my best friend.” he wrapped his arms around Rhavaniel and hugged her until she thought she would suffocate. Then he released his friend and a serious tone appeared on his face. “Now, what about a ceremony? Just because you two bonded does not mean we cannot have one. Everyone from Mirkwood to Minas Tirith will want to attend. You cannot cheat the people out of this grand celebration.”

Rhavaniel gave Antien one of her famous looks of annoyance. “You mean, I cannot cheat you out of your dreams of organizing such an occasion,” she said with a cocked eyebrow.

Antien faked surprise. “You mean you would want me to do this for you?”

Rhavaniel laughed and hugged him. “I love Antien. You are truly like a brother to me.”

Meanwhile, Glandur looked at Legolas and shrugged his shoulders. He could not help but smile. This was such an ‘Antien’ moment as he had ever seen, and the reason he loved him so much.

Legolas could just about hear Glandur’s thoughts and laughed. “We must give them the spotlight. They have waited a very long time for this moment.”

Still smiling, Glandur shook his head. “Better to leave such planning up to them. I think they will be busy for a while. Care to go into the town and join me for a glass of wine?”

Legolas nodded. “That’s a splendid idea. I’m afraid I won’t be seeing much of Rhavaniel in the next few months,” he laughed.

“Nor me of Antien,” Glandur chuckled. “Maybe we better make that a glass of Ithilien’s strongest ale.”

Rhavaniel and Antien never noticed their beloveds leave the grand hall, where they originally met. They were too busy arguing over a dress for her to wear. Of course, Rhavaniel did not like the idea. Knowing Rhavaniel as well as he did, Antien knew he had his hands full, but he was never happier. “I will make a lady out of you yet, my dear,” he scolded.

* * *

Therefore, messages were sent out from Mirkwood to Minas Tirith. Antien planned a most luxurious ceremony and all were invited. It was the grandest of celebrations since Aragorn and Arwen or Faramir and Éowyn. So many came to see the Prince of Mirkwood marry his lifelong love, Rhavaniel. As a result, quite a few found North Ithilien to be a wondrous place to live and asked to settle there. Legolas was happy to have such a nice mixture of elves and men living in his land. Meanwhile, Legolas made Glandur the captain of the guard for North Ithilien. With the different races living amongst each other, it caused a stir every so often. This was all just part of the learning process, and soon they all learned to live in harmony. North Ithilien was once again, the fairest of all the lands. They finally had their Princess, who never ever made a tapestry, though she learned to like wearing the dresses.

Rhavaniel gave up her job as the Queens royal guard. This was something she knew would happen eventually and was training new guards for the Queen. They became her replacements so that she could move to Ithilien permanently. Arwen understood completely, and asked if she could still call upon Rhavaniel’s services when she traveled abroad, after her first year of matrimony of course. Rhavaniel agreed wholeheartedly, for she had grown closer to Arwen as a friend than as a guard.

Rhavaniel found that she was not bound to court life after all. Legolas would not hear of it. He asked her to work with Glandur and be in charge of any guard training, which she happily agreed to do.

Even in the days of peace, there were still scuffles or small attacks upon the borders. Whenever this happened, Rhavaniel and Legolas led the troops, which comprised of both elves and men. Many were lucky enough to witness the beauty and skill of the female elf warrior and her princely husband. After that, she became known as the Fighting Princess and was loved by all. Her adventures went on and, though she had changed over the years, Rhavaniel always stayed true to herself and true to her name.

Wild . . .

 

The End . . .


End file.
